Senhor do Norte
by Fkake
Summary: Houve um tempo em que viver na era Sengoku era tudo o que eu precisava. Para isso, desisti da minha vida na era atual e me embrenhei em todos os tipos de riscos ao lado de pessoas que eu amo de forma descomunal. Minha vida estava virada do avesso. Lá era minha casa e aqui era o sonho.
1. Prólogo

_**Senhor do Norte**_

**Prólogo**

Houve um tempo em que viver na era Sengoku era tudo o que eu precisava. Para isso, desisti da minha vida na era atual e me embrenhei em todos os tipos de riscos ao lado de pessoas que eu amo de forma descomunal. Minha vida estava virada do avesso. Lá era minha casa e aqui era o sonho.

Queria poder passar o resto da minha vida caçando yokais e viajando por todo o Japão feudal para ajudar pessoas (e não-pessoas) ao lado de Inuyasha, Sangõ, Miroku e Shippou.

Daria tudo para poder fazer isso. Afinal, lá eu era necessária... eu era especial. Aqui, eu não passo de mais uma adolescente boba que precisa se esforçar muito para tirar boas notas. É claro, eu sofreria, mas não pensaria duas vezes antes de deixar minha família para passar o resto da minha vida em um tempo antigo, que só era alcançado através de um velho e misterioso poço.

Então, a aventura acabou.

Eu usei todo o poder purificador que tinha e destruí a Shikon no Tama. Impedi que Naraku a tivesse para seus fins malignos. Portanto, meu negócio inacabado estava findado, então não me era mais consentido estar em Sengoku. Fui jogada para a era atual sem ter tempo para dizer adeus àqueles que eu amava.

O poço Come-ossos não permitia mais minha passagem e eu estava presa do lado de cá, onde eu era apenas uma estudante de preparatória.

Além daquele poço, estava Inuyasha, meu grande amor.

E eu nunca mais o veria... Nunca mais poria meus olhos eu seu rosto expressivo. Essa é a justiça do destino? Eu sacrifiquei tudo o que eu tinha para salvar outras pessoas... E minha felicidade me fora negada como se eu não a merecesse.

Eu fui forçada a deixar todos que prezava. Myouga. Totousai. Kohaku. Sesshoumaru. Rin. Kirara. Kaede. Shippou. Miroku. Sangô. Inuyasha.

Todos eles ficaram para trás. Agora eu não passava de uma garota normal, que nunca mais ouviria falar de Yokais, Shikon no Tama, reencarnação ou qualquer coisa parecida.

Ou será que não?

* * *

**Nota da Autora:**

_Muito bem, por onde começar. Primeiramente essa fanfic não é apenas minha, a autora do "Os Guardiões dos Elementos" está escrevendo comigo, estamos tendo muitas ideias para essa fanfic e não estou muito certa se de fato ela será pequena como a Ladie (escritora mencionada acima) quer._

_Espero que gostem, como podem notar não se trata de um UA, mas sim um pós Inuyasha, ignorando o fato da Kagome conseguir voltar para Era Feudal (Sengoku Jidai)._

_Como sempre deixem seus comentários, se não eu vou parar de postar e guarda essa fanfic para a Ladie e pra mim, já estamos escrevendo no docs mesmo, não custa nada deixar por lá._

_Estou ameaçando pois cansei de pessoas que marca a fic em favoritas e não deixa um comentário se quer, os comentários são muito importantes para nós escritores, sério mesmo._

_Daqui pouco posto o primeiro capítulo =D_


	2. Surpresa em azulmarinho

**Capítulo I – Surpresa em azul-marinho**

Aquela manhã havia começado muito maçante. Não que eu ache ruim, muito pelo contrário. Andei mais que ansiosa esperando por esse dia – embora sair correndo ao mesmo tempo em que comia uma torrada e gritava para Souta que o mataria caso ele não subisse na moto de uma vez não seja uma forma inspiradora de se começar.

Aos interessados, eu sou Kagome Higurashi, dezoito anos, estudante do primeiro ano na Universididade de Tóquio, curso: medicina.

O motivo de ter escolhido medicina era bem simples, não é pelo fato de gostar de estudar ou de ficar morrendo de dores de cabeça por culpa disso, não; mas sim pela minha parte miko que ainda permanecia entranhada em mim, mesmo tendo se passado três anos desde que voltei para minha era. Claro que para conseguir entrar nesse curso, eu tive que me matar de tanto estudar. Aliás, acredito que nem mesmo minha família acreditava que eu conseguiria, com a quantidade de faltas que eu tinha no meu currículo (resultado de passar meses na era Sengoku; ausência explicada por meu avô com as doenças mais mirabolantes, desde meningite até mesmo malária).

Infelizmente, desde aquele dia, em que me separei de Inuyasha eu não fui mais capaz de utilizar o Poço come-ossos. E esse é um assunto que prefiro evitar, pois sempre faz com que eu fique triste e com frio na barriga.

Mesmo depois de tanto tempo, ainda sinto meu coração apertar em meu peito sempre que me lembro de Inuyasha e meus amigos deixados na era feudal... Mas há muito tempo decidi não me deixar abater. Afinal, só me restava seguir com minha vida, a qual foi mais que protegida por todos. No frigir dos ovos, eu estaria sendo uma garota muito ingrata caso não respeitasse minha vida o suficiente para seguir em frente.

Bem... Isso era assunto que poderia ser deixado para depois. O que realmente importava no momento era a minha manhã. Afinal, aquele era meu primeiro dia de aula e eu estava relativamente atrasada. A ponto de quase se esquecer de parar na frente do colégio de Souta para que ele pudesse ir para a aula.

Apenas parei de correr como uma louca quando entrei na sala de aula designada para os calouros de medicina e o meu professor me olhou dos pés À cabeça, erguendo sua sobrancelha esquerda de taturana – indago-me se de fato não era uma taturana ali fingindo ser uma sobrancelha.

– Sorte sua, ele acabou de entrar. – Anunciou uma morena de olhos caramelos, sentei na cadeira ao seu lado. – A propósito, sou Yamada Ruri.

– Higurashi Kagome. – apresentei-me, respirando meio ofegante. Precisei de alguns minutos para me recompor da corrida.

Ruri sorriu de forma complacente. Tentei responder o seu sorriso à altura, mas não estou muito certa se consegui. Voltei minha atenção ao professor que escrevia em giz na lousa "Introdução à Medicina e suas Modalidades".

Pensei comigo que era fácil... Afinal, não passava de uma aula preliminar sobre o que estava por vir. E, outra, no primeiro dia de aula os professores não começariam com matérias maçantes que fizesse os aspirantes a médicos desistirem do curso.

Eu deveria ganhar quinhentos ienes sempre que me enganava dessa forma tão frustrante.

Meu professor, senhor Kiroshiro, era um sádico metido a filósofo. Ele parecia querer criar uma utopia sobre unidades hospitalares. Falava sobre o compromisso que devemos ter com nossa profissão (se é que um dia sairíamos da universidade, como ele fez questão de primar), com a ética profissional e relação entre médicos e pacientes.

Em meu íntimo vinha as perguntas sobre a relevância daquilo tudo para a matéria. Eu precisei usar toda a minha força de vontade para conter o desejo de perguntar se aquele discurso seria assunto de prova.

A primeira aula havia sido muito chata, em compensação a segunda aula, de "Anatomia Geral e aparelho Digestor" fora um tanto quanto nojenta. Laboratório logo no primeiro dia e assim tão cedo... Argh. Felizmente, não havia nenhum cadáver. Temi por colocar minha torrada para fora logo em meu primeiro dia.

Não se enganem, eu estava gostando da base da matéria. Apenas estava receosa com a forma como os professores estão aplicando-as. Se bem que pensando melhor, eu compreendo que é muito melhor eliminar aqueles que não estão satisfeitos com o curso logo no inicio – apesar de que se você passou para medicina a Universidade de Tóquio e não tem certeza se realmente é o que quer, você é no mínimo muito idiota.

Quando o almoço chegou foi que notei o quão faminta estava. Ao menos não ia almoçar sozinha no meu primeiro dia na universidade. Por sorte, havia conhecido pessoas interessantes aquela manhã.

Uma delas era a Yamada Ruri. Nós tínhamos a mesma idade. Fisicamente, ela era bem mais baixa do que eu, batendo em meu queixo, e tinha pele muito branca. Para ser mais clara, a analogia perfeita para descrever seria "boneca de porcelana", mas aquelas de cabelo cacheado loiro e olhos verdes.

Havia também Arata Arisu, que era dois anos mais velha que eu. Ela havia passado algum tempo em cursos preparatórios para universidade e ficou muito indecisa sobre para qual universidade e o curso a fazer. Ela tem cabelo castanho-claro mais comprido que o meu e os olhos eram de cor igual. O que mais me chamara atenção em sua aparência eram suas pintinhas no rosto e pescoço. Muito fofo.

E por fim, mas não menos importante, o Maiko Kenjiro completava o quarteto de pessoas almoçando juntas no gramado. Kenjiro era um ano mais velho do que Ruri e eu. Ele havia sido reprovado na primeira vez que fez o exame, de acordo com ele havia tido uma terrível dor de barriga durante a prova e por isso não conseguiu responder nem mesmo metade das perguntas. Ele possuía um porte físico magro e usava óculos de armação metálica tingida de preta, pude notar que seus olhos eram castanhos escuros como o seu cabelo curto.

– Fico imaginando se terei estômago para lidar com cadáveres. – comentou Arisu, tomando um gole em sua lata de suco de laranja. Ruri fez uma careta de nojo enquanto Kenjiro observava seu próprio bento com uma expressão indecifrável.

– Algum problema, Kenjiro? – perguntei ao notá-lo erguendo a sobrancelha direita e, logo depois, a esquerda.

– Estava pensando se aquela dor de barriga era um sinal para eu não fazer medicina. Vou emagrecer horrores vomitando meu café da manhã e almoço e possivelmente o jantar quando for questionado sobre meu dia.

– Emagrecer mais? – falou Ruri com indignação suficiente, para Arisu e eu.

– Vai sumir na primeira ventania. – falou Arisu me fazendo rir enquanto levava a latinha de suco de manga até a boca.

– Eu seguro firme no Kashimoto.

Aquela declaração me fez cuspir o suco, que por sorte não acertou ninguém.

Nós três sabíamos que Kenjiro fazia parte do nosso time desde a aula de laboratório quando ele fez comentários sobre Kashimoto Edward, um aluno mestiço da nossa turma. Ele tinha o cabelo loiro desalinhado, mantidos em um visual desleixado, mas com roupas muito bem alinhadas, dando aquele "quê" sensual – palavras de Kenjiro; sinceramente, eu o achei bonito, mas não fiquei babando como aqueles três que me acompanhavam –, os olhos eram verdes mesclados com castanhos – outro detalhe analisado por Kenjiro que revelara achar meus olhos azuis muito mais lindos do que os olhos de Kashimoto.

– Lá vem ele com sua paixão platônica pelo Kashimoto. – reclamou Arisu balançando a mão no ar.

– Ah, minha filha, tudo que não quero é ter apenas uma paixão platônica por ele. Se é que me entende.

– Que horror, Kenjiro. – falei, voltando atenção para meu suco.

– Vou ignorar isso.

– Eu não entendi. – anunciou Ruri, fazendo com que a gente risse e falasse que era melhor não entender nossas mentes sórdidas.

Por alguns segundos, ficamos em silêncio enquanto guardávamos nossos bentos. Foi tempo suficiente para que nossos ouvidos detectassem sons de garotas agitadas, bem ao estilo "colegial quando vê seu ídolo juvenil" e ficam ouriçadas.

Entreolhamo-nos e levantamos enquanto observávamos as meninas se reunindo. Havendo sempre uma que espalhava a notícia e as outras que expressavam incredulidade e saíam seguindo a interlocutora.

– Será que teremos uma atração especial? – questionou Arisu.

– Para esse alvoroço feminino, tem que ser o Mister Universo aqui. Será que ele está na Universidade de Tóquio? Meu coraçãozinho não aguentaria tanta felicidade.

– Kenjiro, menos. – falei, passando a alça da minha bolsa pelo ombro.

– Não custa nada verificar. – Ele deu de ombros e seguiu para onde as meninas haviam ido. A curiosidade por fim me venceu e segui os meus novos amigos. Mas, por sorte, não precisei andar muito para achar o motivo de tanto alvoroço.

Senti meu sangue gelar, assim como a minha testa e mãos. Sentir uma presença como aquela na era atual me fez questionar em desespero "Como era possível?", "Por que aquilo estava acontecendo?" e "O que ele queria aqui?".

Era um yokai.

A presença que eu sentia era nostálgica, como dos outros yokais de Sengoku Jidai. Embora tivesse peculiaridades que eu nunca tinha percebido antes em um mononoke. Franzi o cenho, confusa com o fato de eu ser capaz de sentir o "cheiro" dele, algo que eu nunca pude fazer antes.

Hesitei, mas meus novos amigos me fizeram prosseguir. Em minha mente veio várias formas de como poderia evitar aquele encontro com um yokai e fazer todos correrem, mas em todos os planos as chances de me mandarem para uma clínica de recuperação mental era de cento e vinte por cento.

– Pai amado. – ouvi Arisu exclamar, enquanto ela apertava meu braço. Com força suficiente para me fazer abrir a boca e franzir o semblante.

– Que seja gay. – falou Kenjiro ao nosso lado, quase sussurrando. Temi que o yokai tivesse ouvidos tão bons quando os de Inuyasha.

– Lindo. – sussurrou Ruri, ao meu lado.

A curiosidade venceu meu medo e olhei na direção para a qual eles estavam estáticos, encarando, e logo entendi claramente o alvoroço feminino e a perplexidade dos meus colegas.

Por mais que fosse um yokai, e eu estivesse com medo do que aquilo poderia significar, eu tinha que admitir que o desgraçado era lindo. Eu tentei garantir a mim mesma que nem todos os yokais eram maus... mas só o fato de a maioria que eu encontrei serem, já fazia com que eu ficasse apreensiva.

Ele olhou em nossa direção, e por um momento temi por minha segurança. Até reagi olhando para os lados a procura de Inuyasha, Sangô ou Miroku, como fazia antigamente.

Que tola, eles não estavam ali comigo, infelizmente.

O yokai caminhava com as mãos dentro da bermuda bege que ia até um palmo abaixo do joelho, seu porte físico musculoso ficava muito evidente com aquela camisa branca regata – será que yokais não sentem frio?. Ele parou de andar quando estava a menos de um metro de distância de nós quatro.

Com isso, pude ver melhor seu rosto, surpresa com o fato de que era totalmente humano, sem caninos afiados ou orelhas pontudas; embora tivesse uma cicatriz em seu lábio superior. Observei com curiosidade um par de olhos azul-claro e o cabelo negro com pontas azuis... Azul-marinho para ser específica. Vi que os fios caíam sobre seu rosto de forma desalinhada, assim como notei o fato de que havia alguns fios enrolados na altura do ombro, o que indicava que o cabelo seria cacheado se ele deixasse crescer.

Para completar, ele era muito alto, o que o deixava ainda mais intimidante por conta de todos aqueles músculos.

Pude ouvir os meus três amigos suspirarem ao meu lado quando ouviram a voz grave e rouca dele pronunciar um "boa-tarde".

– Boa-tarde. – responderam Kenjiro, Arisu e Ruri automaticamente. Eu estava perplexa demais para conseguir pronunciar alguma coisa.

– Kagome?

– Oi? – respondi, balançando a cabeça ao perceber tarde demais que ele sabia meu nome e que meus amigos acharam que nós dois nos conhecíamos por conta disso. A situação se tornou ainda mais suspeita quando ele sorriu, mostrando seus dentes brancos e perfeitos de quem pagava fortunas ao dentista.

Vendo minha expressão surpresa, ele lançou um olhar malicioso na minha direção. Senti meu coração acelerar no peito. Minha experiência com yokais não era exatamente o que eu podia chamar de grandes eventos pacifistas. Tirando Shippou e Kirara... Todos os outros tentaram me matar ao menos uma vez. Inclusive Inuyasha.

Se isso não fosse o bastante para a adrenalina correr pelo meu corpo, havia o fato de eu nunca ter visto um yokai na era atual. Todos aqueles anos haviam me levado a acreditar que todos os ayakashis estavam extintos há séculos.

– Você é tão bonita quanto eu imaginava que seria. – o yokai disse, olhando-me dos pés à cabeça.

Recuei um passo, apavorada. Yokais não eram exatamente mestres em ter interesse saudável. Todos eles exageravam na proporção a que levavam seus sentimentos. A raiva, eles traduziam em energia negativa. A tristeza em fúria. O amor em possessividade.

– Desculpe, gente... – eu sussurrei, engolindo em seco. Eu estava falando para os meus colegas, mas não tirava os olhos do yokai – Eu... Eu acho que não estou me sentindo bem. Vou mais cedo para casa.

Antes de terminar, dei as costas, tentando me afastar o quanto pudesse dele, ou ao menos levá-lo para outro local que não fosse um terreno enorme cheio de alunos.

– Ir embora cedo? – ouvi Kenjiro perguntar – Mas é o primeiro dia de aula!

Olhei de relance para trás, vendo que o yokai ainda me encarava, com um sorriso torto, mas não saíra do lugar. Minha prioridade no momento era fugir. Depois eu pensaria no absurdo que era aquela situação.

* * *

**Nota da Autora: **

**Bom aqui está o primeiro capítulo, espero que gostem.**

**Ladie e eu estamos nos empenhamos nessa fanfic e para ser sincera acho que somos as mais empolgadas com ela também (Com exceção da Nyara que surta loucamente a cada parágrafo).**

**Um beijos e espero comentários sobre o primeiro capítulo, o próximo acredito que semana que vem.**


	3. Alguém com meus olhos

**Capítulo II – Alguém com meus olhos**

Todo santo dia eu reclamava dizendo que a pessoa que havia decidido construir trezentos e vinte e dois degraus para se chegar ao templo da minha família era um sádico-filho-da-mãe.

Aposto que havia feito o caminho ao templo ser tão absurdamente longo apenas para dizer "ora, você realmente quer achar a sua paz interior, para ter tamanha perseverança".

Para mim isso tinha o efeito contrário. A única paz que eu encontrava era em amaldiçoar cada degrau enquanto eu subia.

Hoje, no entanto, foi diferente. Pois se eu, que vivi lá por tempo o bastante para me acostumar, tremia de ódio cada vez que tinha que subir os trezentos degraus, então talvez o yokai que eu encontrara na universidade desistisse de me perseguir ao encará-los. Se eu tivesse sorte, ele veria que não valia à pena encarar aquilo pelo meu corpinho.

Juro que nunca subi aquela escadaria tão rápido na minha vida. Entrei na minha casa e fechei a porta de correr. Finalmente na segurança do meu lar, eu percebi que minha pressão tinha baixado e que eu estava tonta.

– Mãe? – chamei, sentando-me no chão, esperando a tontura passar. Não ouvi resposta.

Respirei fundo algumas vezes.

Droga... Que diabos significava tudo aquilo? Por que um yokai que aparentemente me conhecia havia aparecido na faculdade? Não fazia sentido algum!

Abri a minha bolsa e tirei um amuleto em forma de dragão que meu avô havia me entregado algum tempo atrás. Ele havia dito que era para ninguém descobrir quem eu era... Pelo jeito, aquela porcaria não servia de nada, pois a única explicação para aquele yokai ter aparecido é ele ter percebido que eu era uma miko.

Joguei o amuleto dentro da bolsa e me levantei.

– Mãe? – chamei novamente, dessa vez mais alto.

– Ela não 'tá em casa! – gritou Souta do segundo andar – Ela levou o vovô para uma consulta.

– Está bem. – gritei de volta. E agora... O que eu deveria fazer? Eu tinha que avisar minha família sobre isso. Ainda mais por que meu avô era (ou se dizia ser) especialista em exorcismos. Talvez fosse necessário se o maldito yokai fosse bater ali.

Bati contra a minha própria testa. Lógico que não iria dar certo. Inuyasha não sentira nem cócegas quando meu avô tentara...

Até que alguns dos pergaminhos de Miroku viriam a calhar agora.

Andei na direção do meu quarto e passei quase três minutos estagnada na frente meu guarda-roupa aberto. Encarei o meu arco, hesitante. Eu não sabia se tinha condições de lutar contra um yokai sem meus amigos ao meu lado. Ainda mais nessa era.

Fechei os olhos e franzi os lábios.

– Deixa de ser fresca, Kagome. – resmunguei para mim mesma, pegando o arco e algumas flechas que eu havia feito apenas por hábito, ciente de que, provavelmente, nunca as usaria – Você não pode mais contar com eles.

Sem me dar tempo para desistir e me esconder debaixo da cama, saí do quarto e me dirigi para a sala, onde ficaria até que minha mãe e meu avô aparecessem.

Eu estava descendo as escadas quando o senti. Estagnei, surpresa. Não era a mesma presença do yokai de hoje à tarde... Embora fosse semelhante. Ainda assim, minha surpresa era por que a presença era mais... Poderosa. Como a presença de Naraku, sem aquela coisa de youki maligno, ou até mesmo a presença de Sesshoumaru.

Eu ouvia o som de Souta jogando vídeo-game no quarto dele e decidi que eu não podia deixar que o yokai entrasse na minha casa.

Abri a porta de correr de uma vez e saí para o pátio, com uma flecha posicionada no arco, pronta para ser puxada.

Foi quando eu os vi. Sim, dois, não apenas um. O yokai de hoje à tarde era um deles. Provavelmente eu não o sentira por causa da sobreposição da presença do outro yokai. E, diabos, eles eram tão parecidos fisicamente que era óbvio que eles eram parentes. Embora o novo yokai fosse mais alto e o cabelo curto fosse apenas negro, sem nenhuma nuance de azul-marinho do outro.

A diferença mais interessante, no entanto, eram os olhos azuis, frios como gelo. Não se pareciam em nada com os olhos ardentes que o outro tinha, mesmo que os dele também fossem da mesma cor.

Os rostos dos dois eram estranhamente familiares para mim, embora eu não pudesse dizer quem eles me lembravam.

Mas bem... Agora não era hora para me prender a isso.

Apontei minha flecha para o mais alto dos dois. Não sei se era uma boa ideia começar ameaçando-o, mas também não ia esperar que eles fizessem o primeiro movimento.

– O que vocês querem? – perguntei.

O yokai mais alto colocou a mão dentro dos bolsos da calça social preta. Ele estava vestido com um terno de corte reto que fazia o outro yokai, vestido em bermuda bege e camisa regata branca, parecer um maloqueiro.

– Kagome, – disse o yokai de bermuda – abaixe essa arma, querida, não vamos fazer mal a você.

Arregalei os olhos. Querida?!

Puxei o fio do arco até quase cortar meus dedos.

– Acho bom, os dois, irem embora. – avisei, entredentes – Eu não estou brincando, droga.

– Kagome, por favor, se acal... – antes que ele terminasse, eu lancei uma flecha, que passou a três centímetros do rosto bonito e se fincou numa árvore – Oh, my lord Ganesha! – Ele desviou os olhos arregalados da flecha para mim. O outro nem mesmo se moveu. Enquanto isso, recebi um olhar indignado do yokai que fora meu alvo – Eu espero sinceramente que sua mira seja boa e que sua intenção fosse me dar um susto... Por que se você errou e seu alvo era eu, então vou ter que dar uns bons tapas nesse seu traseiro lindo.

Fiquei vermelha como uma pimenta. Esse yokai era descendente do Miroku, por acaso? Alguma yokai retardada aceitara a oferta de dar um filho para o monge safado e agora criaturas como eu tinham que sofrer com a perversão dele... Essa é a única explicação!

Encarei o outro yokai, tentando observar sua reação. Ele ainda continuava impassível, observando-me.

– Enfim... Deixe que eu me apresente. Meu nome é Tsubasa Daiki, muito prazer. – o outro yokai disse, passando a mão nos cabelos e deixando ainda mais evidente as pontas azul-marinho dos fios.

– Não perguntei seu nome. – eu disse.

– Você deveria ser mais educada! Eu disse meu nome... Agora você me diz o seu.

– Você já sabe o meu nome. – rolei os olhos.

– Não importa se eu sei o seu nome ou não. Um dos princípios básicos da apresentação é que quando alguém se apresenta, você faz o mesmo. Sua mãe pecou em sua educação. – Ele olhou para o yokai mais alto. – Tem papel e caneta aí? Se ela não entendeu agora, vou ter que desenhar.

O outro apenas fez um barulho estranho com o nariz, como se fosse uma bufada de quem estava realmente irritado, o som parecia um "huncruf".

– Digam agora o motivo de estarem me perseguindo ou enfio essa flecha em vocês. – falei colocando outra flecha no arco.

– Você não teria coragem de tentar nos matar. – Daiki disse, sorrindo.

– Já matei tantos yokais que até perdi a conta. – eu respondi. Tudo bem que exagerei na parte do "perdi a conta", mas eles não precisavam saber.

Daiki coçou o queixo, pensativo, em seguida começou a contar nos dedos fazendo uma careta de quem estava ficando desesperado por causa de uma prova difícil de álgebra.

– A não ser que eu esteja ficando louco, (o que pode ser provável, mas vamos ignorar isso)... – ele disse, meio aéreo, como se não estivesse de fato falando comigo. – Hoje em dia não existem tantos yokais assim a ponto de alguém "perder a conta".

A segunda flecha que disparei não foi exatamente intencional. Na verdade, ela foi obra de um susto. A culpa foi toda daquele yokai grandão com expressão facial de Rocky Balboa na última luta dos filmes. Ele deu um passo em minha direção, fazendo com que eu instintivamente virasse o arco para ele e soltasse a flecha.

Por sorte, a flecha não o acertou. Não que ele tenha desviado ou eu tenha errado, mas sim por que Daiki havia se movido em velocidade definitivamente sobre-humana e interceptado a flecha.

Vi quando ele a quebrou no meio com as mãos e me encarou, com olhos calculistas. Devagar, ele se colocou na frente do outro yokai, enquanto dizia:

– Desulpe, Kagome... Mas não posso deixar que você ataque o meu senhor. – Imediatamente, ergui a mão para pegar outra flecha na aljava, mas interrompi o movimento quando vi o yokai mais alto meter um tapa na nuca de Daiki, fazendo com que ele caísse de cara no chão, em um grande estrondo.

Daiki ergueu o rosto, com uma mão no nariz, enquanto perguntava, com voz nasalada:

– Por que diabos você fez isso, Hideo?!

Hideo estreitou os olhos para Daiki, enquanto exclamava:

– Quer dizer que agora eu sou seu senhor, idiota?! – A voz dele era grave e poderosa... E ele estava irritado. Muito irritado. – Engraçado é que você não lembrou disso quando eu mandei você manter essa sua pessoa inútil exatamente onde estava quando sentimos a presença dela!

– Mas Hideo... – choramingou Daiki, levantando-se. – Nós nunca tínhamos sentido a presença dela das outras vezes que viemos para Tóquio...

– Você tem que parar de ser tão malditamente impulsivo e me escutar mais vezes. – Ele se virou para mim, olhando-me – Agora tenho que resolver as confusões em que você nos mete.

Ele deu um passo na minha direção e voltei a apontar a flecha para ele.

– Não se aproxime. – eu ameacei. Ele não disse nada, e deu mais um passo em minha direção. Decidida a não me intimidar, puxei o fio do arco e lancei outra flecha. Dessa vez, Daiki não a interceptou, limitando-se a resmungar um "bem feito para você, Hideo".

Observei a flecha fincada em seu ombro e senti uma gota de suor descer gelada pelo rosto. Droga era agora que ele lavava o pátio com as minhas tripas.

– Ela destruiu seu terno italiano. – constatou Daiki, sorrindo marotamente.

Hideo observou Daiki. Notei apenas um estreitar de olhos enquanto Daiki balançava a cabeça, rindo daquela situação. Como ele poderia rir? Talvez fosse pelo fato de que minhas flechas não seriam capazes de pará-los. Possivelmente ele estava caçoando de minha determinação em ficar viva.

Constatar isso me deixou realmente furiosa e me fez armar a próxima flecha.

– Vão embora.

– Kagome... – começou Daiki, mas o outro ergueu a mão em um claro sinal que era para ele se calar. Foi um pouco estranho ver aquela obediência.

Eu estava pronta para atirar novamente se fosse preciso, mas, antes que me desse conta, Hideo estava segurando minhas mãos, ainda com flecha presa em seu ombro, o que fazia a cena ser mais assustadora.

Meu coração batia fortemente contra meu tórax, e outra gota de suor frio desceu pela minha bochecha enquanto sentia minhas pernas tremerem. Ele aproximou mais o rosto, me permitindo ver claramente seus olhos azuis-claros mesclados com azul-escuro.

Esperei que ele me mandasse soltar o arco ou que simplesmente me golpeasse, contudo, ele apenas puxou o arco de minhas mãos com tanta força que me senti ser impulsionada para frente, antes que caísse senti alguém segurar-me. Era o próprio Hideo com a mão esquerda sobre meu ombro. Assustei-me ao perceber o quanto sua mão era grande. Um tapa e eu estaria com todos os ossos quebrados, possivelmente.

– Posso pensar em muitas formas de puni-la por isso. – Ele desviou o olhar para a flecha e continuou com aquele tom de voz mais baixo e rouco, era assustador. – Mas ainda tenho promessas que devo cumprir e apenas por isso continuará a respirar, Higurashi.

Higurashi foi pronunciado com tanto desprezo que senti que ele estava apenas me dando falsas esperanças de não ser punida. Devagar, observei quando ele franziu o cenho e tirou a flecha do ombro.

A flecha estava escurecida e percebi que o ferimento no ombro dele gotejava sangue negro.

– Você... é uma sacerdotisa? – Hideo perguntou, surpreso. Provavelmente ele percebera só agora que a flecha havia absorvido meu poder de miko antes de ser lançada. Era uma pena que meu poder purificador não chegasse aos pés do que era antes, ou o estrago feito seria maior. Daiki franziu o cenho, olhando para a flecha na mão do outro.

– Como é possível? – Daiki perguntou, olhando para mim.

Estreitei os olhos.

– O que... vocês querem? – consegui questionar mais uma vez, vacilante demais para ser levada a sério.

Hideo se afastou dois passos, deixando a flecha cair no chão, enquanto arrumava sua roupa, franzindo o semblante ao notar a mancha escura na camisa branca.

– Queremos você. – ouvi Daiki. Arregalei os olhos enquanto ele coçava o queixo parecendo ponderar sobre que havia dito. – O Hideo nem tanto, mas eu quero demais.

– Como?

– Isso soou pervertido. Ah, foda-se, eu quero mesmo.

Era um fato: Miroku havia tido um filho com uma yokai e ele estava agora na minha frente.

– Me quer?

Ele ergueu a sobrancelha esquerda, enquanto Hideo dava outro tapa na nuca de Daiki, fazendo-o ir de encontro ao chão.

– Ignore a existência dele. – ouvi Hideo dizer, quando voltou sua atenção para mim. – E não fique animada, ele não a quer de forma carnal... Na verdade, está muito longe disso.

– Já disse que estou adepto de incesto desde que a vi. – Hideo voltou sua atenção novamente para o outro, e apontou para ele, gritando – Se me bater de novo, eu vou vender sua coleção de mangá do Karekano na internet!

– Eu não tenho mangás de Karekano!

– Tem sim, eu vi eles junto com seus hentais! Seu pervertido.

Eu realmente acreditei que os dois fossem começar uma luta ali. E ao julgar pelas minhas experiências em lutas de yokais, aquilo iria destruir minha casa. Por sorte, a aura de batalha se desvaneceu quando ambos olharam em direção à escadaria que dava acesso ao templo.

Olhei para lá, observando o que chamara a atenção dos dois. Meu avô e minha mãe, ambos nos encarando, boquiabertos. Eu me perguntava até que pontos eles saberiam o que aqueles dois ali eram, mas tive que deixar o questionamento deles de lado quando minha mãe sussurrou exasperada, enquanto encarava Hideo:

– Takashi?

Taka-quem? Encarei minha mãe, sem entender aquela reação. Afinal, ela era sempre uma mulher tão centrada e calma. Ver todo aquele desconcerto me deixou sem palavras.

Ela deixou meu avô onde ele estava e se aproximou meio hesitante.

– Takashi... O que você está fazendo aqui? – ela perguntou para Hideo, olhando desesperada na minha direção. Arfei quando vi lágrimas a ponto de cair de seus olhos – Você me prometeu! Você disse que nunca a procuraria se ela não estivesse correndo perigo!

Hideo virou-se para ela, com expressão serena e compenetrada.

– Você está me confundindo. Takashi era meu pai e ele morreu faz alguns anos. – Hideo disse – Eu sou o filho dele, Tsubasa Hideo, e sou o novo senhor dos Tengus. Foi em respeito ao meu pai que nós nunca a procuramos. Mas agora as coisas mudaram. Qualquer yokai em uma área de cinquenta quilômetros pode senti-la. Imagino há quanto tempo ela não é um farol sinalizador. Mas, infelizmente, faz anos que nenhum tengu põe os pés em Tóquio e só agora eu tomei conhecimento disso.

Opa! Que conversa doida do capeta era essa? Takashi... Tengus... Sentir quem?! Olhei para minha mãe, esperando que a expressão dela demonstrasse a mesma perplexidade que a minha. Mas só havia tristeza... e revolta.

– Ela está segura.

– Só se for em seus sonhos. – Hideo colocou as mãos nos bolsos novamente.

– Vá embora. – Minha mãe disse ácida – Eu não os quero aqui.

– Você não tem escolha.

– Agora! – Eu estremeci quando ouvi minha mãe gritar.

– Eita porra, essa brabeza é genética. – comentou Daiki, alheio àquela atmosfera tensa.

– Eu quero que os dois saiam agora. – Ela olhou para Hideo e Daiki – Eu... preciso conversar com a minha filha.

Hem?!

Hideo analisou minha mãe, e depois a mim. Pareceu aquiescer ao pedido dela, mas Daiki tinha outros planos.

– Não vamos sair. Nós temos direitos, sabia? Eu fui privado de conviver com ela por anos... Ao menos...

– Daiki. – interrompeu Hideo.

– Mas ela é nossa irmã, Hideo! Nós não podemos...

– Vamos embora. Agora. – Hideo falou firme. Mas eu nem liguei muito para a conversa dos dois. O que Daiki dissera? Ele me chamara de... irmã?

Comecei a rir.

– Que conversa mais sem noção. – A risada ecoou pelo pátio. – Minha mãe está certa, vão embora de uma vez e tratem de não voltar.

Hideo e Daiki me observaram por alguns instantes. Depois Hideo suspirou e começou a andar na direção da escadaria, segurando o braço de Daiki no caminho e levando-o junto. Os dois ainda me lançaram um olhar antes de começarem a descer, e foi quando eu percebi o motivo de eu achar o rosto deles tão familiar.

Os olhos deles eram iguais aos meus.

Era muita informação para um dia só.

Tentando organizar minha linha de raciocínio estava a seguinte tabela:

À priori, havia as matérias de hoje, primeiro dia de aula e comecei faltando nas aulas da tarde, maravilhoso, explêndido! Qual o problema do destino em me deixar ter uma vida acadêmica normal?

Segundo, eu havia encontrado yokais na era atual. E não entendia como aquilo poderia ser possível.

Terceiro, aqueles yokais estavam atrás de mim e um deles havia declarado que eu era irmã deles.

E para completar minha confusão minha mãe estava sentada defronte a mim com uma expressão nada agradável, como se fosse uma criança que estava sendo obrigada a fazer algo que realmente não gostaria.

Eu estava tentada a perguntar o que tudo aquilo significava, mas ao ver o olhar mortífero que ela lançou ao Souta quando este entrou na sala para pegar a mochila que havia esquecido sobre o sofá, desisti de começar a fazer as perguntas e optei pela minha integridade física.

– Kagome. – fiquei ereta ao ouvi-la pronunciar meu nome, aquele tom de voz apenas era usado quando queria chamar minha atenção a algo errado que eu havia feito. – Precisamos conversar sobre seu pai.

– O papai...? Faz tempo que não conversamos sobre ele. – comentei – O que ele tem a ver com essa loucura toda?

Ela suspirou, massageando as têmporas.

– Eu não sei nem por onde começar, Kagome. Esse é um assunto que tem pairado sobre minha cabeça por anos, sempre me atormentando... Mas eu realmente acreditei que nunca precisaria trazê-lo à baila. – Ela respirou profundamente – Kagome... Eu fico tão envergonhada de dizer isso, mas... Acho que você, mais do que ninguém, merece saber a verdade. Apesar da covarde da sua mãe nunca ter tido a decência de lhe contar.

– Mãe... Você tá me assustando. E olha que depois do que passei hoje, isso é uma proeza e tanto.

Observei enquanto minha mãe olhava para as mãos apertadas em seu colo.

– Fale logo de uma vez, por favor. Isso só está me deixando mais ansiosa. – reclamei, franzindo o cenho. Eu nem sabia o que ela tinha para me falar e já sentia minha cabeça latejar. Por isso que sempre odiei isso de "precisamos conversar". A ansiedade é pior do que qualquer coisa. – O que tem o papai?

– Bem... – Ela ergueu os olhos para mim e depois os desviou – É que... apesar de Shiro ter cuidado de você como se fosse realmente seu pai biológico... Essa não é bem a verdade.

– Como assim não é "bem a verdade"?

– Ele não era seu pai, Kagome.

Pronto, mais uma informação para me deixar ainda mais confusa. Do que diabos ela estava falando? Como é que o homem que me criou não era o meu pai? Daqui a pouco ela diria que ela tinha me achado em uma cápsula no mato e que havia me criado como humana, apesar de eu ser de uma sociedade alienígena extinta.

Muito bem, tragam-me logo o produtor desse reality show. Por que é isso que está parecendo. Cadê o produtor? Preciso ter uma conversa séria com ele.

– Shiro não é seu pai biológico, Kagome. Um ano antes de eu conhecê-lo, eu tive um relacionamento com outra pessoa. O nome dele era Tsubasa Takashi e, bolas, ele era tão bonito que mais de uma vez eu me perguntei se ele era humano. O que, aliás, é uma grande ironia. – Eu franzi o cenho. Takashi? Não fora assim que ela chamara Hideo? – Eu fiquei grávida e não contei para ele. Fiquei com medo do que aconteceria se a família dele descobrisse e, principalmente, de tirarem a criança de mim. Foi então que eu conheci Shiro... Ele era tão bom comigo e tão gentil. Ele te amou como se você fosse filha dele.

– Mãe... – falei quase que grosseiramente – Fale com todas as letras o que você quer dizer.

Ela respirou fundo mais uma vez.

– Você é filha de Tsubasa Takashi, Kagome... E ele... ele é... ou melhor... era um ayakashi. O líder dos tengus.

Ayakashi? Um... Yokai? A dor de cabeça piorou, enviando ondas de desconforto pela minha espinha. Inclinei-me para a frente, colocando a cabeça entre minhas mãos.

– Não pode ser possível. – eu disse, meio apática – Se eu fosse filha de um ayakashi... então eu seria...

– Uma hanyou. – soou a voz do meu avô da porta da sala – Meio-humana, meio-yokai. Como aquele seu amigo estranho que cheirava a tapete mofado.

Ergui a cabeça apenas o suficiente para encará-lo.

– Vovô? – perguntei – O senhor... sabia?

– Claro. Por que você acha que eu sempre forçava você a usar tantos amuletos estranhos? Eu passei grande parte da sua vida tentando achar amuletos que mascarassem sua verdadeira natureza... Você deu trabalho para danar para esse velho aqui. – ele sentou ao meu lado, sorrindo.

– Que natureza, vovô? – perguntei, perplexa – Eu convivi com yokais de todos os tipos... Com pessoas que reconheceriam uma hanyou do outro lado do planeta... Não faz sentido que eu seja filha de um yokai do qual eu nunca ouvi falar na minha vida!

– Por que você é meio-humana... E seu lado humano herdou poderes de sacerdotisa. – Ele segurou minha mão – Seu lado miko era poderoso demais... Purificava sua parcela yokai e mascarava completamente a presença de ayakashi. Por que você acha que eu e sua mãe incentivávamos você a passar tanto tempo no mundo além daquele poço? Não é por que somos irresponsáveis (ao menos não completamente), mas por que queríamos que você controlasse o máximo possível seus poderes purificadores. Queríamos que o poder estivesse sob controle para que você estivesse a salvo quando fôssemos para o mundo dos mortos.

Sorri amavelmente para meu avô.

– Não faz sentido, vovô. – Eu balancei a cabeça de um lado ao outro – Alguém teria notado... Isso não é tão simples assim...

– E alguém notou. – disse minha mãe, parecendo desgostosa – Seus irmãos. Os filhos de Takashi.

Irmãos. Isso soou como um tapa na minha mente. Se o que eles estavam me falando era verdade... Então... Então Hideo e Daiki eram meus meio-irmãos?

Voltei a apoiar a cabeça nas mãos.

Acho que vou vomitar.

– Por que eles perceberam a presença dela? – questionou minha mãe, para si mesma – Pensei que os amuletos fossem o suficiente.

– Bem, eu tenho uma teoria sobre o motivo. – Meu avô coçou a orelha, enquanto respondia – Kagome usou poder demais para destruir a Shikon no Tama. Isso deve ter enfraquecido absurdamente o lado miko dela, então o lado yokai começou a ganhar terreno. Bem... Isso é apenas uma teoria... Talvez isso seja somente... normal para alguém na condição dela. Talvez daqui há alguns anos o lado miko mascare novamente o yokai. Não existem precedentes sobre uma hanyou com poderes de sacerdotisa.

– Essa é a questão. – eu disse – Não é possível... Vai contra a natureza existir algo assim! – Olhei para minha mãe – Mãe... Você tem certeza disso? Certeza que sou filha desse tal Takashi?

Quando vi minha mãe enrubescer de fúria, percebi que havia falado demais.

– Como assim?! Você acha que sou promíscua? Lógico que você é filha dele! – ela exclamou, irada.

Encolhi-me na direção do meu avô, enquanto ele sorria para mim:

– Entenda sua mãe, Kagome... Seu pai era um homem muito bonito.

Olhei-o, desconcertada. Ele era pai dela! Deveria dizer coisas como "Sua mãe irresponsável se enrabichou com um motoboy e engravidou! Só não a expulsei de casa por que não sei cozinhar e morreria de fome".

Pensando bem... Falar isso seria ainda mais estranho.

De repente, a ficha começou a cair.

Eu não queria ser uma yokai... Muito menos uma hanyou. Lembro muito bem como Inuyasha sofria por causa de sua condição. Imagino que tipo de coisas eu não sofreria também. Pensando bem, o fato de eu ser uma sacerdotisa agora parecia uma dádiva. Inuyasha não tivera tanta sorte e enfrentara cedo demais o preconceito das pessoas... sem ser maduro o suficiente para lidar com isso.

Eu... uma hanyou. Que coisa mais absurda.

Lembrei do relacionamento que Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha tinham. Era, provavelmente, a relação entre irmãos mais complexa que eu já vi.

Ao que eu me lembre... Sesshoumaru odiava Inuyasha por ele ser meio-humano. Era assim que os yokais encaravam pessoas como Inuyasha (ou eu, aparentemente). Éramos páreas. Nem uma coisa nem outra.

Então... Hideo e Daiki... odiavam-me da mesma forma? Por que, então, eles me procurariam? Isso também me lembra do que Hideo disse "Mas ainda tenho promessas que devo cumprir e apenas por isso continuará a respirar, Higurashi". Sim... Ele com certeza me odiava. E que diabos de promessa era essa?

– Meu... pai... – Senti minha garganta quase rasgar para conseguir dizer aquilo – ele sabia que eu existia?

– Sabia. – disse minha mãe – Ele descobriu quando você tinha dois anos... E ficou furioso com o fato de outro homem criá-la. Foi ele quem disse que não havia possibilidade de você ser completamente humana, e que iria levá-la para sua casa, em Sapporo. Ele queria criá-la, mas Shiro não deixou. – Vi minha mãe sorrir, como se recordasse uma lembrança doce – Fiz seu pai prometer que deixaria que eu a criasse, desde que você pudesse se passar por humana. Ele não quis, mas eu o convenci quando argumentei que você nunca seria feliz vivendo entre yokais quando aparentemente não tinha nenhum dos poderes dele. Eu queria que você crescesse como humana.

– E por que meus... irmãos... me procuraram?

– Ao que parece, eles estavam cientes da promessa do pai de vocês. Esperaram que você emitisse presença yokai para procurá-la.

– Mas por que eles iriam me procurar? – questionei, inflexível – O Hideo mesmo disse que... – ergui as duas sobrancelhas, surpresa – Ele está morto... O pai que eu nunca conheci está morto. – Não sei por que aquilo me deixou triste. Não deveria! Por que eu me sentiria triste por saber da morte de um homem que eu só sei o nome?

– Para protegê-la, óbvio. – disse minha mãe – Takashi uma vez me disse que... os hanyous eram muito cobiçados como escravos e servos. Eles se infiltram facilmente na sociedade humana e não emitem uma aura tão forte quanto as de um yokai puro.

Arregalei os olhos.

– O quê? Desde quando?! – Comecei a rir. Isso era contrario a tudo que eu vi na era Sengoku. Hanyous não eram cobiçados. Eram odiados e evitados a todo custo. Se bem que isso era a forma como os hanyous eram encarados quinhentos anos atrás. Muita coisa poderia ter mudado em cinco séculos.

– Bem... Ele provavelmente falou isso apenas para me assustar a ponto de eu entregá-la para ele. – Minha mãe se inclinou, para me olhar mais de perto – A questão, Kagome, é que ele conseguiu me deixar com medo. Se você realmente está em perigo... Então, talvez... seja melhor que você seja protegida pelos seus irmãos.

Levantei-me de um pulo.

– O quê? Por que a senhora está falando isso?! – exclamei atordoada – Primeiro: eu não os conheço. Segundo: eles provavelmente me odeiam, apesar do Daiki parecer ter uns parafusos a menos... O que não é bom sinal. Terceiro: a senhora não sabe as intenções deles!

– Você nem sabe o qu...

– Não quero falar sobre isso agora. – eu a interrompi – Eu preciso... pensar. Vou tomar um banho. Outra hora a gente conversa sobre isso.

E fui embora antes que ela dissesse qualquer outra coisa. Já havia coisa suficiente para pensar para acrescentar mais.

* * *

_**Nota da Autora:**_

**E ai galerinha xD**

**Então, nem demoramos para postar esse capítulo, admitam. **

**Estamos ainda em faze de produção do próximo capítulo, então espero paciência, ainda mais comigo que tenho que terminar PF, alias, acho que até sexta tem capítulo novo =D **

**E que estão achando?**

**Confesso que estamos quebrando a cabeça com esse plot, que demasiado complicado =/**

**Que acharam do Daiki e do Hideo? **

**Estamos aqui surtando com esses dois, isso porque a gente criou xD**

**Beijos e até o próximo capítulo, obrigada pelos comentários, responderei todas as perguntas feitas, então não precisam ficar desesperados achando que eu não respondo, eu respondo sim, na nota da autora, prometo identificar quem perguntou, alias, podem perguntar as coisas para a Ladie também e cobrar ela pelo OGDE que está parado a muito tempo, essa safada, eu me acerto com ela, podem deixar .**

**Fuiz**


	4. (Tentativa de) Indiferença

**Capítulo III – (Tentativa de) Indiferença**

Aquela minha distração não era boa para um segundo dia de aula, mas o que uma pessoa em minha situação poderia fazer?

Afinal, não sei como reagiria alguém que descobre de um dia para o outro que seu pai não é de fato seu pai, mas sim apenas um homem que lhe aceitou de muito bom grado para poder se casar com sua mãe. E não feliz com essa revelação, ainda tem o detalhe do meu pai biológico ser um yokai e ter dois filhos mais velhos, que são meus meio-irmãos, dos quais somente ontem tomei conhecimento.

E ainda tem o meu tal irmão (Hideo, acho) que me odeia.

Certo, ele não disse expressamente que me odiava, mas nem foi preciso. Apenas a forma como me olhava e sua forma de falar, já deixou claro que eu não era lá muito querida.

"Muito bem, Kagome, isso não é hora de pensar nisso", repreendi a mim mesma, tentando prestar atenção na aula.

Eu tinha dito à minha mãe que precisava pensar em tudo o que tinha acontecido, mas a verdade é que eu estava fugindo de finalmente ter de encarar qualquer verdade que esfolava a minha cara.

Eu tinha que, primeiro, lidar com meus sentimentos, para poder analisar algo racionalmente. Ficava difícil pensar em qualquer coisa quando se vê às voltas com o sentimento de frustração, decepção e de falta de controle da própria vida.

Engraçado... antigamente eu não me importava muito com isso. Acho que aprendi na marra e com a dor a ser mais cuidadosa.

Ou seja: nego-me a acreditar em qualquer coisa que seja!

Tá, tudo bem, isso tudo pode até ser só eu sendo teimosa e cabeça-dura, mas eu sou totalmente humana, até que me provem o contrário! E nesse momento estou decidida a prestar atenção na aula, por que é isso que os humanos fazem: se esforçam muito em tudo o que fazem, por que têm vidas curtas e frágeis.

Um Banzai aos humanos!

– Senhorita Higurashi, faça o favor de conter seus ímpetos de revolução, está bem? – minha professora de Introdução a Anatomia pediu (como diabos ela lembrou meu nome?!), encarando-me por cima dos óculos de aro vermelho. Todo mundo olhava para mim.

Não acredito que falei aquilo alto.

Enterrei a minha cabeça no meu caderno. Porcaria de youkais! Destroem minha vida social mesmo quando não colocam o dedo sujo deles na situação.

A porta de correr ao lado da professora abriu rudemente. Todos olhamos para lá. Afinal, se fosse um aluno chegando atrasado entraria pela porta de correr nos fundos da sala.

Poderia ser algum funcionário da faculdade. Só que não. Era o Daiki.

Quase coloquei meu coração pela boca quando o vi, vestindo uma calça jeans surrada e uma blusa negra com os dizeres "Beba até me querer". Uma garota ao meu lado riu e disse "nem preciso chegar a tanto". Mereço uma coisa dessas?

Ele lançou um olhar pela sala e eu me encolhi, numa tentativa de passar despercebida. Até parece que consegui tal proeza. Daiki sorriu para mim e acenou levemente.

Kenjiro olhou para mim como quem dizia "me explique isso... now!". Engoli em seco.

– Kagome. – Daiki me chamou – Venha aqui um segundo.

– Peço que se retire imediatamente dessa sala. – disse minha professora, vermelha de cólera – Não permito que atrapalhe minha aula, garoto!

Daiki lançou um sorriso irônico para ela.

– Meu nome não é "garoto". Eu sou Tsubasa Daiki. – ele disse.

A professora empalideceu vertiginosamente e pigarreou.

– Perdoe-me, senhor Tsubasa. – ela virou-se para mim, nervosa – Higurashi Kagome, vá de uma vez com ele.

– Tsubasa. – disse Daiki, como se estivesse corrigindo alguém – Ela é minha irmã, Tsubasa Kagome.

Era uma ova!

Que ótimo! Agora não era apenas Kenjiro que me encarava com expressão de descrença, mas toda a sala.

Completamente embaraçada, peguei meus pertences e saí.

###

– Ande mais devagar! Eu sofro de joanetes! – Disse Daiki atrás de mim, enquanto eu me a apressava pelo corredor. Lancei um olhar irritado para trás.

– Você é um yokai! Não sofre dessas coisas!

– Que seja. Sofro de preguiça. Vai mais devagar! – Ele choramingou. Estaquei no meio do corredor e me virei para ele.

– O que você fez com a minha professora? – perguntei, azeda – Ela praticamente estremeceu quando você disse seu nome!

– A família Tsubasa é uma das principais patrocinadoras de iniciativa privada da Universidade de Tóquio. – Ele explicou. – Não fiz nada demais.

– Ótimo. Continue sem fazer nada e vá embora. – Voltei a andar pelo corredor.

– Espere. – Ele segurou meu braço – Eu entendo que está sendo difícil absorver tudo isso, mas acredite em mim quando digo que nunca lhe faria mal. Eu sou seu irmão. É meu dever protegê-la.

Fechei os olhos por alguns segundos e depois me pus a encará-lo.

– Sim, está difícil absorver e você ficar me perseguindo não está ajudando. – Puxei meu braço do aperto da mão dele – Eu preciso de tempo. Agora vá embora, por favor.

Ele me encarou por alguns segundos, em uma expressão decepcionada. Depois sorriu de leve e foi embora.

###

Horário de almoço e como eu imaginava, lá vieram as perguntas.

– Como assim "Tsubasa Kagome"? – Foi o primeiro questionamento, vindo de Ruri que sentou-se ao meu lado.

– Por que se apresenta como Higurashi? – Pergunta proferida por Arusa.

– Seu irmão é hetero? – Rolei os olhos diante a interrogativa de Kenjiro, ele só poderia estar tirando uma com a minha cara.

Soltei um suspiro pesaroso e voltei a concentração ao meu bento, não por muito tempo, pois Kenjiro começo a me sacudir pelos ombros.

– Responde criatura, ele é hetero?

– Sim, ele é hetero. – Embora não pudesse realmente afirmar isso com certeza. Kenjiro resmungou algo que não entendi.

– E quanto às outras perguntas?

Soltei um longo suspiro enquanto encarava Arusa, pensei na melhor forma de respondê-la. Cheguei a conclusão de que não sabia como responder, portanto apenas forcei um sorriso, balancei a cabeça de leve e respondi:

– Longa história. Resumidamente não tínhamos contato e eu uso o sobrenome do meu pai de criação.

– Problemas de família?

– Sim. – Fiquei aliviada quando Ruri evitou que Arusa continuasse o interrogatório e me puxou para ir buscar suco com ela.

###

Três dias se passaram, e eu continuo evitando pensar no assunto "hanyou". Agora, no entanto, eu estava um pouco mais tranquila e menos inclinada a ser irracional. Minha vida continuou a mesma e isso era o que mais importava. Quando minha mãe me disse sobre toda aquela história, já há cinco dias, eu me desesperei ante o pensamento de que tudo iria mudar e que eu nunca mais seria a mesma.

Bom, por enquanto, nada havia acontecido. Minha mãe não tocou mais no assunto e meu avô, as vezes, passa longos momentos me encarando, mas nada argumenta. Souta, coitado, foi excluído da "revelação bombástica" e continuou levando a sua vida normalmente. Durante esse tempo, não vi Daiki e muito menos Hideo.

Só posso agradecer pela calmaria. Se bem que muita gente diz que isso é prelúdio de tempestade. Com a minha sorte, é mais fácil acontecer um dilúvio!

Mas por hora eu estava empenhada em esquecer aquele assunto, seguir com a vida normalmente ignorando qualquer tipo de informações sobre youkais e me comportar como uma jovem adulta normal em sua tarde de sábado. Portanto sai com Ruri e fomos ver um filme, algo meloso e muito dramático, afinal terror estava vedado após uma semana lidando com cadáveres e não havia nenhum filme de ação em cartaz.

Estava tudo tranqüilo, até que Ruri chamou minha atenção para um certo indivíduo dentro do cinema. Estreitei os olhos confusa com aquele ser peculiar, afinal ele estava de boné, óculos de lentes escuras e sobretudo laranja, e ainda havia o fato de que ele abriu um jornal, cruzando as pernas. De imediato, pensei:

"Esse homem é um lunático. Vai puxar uma metralhadora desse sobretudo e matar todo mundo nesse cinema."

O que mais eu poderia pensar daquele ser?

Segurei o braço de Ruri e apenas com um aceno afirmativo com a cabeça nós duas nos levantamos e saímos do cinema. Afinal, podemos ir nos divertir em qualquer outro lugar onde não houvesse um lunático. No entanto, de todas as pessoas que se retiraram do cinema com o mesmo ideal que nós duas, apenas aquele homem nos seguiu.

– Será que é um pervertido? – Questionou Ruri sentando-se na cadeira defronte a minha.

Meu senso de proteção me fez entrar naquela lanchonete, próxima ao cinema, uma vez que não achei seguro ficar vagando pelas ruas com esse cara nos seguindo. Ali, ao menos, havia muitas pessoas que poderiam intervir caso ele tentasse algo.

Admito que ele ter entrado na lanchonete e sentado em um canto mais escuro, tornando a abrir aquele bendito jornal, fez com que meu coração falhasse uma batida e meus joelhos começarem a bater um contra o outro. Aquilo só demonstrava que ele estava realmente nos seguindo e que aquilo não era fruto de minha mente paranóica.

– Eu não sei. – Respondi com sinceridade.

– Vamos ficar aqui até ele se cansar e ir embora.

– É uma idéia válida. Mas e se ele não for?

– Chamamos alguém.

Concordei com a cabeça, mesmo sem saber quem poderíamos chamar naquela situação. Talvez Ruri tenha irmãos mais velhos que viriam correndo para defendê-la, já que namorado eu sei que ela não tem, afinal, quem iria ao cinema com uma amiga em um dos poucos dias de folga (faculdade de medicina ocupa muito tempo), sendo que tem um namorado?

Comecei a me desesperar, sentindo o formigamento típico de quando estou nervosa demais para achar uma saída plausível. Eu não poderia chamar Souta. Ele mal tem 14 anos! E vovô está velho demais para descer aquela maldita escadaria a templo de me ajudar. Poderia chamar mamãe. Apesar de ela ser sempre gentil e frágil ela sabe botar medo se estiver com um rolo de macarrão na mão.

Diabos... Em que estou pensando? Para começo de conversa, por que tem um pervertido maluco seguindo a mim e a Ruri?

Olhei para ela.

Ok, ela é linda. Super explicável.

Mas e se não for apenas isso (se é que posso catalogar um psicopata atrás de mim como "apenas")? E se não for coincidência e eu for a verdadeira culpada dessa situação? Ainda posso me lembrar de minha mãe e do Hideo dizendo que eu não estava mais em segurança.

Eu nunca me perdoaria se colocasse a Ruri em perigo. Olhei para a minha amiga, nervosa. Ela apertou as mãos, como se estivesse rígida demais tentando não olhar para o maníaco.

– O que fazemos, Kagome? – ela me perguntou, meio desesperada, como se não fosse capaz de fazer coisa alguma, a menos que eu lhe dissesse como agir.

– Chamar a policia é uma opção?

– Mas ele não fez nada. Não podemos chamar os policiais apenas por termos um maníaco pervertido nos seguindo, é necessário mais que isso.

– Colocando nesse ponto de vista... Mas vamos esperar ele fazer algo para procurar as autoridades?

Ela mordeu o lábio inferior e sobressaltou-se quando a garçonete veio nos perguntar os nossos pedidos, apenas dois café, e mesmo assim nem tocamos neles quando foram servidos.

– Você não tem ninguém pra quem possa ligar?

– O homem mais jovem que conheço é o Kenjiro. – respondi me sentindo solitária ao lembrar que antes, eu teria sim a quem recorrer. Inuyasha. Mas agora...

– E o seu irmão, Daiki, né? – ele me perguntou hesitante, como se soubesse que aquele assunto fosse me atormentar. – Você não tem o número dele?

Não, eu não tinha.

E não, eu não queria ajuda dele.

Respirei fundo, Ruri não precisava saber do desconforto que aquele tema ainda me causava, por isso, apenas acenei negativamente com a cabeça fazendo-a apertar as mãos novamente. Tudo bem, vamos analisar a situação mais uma vez. Esse lunático... seria ele apenas um humano ou não?

Bom, não sinto qualquer vibração de youkai vindo dele. Isso me acalmou levemente. Contudo, mesmo sendo um humano, ele ainda era grande; nós duas não teríamos quaisquer chances contra ele em um combate corpo a corpo.

Muito bem, analisar a situação novamente me deixou mais nervosa.

Podem me chamar de interesseira, mas aquele nervosismo me fez pensar que ter uma forma de chamar o Daiki seria realmente muito, mas muito bom naquele momento. De certa forma sentia que estava sendo sincero quando disse que me protegeria e, mesmo achando absurdamente estranho, sinto que posso confiar nele quanto a isso.

Conclusão: sou mesmo uma interesseira.

– Não podemos passar a noite toda aqui. – resmunguei, olhando o maníaco de relance, vendo que ele abaixou novamente os olhos para o jornal quando percebeu que eu o encarava. – Vamos sair daqui, se ele nos seguir, a gente corre.

Ruri e eu pagamos a conta (a todo momento tentando evitar olhar para o homem) e saímos da lanchonete.

Minha amiga agarrou meu braço.

– Ele está nos seguindo? – perguntou, num fio de voz.

Olhei por sobre o ombro.

– Sim. – respondi, com um bolo na garganta – Corre, Ruri!

Com isso nós duas saímos em disparada, sem nem mesmo olhar para trás e ver se o maníaco nos perseguia. Entramos numa livraria, que estava lotada de gente, e nos embrenhamos rapidamente nas gôndolas e prateleiras, parando na seção de quadrinhos ocidentais.

Apoiei minhas mãos nos ombros de Ruri, enquanto nós duas arfávamos.

– Está tudo bem agora. – arfei – Ele não vai nos achar aqui.

Ruri colocou a mão no peito, à altura do coração.

– Você acha?

– Tem muita gente na livraria.

– Mas... – ela parou e então encarou algo atrás de mim, com olhos arregalados.

Muito bem, fui tomada pelo pânico e esse sentimento me fez agarrar o que estava mais próximo de mim, que no caso era uma versão de capa dura de um livro o qual não reparei o nome... Afinal, eu o utilizei para acertar o rosto de quem quer que fosse que estava atrás de mim. E era o maníaco, obviamente. Ruri não teria tido aquela reação se não fosse ele logo atrás de mim.

Duas coisas inesperadas aconteceram.

Primeiro: o choque do livro no rosto do pervertido foi tão forte que ele envergou completamente o corpo na direção da estante, quase caindo sobre ela. De onde eu havia tirado tanta força?

Segundo: estávamos prontas para correr, mas o "ai" do maníaco foi de uma voz familiar que fez tanto eu quanto Ruri olharmos para ele... os óculos haviam caído e de perto pude reconhecer aquela cicatriz no lábio.

– Daiki?

###

Estávamos sentados de novo na lanchonete. Ruri estava completamente pálida, apertando o copo de papelão com capuccino. Eu, no entanto, estava furiosa, encarando esse louco que alega ser meu irmão!

Daiki segurava uma bolsa plástica com gelo contra a bochecha, a qual foi fornecida de forma completamente solícita pela garçonete (mesmo com um lado do rosto inchado, Daiki sabia ser extremamente charmoso e usou todo o seu poder de atração contra a coitada).

– Você é louco?! – perguntei, quando a mulher se afastou – Por quê diabos você estava me perseguindo?!

– Não fui eu que acertei o próprio irmão na cara com um hentai. Aliás, o que você fazia naquela seção?

– Você abriu um jornal dentro do cinema e vem me questionar por me defender de um pervertido...

– Mate um pervertido com um hentai, e ele morrerá com que mais ama... é essa sua filosofia?

– Você! Criatura! – quase rosnei – Por que diabos estava me perseguindo?! É sério... Precisava levar essa história de disfarce tão a sério?! Eu jurava que você era um desses pervertidos que andam pelados por baixo dos sobretudos, sabia?!

– Quem disse que não estou? – ele perguntou, sorrindo maliciosamente, o que ficou bizarro com a metade do rosto inchada.

– Daiki. – adverti baixinho.

– Meu nome fica mais lindo quando pronunciado aos sussurros por uma linda mulher. Repita por favor, estou ficando excitado aqui.

Eu queria bater nele do outro lado do rosto agora. De fato, daria um dos meus rins em troca de um daqueles livros de capa dura para acertar esse lesado com psicológico perturbado.

Nem percebi que Ruri nos encarava com descrença. Tenho certeza que a perversão desse descendente do Miroku a desconcertava. Infelizmente, eu estava acostumada com certo monge tarado que fica bolinando as mulheres sempre que tinha a oportunidade, culpando a pobre de sua mão que havia sido amaldiçoada por Naraku.

Aliás... Essa maldita bochecha do Daiki já não deveria estar curada?

Segurei minha língua a tempo, antes de fazer essa pergunta e deixasse a pobre Ruri ainda mais sem jeito. Fiquei encarando-o, com expressão mortificadora, enquanto ele respondia a minha expressão com um sorrisinho torto.

Ruri percebeu nosso silêncio e se levantou lentamente.

– Bem, Kagome... Vou deixar vocês. Já está tarde e quero chegar logo em casa. – ela deu um sorrisinho amarelo – E... Tsubasa... Não faça mais isso, viu? Eu achei que ia morrer.

– Nunca tive intenção de causar medo a uma garota tão bonita. – ele disse, flertando abertamente com a minha amiga – Eu apenas queria ter certeza que nenhum macho ia se aproveitar da beleza da minha irmã!

Chutei a perna dele por debaixo da mesa enquanto Ruri sorria constrangida. Quando ele me encarou, estreitei os olhos deixando claro que o capava se ele se atrevesse a flertar com a minha amiga novamente.

– A genética não nega. Estressada que nem o Hideo. – ele declarou baixinho. – Tome cuidado no caminho para casa, então. Nunca se sabe que perigos pode se encontrar virando a esquina.

– Tipo você? – perguntei, azeda.

Ruri riu e se despediu, acenando com a mão. Deixando apenas o maluco e eu na mesa.

– Então, paixão. Que tal aproveitar o resto da noite com o seu irmãozão? Prometo te mostrar coisas que você nunca viu antes... como por exemplo, uma forma de ganhar na sinuca de caras mau-encarados que juram arrancar seu couro fora. Faríamos uma boa dupla, você chega como quem não sabe nada e eu apareço arrebentando no jogo.

– Esta querendo me usar para suas atividades ilícitas?

– Sua carinha de anjo viria bem a calhar.

– Chega. – falei, respirando fundo – Por que diabos sua bochecha ainda não curou? – perguntei, finalmente.

– Por que minha irmã fez o favor de usar seu poder de sacerdotisa em seu golpe de misericórdia. Se não gosta de mim, podia ter falado. – ele reclamou, apertando o saco com gelo contra a bochecha novamente.

– Eu achei que você estivesse me perseguindo!

– Era de se imaginar que era eu. Tem alguém mais te perseguindo além de mim? – ele perguntou – Além disso, boa parte da demora para se curar é que estou controlando minha presença youkai unido a uma barreira pessoal que Hideo levou doze anos para me ensinar a fazer. Você não faz idéia de como isso é difícil, viu? Vocês, hanyous, têm sorte de fazer isso naturalmente e com muito menos esforço.

Engoli em seco. Ele tinha que falar nisso logo agora?

– Pensei que tinha lhe dito que precisava de tempo para pensar. – resmunguei. Maldito, e pensar que passei os últimos dias me sentindo culpada por ter sido tão grosseira da última vez que estivemos juntos. Eu deveria ter usado mais crueldade para dizer a ele para se manter longe de mim.

– Eu lhe dei três dias! – ele exclamou, como se eu estivesse ofendendo sua honra.

– Três dias lá é muito tempo, Daiki?!

– Claro que é... são 72 horas, sabe quantas novelas eu vejo nesse tempo? É tempo pra caramba, até esgotei a dispensa de casa. Aliás, preciso fazer compras, Hideo disse que serviria meu fígado como mistura essa noite se eu não repuser tudo que comi.

– O que?

– Preciso ir ao mercado... Venha comigo.

– Não.

– Venha sim, estou com muita dor em meu rosto e preciso de companhia, sou um youkai muito carente e necessito de afeto... Principalmente de certa irmã ingrata que me agride com objetos pervertidos. – Ele colocou o saco com gelo já derretido na mesa e acenou para a garçonete – Mas antes... Moça, por favor, me traga um sundae de vinho com cobertura de limão, raspas de biscoito, e vela de aniversário, por favor.

A garçonete fez uma expressão confusa.

– Não sei se temos vela de aniversário. – declarou.

– Nunca tomo sundae sem vela de aniversário.

– Hum... Vou ver o que posso fazer, então.

– Obrigado. – e piscou para ela, fazendo a pobre ruborizar.

Fiquei encarando Daiki, com expressão séria.

– Quantos anos você tem, afinal? – perguntei, irônica.

– Bem... Desde a última contagem, oitenta e dois. Hideo, no entanto, é uns duzentos anos mais velho.

Engoli em seco.

– Como é que é?

– Surpresa? E nosso pai era muito mais velho que Hideo. Ele nunca me disse quantos anos tinha, mas levando em consideração algumas histórias que ele me contou, e fazendo paralelo com as eras japonesas, acredito que ele tenha uns bons quinhentos anos.

Engoli em seco novamente. Quinhentos anos... Isso significava que meu pai estava em algum lugar do Japão enquanto eu estive na era Sengoku. Talvez eu tenha até cruzado com ele, ou meu pai tenha ficado sabendo da guerra que os youkais cães travavam contra Naraku.

Mesmo assim, ele nunca saberia que dali a cinco séculos me geraria e que a sacerdotiza humana que acompanhava Inuyasha era, na verdade, sua filha.

Percebi que Daiki me observava, tentando descobrir o que eu estava pensando. Sua expressão estranhamente preocupada não se desfez nem mesmo quando a garçonete trouxe o sundae de cor roxa com dois palitos escuros faiscando alegremente em cima (ah, então essas eram as tais velas).

– Desculpe-me. – Daiki disse, surpreendendo-me – Eu realmente estou pegando pesado com você. Eu entendo que você queira espaço.

Arregalei os olhos.

– Eu bati forte demais, por acaso? Você está bem?

– Estou tentando ser legal aqui! Você não me ajuda! – Começou a comer o sundae, enfiando vários bocados rapidamente na boca. – Ai! – disse, pressionando a mão contra a testa, sentindo dor de cabeça por comer algo gelado tão rapidamente.

– Sinceramente. Você comeu rápido demais! – ralhei. Eu realmente não consigo acreditar que ele tenha oito décadas de vida. Suspirei. – Vamos, termine logo de comer isso... Vou ajudá-lo com as compras.

Ele lançou aquele lindo sorriso para mim novamente e começou a devorar o sundae com ainda mais pressa.

###

Duas horas com o Daiki e descobri que existem pessoas – no caso, youkais – que se empenham em te fazer querer matá-los.

Ô mala-sem-alça sem noção estravagante de uma figa!

Eu estava empenhada em ignorá-lo naquele mercado, principalmente pelo fato de ele estar novamente com o maldito sobretudo laranja, boné e óculos de lentes escuras. Esse maldito parece um terrorista. As pessoas ficam o encarando, assustadas. Para piorar, eu era obrigada a tirar tudo que ele colocava no carrinho de compras. Como alguém pode jogar todo o estoque de comida congelada dentro do carrinho? Sem falar na cerveja.

– Minha cerveja!

– Você disse que era para comprar comida e não essas porcariadas.

– Pocariadas alimentam jovens que sofrem com insônia!

– Você tem mais de oitenta anos, toma vergonha nessa cara.

– Eu tomaria, mas não sei onde comprar!

Bati com a mão contra o boné dele o fazendo voar. Daiki apertou minha cintura, gritei com o susto e me virei pronta para jogar uma latinha de conserva na cabeça daquele maldito, mas ele já havia saído correndo pelo corredor. Respirei fundo olhando o carrinho, rolei os olhos tirando pela milésima vez aquela maldita revista de mulher pelada que ele insistia em colocar ali e, para meu azar, uma senhora estava do meu lado neste momento me fazendo corar furiosamente.

Encontrei Daiki na seção de salgadinhos. E as mãos dele já estavam abarrotadas de coisas. Ele olhou para mim, sorriu, e disse:

– Segura para mim?

– Joga no carrinho. – reclamei.

– Mulher sem coração. – ele colocou os salgadinhos no carrinho de supermercado – Hum... Ainda tenho que comprar azeitonas e suco de tomate para o Hideo, que é conhecido pelo seu péssimo gosto para qualquer coisa.

Tirei uma garrafa de vodka sabor melancia do carrinho e agitei teatralmente, como se dissesse "você é quem para falar?".

Ele me ignorou, parando na seção de materiais de limpeza e coçando o queixo.

– O rabugento disse algo sobre ter que comprar materiais de limpeza. Mas vou comprar só papel higiênico mesmo. Um monte! Assim tenho desculpa para não voltar no supermercado pelo menos até a criadagem chegar!

– Criadagem? – falei, engasgando – Vocês têm "criadagem"?

Daiki me encarou, surpreso, como se eu estivesse falando esperanto.

– Lógico que temos. Somos a família Tsubasa, e Hideo é o Senhor dos Tengus. – ele cruzou os braços – Você acha mesmo que ele lava as próprias cuecas?

– Eu... Eu não tinha exatamente pensado em quem lava as cuecas de vocês. Ainda assim... Por que a "criadagem" iria "chegar"? Não era mais fácil contratar o serviço por aqui?

– Seria a saída mais fácil, se essa fosse uma visita rápida como de fato era, no início. Mas, no momento em que saímos do jatinho e percebemos você... Tudo mudou. – Daiki olhou para mim – Sei que para você parece que caímos de pára-quedas em sua vida, mas a verdade é que eu sempre quis conhecê-la. – Ele pegou vários pacotes de papel higiênico e jogou no carrinho – Até por que sou adepto ao incesto e Hideo nunca fez o meu tipo.

Engasguei com a minha própria saliva.

– E quanto à sua pergunta... Hideo quer manter os olhos em você e ter certeza de que ficará a salvo. Então a criadagem irá chegar por que Hideo vai mudar a morada dos Tengus para Tóquio. Com a permissão do Senhor do Leste, é claro.

– Senhor do Leste?

– Sim. O Senhor dos Hebis¹. Nós nunca poderíamos entrar no território dele assim, ou as serpentes viriam fazer sopa de corvo! – Daiki riu – Se bem que isso não seria algo fácil. Ei, o que acha de ir pro fliperama depois que sairmos daqui?!

– Daiki... – adverti – Não se engane... Eu... Eu ainda preciso de espaço.

– Nós precisamos mantê-la segura.

– Eu estive segura até agora!

– Sim, mas nunca esteve sozinha. – ele declarou, agora estranhamente sério – Nosso pai a amava e sofria por não poder criá-la ou mesmo conviver com você. Ele sempre a vigiou. Alguns anos atrás, ele parecia um louco por sua causa, por que o enviado dele afirmava que você sumia por dias e era incapaz de achá-la. Mais de uma vez Hideo teve de impedi-lo de vir atrás de você. – arregalei os olhos. Ele estava falando das minhas idas à Sengoku Jidai? – Mas nós, tengus, damos muito valor a nossa honra e às promessas que façamos.

– Ainda assim...

– Ainda assim... – ele me cortou, repetindo minhas palavras – Papai nunca a deixou sozinha. Um de nossos melhores guerreiros foi incumbido por nosso pai para protegê-la. Depois que papai morreu, Raiden sumiu. Deixou de de reportar a sua situação... Mas sabíamos que ele estaria lhe protegendo.

– Espere... O que você disse? Quem é Raiden?

– Falei demais... Então, Kagome, qual a melhor marca de café? Eu realmente não entendo nada de café. – ele analisou as embalagens – Enfim, vamos levar a mais cara. Com certeza é a melhor.

Durante o resto das compras, tentei novamente puxar o assunto sobre o "Raiden", mas Daiki estava resoluto a não revelar mais nada.

Infeliz.

Aceitei a carona para casa e, antes de sair do carro, Daiki segurou minha mão, impedindo-me.

– Eu entendo que você precise de espaço – ele declarou – Nós lhe daremos. Isso não significa, no entanto, que não estejamos aqui. Não forçaremos nenhuma mudança em sua vida, a menos que seja necessária.

E então me libertou.

Aquela era, de fato, uma promessa que me dava alguma esperança. Mas eu não podia deixar de esquecer que havia uma condição: eles não iriam interferir, desde que não houvesse necessidade de fazê-lo.

¹ Serpentes


	5. Cinco passos para seduzir a sua irmã

**Capítulo IV – Cinco passos para seduzir a sua irmã**

Em que momento Daiki passou de "yokai louco psicopata sem uma grama de juízo" para "irmão anormal"?

Não sei. Simplesmente aconteceu. Eu já não tinha mais tanto medo dele (para ser sincera, ele mais me irritava do que provocava medo), a ponto de não conseguir nem pensar em tudo o que significa ser uma hanyou. Muito bem, estou mentindo... É claro que eu não pensava nisso, mas me peguei imaginando que não seria tão ruim ter um irmão como o Daiki (opinião que não se estende ao Hideo).

Se bem que, necessariamente falando, ele não fez nada para eu ter essa boa opinião, muito pelo contrário. Para ser sincera ele apenas foi um louco, inconveniente, possessivo e um estranho que tem valores deturpados, que entende um "Vá embora, me deixe em paz" como "Oi meu lindo, venha me fazer companhia".

Talvez a minha simpatia pelo Daiki venha do fato dele ser o meu irmão e o sangue falar mais alto nesses casos.

Oh, céus! Que estupidez estou pensando?

Neste ritmo daqui a pouco estarei ligando para o Hideo o convidando para trançar os cabelos um do outro enquanto fofocamos sobre nossas anteriores empreitadas amorosas enquanto chegamos ao consenso de que ninguém realmente merece nosso coração cheio de amor para dar.

Certo, isso foi tão estúpido de se pensar que vou simplesmente deletar de minha mente. Esqueça, Kagome. Pare de pensar nisso tudo. Você continua sendo a mesma Higurashi Kagome de sempre, apesar de ter dois irmãos lindos como semideuses, a ponto de o seu principal argumento contra o ser realmente irmã deles seja o óbvio fato de você não ter herdado aquela beleza toda.

Já que era para ser assim, o destino ao menos poderia ter me dado beleza de brinde. Não me importaria de ser uma hanyou de vida eterna caçadora de humanos se fosse bonita – claro que nos padrões de beleza dos meus irmãos, diga-se de passagem.

Sim, sou interesseira, pensei que esse fosse um assunto sobre o qual já tivéssemos chegado a uma conclusão.

Enfim, fazia duas semanas desde o episódio do _sundae_ com vela de aniversário (por algum motivo, essa foi a única coisa que ficou marcada na minha mente daquele dia fatídico; acho que resolvi enterrar qualquer memória sobre maníaco vestido de laranja e ter que retirar quinze vezes do carrinho uma revista pornográfica, a qual Daiki por fim comprou apesar dos meus protestos).

Era estranho levar uma vida normal. Se eu era uma hanyou, então que coisa mais estranha conviver com os humanos assim, sem eles nunca desconfiarem da minha natureza. Quer dizer... Eu era totalmente humana. Nada de orelhas de cachorro ou rabo de raposa. Se bem que, sendo uma tengu, isso seria estranho. Seria mais fácil eu ter bico de corvo ou asas negras saindo das costas.

Aliás, havia coisas mais estranhas para analisar. Coisas que não eram assim há quinhentos anos (e, repito, muita coisa pode ter mudado durante esse tempo). Fechei o livro Medicina Social, do Freud – sim, eu sei, também não entendo por que tenho que estudar ética e psicologia para curar pessoas, mas, enfim – e tirei um caderno da gaveta.

No topo da página eu escrevi "Yokais". Depois risquei. Como se esse fosse um assunto ultrasecreto do governo e apenas escrever tal coisa fosse fabricar provas contra mim mesma num possível processo sobre disseminação de segredos do estado (tenho que parar de assistir os filmes de suspense do Souta).

Para pensar melhor sobre o assunto resolvi colocar tudo que aprendi sobre os Yokais no papel, para que assim eu pudesse não apenas pensar no assunto mas também visualizá-lo. De certa forma consigo analisar e compreender melhor as coisas quando as escrevo e depois leio. A questão era, eu queria fazer uma tabela comparativa, pois a minha mente estava dando um nó sempre que tentava separar os comportamentos dos Yokais que conheci na era feudal e os que encontrei nessa era. Mas uma coisa eu tinha certeza, tudo que aprendi na outra era estava ultrapassado ([i]Hello[/i], Kagome, é um lapso de tempo de quinhentos anos, mas é claro que está ultrapassado).

Logo encabeçando a lista, escrevi:

"Os yokais têm formas totalmente humanas".

Isso me surpreendeu. Quer dizer, todos os yokais que eu conheci tinham alguma característica animal, que indicava claramente que aquele ser não se tratava de um humano. A questão era, isso era algo obrigatório ou apenas uma forma de os yokais se diferenciarem dos humanos? Tentei lembrar se havia algum yokai que mantinha a forma humana, mas o único que me veio em mente foi o Naraku, o qual era um hanyou, e que podia mudar sua forma constantemente. Todos os outros tinham algo: Inuyasha, as orelhas de cão; Kouga, as orelhas pontudas; Shippou, o rabo de raposa; até Sesshoumaru tinha aquelas marcas no rosto, que claramente indicavam que ele não era um humano.

Ainda assim, nem Hideo nem Daiki tinham algo que revelasse quem eles realmente eram. Isso poderia ser algo deliberado ou gerações e gerações de evolução que explicitavam que se misturar aos humanos era mais vantajoso.

Anotei um "pesquisar" ao lado do tópico e passei para o próximo.

"Eles são capazes de esconder a própria presença".

Lembro que Naraku contava com uma barreira para esconder a presença dele. Tudo bem que a dele era hiper-ultra-mega-maligna, o que com certeza deve dar lá suas dificuldades para esconder, mas, ainda assim, era necessário a barreira. Tudo bem, os yokais não eram exatamente tão fáceis de ser identificados, o que me leva à questão: como eu identifiquei Daiki tão facilmente na universidade, e, no entanto, não fui capaz de senti-lo no cinema?

Ele falou algo sobre bloquear a presença como uma "barreira pessoal", algo do qual nunca tinha ouvido falar antes e sinceramente acredito que nenhum Yokai que conheci na era antiga sabia fazer algo do tipo. Então, acho que posso dar o crédito de "yokai parecendo humano" para isso.

Mas e quanto a senti-lo tão facilmente?

Tudo bem, ele poderia ter acentuado a própria presença, mas tanto ele quanto Hideo haviam dado a entender que haviam me sentido ao "chegar" em Tóquio, de "jatinho" (malditos riquinhos desgraçados). Acredito que eles tenham pousado no aeroporto – pois não faço ideia se uma pista de pouso qualquer teria tamanho suficiente para a aterrisagem de um jatinho – que ficava há muitos quilômetros da Universidade de Tóquio.

Isso significava que eu deveria emitir a presença de uma super-nova (resultado, talvez, dos muitos anos de energia contida). E isso não era nada, nada bom. Talvez os amuletos do meu avô mascarassem um pouco, mas apenas uma verdadeira barreira seria capaz de me esconder por completo – um calafrio subiu pela minha espinha com a memória de Hideo dizendo para a minha mãe que não fazia ideia de quanto tempo eu estava sendo uma antena de presença yokai.

Próximo tópico. Rápido, antes que eu entre em parafuso.

"Existem outros youkais além dos [s]meus irmãos[/s] tengus".

Daiki disse claramente algo sobre um Senhor do Leste, Senhor dos Youkais Serpentes. Isso deve ser um indicativo de que os tengus não são exceção, e que há mais mononokes por aí do que eu sequer imaginava.

Ótimo. Nada como saber que o mundo está infestado de demônios para uma noite tranquila de sono, lindo, maravilhoso. Eu deveria dar uma festa para comemorar tal revelação.

Menos ironia, Kagome, menos ironia!

Aê! Ao menos um tópico sem que eu embaralhe ainda mais minha mente com dúvidas.

Muito bem, Kagome, também não precisava ficar tão feliz!

Próximo tópico, que agora estou até falando sozinha.

"Os yokais aparentemente não odeiam os humanos".

Bem, não tenho nada a dizer quanto a isso. Exceto o fato do Daiki dar em cima da minhas amiga Ruri, da garçonete, da caixa do supermercado e de qualquer rabo de saia bonitinho que tenha cruzado nosso caminho, estando ela companhada ou não.

Ou seja, ao menos para o Daiki, os humanos... ou melhor... as humanas, lhe despertam ao menos interesse sexual.

Não estou disposta a pensar na vida sexual desse lunático. Por isso, nada a mais a declarar e ponto.

"Os tengus obviamente têm algum status, embora nenhum humano saiba da existência deles. Como isso é possível?"

Anotei um: "Pesquisar". Depois escrevi "Seita. Com certeza, eles fazem parte de uma seita".

"Os hanyous são aparentemente cobiçados para servos, ao contrário de cinco séculos atrás, onde [s]nós[/s] eles eram considerados páreas".

Levando em consideração que seja verdade o fato de não emitirmos tanta presença quanto yokais puros (eu não entro nessa categoria "imperceptível", como já foi argumentado antes), então faz algum sentido, já que agora os youkais parecem primar tanto conseguir se misturar entre os humanos. A questão é, humano algum, a menos que seja sacerdote ou sacerdotisa, seria capaz de sentir que uma pessoa, na verdade, é um youkai. Então para quê exatamente serviria um hanyou nessa história toda?

A única coisa que consigo imaginar é para espionagem. Ou para proteção não-conhecida.

Anotei:

"Raiden".

Não sei por que associei os hanyous ao nome do tal "enviado" do meu pai... Mas eu só consigo imaginar que ele seja um hanyou, se eu realmente não o senti até agora. 'Tá, estou sendo precipitada. Talvez nada tenha a ver com isso. Daiki não falou nada sobre ter alguém me protegendo realmente, apenas sobre "supor" que o tal enviado o estaria fazendo.

Não vou mentir que pensar que meu pai havia enviado alguém para me proteger me dava alguma felicidade, mas também me dava certa raiva. Afinal, eu não tinha conhecimento algum desse fato. Quantas cenas constrangedoras esse tal enviado não poderia ter visto sendo estreladas pela minha pessoa?

Olhei para mim mesma, percebendo que usava apenas uma calcinha-short e uma blusa branca regata e ruborizei. Ótimo, talvez existisse um hanyou tengu pervertido me vendo nua por toda a minha vida.

Fechei o caderno.

Hora de parar com isso. Essa ideia de analisar coisas só havia me deixado com mais dúvidas e ainda por cima com uma boa porção de constrangimento.

Levantei-me, vesti a calça de um pijama e fiquei deitada na cama, até ouvir minha mãe me chamar no andar de baixo. O tom dela deixava bem claro: desça agora ou te chuto escada abaixo.

Prefiro ir com os meus próprios pés.

Desci a escadaria rápido o suficiente para ela não ter que gritar uma segunda vez (isso era pedir por um sermão). Eu a encontrei na cozinha, sorrindo bobamente para um buquê de flores.

– Arranjou um pretendente, mãe?

Ela sorriu mais ainda.

– Não, são para você.

– Para mim? Eu nem estou doente! – exclamei. Por que a minha vida não é como nos filmes e flores eu só ganho quando estou doente, e apenas por que minha mãe acha que isso faz ela parecer mais civilizada.

– Foram enviadas para Tsubasa Kagome... Então acho que é você, né?

Empalideci.

Daiki, idiota!

– Há um mês a senhora nem queria me falar quem era meu pai verdadeiro e agora fica toda animadinha com esse tipo de coisa. – reclamei, sentindo-me traída. Alguém mais naquela casa tinha que estar em estado de negação além de mim! Minha mãe deveria me apoiar em minha infantilidade!

– Daiki mandou uma rosa para mim. – ela disse, apontando para um vaso que agasalhava uma rosa vermelha enome.

– Como a senhora é barata. – resmunguei, olhando para as tulipas que haviam sido enviadas para mim e peguei o cartão.

"Para você não esquecer que tem um irmão gostoso.

Quer dizer, mais gostoso ainda que o Hideo.

Estou aqui sempre que precisar de carne quente para esquentar sua cama fria.

Tsubasa Daiki."

Coloquei as mãos no rosto. A definição do Daiki de "dar espaço" era me assediar. Grande novidade. Eu bem que podia esperar esse tipo de coisa vinda daquele lá.

Mas, ainda assim, _aquele maldito _consegue me surpreender de formas que sempre me irritam e gera vontade de lhe furar os olhos com um hashi.

Como por exemplo agora, quando um violão que começou a tocar enquanto um homem de chapéu (que espécie de chapéu era aquele?!) entrou na cozinha de minha casa, enquanto outro – com roupa idêntica – adentrou tocando maracas, em seguida, outro com violão. Eles me rodearam e ficaram tocando fazendo aquelas caretas de pessoas bobas apaixonadas. Foi quando Daiki apareceu com uma rosa na mão, cantando em um idioma que identifiquei ser espanhol.

Levei algum tempo para assimilar o que estava acontecendo, todo o meu desconcerto deu tempo suficiente para Daiki entregar a rosa para minha mãe, dando um beijo em sua bochecha (fazendo-a corar e dar um sorrisinho cúmplice, traidora) e me segurar pela cintura enquanto me rodopiava.

– Te quiero. – ele falou por fim cessando a música, pisquei algumas vezes enquanto ele voltava atenção para os homens. – Gracias.

Os homens apenas assentiram com a cabeça e saíram... Tocando novamente, mas agora cantarolando algo que não entendia, mas sabia que era em espanhol.

– O que diabos você está fazendo? – questionei entredentes, enquanto me afastava.

– Mostrando a minha irmãzinha que a amo.

– Quando eu disse "preciso de um espaço" você entendeu um "fique me atormentando pelo resto de minha vida"?

– Não, eu entendi "preciso que você me faça te amar, como você me ama". Estou fazendo um bom trabalho?

Minha mãe apanhou a faca que estava no balcão ao meu lado enquanto eu rangia os dentes espalmando minhas mãos no peito daquele idiota, afastando-o.

– Não. – Ele deixou os ombros cair enquanto sua expressão facial ficava amuada, em seguida coçou a bochecha, como em um gesto de desconcerto. Estreitei os olhos. – Não me venha com joguinhos psicológicos.

Ele estralou o dedo.

– Droga. – ele voltou a sorrir. – Ao menos gostou da música? Se não gostou posso chamar os rapazes de volta e fazer de novo.

Ele se virou, abrindo a boca, e eu sabia que ele estava preste a chamar aqueles homens de novo. Eu o impedi, segurando seu rosto e fazendo ele me olhar.

– Lindo, maravilhoso. Quase me matou de constrangimento e juro que se os chamar novamente, nem mesmo minha mãe lhe salva.

– Sabe, essas suas ameaças me excitam.

Corei furiosamente e esmurrei seu ombro esquerdo enquanto ele começava a rir.

– Aceita jantar, Daiki?

– Claro. – ele respondeu antes que eu pudesse impedir, e com o olhar que minha mãe me lançou, resolvi ir para a sala ter a companhia do único ser vivo normal dessa casa... O meu gato.

Vamos considerar apenas por um segundo que Hideo e Daiki sejam meus irmãos (e, claramente, não estou afirmando isso). O que isso diz de mim mesma?

Meus olhos azuis agora são super explicáveis. Aliás, isso é um alívio, ano passado, no último ano do ensino médio, um professor comentou que olhos azuis eram recessivos e desde esse dia eu comecei a achar que era adotada, pois ninguém na minha família tem olhos azuis (e não adiantava quanto eu argumentasse a mim mesma sobre a possibilidade de cromossomos heterozigotos paternos, que a pulga sempre ficou atrás da orelha).

Imaginar pulga atrás da orelha me lembrou do Senhor Myouga.

Céus, por que minha mente divaga? Voltando ao assunto.

Por um lado, tenho o Daiki, que obviamente tem todos os parafusos frouxos. Sei que ser um demônio de vida-longa te dá direito a ser excêntrico, mas o Daiki está em outro nível. Se alguém me contasse que tinha um irmão que invadia sua casa de noite com uma banda mexicana, eu imediatamente chamaria esta pessoa de mentirosa.

Na minha mente, pessoas assim não existiam.

O.k... Necessariamente ele não é uma pessoa, mas meu argumento é válido.

Por outro lado eu tenho o Hideo, que parece ser razoavelmente centrado e bastante, bastante irritadinho. Ele tem algo de frieza, sim, mas essa imagem se desfez quando ele meteu aquele tapa na nuca do Daiki.

Nota mental: não dar motivos para eu ser a vítima de sua irritação.

Então, o fato de eu ser sarcástica até a medula (pelo menos, me tornei assim depois que nunca mais fui para a Era Feudal), faz com que eu seja até que bastante normal. Eu poderia ter nascido pior. Ser psicopata, por exemplo. Embora o Daiki me tente a virar uma [i]serial killer[/i].

Aliás, falando no maldito, eu realmente estranhei quando ele passou quase dez dias sem me procurar. Não sei se isso me causa alívio ou um pouco de decepção. Ok, decepção não. Estou falando demais.

A questão é que o sumiço do Daiki até que era bem-vindo. Quer dizer... Era a minha primeira leva de provas da faculdade, eu precisava de paz interior para estudar. E, particularmente, eu estou me esforçando bastante para isso. Quero que minhas notas sejam perfeitas.

Por isso, eu estava passando realmente muito tempo na biblioteca da faculdade (que nem de longe era tão silenciosa quanto deveria ser). Eu estava sentada em uma das mesas sociais com oito cadeiras, rodeada de livros, quando ouvi alguém sentar ao meu lado. Olhei para ver quem era.

Um ser com óculos de nerd e cabelos negros com pontas azuis amarrados grotescamente no alto da cabeça, vestido em um pullover cinza e calça jeans que com certeza já havia visto dias melhores. Se não fossem os cabelos e o físico de gogoboy, eu nunca teria reconhecido o desgraçado do meu irmão.

– Você é louco?! – exclamei, colocando a mão no peito, surpresa.

– Por você? Sim, com certeza. Sou louco por marshmallows também, mas acho que gosto mais de você. – Ele colocou na mesa os livros que trazia na mão – Passei os últimos dez dias me matando de estudar com um professor particular para poder ajudá-la com a época de provas. Sou quase médico, agora. Só não exerço a profissão por que acho que isso é crime e o do jeito que o Hideo é, o mais provável é que ele me deixe apodrecer na cadeia.

– Não seria mais fácil contratar o professor para mim? – perguntei, com uma expressão irônica.

– E dar a chance de um velho safado se aproveitar da minha irmãzinha? Você está louca? – Ele fungou, como se estivesse contrariado – Além disso, essas são suas primeiras provas. Quero estar envolvido em todas as suas primeiras vezes.

– Inclusive quando eu casar? – perguntei, sorrindo.

– Se depender de mim, [i]essa[/i] primeira vez em questão nunca irá acontecer. – Ele fungou outra vez – O.k., vamos estudar. – Bateu a mão contra a outra a gritou – _Katsu!¹_

Todo mundo olhou para ele e eu escondi o rosto atrás de um livro, com vergonha.

– Certo. – ele apanhou o livro de minha mão. – Hum... Está muito complicado, vamos até seus professores, vou comprar suas notas.

Acertei um murro em seu ombro e enquanto ele gemia baixinho apanhei meu livro de volta. Sinceramente, ele paga professor particular para depois resolver comprar minhas notas?

Isso me fez estreitar os olhos e encará-lo.

– Eu não comprei seus professores, juro.

– Se eu ficar sabendo que...

– Confia em mim.

– Essa frase me deu arrepios, agora fique quieto e me deixe estudar.

Tentei com toda minha força de vontade me concentrar nos estudos, mas ter aquele inútil ao meu lado me encarando tirava toda a concentração, após quinze minutos de pura frustração voltei a encará-lo, o maldito apenas sorriu sonsamente como se soubesse que eu estava pensando e se divertindo com o meu desconforto.

– Dá para parar com isso? – perguntei, estreitando os olhos.

– Com o quê?

– Com..."isso".

– Não.

Suspirei e peguei meu caderno, entregando para ele.

– Então, me ajude e faça algumas questões. – eu disse.

Ele pegou meu caderno, uma caneta, abriu o livro e então sorriu para mim. Depois de meia hora, ele me entregou quinze questões para responder. Foram quinze minutos de paz que eu queria que se estendesse, então resolvi fazer as questões logo de uma vez.

Duas horas depois eu ainda estava na nona questão.

Virei-me para ele, com a fronte suada de esforço mental:

– Você por acaso teve aulas particular com o próprio demônio?

– Não, com o Hideo. O que é muito pior. – Daiki respondeu.

– O Hideo é médico?

– Médico, escritor, guerreiro, advogado, administrador, contador, político, estrategista, costureiro... Ele teve muitos anos para aprender a ser muitas coisas. – Daiki respondeu, contando nos dedos.

– Você disse que tinha contratado um professor particular. – salientei.

– E você acha que aquele lá faz algo de graça? Nem respirar ele faz sem ter algo em mente. Aquilo é um sádico manipulador. Por isso, criança, agradeça por ter um irmão como eu...

– Sim, um irmão extremamente atencioso e solícito. – ironizei.

– Você acha? – ele questionou, feliz – Então o plano está funcionando!

Encarei-o por alguns segundos.

– Que plano? – perguntei cuidadosamente.

– Então, já respodeu todas as questões?

– Estou trabalhando nisso. – voltei minha atenção novamente ao questionário, seja qual for o plano, não tenho tempo para pensar nisso, tenho que me concentrar em meus estudos.

Encarei Daiki. Nós já estávamos na biblioteca há quase seis horas e não havia mais ninguém além de nós. Ele estava com o queixo apoiado numa mão, escrevendo questões no meu caderno (naquela tarde, eu já havia feito quarenta delas, e se minha prova for no mesmo nível, então meu professor é um lunático).

Por algum motivo, eu senti uma onda de carinho me percorrer, a qual tentei frear com todas as forças. Eu estava começando a gostar de Daiki e isso iria contra todos os meus propósitos.

Pigarreei.

– Está cansado? – perguntei, tirando os óculos de nerd do rosto dele. Todo mundo que havia passado pela gente o encarava fazendo caretas por causa daquele maldito visual.

– Não. – ele respondeu, sem desviar os olhos do caderno, não me olhando nem mesmo quando desamarrei o cabelo dele. – E você?

– Um pouco.

Ele sorriu para mim.

– Depois que as provas terminarem, vou levá-la para fazer compras e torrar o limite do cartão de crédito do Hideo, o que acha? – ele convidou, parecendo feliz.

– Acho que o Hideo não vai gostar disso.

– Ele vai superar. – riu Daiki.

Ficamos nos encarando por alguns segundos, então perguntei, em tom de brincadeira:

– Você pinta o cabelo com que frequência? – Apontei com o dedo indicador para as pontas azuis do cabelo dele.

Ele me olhou, surpreso.

– Eu não pinto meu cabelo. – ele respondeu – É natural dos tengus. Quando o cabelo cresce, as pontas vão clareando naturalmente. Você nunca notou que seu cabelo não é negro, mas azul extremamente escuro?

Arregalei os olhos e coloquei o cabelo contra a luz.

Céus.

Ele estava falando a verdade. Eu sempre havia pensado que meu cabelo era tão negro que parecia azul, mas era exatamente o contrário. Que coisa mais bizarra!

Arfei, surpresa.

– Como eu nunca notei isso?! – exclamei, analisando as pontas – Espera, por que as pontas do meu cabelo não são mais claras como as suas?

– Provavelmente por que você é uma hanyou... Vai clarear se você deixar crescer mais. – Ele pegou uma mecha do meu cabelo e esfregou os fios com carinho – O Hideo mantém o cabelo mais curto para impedir isso. As pessoas dificilmente confiariam em um executivo com cabelos azuis.

– Ele é um executivo? – perguntei. Então rolei os olhos – Claro que é... Você mesmo disse que ele teve tempo para aprender um pouco de tudo.

– O resto é hobby. Esse é o verdadeiro trabalho dele. Antigamente, nós, youkais, controlávamos o Japão com o nosso poder, e apenas isso. Era a lei do mais forte, da violência. Embora hoje em dia isso ainda valer, razão pela qual os tengus são temidos, já não é mais como antes. – ele explicou, suspirando, e ainda brincando com a mecha do cabelo – Hoje em dia prevalece a lei do mais inteligente. Os Senhores Youkais controlam o Japão através da economia, com intervenções políticas e criações de multinacionais. Nós somos o coração econômico do país e os humanos nem sonham... Nós os controlamos do escuro.

Daiki falou isso de forma tão sombria, que eu quase estremeci.

Então ele sorriu.

– Estou falando que nem o Hideo. – ele riu – Você não tem nem curiosidade para saber o que eu faço da vida além de ser lindo? Você é uma irmã relapsa, Kagome.

Suspirei.

– Está bem, Daiki. O que você faz da vida? – perguntei lentamente, com expressão desinteressada.

– Sou modelo. – disse Daiki.

– Então você realmente não faz nada da vida além de ser lindo! – brinquei, rindo.

– Bem, publicamente, não. Mas eu sou um tengu. Tenho minhas funções dentro do clã. – ele sorriu amargamente – Nada do qual você queira se inteirar. – ele se levantou, fechando os livros – Vamos? Vou te levar para casa.

###

O que o Daiki me falou sobre os youkais controlarem o Japão através da economia ficou na minha cabeça. Isso seria mesmo possível?

Num impulso, coloquei "Tsubasa Hideo" no google, e pelos 0,046 segundos que demorou a pesquisa, eu comecei a tripudiar de mim mesma. Hideo provavelmente usava outro nome em seus negócios. Mas, que ironia, apareceram três milhões de resultados.

Comecei a abrir os links, e a surpresa: Hideo era Diretor Executivo de empresas como a Brothers Industries e a Cervejaria Sapporo (por algum motivo, eu super acredito que os nomes tenham sido ideia do Daiki), era acionista majoritário da Toyota e, pasmem, era o C.F.A. da Olympus.

Céus. Meus irmãos eram ricos. Realmente ricos.

Abri os sites das empresas e fucei até descobrir que todas elas tinham algo em comum: haviam se iniciado na cidade de Sapporo. A empresa Olympus, no entanto, me trouxe uma surpresa: havia sido criada por um homem chamado Yamashita Takashi (sendo que Yamashita é uma possível interpretação dos kanjis de Tsubasa).

Coloquei a mão na frente da boca e tentei segurar a vontade de chorar. Finalmente, caiu a ficha. Meu pai deixou de ser apenas uma nome que minha mãe deixou escapar. Ele era real. Ele vivera. E eu nunca o conheci.

E o mais perto que chegarei de conhecê-lo será pelos fatos históricos ou pelo que minha mãe, Daiki ou – quem sabe por algum infortúnio – Hideo contar.

Eu o senti.

Não sei porquê motivo, não sei porquê agora. Mas eu o senti. Era uma presença tão fraca que por todo um segundo eu achei que não passasse de ilusão.

Desci correndo as escadas e senti o celular vibrar no bolso do short jeans. Eu o atendi sem nem ver quem era:

– Alô? – perguntei, abrindo a porta de correr e saindo para o pátio, procurando a fonte daquela presença.

– _[i]Kagome, vamos sair hoje? Seu irmão está carente. [/i]_ – ouvi a voz de Daiki. Passei alguns segundos sem responder, enquanto finalmente avistava a fonte da presença. Era um homem moreno e sorriso sarcástico estampado no rosto longo de pele olivácea. Ele estava empoleirado em um dos galhos da árvore sagrada, aquela em que, quinhentos anos atrás, Inuyasha esteve preso. Ele vestia calças negras, camisa negra e cuturnos negros.

– Não tenho tempo agora. – eu disse para Daiki, desligando o telefone sem me despedir e passando a encarar o homem. Perguntei: – Quem é você?

O homem pulou do galho para o chão, com leveza. O sorriso sarcástico continuava em seu rosto. Levantou-se lentamente, encarando-me com o rosto levemente inclinado.

– Você tem certeza que não sabe?

Engoli em seco.

De alguma forma completamente inexplicável, eu sabia.

– Raiden. – respondi, com voz rouca.

Ele acenou afirmativamente, bem devagar. Soltei um riso esganiçado, de descrença e nervosismo.

– Então é verdade... Meu pai pediu para que você me protegesse... – Ele acenou mais vez – Há quanto tempo?

– Dezesseis anos. – Ele se inclinou sobre um joelho – Assim como seu pai me pediu, por todos esses anos eu a protegi. E, agora que têm conhecimento da minha existência, fico feliz em ser seu servo, Hime-san.

Encarei os irônicos olhos dourados dele e afastei-me um passo, odiando que ele falasse qualquer coisa que desse a entender que eu possuísse uma posição elevada.

– Não me chame assim. – exclamei, atordoada – Por que você só se mostrou agora? – perguntei, cruzando os braços para impedir o tremor de nervosismo. – Aliás, por que eu nunca o percebi antes?

– Por que você finalmente aceitou a verdade. E por que eu permiti que você me percebesse. – Ele se aproximou lentamente – O que importa é que, apesar de hoje eu ter um novo senhor, eu recebi mais uma vez a mesma ordem. Estou aqui para protegê-la.

– E poderia me dizer quem é o seu senhor? – perguntei, quase gaguejando.

– Tsubasa Hideo, o Senhor do Norte. - ele respondeu sem hesitar.

Depois de horas tentando digerir o episódio "Raiden", eu finalmente consegui dormir (depois de tudo o que aconteceu no último mês, me sinto quase saturada de viver às voltas com revelações bombásticas). Mas alegria de vítima de Murphy dura pouco e acordei às oito da manhã com alguém tocando a campanhinha insistentemente. Desci as escadas, sonolenta. Era domingo. Quem se atrevia a interromper o meu sono sagrado do final de semana?

Abri a porta, deparando-me com um entregador.

– Tsubasa Kagome?

Apertei os dentes, sabendo o que ser chamada por aquele nome significava e suspirei, enquanto respondia:

– Sim?

– Assine aqui, por favor.

Fiz o que ele pediu e então três homens apareceram carregando uma caixa mediana, colocando-a no meio da sala.

Temi em me aproximar dela. Do jeito que o Daiki era, não duvidaria nada se ele pulasse da caixa gritando "I'm Sexy and I Know It!".

Virei-me para os entregadores.

– O que é isso? – perguntei.

– Cinquenta quilos do melhor chocolate belga, senhorita. Tenha um bom dia. – e saíram.

Havia um cartão em cima da caixa. Ao abrir, havia:

"E com este último passo, o plano é levado a cabo.

Daiki."

Que diabos de plano era esse, afinal?!


	6. Proteção em forma de penas negras

**Capítulo V ****– Proteção em forma de penas negras**

Eu estava cansada e queria desesperadamente férias, mas elas ainda estavam longe de chegarem, isso me fazia pensar se realmente aguentaria tantos anos de faculdade uma vez que após dois meses eu estava começando a viver a base de chocolate e café.

Café para ficar acordada, logicamente o chocolate era para ter algum prazer na vida.

Esses dois meses passaram de forma quase que torturante, não apenas pelo estresse de descobrir que tem um irmão mais velho mala que fica lhe enviando flores na faculdade ou que o seu outro irmão ainda mais velho é o próprio demônio encarnado, que mandou um caderno de estudos com um questionário que me causa arrepios sempre que começo a resolvê-los. A boa noticia é que nunca fui tão bem nos estudos quanto estou indo esse ano.

Admito que assustei no dia em que Daiki apareceu com um caderno de brochura dizendo que era um presente de Hideo para mim. Mas compreendi o motivo sem muito esforço: Hideo havia feito aquilo meramente pelo fato de que Daiki sempre lhe alugava para aulas particulas de medicina para que depois pudesse me ajudar nos estudos. A solução, obviamente, foi fazer tal caderno que temo levar o resto do ano para terminar de resolver.

Meus amigos até se juntaram a mim nos estudos quando viram tal caderno, alegaram que se resolvessem duas questões ali presente, era garantia de notas máximas o resto do semestre. Daiki que não ficou muito feliz, disse que havia perdido a irmã para colegas de faculdade que iriam corrompe-la.

Tenho calafrios de lembrar do dia que sai para beber com meus amigos e o inoportuno aparece com um bafometro para medir a taxa de álcool que eu já havia ingerido. O pior de tudo é ficar ouvindo o quando o meu irmão era atencioso e preocupado de Kenjiro e Arusa, que o convidaram para se juntar a nós, mesmo sob os meus protestos.

E não contente com isso... Daiki foi embora com Arusa, após me deixar em casa, e no dia seguinte ela estava com um sorriso suspeito e eu fiquei constrangida de ficar perto dela ao pensar no motivo daquele sorriso.

Então aqui estou eu sentada tentando estudar e ignorar o chato mala que sorriu marotamente para Arusa quando ela passou por nós.

- Está brava comigo? - ele questionou apertando o dedo indicador em minha bochecha.

- Vá embora.

- Por que está brava comigo?

Lhe lancei um daquele olhares de canto, ele engoliu a saliva e mordeu o lábio inferior abaixando a cabeça, como uma criança que foi repreendida pela mãe.

- Já sei... está brava pois não respeitei o mandamento. - voltei minha atenção par ele pendendo a cabeça o lado em dúvida. - "Não dormirás com a amiga da irmã".

- Então vocês...

- Não sabia? Droga me delatei. Mas eu juro que não dormimos, então, tecnicamente, não desrespeitei o mandamento...

Fechei o caderno, guardei meu material e sai a passos largos da biblioteca, Daiki me seguiu por alguns andares, mas depois de bater nele com minha pasta e falar para ficar longe de mim se não nunca mais falaria com ele... ele finalmente parou de me seguir.

Ao sair do campus da faculdade vi Raiden se aproximar, esqueci de mencionar, mas Hideo ao descobrir a minha "aceitação" como ser uma Tsubasa - mesmo que eu não tenha realmente aceitado mas sim apenas estar me conformando - ele ordenou que Raiden aparecesse e virasse meu guardião, motorista... ele até limpou o meu quarto!

Enfim, ergui a mão em um claro sinal para que ele não se aproximasse mais, sem falar nada segui caminho até a praça. Precisei me segurar para não gritar.

Certo... eu vou socar o Daiki quando o ver novamente.

Como ele mesmo disse... desrespeitou o mandamento!

Não lembro mais como era minha vida. Foi tudo sufocado. Não lembro como é ser uma pessoa normal. Agora todo o meu mundo está voltado para perspectivas que outrora foram tão estanhas e que agora são tão corriqueiras.

Meu irmão Daiki, com o sorriso fácil e com retardo mental grave. Ele vivia na minha casa, na faculdade... Em qualquer lugar em que eu estivesse. Para fugir dele, inclusive comecei a trabalhar como voluntária num abrigo para cães.

Tá, é verdade que eu amo o Daiki (sim, saí do estado de negação) e que acho incrivelmente fofo ele ser tão preocupado comigo. É só que eu nunca tive ninguém cuidando de mim tão de forma tão aberta (afinal, Inuyasha me protegia, mas não necessariamente contratava uma nutricionista para me manter numa dieta equilibrada) e isso me assustava. Mesmo depois de já haver passado quatro meses desde que descobri sobre os meus irmãos.

E havia o fator Raiden, que era solícito e eficiente. Sarcástico até quando não devia. E mesmo quando estava envolto na missão de me manter protegida, nós dois trocávamos farpas. Admito que ele me diverte, mas, ainda assim, é absurdamente estranho ter um guarda-costas.

E o que esses dois tem de sufocadores, o Hideo tem de indiferente. Tirando a questão de dar ao Tatsuo (o nome verdadeiro dele, uma vez que Raiden é sobrenome) a missão de me proteger, e enviar o caderno com as questões, nada mais foi dito que desse a entender que ele se importava minimamente comigo.

Aliás, em quatro meses, eu nunca o vi. O que, de certa forma, levando em consideração que enfiei uma flecha nele no nosso primeiro encontro, é algo bom.

Sim, sim, as coisas estão boas exatamente como estão. Daiki e Raiden já são suficientes na minha vida. Isso.

A porta da sala de aula se abriu e o reitor entrou, acompanhado de outro homem.

Maldita lei de Murphy! Por que eu tenho que ser sempre frustrada quanto aos meus desejos?

Tinha esquecido que o Hideo conseguia ser ainda mais bonito que o Daiki, ok? Ele mantinha uma expressão séria, acentuada pelos olhos azuis frios, os quais usava para me encarar. Tinha aquele porte elegante de homem de negócios, que deixava a mensagem certeira de que ele era alguém perigoso.

- Professor? - chamou o Reitor, sorrindo sonsamente - Queria chamar uma de suas alunas.

Antes mesmo de o reitor dizer quem era a sortuda (anham, claro, claro), todos olharam para a mim. Fosse pelo fato de esse tipo de coisa só acontecer comigo, em razão do Daiki que vive invadindo a sala e aterrorizando os professores que permitem que ele faça qualquer coisa, no momento em que ele diz que é um Tsubasa ou pelo fato de ser óbvio que Hideo era parente do meu outro irmão espaçoso.

- Que aluna seria, senhor reitor?

- Higurashi Kagome. - ele disse, olhando na minha direção.

Ruri virou para mim:

- Quem é esse?

- Meu outro irmão mais velho. - respondi com um suspiro, consciente de que metade da sala tinha ouvido minha resposta. Levantei, recolhi minhas coisas e saí pela porta traseira da sala, com vergonha demais para atravessar uma sala com sessenta pares de olhares curiosos.

Fiquei esperando até que Hideo e o reitor saíssem, despedindo-se educadamente. Meu irmão se aproximou de mim e ficamos parados frente a frente. Nenhum de nós disse uma palavra sequer.

Ele inclinou o rosto, analisando-me.

- Sua presença continua forte. - ele disse. Também havia esquecido que ele tinha a voz masculina mais atraente que eu já ouvira.

- Não posso fazer nada quanto a isso. - respondi amargamente. Pare, Kagome! Você não tem amor à vida, maldita?!

Ele ergueu a sobrancelha esquerda, de certa forma entendi que aquele era claramente um sinal de curiosidade, como se a minha atitude "insolente" o fizesse questionar algo a si mesmo. Talvez métodos de tortura contra minha pobre pessoa.

Dei um tossidela.

- Então... O que o traz aqui? - perguntei - Aliás, me pergunto o motivo de vocês sempre virem atrás de mim aqui, ao invés de na minha casa.

- Não quero incomodar. - ele disse. Claro, porque os Tsubasas (e estou me incluindo nisso) se importam muito com convenções. - Vou ser rápido e conciso... Você deve saber que estar em Tóquio é perigoso... Para todos nós. Esse não é nosso território e as serpentes não são confiáveis. Ainda assim, pedi permissão ao Senhor dos Hebi¹ para que dez dos meus tengus mais poderosos vivessem comigo em Tóquio pelos próximos cinco anos, que é o tempo necessário para você terminar o seu curso. Depois disso, você virá comigo para Sapporo.

Abri a boca para dizer que aquele não era lugar para aquela conversa, ou até mesmo deixar bem claro que eu não precisava se dar ao trabalho de me proteger, mas ele ergueu a mão, silenciando-me por completo.

- Até lá, você deve ser protegida.

- Não vou morar com vocês. - afirmei, ácida.

O olhar que ele me lançou me chamava de tola. Como se meu orgulho valesse menos do que minha vida (de fato, vale, mas minha teimosia vale mais do que tudo junto).

- Então... - Ele retirou algo do bolso da calça, e mostrou para mim um colar de corrente negra, com um pingente em formato de pena da mesma cor - Use isso. É um sinal de que você é protegida dos tengus. Os yokais serpentes vão se manter longe de qualquer coisa que claramente me pertença.

Estava tão horrorizada com o fato de ter sido catalogado como pertence de alguém que nem percebi quando ele se inclinou sobre mim e fechou o colar em volta do meu pescoço. Céus, ele cheira bem.

Maldição. Será que achar o próprio irmão cheiroso é pecado?!

Ele pareceu satisfeito ao olhar o pingente repousando no meu colo e se afastou. Simples assim. Nem mesmo se despediu e se foi embora.

- Hideo. - chamei, num impulso. Ele parou e olhou para mim por sobre o ombro. - Você... Você me odeia?

De onde diabos havia surgido essa pergunta?

Ele me lançou um olhar condescendente, e respondeu:

- Eu não a conheço. Como poderia odiá-la?

E isso soou mais forte ainda do que se ele tivesse afirmado que não me suportava.

Eu estava contando até cinquenta para não fazer Daiki engolir a cadeira em que estava sentado e fazendo aquele barulho irritante de ferro que precisa de óleo urgentemente. Eu não era a unica incomodada, toda a biblioteca estava, mas quem teria a audácia de ir falar com ele?

Exatamente, ninguém.

Em vez disso eles ficaram me lançando olhares inconformados por não fazer nada contra a integridade física de meu irmão.

Mais dois minutos e eu virei para ele e falei entre os dentes.

- O que você quer?

Ele simplesmente sorriu e disse:

- Hoje você jantará em casa, Hideo fará a comida, combinado? Combinado então.

Se levantou e foi embora. Assim, simplesmente indo embora.

A consequência desse estranho convite, foi meu irmão mais velho Hideo novamente na Universaidade Tóquio, mas dessa vez com uma expressão de poucos amigos. Quando ergui os olhos para o homem de terno ao meu lado, senti meu sangue gelar, se eu tiver um "sentido aranha" ele estaria apitando como um louco nesse exato momento.

- A sua sorte, é que considero dedicação uma qualidade, mesmo quando ela a atrasa para o jantar.

- Como? - perguntei pendendo a cabeça para o lado, foi quando vi Daiki ao seu lado, ele apenas se adiantou recolhendo as minhas coisas.

- Você realmente a convidou devidamente?

- Claro que sim. - ele respondeu segurando meu braço me fazendo levantar.

Apenas entendi a situação quando já estava no carro a caminho da casa dos meus irmãos. Sabe, isso de ter minha vontade totalmente ignorada está realmente irritando. Contudo, o que mais eu poderia fazer? Eles são maiores e mais fortes. Por isso precisei me abster de qualquer vontade que possuía.

Eu sabia que eles eram ricos, mas não imaginavam que eles torravam dinheiro. Eu também pensava que eles moravam confortavelmente, mas não pensava que eles moravam numa casa gigantesca. Se bobear, essa mansão tem as dimensões de um país de pequeno porte!

Isso me fez perceber que os Tsubasas são muito mais poderosos do que eu imaginava a princípio, e isso me assustou. Fazia com que tudo tomasse uma dimensão maior do que antes. Chegava até ser meio ridiculo aquilo tudo, mas contive meus pensamento e me deixei ser conduzida até a sala de jantar, tipicamente japonesa a onde Daiki pediu para que eu me sentasse... certo... o constrangimento me assolou quando fiquei sentada entre meus irmãos.

Durante alguns minutos pensei em como quebrar aquele silêncio perturbador o qual estava realmente me incomodando muito, felizmente quem fez as honras da casa foi Hideo quando Daiki colocou saquê em minha xícara que antes estava a água.

- Não dê essas coisas para ela.

- Ela tem idade para esse tipo de bebida. - Daiki respondeu levando a xícara até minha boca. - Vamos criança, prove do néctar dos deuses.

- Não quero.

- Você nem provou.

- Ela disse que não quer. Preciso fazer você entender isso te enfiando essa xícara goela abaixo?

- Não. - respondeu Daiki tomando o saquê que era para mim. - Problema resolvido.

- Só não é mais incoveniente por falta de oportunidade.

- Nem tanto, aproveito todas que vocês me dão.

- Deveria aproveitar mais a educação que lhe foi dada.

Daiki se inclinou para o meu lado e sussurrou perto de meu ouvido:

- Ele não é um charme tentando ser um cara polido?

Balancei a cabeça levemente confusa, tentei entender aquele amor fraterno entre os dois e cheguei a conclusão de que aquilo deveria ser coisa de youkai, ou de irmão com irmão. Uma vez me falar que era diferente os relacionamentos fraterno de homens com homens e homens com mulheres.

Hideo afrouxo a gravata que usava enquanto tomava um gole de água, quando notei que ele me observava voltei minha atenção para o salmão a minha frente.

- Como esta indo os estudos? - perguntou-me Hideo, algo dentro de mim me dizia que ele estava apenas se esforçando para ser educado e que não estava assim tão interessado na resposta, mas mesmo assim, não pude evitar de me sentir feliz por ele ter perguntado.

Engoli em seco, lançando um sorriso amarelo.

- Ehr... Estão indo bem, obrigada. - baixei os olhos - Bem... Principalmente por causa de suas anotações... Nunca tive a chance de agradecer.

- Não precisa. É meu dever lhe auxiliar. - cocei a bochecha me sentindo ainda mais constragida que antes, talvez ele tenha notado pois estalou a língua chamando minha atenção. - Daiki lhe atrapalha muito? Posso tomar providências quanto a isso.

- Sério? - perguntei, esperançosa. Daiki me encarou, completamente decepcionado. Por um momento, pareceu que ia começar a chorar - Quer dizer... Não, obrigada.

Foi quando Hideo tomou uma atitude que nunca vou entender, por mais que pensasse e repensasse, simplesmente não conseguia associar aquele ato como sendo proferido por ele. Afinal, ele tirou o paletó que estava trajando e se ergueu sobre os joelhos jogando a peça de roupa sobre o rosto de Daiki, voltou a se sentar me encarando.

- Agora responda sinceramente.

- Eí...

- Tire, eu chamo a Hiroko.

Por incrível que pareça... Daiki não tirou o paleto de sobre a cabeça.

- Estou esperando a resposta.

Eu me segurei para não rir. Juro que tentei, mas não sei se consegui. Quer dizer... Estávamos todos nós nervosos e desconfortáveis com a reunião familiar forçada (pelo menos no que diz respeito à minha pessoa), rir parecia estranho.

- Está tudo bem. Não precisa se preocupar. - respondi, sorrindo de leve.

- Não estou me preocupando... - Hideo resmungou, cruzando os braços e fazendo a camisa social esticar na área dos ombros. Inclinei a cabeça, perguntando-me por que ele tinha uma expressão tão frustrada.

Daiki riu debaixo do paletó, enquanto dizia:

- Ele se preocupa, sim. Só não admite para não queimar a reputação de coração de iceberg.

- Posso tirar minha meia e usá-la para lhe amordaçar, se esse for seu desejo, _caro _irmão.

- Não, obrigado.

Cocei a bochecha e o silêncio voltou assolar a sala de jantar, quanto Daiki retirava o paleto de sobre a cabeça e o deixava amarrotado no chão. Mas não demorou muito para que o meu irmão incrivelmente estúpido não começasse a fazer comentários sobre a quantidade de homens que havia em minha turma e começasse a debater comigo sobre a minha transferência para aulas particulares e a compra de meu diploma na Universidade de Tóquio.

Todos os argumentos dele envolviam "muitos homens naquele local e você é uma menina casta e e estou protegendo sua virgindade". E queria matar ele e depois morrer. Como podia ficar me envergando dessa forma? Será que esse maluco não tem limites?

Já ouvi histórias de irmãos chatos e sempre achei sortuda por Souta sem um santinho, mas esse aí que me aparecera estava me dando tiques nervosos, como o de piscar rapidamente e hiperventilar sempre que me controlo para não o fazer engolir o que tenho em mãos.

Quando Hideo se movimentou ao meu lado notei que o jantar havia terminado, já não havia comida em nenhuma de nossas combucas e eu estava apenas jogando conversa fora com Daiki. Ele começou a recolher as coisas, que me causou estranheza e como se lesse minha mente, Hideo respondeu:

- A criadagem não trabalha a noite.

- Eu ajudo. - falei enquanto apanhava a louça que havíamos usado para o jantar.

- Obrigado pela comida... obrigado por lavar a louça... eu vou dormi. - e com isso Daiki deitou no chão, provocando um olhar enfezado de Hideo.

Continuei a recolher a louça e segui Hideo por uma porta de correr, e deixei o queixo cair ao me deparar com aquela cozinha moderna e totalmente planejada, não sei qual foi o arquiteto que trabalhou ali, mas seja qual for, estava de parabéns. Os armários eram de mogno combinando com o fogão elétrico combinando com o balcão de marmore, que se estendia em forma de "L" dando espaço para um pia a qual Hideo colocou as louças.

Ele se manifestou para começar a lavar a louça mas meu senso de educação me fez tomar a frente retirando os utensílios de sua mão.

- Eu lavo.

- Não é necessário.

- Imagina, se me lembro bem, Daiki disse que você faria o jantar, nada mais justo do que eu lavar.

Ele me analisou por alguns segundos, mordi o lábio inferior em hesitação, esperava receber uma bronca ou sei lá, mas ele apenas pendeu a cabeça para o lado direito soltando um suspiro.

- Vejo que não vai adiantar argumentos. - soltou um suspiro colocando as mãos dentro do bolso da calça. - Apenas passe uma água e coloque todo na lavadora, vou procurar pelo Raiden.

E com isso ele saiu da cozinha.

Notei a lavadora de louça em uma repartição sob a pia, fiz que Hideo havia dito, enxaguei a louça e as coloquei na maquina. Olhei ao meu redor incerta do que deveria fazer agora, foi quando vários bilhetes na geladeira me chamou atenção, eu sabia que era falta de educação ler, mas minha curiosidade me venceu, quando me aproximei o maior bilhete foi que me chamou mais atenção, não pelo tamanho, mas por conta da letra garranjada que reconheci ser de Daiki misturada com um letra mais caprichada e de dar inveja a qualquer professor de japones.

"Cinco passos infalíveis para seduzir a Kagome _By Daiki_

(Cinco sugestões razoáveis by Hideo)

1º Seja um irmão presente.

(Morra)

2º Seja um irmão solícito.

(Desapareça)

3º Seja um irmão pagador.

(Comece fazendo isso com o seu próprio dinheiro)

4º Seja um irmão carinhoso.

(Já indiquei morrer antes)

5º Dê chocolates à ela na T.P.M.

(Não sei se vale à pena ver sua cara por chocolate, mas tomara que ela arranque seu olho com um hashi por você ficar a importunando. Será culpa dos hormônios. Nenhuma entidade divina ou autoridades humanas irá condená-la)"

Logo a baixo havia o seginte bilhete-adesivo:

"Sinto pena dessa criança. by Tomoyo"

Ri e continuei lendo os bilhetes, todos com letras diferentes.

"Daiki, desista, nem mesmo sua mãe conseguiu lhe suportar. By Hiroko."

"Eita, que nem conheço a menina e já sinto pena dela. Concordo com as anotações do patrão. By Ryo."

(Puxa saco do chefe. By Daiki)

"Sinto cheiro de incesto. By Nagi."

Havia ainda toda uma sessão de papel-adesivo sobrepostos uns sobre os outros, como se formassem uma conversa:

"Opa, se houver incesto e orgia me chama. By Yuri."

(Conversaremos depois. By Hideo)

(A porra ficou séria. By Daiki.)

(Fugirei para as colinas. By Yuri.)

(Fuja com o seu dinheiro, desgraçado. By Nagi.)

(Nunca disse que seria com o meu dinheiro. By Yuri.)

(Perdeu dinheiro no poker de novo, Nagi?. By Sajia.)

(Não, ele pegou minha carteira enquanto eu estava dormindo. By Nagi)

(O cansei com o meu amor. By Yuri.)

(Por que não fui incluido? By Daiki.)

(Você estava com sua irmã. By Yuri.)

(Estava em companhia melhor, então. By Daiki.)

(THIS. By Ryo)

Ergui a sobrancelha esquerda. Certo, não consegui parar de rir com aquilo, aquele conversa se estendeu até o pé da geladeira terminando com um comentário de Hideo que dizia:

"Irei descontar os gastos dos bilhetes-adesivos do salários de todos."

Mas fiquei intrigada como recado ao lado que dizia:

"Atreva-se a tirar do meu. By Aika."

" E do meu. By Sajia."

(Apenas da Aika que perdôo, pois não comentou até agora. By Hideo.)

(Viado. By Sajia)

(Posso provar que não sou. By Hideo.)

Ouvi um "hum" atrás de mim me fazendo levantar assustada (eu havia me agachado para ler os últimos bilhetes), Hideo observou a geladeira atrás de mim em seguida repousou seus olhos nos meus.

- Raiden não poderá lhe levar hoje, Aika o solicitou para um serviço interno.

- Tudo bem, posso pegar um ónibus ou táxi.

- Eu vou lhe levar.

- Como? - exclamei, surpreendida.

- De carro. - maldito! - Venha. - ele se virou e começou a andar, parou abaixo do batente da porta voltando sua atenção a mim. - Está tendo dificuldade para andar?

- Oi? Não. - respondi me adiantando rapidamente até ele.

Já no carro (um sedan preto importado, claro), a atmosfera desconfortável se estabeleceu mais uma vez. Eu não conseguia evitar. O que Daiki tinha de me deixar descontraída (ou, completamente irritada), tinha o Hideo de me deixar desconfortável e nervosa. Os motivos eram muitos, mas, ainda que eu os combatesse ou alegasse que eu não deveria me importar com a opinião do meu irmão mais velho, eu não podia evitar as minhas próprias reações.

Limpei a garganta.

- Então... - comecei, incomodada com o silêncio - Quantas pessoas moram na "Mansão Corvo"?

- Mansão Corvo? - Hideo perguntou, erguendo uma sobrancelha, enquanto ainda encarava o semáforo no qual estávamos parados.

- Foi assim que Daiki chamou a casa de vocês. - expliquei, com medo de ter falado alguma coisa errada.

- Claro que foi. - Hideo revirou os olhos - E quanto à sua pergunta: moram onze tengus na mansão, a criadagem fica nos alojamentos. Eles são humanos e se incomodam de ficarem sob o mesmo teto que nós... Ainda que nos sirvam.

- Hum... - resmunguei - É uma casa muito grande para dez pessoas. - Então corei, temendo que Hideo encarasse isso como uma repreensão. - Quer dizer... Eu sou acostumada a viver na minha casa, que sempre parece pequena para nós quatro... Quem sou eu para falar que...

- Está tudo bem, Kagome. - ele disse, interrompendo-me. Percebi um leve traço de sorriso em seu rosto - Eu entendi o que você quis dizer.

- Ah... - falei abobadamente. Então algo me prendeu. - Kagome... Você me chamou de Kagome? - questionei com surpresa.

- Esse é seu nome, ou não?

- É só que... Bem, você não havia me chamado de Kagome antes... Você me chamava de Higurashi. - comentei.

- Antes eu não a conhecia.

- E agora conhece? - perguntei, lembrando-me das palavras dele na última vez que nos vimos, na faculdade "Eu não a conheço... Como poderia odiá-la?".

- Não. - ele lançou um sorriso amargo - Não como deveria.

Tentei entender aquela resposta, mas minha mente simplesmente não chegava a nenhuma conclusão. Quando desisti, o silêncio desconfortável estava mais uma vez pairando entre nós.

Fiquei apertando as mãos e quase me esqueci de respirar (sim, eu sei que isso não é algo que se esquece, mas do jeito que eu sou, isso não seria impossível).

- Eu fiz uma promessa... - disse Hideo, de repente, como se estivesse todo aquele tempo pensando em como começar aquela conversa. Olhei para ele, percebendo que ele tinha um porte elegante inclusive quando dirigia, com as mãos grandes e fortes apertando o volante com leveza. Quase sorri ao pensar em como ele era o completo oposto de mim, mas consegui me frear. - Fiz uma promessa ao nosso pai. - Ele olhou de relance para mim. - Ele me disse que você corria perigos. Alguns dos quais ele alegava que eu nunca sequer poderia entender. Então ele me fez prometer que a protegeria, pois sabia que seu fim estava próximo. - ele pareceu engolir em seco - Nós tengus nunca fomos sensitivos, então nunca levei a sério sua certeza de que logo morreria. Então, cinco meses depois de eu fazer essa promessa a ele... Tsubasa Takashi estava morto.

Eu entendi o que ele falou por partes.

Primeiro, então era essa a promessa que tanto fez com que eu me questionasse durante esses meses. Hideo prometera que me manteria viva. Inconscientemente, alisei o colar negro com um pingente com formato de uma pena, lembrando que me manter protegida era o principal motivo para Hideo ter me dado.

E então, percebi a parte mais importante... O pouco que ele revelou do meu pai e a tristeza de imaginar que alguém seria capaz de sentir a própria morte se aproximando. Ele havia se preocupado comigo.

Senti meus olhos arderem e, por sorte, Hideo já estava parando o carro na frente do templo.

- Obrigada. - resmunguei, e saltei do carro imediatamente, sem dar tempo de ele ver pela minha expressão o quanto eu estava abalada. . Antes que eu percebesse, Hideo já havia saído do carro e estava ao meu lado.

Tentei sorrir.

- Não precisa me acompanhar.

- Preciso, sim. Está tarde e o inútil do Raiden sumiu. Quero ter certeza de que você estará bem.

Ele começou a subir na minha frente. Espera... Pensei que a intenção era "me acompanhar"... Não me deixar para trás.

Suspirei e o segui, resmungando, irônica:

- Vou dar a ideia de amarrarem o terminal de uma Babá Eletrônica no meu pescoço.

Hideo parou, cinco degraus acima daquele em que eu estava, e se voltou parcialmente, com as mãos nos bolsos das calças.

- Você disse alguma coisa?

Sorri nervosamente.

- Não. - afirmei.

- Que pena. Por um momento, pensei que você tinha feito uma ótima sugestão. - e continuou subindo a escadaria.

Arregalei os olhos, ao perceber algo absurdo: à sua maneira, Hideo era que nem o Daiki! Que droga!

Na manhã seguinte, encontrei minha mãe na cozinha. Era o feriado do Orgulho de Tóquio (bienvenido sea, cabrón!), e eu acordei cedo por puro hábito.

Sim, eu odeio hábitos. Ao menos os que não me são convenientes.

- Bom-dia. - eu cumprimentei, sorrindo amavelmente. - Como foi a sua noite?

- Eu dormi muito bem. Foi uma ótima noite, apesar dos gritos do seu irmão durante toda a noite. Eu realmente estou preocupada com aquele menino. O que será que ele quer dizer quando grita "Kika, veado, kika!"? Que palavreado, aliás! Estamos num templo! - ela reclamou suavemente.

- Ah... O noob. - rolei os olhos - É bom esse menino largar os RPG's antes de sua vida social se extinguir por completo.

- Noo... O quê? - minha mãe questionou, franzindo o cenho - Ah, tanto faz. Então, falando em noite, a sua também parece que foi muito boa. Saiu com os meninos?

É incrível como minha é barata e volúvel. Cinco meses atrás mal podia ouvir o nome de Hideo e Daiki, e agora eles passaram a ser "os meninos". Como se eles fossem filhos dos vizinhos e não yokais que têm o dobro (no caso do Hideo, o quintuplo) da idade dela.

Respirei profundamente.

- Sim. Fui jantar na casa deles.

- Que bom. - Minha mãe disse, cruzando as mãos no colo - Nunca foi minha intenção impedi-la de ter esse contato com a família de seu pai. Aliás, sempre imaginei que lhe faria bem, mas, antes, era impossível permiti-lo. Fico feliz em saber que isso não tornou a situação irremediável. Você está feliz, filha?

Senti o sorriso condescendente surgir no meu rosto. Eu não entendo o motivo, mas me senti orgulhosa de ouvir minha mãe dizer isso... Como se, de alguma forma, desde o começo essa fosse minha intenção: tornar ela feliz.

- Estou. - respondi - Foi difícil no começo... Mas agora estou feliz, sim.

- Foi difícil para mim também. - Mamãe suspirou - E para seu avô. Tememos perdê-la. Demorou para que eu percebesse que você continuaria sendo minha filha, mesmo se não morasse conosco.

Arregalei os olhos.

- Por que isso está soando como se a senhora estivesse a ponto de tentar me convencer a morar com os meus irmãos?

- Não, Kagome... - ela suspirou - Eu não estou querendo dizer isso... É só que eu me preocupo com você e sei que você é teimosa... Quero que você possa pensar no assunto sem se levar pela sua... perseverança.

Engraçado ela usar sinônimos para teimosia, mas a mensagem estava mais do que clara. "Larga de empacar que nem mula e aceita que está errada, merda!".

Estava a ponto de argumentar contra tudo isso, mas me calei. Ela estava correta. Em parte. Eu era teimosa demais. Tinha que aprender a analisar as coisas de forma mais racional.

Assim sendo, fiz a única promessa que era capaz:

- Se algum dia for necessário... Prometo pensar com cuidado, está bem?

Ela pareceu satisfeita com isso e perguntou o que eu queria para o café-da-manhã.

O feriado veio e se foi, e eu mal o senti. Foi curto demais para a minha estafa. Maldito curso de medicina. Era a forma mais fácil de tornar pessoas em zumbis. Aliás, esse foi o principal motivo para eu não ter percebido que havia esquecido meus livros de estudo na casa dos meus irmãos. Maldito Daiki. Havia chamado os coitados de "prisioneiros de guerra" e prometido que os devolveria depois que eu estivesse devidamente alimentada.

Eu precisava dos meus livros para estudar!

Por isso digo, mais uma vez: odeio minha vida.

Havia coisa pior do que ter que acordar às cinco da manhã no dia seguinte a um feriado? Afinal, eu teria que pegar os livros na casa dos meus irmãos e ir correndo para a universidade para chegar a tempo.

Maldito Daiki! Alega se importar tanto comigo, mas simplesmente some com os meus queridos pertences!

Deixei um recado na cozinha de que Souta precisaria ir de ônibus para a escola e saí quando o sol mal havia nascido.

Guiei minha moto pelas ruas vazias, feliz por ao menos não ter que enfrentar o trânsito. Isso permitia que eu fosse a uma velocidade considerável. Ainda assim, vi pelo retrovisor que um carro azul se aproximou velozmente. E eu guiei a moto para o lado esquerdo da rua, para dar espaço para ele me ultrapassar. Isso, no entanto, não aconteceu.

Que tipo de barbeiro hesita em ultrapassar uma moto numa rua vazia? Dei seta para que ele me ultrapassasse e percebi pelo som do motor quando ele começou a acelerar, até estar em paralelo comigo, na mesma velocidade.

Diminui a velocidade, para que ele ultrapassasse de vez. Ele também diminuiu.

Ok, agora isso está ficando realmente estranho. Talvez fosse os filmes de suspense ou eu realmente estava em uma enrascada.

Sem dar tempo para ninguém perceber minha intenção, freei apenas o suficiente para entrar em uma rua transversal. Acelerei e olhei para trás. Ninguém me seguia.

Sorri para mim mesma. Eu realmente tinha uma imaginação fértil e as vezes perturbada. E pensar que eu poderia jurar que aquele carro estivera me per...

Só tive tempo de ouvir o o motor rugindo à minha direita quando o carro azul veio na minha direção, por uma rua transversal.

Não houve muito tempo para que eu analisasse a situação e chegasse a uma conclusão plausível que me ajudasse, afinal o carro chocou-se contra minha moto me fazendo senti a minha perna sendo esmagada entre o metal. Rangi os dentes um segundo antes de ser jogada a toda a velocidade contra a calçada, colidindo com o muro de um edifício.

Bati a cabeça (e outras partes do corpo) contra os tijolos. O peso da moto me esmagava.

Como era possível que eu estivesse viva depois de um impacto tão violento?

Tentei respirar, mas senti minha garganta queimar. Um de meus olhos estava completamente fechado, então minha visão estava razoavelmente comprometida quando vi cinco homens descerem do carro azul e se aproximarem de mim com movimentos calculados e cautelosos.

Todos eles tinham cabelos loiros.

Não sei se existem loiros naturais no Japão, mas eles não pareciam do tipo que tingiam o cabelo.

Isso Kagome, fica pensando esse tipo de idiotice quando está prestes a morrer! Não tem nada mais útil para fazer não? Sua lesada estúpida.

No fundo da minha mente, estava registrado o reconhecimento: eles eram yokais. Se fossem humanos normais, eu poderia pensar inúmeros motivos para eles terem me perseguido e provocado meu acidente. Mesmo que esses motivos não fossem exatamente plausíveis.

Eles sendo yokais, a situação mudava de figura. O único motivo para eles estarem atrás de mim seria minha verdadeira natureza: eu era uma hanyou tengu.

Mas uma pergunta latejou em minha mente: por que me machucar gravemente se os hanyous são usados como servos? Bom, eu é que não ia ficar ali para questionar.

Não sei de onde surgiu a força, mas consegui empurrar a moto para longe de mim e me levantar precariamente, apoiando uma mão na parede. Percebi que havia sangue contra os tijolos.

Lancei um olhar para o yokais, que pararam de andar, analisando-me. Aproveitei-me dessa hesitação para começar a correr, claudicando em razão da perna que fora esmagada e não era de muita serventia naquela tentativa de fuga.

Entrei num beco, apoiando uma mão na parede quando sentia que estava quase caindo.

Inferno. Maldição. Porra. Caralho. Vão à merda, seus youkais malditos. Qual o problema com esses filhos-de-uma-puta? O que há de tão difícil em deixar a minha pele cobrindo meus ossos?! Deixem-me levar minha vida, malditos, e parem de tentar acabar com ela!

Como eu imaginava, logo os yokais já estavam bem atrás de mim. E para minha eterna raiva, se deliciando com a minha tentativa de fuga desesperada.

Encostei as costas na parede, acuada, e me mantive levemente inclinada, numa posição derrotada e cansada, embora os encarasse com ódio. Os cinco fecharam o meio-círculo em volta de mim, sorrindo diabolicamente.

- Finalmente achamos você, princesinha mestiça dos tengus. - um deles disse, rindo.

Sério. Se há um ser superior, então ele colocou uma dose extra de ódio quando criou os yokais.

Fiquei resoluta em meu desespero e sentindo um nó em minha garganta, mas eu não queria demonstrar fraqueza, já estava passando uma imagem muito frágil para simplesmente começar a chorar. Eu queria ter esperanças, mas simplesmente não existia um trajeto de que algo ou alguém poderia me ajudar naquela situação.

"Hideo e Daiki me avisaram que isso aconteceria", pensei, consternada. Eles tentaram me proteger e a minha teimosia havia me posto em perigo.

Respirei fundo e esperei que ele me atacassem, não ia desistir sem lutar, mesmo que não fosse capaz de tal ato, mas morreria tentando. Foi nesse momento que meu coração se aquietou um pouco, senti a presença de Raiden, assim como os yokais ali presentes. Naquele momento não entendi aquela ação de Raiden, pensei que ele lutaria contra os yokais para me proteger, mas não foi esse o caso, ele apenas me abraçou.

Talvez se ele tivesse lutado eu não me sentiria tão calma como me senti com aquele abraço, era quase como se ele estivesse me dizendo silenciosamente que tudo ficaria bem.

Ouvi uma risada irônica de um dos yokais, possivelmente pensando em como Raiden me protegeria naquela situação.

Nem me questionei por que motivo Raiden estava emitindo presença (algo que nunca fazia) numa luta contra outros yokais. Era quase como se estivesse indo contra tudo o que pregava.

- Correu tanto para chegar até ela e nem ao menos tenta lutar. - ouvi a voz esganiçada de um dos yokais, os outros riram, me senti ainda mais furiosa, ele estavam se deleitando com o nosso desespero, apesar de que não sentia qualquer desespero vindo de Raiden.

Foi quando as risadas se cessaram e os outros yokais apenas nos observaram, com olhos estreitos.

Aconteceu como uma explosão, um deslocamento súbito de ar. Em um momento, era apenas eu e Raiden contra cinco yokais, no seguinte, havia dois pares de gigantescas asas negras entre nós.

Lentamente, percebi que se tratava de dois tengus. Ambos giraram imediatamente para olhar para mim. Havia bicos escuros em seus rostos, que cobriam a parte em que deveria estar a boca e o nariz. Os dois pares de olhos azuis que me encaravam eram exatamente iguais: estavam inundados em preocupação. Demorei todo um segundo para reconhecê-los e distingui-los, e apenas por que apenas um deles tinha cabelos com pontas azuis.

Eram meus irmãos, Hideo e Daiki.

- Cuide dela. - soou Hideo, em uma voz que não se parecia em nada com a dele, mas apenas algo sibilante e animalesco.

Daiki não esperou uma segunda ordem, e veio na minha direção. Um momento antes de desmaiar, vi Hideo virar-se para encarar os yokais. E soube pela expressão de horror deles que os olhos do meu irmão mais velho estariam refletindo fúria como nunca havia se visto.

Eu ouvia vozes.

-... não a sentimos, e sentimos você, entramos em desespero. - dizia Daiki, soando frustrado - Se nós não tivéssemos chegado a tempo...

- Eu bloqueei a presença dela. - disse Raiden - Tinha esperanças que vocês percebessem.

- Sim, foi muito inteligente. Foi Hideo quem percebeu. Ele praticamente me arrancou da cama, com um olhar desesperado, dizendo que tinha acontecido algo com Kagome. - Daiki respirou fundo, como se estivesse tentando se acalmar - Nunca voamos tão rápido na nossa vida.

- Ela está acordando. - soou Hideo ao meu lado, fazendo com que eu finalmente me desse conta de que eu estava acordando, de fato, mas porque havia desmaiado, não porque estava dormindo.

Senti que eles se aproximavam de mim e abri os olhos lentamente, sentindo o direito levemente inchado.

Além de Daiki, Hideo e Raiden, havia outros dois tengus no quarto. Uma mulher ruiva e um homem de frio olhos verdes.

Senti uma pontada de dor na cabeça quando tentei me sentar.

- Tenha calma aí, garota. - disse o tengu de olhos verdes - O processo de cura já começou, mas ainda dói, sabe?

Encarei aquele Yokai, tentando me lembrar se o conhecia.

Daiki foi quem respondeu:

- Esse é o Nagi. Ele é médico. - Ver meu irmão tão sério me fez perceber como a situação era séria.

- O que aconteceu? - perguntei.

Eles ficaram em silêncio, até que Raiden foi quem explicou:

- Foram os yokais serpentes.

Olhei para Hideo, que estava sentado em uma cadeira ao lado da minha cama. Ele tinha um olhar vago, de quem não estava mentalmente ali.

Então ele piscou e olhou para mim. Bem lentamente, inclinou-se levemente na minha direção, esticando a mão e tocando o pingente negro em formato de pena que descansava na base do meu pescoço.

- Você vai vir morar conosco. - ele disse e eu imediatamente soube que aquela era uma questão sobre a qual Hideo não aceitaria argumentos.

Ele se levantou devagar e Daiki se aproximou, dizendo:

- Dê-me suas ordens, meu senhor. - Nunca havia visto Daiki tão sóbrio e obediente, mas me surpreendeu ainda mais a resposta calma de Hideo:

- Acalme-se, irmão... Essa não é uma tarefa para o _executor_. Essa é uma missão para o Senhor do Norte. - Ele lançou um olhar resoluto na minha direção, e então disse: - Eu mesmo lembrarei aos hebis o motivo de os tengus serem tão temidos.

E senti naquelas palavras toda a força de uma promessa silenciosa que não havia sido feita em vão.


	7. O perecer da serpente

**Capítulo VI ****–**** O perecer da serpente**

Sempre odiei mentir para a minha mãe. Sou daquele tipo que usa a tática "falarei antecipadamente meu crime para ser perdoada por arrependimento". Aliás, eu e minha mãe nunca tivemos segredos (ou ao menos era o que eu acreditava, até ela me dizer que meu pai era um tengu!).

Mesmo em ocasiões em que a sabedoria popular garantia que eu deveria mentir, eu dizia a verdade. Foi por isso que não escondi nada dela. Nem mesmo que eu viajava por um poço para a Era Feudal e procurava fragmentos de uma jóia sagrada poderosa na companhia de um hanyou, uma caçadora de youkais e um monge.

Pensando bem... Agora compreendo porque ela absorveu algo bizarro como isso de forma tão calma. Na época eu havia ficado aliviada por ela não ter surtado, e não me toquei que era uma aceitação pacífica demais para ser normal. Mas é claro que ela acreditaria! Afinal, havia tido um caso com um youkai e tinha uma filha que era uma hanyou.

Maldita.

Enfim... Alonguei-me demais na discussão íntima.

A questão é que não foi confortável mentir para ela pela primeira vez. Mas não era por que eu queria esconder algo dela, mas sim porque acreditava que seria mais benéfico para ela não saber que a filha dela quase havia sido assassinada, estuprada, ou coisa pior, como ser obrigada a comer um Giga Pudding.

Apenas disse "Mãe, Daiki alega que é a semana da consciência tengu e que tenho que ficar na Mansão Corvo por enquanto. Acho que eles vão mandar alguém pegar roupa para mim. Volto para casa assim que eu arquitetar um plano de fuga.". Bem, não necessariamente nessas palavras, mas no resumo foi algo assim.

O segundo motivo do meu desconforto foi que eu estava curando absurdamente rápido. Em um dia, hematomas mais superficiais já estavam extintos e Nagi (o médico psicopata dos tengus) havia dito que estimava minha cura completa em seis a oito dias.

É absurdo que minha perna com um osso fraturado estivesse boa tão rápido, mas agora, já no quarto dia, eu tinha que encarar a dura realidade.

Eu era uma hanyou.

Sei, sei... Que grande revelação, Kagome! Isso é reviravolta antiga já, minha filha.

Sim, eu já havia convencido a mim mesma que era uma hanyou, mas eu não tinha exatamente provas concretas além do fato de sentir o cheiro de yokais ou de ter um pouco de força incomum. Mesmo durante todos esses anos, eu nunca havia percebido sequer que meus ferimentos se curavam rapidamente (eu também nunca quebrei uma perna para perceber, mas, enfim).

Quer dizer, de fato, por toda a minha vida os meus ferimentos e queimaduras saravam rápido, mas meu avô sempre dava o crédito disso para suas gororobas medicinais feitas de ervas e secreções nauseantes de animais mais nojentos ainda. E eu acreditava, de tão completamente inocente que era. Afinal, algo que fedia tanto deveria ser eficiente.

Depois que passei a fazer medicina, essa estranha característica começou a me incomodar. Quer dizer... Meu professor dizia que um ferimento na mucosa da boca demorava normalmente três dias para sarar por completo, enquanto que comigo era questão de horas! Foi assim que se tornou mais óbvio que meu processo de cura era levemente mais eficiente que os de pessoas normais (quase cem vezes mais eficiente, mas tudo bem), mas ainda assim eu resolvi ignorar tal fato, uma vez que eu estava passando pelo estado de negação.

Quebrar uma perna, no entanto, era totalmente diferente. Amigos meus já passaram meses para se recuperar de um dano assim... Como é possível que eu só precise de poucos dias?!

Resumindo: tudo aquilo em que eu havia acreditado caía por terra e agora me sinto desamparada no mundo. Praticamente a mesma sensação que tive quando descobri que Death Note não era baseado em fatos reais.

Logo no primeiro dia, em razão de eu estar enferma, Nagi havia decretado que apenas Daiki, Hideo e Hiroko (a ruiva estonteante de antes) pudessem ficar no quarto.

Daiki praticamente surtou com isso.

– Como assim a ruiva descendente de cruz credo vai ficar cuidando da minha irmã? Eu não deixarei. Essa louca só se aproxima da Kagome se for um cadáver!

– Daiki, cala a boca senão juro que te surro até moer seus nervos, ok? – ela disse, com os olhos verdes brilhando de desafio silencioso.

– Você não conseguiria isso nem em mil anos!

– Apenas por que Hideo disse que desconta do nosso salário se houver mortes não-necessárias. – Hiroko respondeu, cruzando os braços em volta da cintura finíssima.

Nagi se pronunciou:

– Então basta provar que a morte do Daiki foi necessária. Às vezes até o Hideo acha isso.

Hideo ficou encarando Nagi, e por fim balançou a cabeça, como se disse "penso mesmo".

– Nagi. Pare de dar ideias para a sua irmã, maldito. – Ele se virou para Hideo – E quanto a você, seja menos cretino. É a vida do seu irmão que está em jogo.

Eles continuaram a discutir, até que Hideo afirmou que eu me sentiria mais confortável se tivesse companhia feminina, já que nenhum macho que morasse naquela casa tinha bom senso necessário para ficar perto de mim naquele momento. Daiki alegou que Aika (lembro vagamente desse nome na conversa feita com papel-adesivo) seria a companhia perfeita, mas Hideo informou que ela havia retornado temporariamente para Sapporo realizar algumas funções do Senhor do Norte que foram delegadas para ela. Nisso Nagi virou para mim e disse "ela é a [i]concillieri[/i]", numa tentativa de me integrar uma conversa.

Bem, não serviu de muita coisa. Não faço idéia do que seja uma [i]concillieri[/i].

Enfim, isso foi no primeiro dia.

Eu percebi muitas coisas nos dias que se seguiram.

Um. A criadagem tinha um respeito quase que assustador por mim. Nenhum criado

me encarava e estavam sempre pedindo perdão até por respirar.

Dois. Hiroko é linda demais e estou me sentindo mal de ter alguém tão lindo quanto ela sempre perto de mim. Seja menos linda, maldita, e menos legal (exceto com o Daiki... Ela é especialmente malvada com o meu irmão).

Três. Nagi é irmão da Hiroko, mas é psicopata e nem de longe tão legal quanto ela.

Ele sempre faz comentários que deixam as criadas exasperadas, como afirmar que eu odiava o cheiro de lavanda quando elas trouxeram algumas ervas para aromatizar o quarto. As coitadas ficaram tão desesperadas que mal sabiam como pedir desculpas e eu fui incapaz de desmentir a história, com medo de que ele voltasse os talentos para o mal dele para a minha pessoa.

Quatro. Daiki precisa de uma namorada melosa. Urgentemente. Eu o amo, maldito, mas também não precisa fazer um escândalo cada vez que eu disser que sinto dor.

E, por último, Hideo não apareceu nos quatro dias que se seguiram. E eu intimamente sabia que o motivo disso era sua promessa de que lembraria aos Hebi o motivo de os tengus serem temidos.

Quando finalmente sai daquele "quarto de hospital", me senti aliviada de finalmente estar andando e livre daquela rotina de cama e sacada que fui obrigada a ter pelo meu irmão "hiper ultra blaster supremo" protetor Daiki. Era prazeroso inclusive estar caminhando, meio mancando, pelo corredor da "Mansão Corvo" seguindo o protetor que esbanjava um sorriso brando, que eu estava incerta se achava adorável ou não.

Ele segurou minha cintura quando precisamos descer pela escadaria, eu disse que minha perna já estava boa, mas ele insistiu que aquilo era necessário. Mais alguns passos e ele parou na minha frente, alargando ainda mais aquele sorriso (não pensei que fosse possível), estendeu os braços como se fosse um apresentador de televisão e falou em uma voz ensaiada e incrivelmente falsa.

– Agora, lhe apresento. Seu novo quarto. - ele abriu a porta de carvalho e se adiantou entrando no quarto, soltei um suspiro pronta para começar meu discurso sobre o fato de eu não ir morar naquela mansão, mas meu queixo caiu quando entrei no recinto.

Era espaçoso, de fato, mas nada gigantesco que desse a impressão de ser requintado demais. Era aconchegante. Com tapetes felpudos de cor bege e móveis de madeira vermelha envernizada. Uma cortina negra deixava o quarto escuro, o que tornava o efeito das luminárias de cor levemente amarelada ainda mais acentuado.

– Gostou? - Daiki perguntou, ansioso.

Calei a confirmação excitada bem a tempo. Temi que dizer sim àquela pergunta seria o mesmo que aceitar morar naquela casa e em nenhum momento eu havia dito isso.

Apenas fiquei encarando Daiki.

– Não gostou? - ele perguntou agora com expressão desolada. Maldito, como ele consegue ser tão fofo?

– O quarto é lindo.

– Então você gostou. Sabia que gostaria. - ele sorriu e me abraçou.

– Mas eu não vou usá-lo muito, não sei por que colocar tantas coisas pessoais como livros de medicina. - comentei ao constatar uma pequena estante perto da mesa do computador onde havia um notebook.

– Hideo me deu a missão de fazer sua mudança. - Daiki sorriu - Não conversei com a sua mãe... Achei que você ia querer fazer isso, mas ela deixou que eu trouxesse algumas coisas para deixar você mais confortável por enquanto. Então... Quando posso ir lá pegar o resto?

Arregalei os olhos.

– Você ignorou o que eu te disse? Eu não vou morar aqui! - Exclamei.

– O que foi que você falou? - Sua voz estava tão distante que não consegui entender.

– Daiki!

– Oi? Alguém me chama? - ele colocou a mão em minha nuca e me puxou contra o peito fazendo meu nariz ser esmagado. - Ouço vozes do além... mamãe é você?

Comecei a protestar, mas minha voz era abafada pelo peito de Daiki. Maldito, tem um peito firme que nem pedra. Comecei a ficar sem ar (hanyous morrem sufocados?!) e esperneei até que ele afrouxasse o aperto.

Arfei.

– Eu. Não. Vou. Morar. Aqui. - disse, respirando entre as palavras.

Daiki me encarou com as sobrancelhas vincadas e me soltou para colocar a mão na cintura, numa pose intimidadora.

– Você vai, sim. Eu te avisei, lembra? Não nos meteríamos, desde que não precisássemos. Minha irmã foi caçada por cinco dos melhores guerreiros dos hebi... Isso é motivo para intervirmos, está bem? - Ele rolou os olhos - Sem falar que o Hideo ameaçou meus países baixos, caso você não estivesse confortavelmente estabelecida na casa. Eu até pedi ajuda daquela mocreia da Hiroko, quanto à decoração do quarto. Faça meu sacrifício valer a pena, maldita!

– Eu não tenho nada a ver com seus problemas pessoais com a Hiroko e não vou morar aqui e ponto.

– Vai morar.

– Vai me obrigar?

– Vou te comprar... qual o seu preço?

– Não estou a venda.

– Todos tem um preço. Diga, quer um pônei?

– Por que eu iria querer um?

– Sei lá... eu sempre achei que garotinhas gostassem de pôneis.

– Você acha que tenho quantos anos?

– Mentalmente ou fisicamente?

– Calado.

Ficamos quietos, ambos tentando respirar depois do bate-e-volta. Esses yokais são todos teimosos assim ou será que eu sou azarada de só encontrar gente assim? Sei que isso pode parecer teimosia da minha pessoa, mas eu estava completamente desesperada com aquilo!

O que Daiki queria era que eu saísse da casa onde cresci, onde absorvi tudo o que me tornou quem sou. Toda a minha preocupação daqueles meses em continuar sendo eu mesma veio à tona. Morar naquela mansão seria como rejeitar que sou humana.

O.k., não tão dramático assim. Mas eu não deixava de me sentir desconfortável. Quero continuar acordando todo dia e encontrando minha mãe cozinhando, meu avô resmungando como as telefonistas eram incompetentes e Souta dando trabalho para ir para a escola.

Eu não queria me separar da minha família, que mal há nisso?

Em meios as minhas divagações, foi quando Daiki usou o golpe mais sujo e capcioso de toda a história de minha existência. Ele simplesmente olhou para um ponto atrás dos meus ombros esboçando aquele seu sorriso singelo de criança que estava aprontando e falou animado.

– Viu, você dúvidou que eu seria capaz, mas fico muito eficiente quando envolve mulher gostosa e a deixar confortável.

Olhei para onde ele estava olhando, era Hideo, que simplesmente resmungou um "com licença" e caminhou pelo quarto.

– Ficou aceitável. - Hideo disse olhando Daiki que não se abalou com o comentário frio.

– Kagome gostou, ela está fazendo doce para admitir, mas vejo em seus olhos. Será ótimo tê-la conosco, não acha? Para mimarmos nossa irmãzinha como se deve.

Hideo me olhou e depois para Daiki, foi quando ele simplesmente assentiu com a cabeça.

Tipo, foi como um sonho.

Exagero?

Não. Não quando se trata daquele tengu que dava medo concordando com algo que o outro tengu que dava nos nervos havia dito.

Poderia ser efeito da medicação que Nagi havia me dado, ou sei lá, mas eu realmente acho que vi o meu irmão frio calculista medonho concordar que iria me mimar?

– Está hesitante em aceitar morar conosco, Kagome?

– Como? - balancei a cabeça levemente e voltei atenção a Hideo, ele franziu o semblante demonstrando que não repetiria a pergunta. - Não há necessidade para isso.

– Se não houvesse não estaríamos tomando tal medida, mais algum argumento?

– É exage...

– Algum argumento plausível que não seja embasado em sua teimosia? - engoli em seco e fiz que não com a cabeça. - Ótimo, está decidido, iremos conversar com sua mãe pela manhã, por hora, aproveite as acomodações... Daiki.

– Estou indo. Ae, sem acesso a site pornôs, vou te vigiar, em menina.

– Ela não é você, Daiki. - resmungou Hideo puxando Daiki para fora do quarto, eles fecharam a porta quando saíram e eu me joguei na cama, derrotada.

Meus irmãos me levaram para falar com a minha mãe. Este era o oitavo dia. Nagi estava certo em sua predições. Eu não queria falar com a minha mãe.

Não com eles.

Ainda assim, tinha que admitir que havia certo orgulho em ser escoltada por dois homens lindos. Havia uma família visitando o templo, e as duas mulheres do grupo quase derreteram só de olhar para eles.

Até minha mãe ficou toda sem jeito quando os dois entraram em casa (apesar de cinco meses atrás ela praticamente ter expulsado os dois do templo, o que me faz pensar o quanto uma mulher pode mudar de ideia por causa do charme masculino). Enfim, lá estava eu com aqueles dois sentados me tendo entre eles, enquanto mamãe servia chá com um sorriso abobado comentando o quanto estava feliz por me ver tão íntima dos meus irmãos.

Acho que só o desejo de dar uns tapas na cara da própria mãe não é pecado... ou é... sei lá. Ainda me revolta essa mudança de lado da mamãe. Será que Hideo ou o Daiki a seduziram em minha ausência?

Analisei os dois.

Certo, mesmo comigo presente eles seriam capazes de a seduzir. Na verdade, não duvidaria nada se eles conseguissem seduzir a mim.

– Nós queremos que a Kagome venha morar conosco. - disse Hideo. Ele nem preparou o terreno! Foi simplesmente jogando a bomba na própria mãe.

Tão sutil quanto aqueles jurados de programas de reality show que falam que a mulher é gorda e peluda sem qualquer consideração com a pobre destruindo seus sonhos de adolescente.

Encarei minha mãe, preocupada que ela tivesse um surto psicótico. Nesse momento, nem me lembrei da esperança de ela negar veemente minha mudança. Mas tudo caiu por terra. Minha expectativa lindamente destroçada quando ela disse:

– Eu já estava me preparando mentalmente para isso. - Ela sorriu tristemente para mim - Ao menos espero que você continue nos visitando, Kagome.

Como assim se preparando mentalmente para isso, criatura?

Que mãe é essa que eu tenho que se prepara mentalmente para ter sua filha tomada de seus braços por dois homens... lindos, claro...

Ok, ser tomada da mãe por homens nesse padrão de beleza não é tão ruim assim, mas isso não vem ao caso. Meu queixo estava levemente caído, meus olhos arregalados, Daiki empurrou meu queixo para cima fechando minha boca.

– Está tudo bem para senhora? - questionei incrédula.

– Kagome, chega um momento na vida das mães que elas precisam deixar os filhos saírem do ninho.

– Kagome é uma hanyou tengu, a analogia caiu como luva.

– Cala boca, Daiki. Mãe, a senhora não deve ter entendido, eles querem...

– Eu entendi, filha. Assim como entendo que deve haver motivos para que seus irmãos tenham tomado tal decisão.

– De fato há. - se pronunciou Hideo.

– Se há motivos tão latentes que os façam tomar essa decisão, devo apenas confiar no julgamento deles, afinal, desde sempre tanto seu pai quanto seus irmãos sempre foram fieis a suas promessas e nunca interviram em sua vida dessa forma. Se agora é necessário, quem sou eu para impedir?

Minha batalha estava perdida. Eu estava indo morar com meus irmãos e ninguém ia fazer nada para impedir, nem mesmo minha própria mãe.

Entramos na Mansão Corvo. Minha expressão era completamente desoladora. Estava tão anestesiada que nem mesmo percebi a estranheza de encontrar oito tengus nos esperando na porta (deles, reconheci apenas Hiroko e Nagi), todos vestidos em quimonos negros com obis brancas e lenços escuros cobrindo metade do rosto.

Hideo foi quem me explicou:

– Vamos sair. Aika chegou hoje pela manhã e ela ficará com você enquanto vamos em uma missão. - Encarei-o, sem entender realmente o que ele queria dizer, até que ele se virou para Daiki - Executor... Estamos de saída.

– Sim, meu senhor. - Mais uma vez, lá estava a obediência atípica. Dessa vez não estranhei. Pouco a pouco eu percebia que todo mundo tratava meu irmão mais velho de duas formas totalmente diferentes, de acordo com a ocasião. A maior parte do tempo ele era só "Hideo". Mas havia algo assustador na obediência cega que todos os tengus tinham por ele quando ele era o "Senhor do Norte".

– Vamos? - chamou Hideo, e então todos os tengus se movimentaram para o jardim, muito além de onde eu podia ver. Logo ouvi o som de asas batendo e percebi que eram os tengus.

– Eles vão caçar qualquer serpente que esteja diretamente envolvida no seu ataque. Hideo quer deixar o Senhor do Leste completamente aterrorizado. Depois, o Senhor do Norte irá sozinho atrás do Senhor do Leste, mas aí o Senhor das Serpentes não terá nenhum guerreiro ao seu lado. Estará completamente sozinho. - A voz feminina e melodiosa que disse isso atrás de mim pertencia a uma mulher aparentemente da minha idade, com olhos azuis como os meus e cabelos negros. Quase pulei, de susto. Essa tengu poderia facilmente se passar por minha irmã, e ninguém negaria tal fato. Ela sorriu para mim - Eu sou Aika, sua prima.

Ah, então esta era a Aika.

– Ehr... Prazer em conhecê-la. - eu disse, sorrindo de leve, sem saber como me portar - Você é a [i]concillieri[/i]. Ou ao menos foi isso que Nagi me disse.

Ela rolou os olhos.

– Nagi não é normal. Esse é um... Apelido... Dado pelo tio... Bem, seu pai. - Ela sorriu gentilmente mais uma vez - Teoricamente falando, eu sou o braço direito do seu irmão, o Hideo. - O sorriso deslumbrante se tornou ligeiramente triste - Excetuando, é claro, quando diz respeito a lutar ao lado dele. Você deve ter percebido como os tengus têm tendência a serem superprotetores. Enfim, vamos entrar? Devemos aproveitar o tempo sozinhas para eu te contar todos os segredos sórdidos do Daiki. Com aquele ali sempre é necessário ter um baralho na manga.

– Um baralho?

– Você acha que só uma carta é o suficiente? - ela perguntou, arregalando os olhos e rindo. Por algum motivo, eu acho que vou gostar da Aika.

Eu estava no jardim, pensando em como seria estranho ficar morando naquela "mansão corvo" quando ouvi o som de asas batendo antes mesmo de vê-lo pousando suavemente na grama.

A última vez que vi Hideo em sua forma yokai, eu estava particularmente desesperada demais para notar o quanto os tengus eram belos em sua aparência de demônio. Surpreendi-me ao perceber que as asas negras, forradas de penas lustrosas, começaram a se contorcer e se retrair, assim como o bico negro no rosto do meu irmão.

Voltar à forma humana parecia algo doloroso, mas a expressão de Hideo continuava extremamente serena.

Quando por fim ele havia voltado ao normal, eu tive algum estado de espírito para notar os detalhes que haviam passado despercebidos. Como a camisa social rasgada e o sangue escurecido que estava espalhado nela.

Quando finalmente olhei o rosto do meu irmão, percebi que ele me observava, mas não apenas em análise, como também com receio e preocupação, como se imaginasse que eu fosse desmaiar apenas de ficar frente a frente com a prova de que ele esteve envolvido em algo que provavelmente levara à morte de alguém.

Se meus irmãos soubessem que eu já estava praticamente saturada de ver esse tipo de coisa... Que o tempo que passei ao lado de Inuyasha me tornou mais fria para lidar com a morte...

– Não existem mais serpentes, nem Senhor do Leste. - Ele informou devagar, analisando como eu receberia tal notícia.

Sorri suavemente para o meu irmão.

–Não sou tão frágil quanto pareço. - afirmei.

Hideo me analisou por alguns segundos, e então sorriu de leve, enquanto respondia:

– Então você se acostumará rapidamente a ser uma Tsubasa.

E talvez ele estivesse certo.


	8. Aceitando as Penas

**Capítulo VII – Aceitando as Penas**

Kagome, minha querida, vamos encarar a realidade: se você vai mesmo morar nessa casa, então é bom ir se acostumando com o fato de que sua vida não será mais a mesma que antes.  
Primeiramente, saiba logo de agora que vai ter de conviver o resto de seus dias com um hanyou que tem complexo de culpa vigiando você de perto... E quando digo "perto", quero dizer "próximo o suficiente para sentir a respiração dele no seu cangote". E por mais gostoso que o Raiden seja, não sei se é possível suportar toda essa atenção em demasia sem ter um colapso nervoso (os homens que alegam se sentir sufocados por mulheres apaixonadas com certeza nunca conheceram um hanyou que acredita que sua protegida quase morreu por negligência sua).

Em segundo lugar, viva com a tristeza de saber que sua mãe não lhe ama e que, no fundo, estava ansiosa para ter um motivo de despachar você da casa dela. Se não fosse o bastante o fato de ela lhe deixar morar com os seus irmãos praticamente sem hesitar, ela arrumou todas as suas coisas para a mudança em apenas algumas horas. Para uma pessoa que sempre brigava porque você deixava o guarda-roupa bagunçado, o fato de ela arrumar suas coisas sem pedir sua ajuda é um claro sinal de que ela queria sua linda pessoa fora da casa dela para ontem (e levando em consideração a exultação do seu irmão pelo fato de poder usar seu quarto como sala de vídeo-games acredito que ela não seja a única). O seu avô foi o único que pareceu realmente triste com a sua partida... Se bem que o fato de ele se despedir com um "me dê logo alguns bisnetos, minha filha" dá essa ligeira impressão de que seu avô está ficando senil.

E por último, fechando com chave de ouro, sinto informar, mas a partir de agora você viverá nessa casa cheia de yokais hiperativos e/ou sociopatas que não fazem a mínima questão de tornar o ambiente minimamente normal.

Ok. Falar comigo mesma em segunda pessoa não está ajudando a superar meu desconforto, então é melhor parar com isso de uma vez.

Eu só posso dizer que não está sendo nada fácil para mim. Quer dizer... Minha casa sempre foi o meu porto seguro, o local para onde eu sempre poderia voltar, mesmo que o mundo inteiro se desfizesse à minha volta... É muito estranho ter que levar uma vida normal, enquanto a minha casa não continua mais a mesma.

Nessa semana tentei retomar a minha vida. Fui à faculdade (com o meu guarda-costas me servindo de motorista, claro) e, por sorte, enfrentei o primeiro dia sem muito pânico e quase vestígio algum de paranóia – eu estava completamente empenhada em não deixar o atentado contra minha vida me tornar uma covarde.

Na verdade, o que mais me incomodou foi o fato de eu não percorrer mais o caminho para o templo, ao final das minhas aulas... Mas seguir em direção ao bairro luxuoso onde a Mansão Corvo ficava.

E agora, neste exato segundo, estou enfrentando mais uma situação de extremo desconforto: estou com sede, mas não quero sair do meu quarto e ficar andando de madrugada por uma casa que nem de longe eu considerava como meu lar.

Fiquei encarando a porta do meu quarto, ciente de que eu realmente não estava sabendo lidar com essa situação.

Tenho certeza que Daiki daria um tapa no meu traseiro (foi o que ele fez quando soube que eu tocava a campainha da mansão ao invés de usar a chave que ele me deu para entrar na casa), dizendo um "deixa de ser fresca, essa casa é sua". No fundo, eu sei que estou sendo apenas boba e que para as outras onze pessoas (só que não) que moram sob esse teto em nada estranharia eu estar perambulando pela casa.

Aliás, da forma como esse lugar é grande, eu duvido muito que eu veja vivalma em meu caminho para a cozinha.

Bati as mãos uma contra a outra e acenei com força. Sim, era bobagem ficar trancada no meu quarto virando uma múmia ressecada (exagero, quem disse?) apenas por ter vergonha de sair do meu quarto e ir à cozinha pegar um pouco de água. Nem mesmo os mais rigorosos dos anfitriões me condenariam por a porta e saí.

###

Antes eu tivesse ficado no meu quarto morrendo de desidratação. Se não bastasse eu me perder na mansão, ainda fiz a proeza de vir parar na ala pessoal do meu irmão mais velho, que parecia estar tendo uma discussão bem esquentada com Aika.

Ok, Kagome... Seja uma hanyou de orgulho e passe completamente despercebida, volte pelo corredor até sair do alcance do som da voz deles.

Quando dei um passo atrás, ouvi algo que me fez paralisar:

– Você nem mesmo ouviu meus argumentos sobre o quanto era precipitado atacar o Senhor do Leste! – A voz de Aika estava uma oitava mais alta, o que indicava que estava bastante nervosa.

– Era a minha irmã, Aika... O que você esperava que eu fizesse?! – O contraste da voz de Hideo, que estava mais baixa que o normal, com o tom de Aika, chegava a ser bizarro.

Aisha ficou calada por um par de segundos.

– A questão não era o que eu queria que você fizesse... Era a sua irmã, você tem todo o direito de vingança. Meu ponto é outro totalmente diferente. Você ao menos se perguntou o motivo do ataque à Kagome? Você se dignou a investigar?!

– Não... Bati primeiro, perguntei depois. – ele respondeu simplesmente.

– É claro que fez isso... – ela suspirou.

– Eu não preciso dos motivos, Aika. – Hideo estava impaciente agora.

– Mas deveria... Vocês, antigos, são todos iguais! Se imaginam onipotentes, incapazes de serem vencidos. Por acaso você acredita que o fato de ser tão velho faz de você invencível? Você rotulou o Senhor do Leste como inimigo, e não se preocupou com mais nada além de destruí-lo.

– E com o que mais deveria me preocupar?! – senti um arrepio, ao perceber a fúria naquela única pergunta – Aquela serpente atacou a minha irmã! Ela poderia estar morta nesse segundo!

– Poderia... Mas não acredito que esse tenha sido o objetivo. – Ouvi os passos de alguém andando no quarto do Hideo, e não soube qual dos dois estaria fazendo isso – Eles bateram na moto dela, mas as chances de ela sobreviver ao acidente eram muito altas, por ela ser uma hanyou. Depois disso, não houve necessariamente nenhum ataque, apenas perseguição hostil...

– Ouça você mesma, Aika! É quase como se estivesse defendendo aquelas malditas serpentes!

– Eu não estou defendendo ninguém... Estou tentando entendê-los! Coisa que você obviamente não tentou fazer. Você e sua maldita arrogância são incapazes de entrar na psique inimiga.

– Aika... – ele ameaçou.

– Não, agora você vai ter que me escutar, _[I]Senhor do Norte[/i]. _– Foi a vez do tom dela baixar – Você entende perfeitamente as consequências do que fez. As poucas serpentes que sobraram são incapazes de se organizar para manter o poder... O que vai acontecer é mais do que óbvio: é hora dos senhores disputarem o controle pelo Leste. O Senhor do Sul e o Senhor do Oeste são magníficos na arte de manipular... Aliás, de todos os senhores, você sempre foi o mais fácil de compreender e prever... Eu vou lhe perguntar claramente: você pretende lutar pelo controle de Tóquio?

– Claramente. – disse Hideo, sem hesitar – Não posso me dar ao luxo de ter outro senhor colocando a vida de Kagome, ou até mesmo a nossa paz nessa casa, em perigo.

– Então se realmente vai fazer isso, tem que ter em mente que não pode simplesmente partir para uma batalha contra os outros senhores apenas com sua força... Você tem que ser tão ardiloso quanto eles.

– Você me subestima, Aika...

– Não, não faço isso. Eu sei que você é exímio em negociações... Desde que você encare o outro como igual... No momento em que ele se torna inimigo, você simplesmente desiste de tentar prever suas ações. Isso não pode acontecer dessa vez, ou você vai ser completamente manipulado pelo Senhor do Sul.

– Não é com ele que eu me preocupo.

– Sei que não... – ela respirou fundo – E quanto à eu subestimar você... Hideo, como se atreve a dizer isso para mim quando é você que me subestima? Eu sou sua Guardiã... É meu dever estar ao seu lado em batalha. Se era para o seu irmão acompanhá-lo, então tivesse dado a mim a função de Executora, e não a ele. É como se você não acreditasse em minha capacidade. Se esse é o caso, então eu peço que você me diga abertamente, Hideo.

– Você sabe que isso não é verdade.

– Sei?

– Aika... – De repente, a voz dele era doce, calmante – Você realmente não compreende por que eu não quero você na linha de frente de batalha?

– Não tente me ludibriar, Hideo. – ela falou, irritada – Nem se atreva a se aproximar, não vou simplesmente ignorar que... Hideo!

E, de repente, silêncio.

O rubor subiu pela minha bochecha quando ouvi Aisha soltar um gemido fraco, fazendo com que eu finalmente percebesse o que provavelmente estava acontecendo naquele quarto. Céus, que bizarro... Meu irmão... E Aika...!

Argh.

Muito bem, acho que essa é a minha deixa para parar de bisbilhotar e me embrenhar mais uma vez na busca pela cozinha perdida.

– Está tudo bem com você, Kagome? – Ruri me perguntou, com expressão preocupada. Pisquei algumas vezes, percebendo que todo mundo já havia terminado o almoço enquanto o meu lanche estava praticamente intocado.

Amaldiçoei-me ao perceber que todo mundo me encarava de modo estranho. Eu sou mesmo uma retardada. Caí na besteira de me perguntar como Raiden fazia para me vigiar no meio de tantos alunos e me perdi em pensamentos tolos sobre minha atual situação.

– Está sim. – respondi, sorrindo tranquilamente.

– Tem certeza? – Kenjiro perguntou – Quer dizer... Você é sempre distraída, mas desde que você voltou daquele seu "genocídio de aulas" por duas semanas, você está ainda mais desatenta que antes.

Lancei um olhar enviesado para Kenjiro.

– Você a deixou brava. Corre, Kenjiro.

Desviei meu olhar enviesado para Arusa.

– Kagome. – quase lancei o mesmo olhar para Ruri, até perceber que o tom dela era gentil – Você pode nos contar qualquer coisa, você sabe.

Posso contar até mesmo que sou uma meio-demônio tengu que quase foi morta por um bando de serpentes ardilosas? Acho que não, sua linda.

– Vamos, Kagome, fala logo o que tem te deixado tão nervosa ultimamente. – gracejou Kenjiro.

Suspirei.

– Eu saí da casa da minha mãe e estou morando com os meus irmãos, agora. – falei baixinho, quase engasgada.

Todos eles ficaram me observando, como que se perguntando o que eu sentia quanto a isso para então decidir o que deveriam me dizer. Apoiei meu queixo na mão, sorrindo como se tivesse pego eles em uma brincadeira de mau gosto. Eles não caíram nessa.

– Então foi por isso que você passou duas semanas sem vir para a faculdade? – Arusa perguntou.

– Podemos dizer que sim. – respondi, vencida.

– E o que você está sentindo quanto a tudo isso? – Kenjiro perguntou, aparentemente interessado. Lancei o meu melhor olhar de "Não banque o terapeuta para mim, querido", mesmo assim, respondi:

– Desconfortável, ansiosa, confusa e triste. – resumi, sentindo o peito doer na minha análise pessoal de sentimentos. Todos os meus amigos me olharam com pena, fazendo com que eu começasse a me arrepender de ter revelado tudo aquilo.

– É estranho sair da zona de conforto, não é? – Kenjiro disse, com um sorriso generoso. Pensei em retrucar que eu não era uma covarde, mas me calei. Ele estava certo; sair da zona de conforto realmente incomodava. E a verdade é que eu sou empurrada para cada vez mais longe dessa zona desde que descobri sobre a verdade da minha origem.

– Bem... De qualquer forma, eles são seus irmãos, né? – Ruri sorriu – Vocês têm laço de sangue... E esses são laços fortes. A gente sempre pode confiar em quem é do nosso sangue.

Arregalei os olhos quando Ruri me disse isso. Refleti por alguns segundo e então sorri. Sorri de verdade, como se ela tivesse me falado a verdade de uma vida e senti meu ser se encher de alívio.

Não, eu não concordava com ela. Muito pelo contrário, Inuyasha e Sesshoumaru haviam me mostrado muito bem como laços de sangue não significam muita coisa. Eu fui inundada por esse sentimento de prazer pois refletir sobre o que Ruri me falou fez com que percebesse algo muito importante: eu confiava nos meus irmãos.

Eu sabia, do fundo do meu coração, que eu estava protegida com eles, e essa segurança só podia vir da minha confiança no sentimento que eles tinham por mim... No fato de saber que eles me amam.

Eu passei todo esse tempo indo de encontro com o fato de ser uma hanyou, a ponto de ser incapaz de perceber que estava recebendo uma benção, dois irmãos extraordinários.

Céus... Eu sou mesmo um idiota. Só depois de seis meses que percebo o óbvio: ser uma hanyou não me forçava a deixar de ser humana.

– Pessoas... Acho que vou matar as aulas da tarde. – falei, sorrindo mais uma vez.

– De novo? – Kenjiro exclamou – Menina, se continuar matando aula assim você vai virar turista.

– É necessário. Vou visitar a minha mãe, dizer que a amo e finalmente poder acalmá-la com sinceridade sobre o rumo que minha vida levou. – Levantei, com a bandeja do refeitório em mãos – Já está na hora de eu parar de me acovardar e simplesmente aceitar as coisas como são.

Entrei na cozinha (Sim, vitória! Ovações, por favor!) e encontrei Aika sentada num banco ao lado do balcão de granito e Hiroko agitando uma garrafa de coquetéis do outro lado, ato contínuo despejou martinis em duas taças.

Aika suspirou e pegou a dela, antes de finalmente me perceber na porta.

Fiquei vermelha ao encará-la, mas disfarcei rapidamente. E daí que ela e Hideo pareciam ter um relacionamento complicado? Isso não me dizia respeito. E, sinceramente, eu tenho que admitir que o meu irmão tem bom gosto (Aika se parece comigo, afinal).

– Oi, Kagome. – disse Hiroko, amarrando a cascata brilhante de cabelos ruivos num rabo de cavalo – Se aproxime, meu bem. Estamos relaxando um pouco depois de ter que suportar seus irmãos durante o dia todo. Sinceramente, me custa acreditar que você seja irmã daqueles cretinos.

Aika suspirou de novo, cansada.

– Tenho que concordar. Lidar com o Hideo me cansa. Ele simplesmente não me leva a sério, Hiroko. – Aika massageou as têmporas, enquanto eu me sentava em um banco perto delas – E ele simplesmente usa-se de meios bastante desonestos quando não quer ouvir o que tenho a dizer.

O olhar malicioso que Hiroko lançou para Aika deixou bem claro que a ruiva sabia exatamente que "meios" eram esses. Quase sorri, mas me controlei, em respeito ao desespero de Aika.

– Pelo menos Hideo não age como uma criança e tem um colapso nervoso toda vez que você se aproxima. – Hiroko lançou um olhar para mim, e começou a me explicar, franzindo o nariz – O Daiki não sabe lidar muito bem quando acha uma mulher que não consegue seduzir.

Aika olhou para mim, e revelou:

– Eles têm um amor bem bandido.

Hiroko se inclinou e deu um tapa na nuca de Aika.

– Ai. Doeu. – Aika disse, choramingando.

Hiroko ignorou o protesto.

– Kagome... Agradeça por não ser imatura, teimosa, controladora ou superprotetora como os seus irmãos. – Hiroko falou, sorrindo e arrastando uma taça com martini na minha direção – Aliás, você é quase perfeita. Vou virar lésbica e ficar com você, o que acha?

– Eu aceito. – falei, rindo da brincadeira.

– Pare de me trair na cara dura. – reclamou Aika – Se vai fazer isso, ao menos me leve junto com você. Kagome, vamos fazer um triângulo amoroso.

– Aceito você também. – afirmei, inclinando-me e segurando a mão dela com solenidade.

– Que desperdício! – exclamou alguém da porta. Se tratava de um tengu de cabelos azuis muito longos, que nos encarava com expressão chocada. Lembro vagamente de Daiki tê-lo apresentado sob a alcunha de Yuri. Ao lado dele estava Daiki e Hideo. O primeiro nos encarava com expressão divertida e o segundo gravemente.

Meu irmão mais velho passou a mão no rosto, respirando fundo, e seguiu para a geladeira enquanto Daiki veio na nossa direção.

– Olha só, Hideo... – Daiki pegou o meu martini – A bruxa safada está dando álcool para nossa irmãzinha! Aposto que tem alguma substância alucinógena nessa bebida e que a megera quer abusar do corpinho da nossa irmã!

– Você que abusa da minha paciência, Daiki. – Hiroko jogou a garrafa de coquetéis em Daiki, que amparou o objeto com uma mão.

– Quieta, bruxa, seu destino está em inquérito aqui.

Vi de rabo-de-olho quando Hideo tirou duas cervejas da geladeira, jogou uma garrafa para Yuri e então abriu a outra para si mesmo, bebericando calmamente. Foi com casualidade que ele se encostou na porta, observando a cena que se desenrolava.

Aika estendeu uma mão pálida na minha direção, e disse:

– Venha para o meu lado, Kagome, pela sua própria segurança. – Obedeci, óbvio. E foi bem a tempo de Hiroko pegar uma frigideira que estava pendurada em um suporte e tentar acertar Daiki do outro lado do balcão.

Meu irmão mais novo provocava a ruiva sem cerimônia, enquanto todo mundo ria da briga infantil. Percebi que Yuri e Hideo ficaram em silêncio de repente e notei que Nagi estava parado na porta, de braços cruzados na frente do peito. Ele deu alguns passos, segurou Daiki pela parte de trás da gola da camisa e o empurrou para a frente bem a tempo de colocar o rosto do meu irmão mais novo na trajetória da frigideira.

O aço acertou o rosto belo de Daiki com um estrondo.

O silêncio se estabeleceu. E então todo mundo caiu na risada. Com algumas exceções, claro, como Hideo, que apenas sorria, bebendo sua cerveja, Daiki, que parecia assombrado, e Nagi, com expressão de[i]serial killer[/i].

– Já mandei você parar de irritar minha irmã, Daiki. – Nagi disse, se inclinando e pegando a frigideira das mãos de Hiroko – Agora você vai sentir minha fúria...

– Eita, diabo, vou chamar os outros para começar as apostas. – Yuri disse, saindo da cozinha como um raio.

– Hideo, meu irmão, ajude-me. – implorou Daiki, colocando as mãos na frente do rosto para se proteger dos golpes de aço que ele sabia que viriam.

Hideo se limitou a erguer as sobrancelhas com deboche.

A cena se desenrolou com Daiki correndo em volta da mesa de café-da-manhã enquanto a cozinha se enchia de tengus que gritavam suas apostas como se o recinto tivesse se transformado num pátio de brigas clandestinas. Hiroko e Yuri controlavam as apostas e Hideo foi nomeado juiz da luta, embora não parecesse inclinado a decidir ou impedir porcaria nenhuma.

Dado momento, Aika me puxou pela mão para fora da cozinha e ficamos no corredor, rindo dos ocasionais gritos e sabendo pelas reações dos "expectadores" quem estava vencendo a luta improvisada. Hiroko era o termômetro mais claro da situação: quando ela exultava, significava que Nagi estava vencendo, quando resmungava, era porque Daiki tinha conseguido contra-atacar.

Minha barriga doía de tanto rir.

Aika olhou para mim com expressão condescendente.

– Não se preocupa... Você se acostuma a conviver com esse tipo de coisa.

Sorri para ela.

– Espero que sim... Aliás... Aika, eu queria pedir um favor... – comecei, tomando coragem.

Ela me encarou como se esperasse que eu finalmente dissesse qual era esse favor. Quando abri a boca para revelar, ouvi os gritos de frustração dos apostadores (e de Hiroko) e soube que aparentemente Hideo havia decidido colocar fim naquela baderna.

Alguém sentou na minha frente à mesa na biblioteca da faculdade. Não vou mentir que imediatamente pensei que poderia ser Daiki, por motivos já bastante óbvios, mas me surpreendi a dar de cara com Aika.

Esses yokais realmente têm que aprender a não virem à faculdade quando querem falar comigo.

– Boa-tarde. – ela disse, sorrindo – Hideo me mandou para Sapporo realizar algumas negociações em nome dele, e resolvi procurar você já que eu viajaria antes de você chegar em casa. Você queria me pedir um favor ontem... Fiquei preocupada. Algo está te incomodando?

Ruborizei. Maldita hora em que abri minha boca para dizer que queria um favor de Aika. Desde aquela hora eu tenho me arrependido de ter dito isso.

– Não, juro. – sorri – É só que eu estava querendo saber mais sobre os tengus... E, bem... Tenho vergonha de pedir para Hideo e tenho medo de que histórias mirabolantes Daiki pode inventar apenas para não tornar tediosa a tarefa de me explicar essas coisas.

– Ah... – Ela piscou algumas vezes – Ah... Eu estava pensando tantas coisas... Maldita, não deveria deixar uma pessoa curiosa como eu nessa situação, é muita crueldade.

Sorri com diversão.

– Desculpe-me.

– Acho que não tem como explicar o que são os tengus sem um vasto estudo da história e dos costumes centenários que os yokais teimam em seguir. É um estudo que vai ter que esperar a minha volta. – Ela mordeu o lábio, pensativa – Se você quiser se adiantar, aconselho ler algumas baladas de haikus dos antigos poetas... Há muitas passagens que são relacionadas aos tengus. E, se quiser realmente economizar tempo, eu aconselho você perguntar ao Hideo. Ele é o tengu mais antigo atualmente.

– Entendo... – comentei – Eu vou esperar sua volta. Eu pretendo pedir ao Raiden para que ele me treine para esconder a presença yokai, então acho que vou ter muito com o que me ocupar.

– Pobre de você... Até o Nagi é um professor mais flexível que o Raiden. – Aika informou, rindo.

Fiz careta.

– Bom, acho que tenho tempo para explicar uma ou outra coisa sobre a herança cultural dos tengus. – ela disse, observando o relógio – No passado, os tengus eram protetores dos humanos, curadores. Éramos reverenciados pela nossa clemência e pelo nosso amparo. Quando sediávamos no Monte Kurama, era comum que nossos médicos descessem a montanha para curar os humanos de pestes e pragas. Aquela era uma época onde os demônios ainda usavam suas formas parcialmente animalesca para andar entre os humanos, e os curadores do Monte Kurama eram caracterizados como homens com bicos ou grandes narizes. Os médicos do ocidente, inclusive, passaram a usar máscaras com longos narizes aduncos por acreditarem ser esse o segredo para que o curador se mantivesse a salvo das chagas do povo.

Lentamente, fui fechando o livro à minha frente para ouvi-la com perfeita concentração.

– Enfim, contei isso para você compreender como os tengus estão acostumados a incluir qualquer criatura em seu sistema pessoal de defesa. Nós somos naturalmente superprotetores e impulsivos. Temos a péssima mania de tratar nossos aliados como iguais, e agir como se nossos inimigos tivessem vindo de outro planeta e seguissem códigos de honra e de moral completamente diferente dos nossos. Quando estudarmos a história dos tengus, você vai perceber que nosso povo está acostumado a entrar em guerras, mas que é quase sempre impossível especificar o motivo para isso ter acontecido. Eu imagino quantas dessas batalhas não aconteceram por bobagens e que poderiam ter sido evitadas se os tengus fizessem algum esforço para entender o inimigo. Os antigos tengus, e muitos da nova geração, são assim: guerreiros exímios, péssimos diplomatas.

Cocei a bochecha, pensativa, enquanto ela também parecia perdida nas suas próprias reflexões.

– Você se preocupa muito com Hideo, não é?

Ela ergueu os olhos, surpresa. Então pareceu se acalmar quanto à minha pergunta.

– Muito. Ele é da velha guarda... Está acostumado a ter as coisas exatamente como quer. E, céus... Ele nem de longe é tão impossível de lidar quanto os outros senhores. O Senhor do Oeste é intratável, o do Sul enervante e o antigo Senhor do Leste era ardiloso. Hideo é apenas teimoso. Ainda assim, eu me preocupo muito com ele. Hideo está acostumado a criar guerra por qualquer coisa e o tio Takashi incentivava isso. Sabe, no passado, numa época em que minha mãe nem sonhava em nascer, Hideo era jovem e imaturo, costumava criar desafetos por onde passava. Muitas guerras tengus se iniciaram por causa dele. Inclusive a Grande Guerra.

– Grande Guerra?

– Os humanos conhecem como Guerra de Edo... Mas os yokais a chamam de Grande Guerra. Aliás, uma guerra antiga em que todos os atuais senhores participaram. Na época, o Senhor do Leste, que Hideo matou, era aliado dos tengus. Engraçado como as coisas podem se modificar, não é? – ela olhou o relógio mais uma vez – Oh, Kagome, tenho que ir, o jato dos Tsubasa já deve estar me esperando no Aeroporto de Internacional de Tóquio. Qualquer coisa que quiser, fale com a Hiroko. Ela me deve um favor, cobre em meu nome, está bem?

– Nada de te ligar em Sapporo? – perguntei, fingindo-me chateada.

– Lógico que não! Gosto de dormir. – ela se levantou e sorriu gentilmente, antes de se afastar.

Ela mal havia dando alguns passos na direção da saída da biblioteca quando eu comecei a divagar acerca do que ela tinha me revelado. Natureza estranha essa a dos tengus. Como era possível ser uma raça yokai tão culta e tão generosa e ainda assim tão chucra a ponto de não tentar compreender o inimigo?

Franzi o cenho, questionando-me sobre algo. E não fora exatamente isso que eu fizera? Naraku era meu inimigo... Em algum momento eu tentei compreendê-lo? Tentei ver seus motivos para agir da forma como agia? Eu apenas o encarei como inimigo, dei o rótulo de "vilão" para ele... E isso foi o suficiente para mim. Não me importei com sua morte, com sua derrota. Ele era inimigo, não merecia ser visto como um "aliado".

Sorri amargamente ao perceber que, sem saber, Aika me descrevera de forma certeira.

Saí de meu torpor quando Ruri sentou à minha frente, surpresa.

– Acabei de cruzar com uma mulher igual a você! – ela exclamou, boquiaberta – Você por acaso tem uma irmã e nem me falou?!

– Hã? – perguntei, aérea, e finalmente compreendi o que ela estava falando – Ah, não. É minha prima. – Falei a última palavra lentamente, como que para me acostumar com esse fato.

– Ela é muito linda! – Ruri afirmou.

– Vou receber isso como um elogio, já que você disse que ela é igual a mim. – sorri maldosamente.

– Ela não é "iguaaaal"... Ela é uma versão refinada de você.

– Maldita.

Ruri riu.

A porta do meu quarto abriu. Meu coração deu um pulo quando lembrei que estava vestindo apenas uma camisola enquanto estudava um pouco de Introdução à Patologias. Ao olhar para a porta, deparei-me com Daiki apertando a mão contra o peito, enquanto comentava:

– Meu Deus do Céu... Por que ela tinha que ser minha irmã? Tão gostosa, mas proibida. Isso é muita crueldade.

– Daiki! – exclamei, ruborizada.

Ele se aproximou da cama, ainda com expressão chorosa, e tirou o livro da minha mão, deitando-se ao meu lado e me abraçando. Apoiei meus punhos no peito dele, enquanto ele me apertava.

– Daiki. – ralhei suavemente, erguendo os olhos para ele – O que significa tudo isso?

– Saudade da minha irmãzinha?

– Você me viu quarenta minutos atrás no jantar. – comentei, com expressão de desdém. Ele emburrou. – O que foi?

– Nada... Fiquei sabendo que Raiden vai iniciar o seu treinamento de hanyou. Minha irmãzinha linda sendo torturada pelo hanyou safado. – Ele se apoiou no cotovelo – Deixe que eu treine você.

– Não.

– Por favor. – ele pediu – Não vou suportar ficar nessa casa sabendo que o hanyou nojento está machucando sua pele macia.

– Não, Daiki. Vai ter que superar. O Raiden sabe exatamente o que precisa me ensinar.

– E o que seriam essas coisas?

– Ele disse que apesar da minha presença yokai ser forte, minha força é apenas um pouco maior que a de um humano, então preciso de estudo aprofundado de técnicas de combate. Como já sou exímia em arco-e-flecha, ele vai se limitar a me ensinar outras armas e luta corpo-a-corpo.

– Ele vai torturar você. Moer seus belos ossos. Machucar sua pele doce. Enlouquecer esse seu cérebro genial. – ele reclamou.

– Por que tenho essa impressão de que você está me ofendendo?

– Não se prenda a detalhes. Deixe que eu a treine. – ele pediu.

– Não.

– Mulher insuportável. Morra na sua ignorância. – ele fez menção de se levantar, mas eu passei os braços em volta do pescoço dele, sorrindo.

– Seu teimoso. Não, você não vai me treinar. Mas pode ficar aqui e assistir um filme comigo. Ainda não estreei aquela maldita televisão de 52".

– É uma televisão linda, né? – ele disse, sorrindo – Escolhi pessoalmente, para ter onde assistir as lutas de boxe.

– Safado!

– Sempre, amor.

Coisas importantes aconteceram na semana seguinte. Raiden e seu péssimo costume de fraturar meus ossos. Daiki e a péssima mania de me incomodar de madrugada para dizer que estava carente. Eu e a minha péssima inclinação de gostar de todos esses malditos tengus.

Lentamente, eu estava me acostumando à casa e àqueles que viviam nela. Pouco a pouco, esse lugar está se tornando minha casa, apesar de quase todos os dias eu ir ao templo visitar minha mãe. Minha sessão de treinamento e meus estudos eram intercalados por horas de estudo profundo de folclore japonês.

Tengus eram figuras bastante comuns na mitologia japonesa. Guardiões de templos, protetores de crianças e de montanhas. Nas pinturas eles geralmente eram retratados como homens de rosto vermelho e um grande nariz. Eram feios que dói... Difícil associar os tengus das esculturas aos meus irmãos beldades.

Houve, no entanto, uma passagem que me interessou de forma incomum, era a seguinte balada:

(N/a(s): baladas asiáticas são conjuntos de haikus, que normalmente são lidos da direita para esquerda)

E as asas negras se fortaleceram quando o tempo se aproximou.

Na época em que o céu e o mar se rebelaram contra a vida;

E a vida se rebelou contra o mundo.

A Devastadora Guerra colheu as penas e a lua, a sagacidade e a serpente.

O antigo do antigo tomou seu par e as nobres penas negras

Se enamoraram da pureza da alma.

A profecia perdida da sacerdotisa, salvando sua amada e nobre aspiração¹

Da cruel morte pelos caninos.

Balada das Asas Negras

(N/a(s): "Nobre Aspiração" é uma das possíveis traduções para o nome Takashi).

Reli aquela estrofe "A profecia perdida da sacerdotisa, salvando seu amado [i]Takashi[/i] da cruel morte pelos caninos". Depois disso, essa bendita frase ficou me perseguindo por dias, até que fui atrás de Hideo para perguntar sobre o assunto.  
Fiquei sentada na poltrona do gabinete de Hideo com as mãos nervosamente cruzadas no colo, enquanto ele lia os versos com concentração. Por fim, ele sorriu, e o efeito no rosto normalmente grave foi incrível.  
– Interessante você encontrar essa balada em especial. É a única que fala de nosso pai como um homem capaz de amar. Existe uma dezena que falam de sua força mortal em batalha.  
– Então é realmente ele? – perguntei, arregalando os olhos.  
– Sim. – ele respondeu – Se trata de nosso pai. Acredito que conheci o humano que fez essa balada, mas nunca saberei se estou certo. – Ele me estendeu o livro de volta, e fiquei olhando o poema, completamente fascinada. – Você entendeu do que se trata o poema?  
Olhei para ele.  
– Não. – respondi, constrangida.

Ele sorriu de novo, dessa vez um sorriso completamente condescendente, do tipo que se lança para crianças.  
– Relata algo que aconteceu durante uma guerra... Ou ao menos é o que alguns alegam, já que nosso pai nunca me confirmou tal versão. A Grande Guerra foi o primeiro embate Yokai de grande escala. – Hideo parou um segundo, pensativo, e lembrei Aika me contando que Hideo havia sido o culpado do início dessa guerra – Na época, os tengus não se envolviam em políticas territoriais; estávamos reclusos no Monte Kurama há séculos, e gostávamos disso. Foi então que os Senhores do Oeste e do Sul se voltaram contra nós e nossa única saída foi nos defender. A última batalha foi grandiosa e destrutiva. Ambos os lados sabiam que nosso pai e o Senhor do Oeste iriam se enfrentar em algum momento... Era inevitável. Assim como era impossível evitar a morte de um dos dois. Ainda assim, essa batalha foi impedida. Nosso pai recuou e o Senhor do Oeste aceitou tal retirada. Assim terminou a Grande Guerra, sem motivo aparente.  
Ele se levantou da poltrona, olhando pela janela.  
– A versão que se espalhou, no entanto, era outra. Muitos disseram que meu pai tinha uma amante humana, uma sacerdotisa poderosa que selou meu pai durante a batalha e enfrentou o Senhor do Oeste no lugar dele. Ela foi assassinada cruelmente e isso satisfez o Senhor do Oeste, que acreditou que ver meu pai sofrendo com a morte da amante valeria mais do que matá-lo. E a guerra acabou, portanto, por causa do sacrifício da amante do meu pai. – ele riu de forma azeda – Isso foi o que afirmaram, ao menos.  
– E você acredita nisso? – perguntei, curiosa.  
– Sim. – ele olhou para mim por sobre o ombro – Acredito. Meu pai demorou décadas para se recuperar da Grande Guerra. Era clara a tristeza que havia em sua alma. Tudo me levava a crer na veracidade de tal boato e que ele realmente amava sua humana. Muito mais do que amou a minha mãe, ou amaria a de Daiki... E até mesmo a sua.  
Ouvir isso doeu um pouco e me surpreendi de ver que Hideo encarava aquilo de forma bastante natural.  
– Bem... Depois da Grande Guerra, meu pai foi incapaz de ficar no Monte Kurama, e os tengus se mudaram. Foi quando Takashi se tornou Senhor do Norte. – Ele me observou por alguns segundos e então seguiu para uma estante. Ao afastar uma prateleira, ele revelou um cofre, o qual abriu rapidamente. De lá, tirou uma caixa de madeira trabalhada. – Aqui. – Ele se aproximou de mim, depositando a caixa na minha frente – São algumas das coisas que Takashi Tsubasa guardava com a própria vida. Talvez a ajude a conhecer melhor o nosso pai.  
Observei a caixa com ansiedade, percebendo que eu finalmente estava frente a frente com algo que havia pertencido ao meu pai. Era como se ele fosse se tornar repentinamente real, apenas de eu abrir aquela caixa.  
Respirei fundo algumas vezes, analisando Hideo com um olhar indagador. Ele fez um gesto com o queixo que me incentivava a abrir.  
Não vou mentir. De alguma forma, eu pensava que, ao abrir a caixa, eu me depararia com efeitos surreais de filmes de ficção, como o som surdo de pressão se exaurindo ou fumaça branca saindo pelas frestas. Isso não aconteceu. E para ser sincera, na verdade não encontrei nada demais, apenas algumas folhas, fotos e objetos aparentemente sem valor.  
Eu tinha desejo de analisar cada um cuidadosamente, mas algo me chamou atenção logo de cara. Era um pingente negro em forma de pena. Ou, ao menos, metade dele, pois estava quebrado.  
Imediatamente levei a mão ao pescoço, observando que o pingente que Hideo havia me dado algum tempo atrás (e que era bastante semelhante ao que havia na caixa do meu pai) ainda estava lá.  
Peguei o pingente quebrado e retirei da caixa, para analisar melhor. Estava velho, corroído. As bordas estavam ásperas da ação do tempo, enquanto o centro brilhava como se estivesse polido, era quase como se alguém o tivesse esfregado entre os dedos por dias a fio. Olhando de perto, eu percebi que o pingente não era nem um pouco igual ao meu. Exatamente no local onde o pingente estava quebrado, era possível ver a metade do que um dia deveria ter sido um arco branco gravado no metal. Era um desenho peculiar, o que me levava a crer que aquele pingente significava mais do que o meu, que era apenas uma pena negra simples.  
– Ele quis proteger alguém. – sussurrei, finalmente tomando conhecimento do que aquela pena deveria significar. Provavelmente era da mulher humana que ele amou. Meu pai dera a ela para protegê-la... E o fato de ela estar ali, quebrada, entre as coisas dele... Deixava mais que claro qual fora o destino da pessoa protegida. – E não conseguiu. – eu disse, com o peito doendo. De repente me lembrei das inúmeras vezes em que vi Inuyasha correndo perigo e nada pude fazer para ajudá-lo e isso só serviu para exponenciar a dor. Fechei a caixa, de olhos fechados.  
Hideo pareceu perceber minha reação.  
– Leve a caixa com você, Kagome... Analise com cuidado. – Ele acariciou meus cabelos levemente – Nós temos muito tempo para eu lhe contar tudo o que sei do nosso pai.  
Peguei a caixa e coloquei no meu colo com cuidado. Depois de respirar profundamente eu me levantei e, num gesto de agradecimento, beijei o rosto de Hideo. Ele lançou um sorriso triste para mim, e então saí do gabinete dele.  
Enquanto seguia para o meu quarto, segurando aquela caixa tão preciosa, a aceitação de que eu era uma tengu finalmente se tornava sólida. E que os céus me ajudassem nisso.


	9. Convenção de Senhores

**Capítulo VIII – Convenção de Senhores**

Raiden afastou-se um passo, e só os deuses sabem o quão feliz fiquei com aquela atitude. Afinal, por mais que minha resistência seja de uma hanyou e ainda que fosse de uma youkai completa, mesmo assim, seria necessário um tempo para descansar, recuperar o fôlego, senti novamente meus músculos que já estavam dormentes e me fazendo questionar se amanhã aguentaria sair de minha cama. Aquele hanyou era homicida e não existia a palavra "pegue leve" ou "dê um tempo" em seu vocabulário.

Apoiei as mãos em meu joelho respirando com dificuldade, meu atual tutor se manteve parado, olhando algo a frente, levou alguns segundos para que eu erguesse a cabeça o encarando.

– O irmão ciumento voltou. – Raiden explicou, suspirando de cansaço – Nosso treino não consegue se desenvolver com o Daiki sempre aparecendo para ter um colapso nervoso.

Procurei meu irmão com os olhos e o encontrei sentado na plataforma de madeira que divisava a casa do jardim tradicional japonês que eu e Raiden usávamos como campo de treinamento. Ele estava sentado em posição de lótus, mas com os braços musculosos cruzados na frente do peito e uma expressão horrível no rosto.

Revirei os olhos e me aproximei de Daiki.

– O que foi dessa vez, querido irmão? – perguntei, soando infantil.

– Não venha me chamar de querido irmão, sua falsa. Já disse para você deixar de treinar com esse filho de cruz credo e permitir que eu a treine. – Ele segurou a minha cintura e me puxou para o colo. Resmunguei algo, mas não criei resistência. Eu usava um short de tactel preto e uma regata cinza que estavam úmidos de suor... Se Daiki não se incomodava, eu é que não iria reclamar. Então apenas sentei pesadamente no vão entre as pernas dele.

Ele ficou quieto, não era do feitio do Daiki ficar quieto, ainda mais quando estava abordando o tema do Raiden estar me treinando. Ele tem um sermão totalmente decorado. Fiquei observando-o, notando claramente seu nervosismo. Mais um ponto que me ajudava a concluir que o que realmente o estava incomodando era o fato de ser sexta-feira e ele ainda não ter questionado quando íamos ter um programa de irmão e irmã que fosse incestuoso.

– Raiden, por que não paramos por aqui? – perguntei sorrindo para meu guarda-costas.

Ele suspirou mais uma vez e temi que fosse soltar algum comentário ácido, mas se limitou a dar de ombros e ir recolher as armas. Virei para Daiki.

– O que está acontecendo?

– Hum? Como assim? – ele perguntou, aéreo.

– Eu não sou boba, Daiki. Alguma coisa está acontecendo, e não falo apenas do seu aparente nervosismo. Já há alguns dias que percebo que todos nessa casa estão agitados e que Hideo tem sumido com muita freqüência. O que [i]_realmente[/i]_ está acontecendo?

Daiki coçou o queixo ponderando se não haveria problemas em me contar o que estava acontecendo. Comecei a pensar em meios capciosos parar fazê-lo me contar o que realmente estava acontecendo.

– Bem... Provavelmente Hideo não iria querer que você se inteirasse, mas você é uma Tsubasa e esconder qualquer coisa seria uma ofensa, ao invés de uma proteção. Ah, meu bem, não me olhe com essa expressão assustada. – Ele apertou minha bochecha – Não é nada realmente aterrorizante, apenas algo delicado, mas que já era esperado.

– E do que se trata?

– Nesse momento, aqui em Tóquio, está acontecendo a Convenção de Senhores. – Encarei-o, confusa. Ele respirou fundo – Há três dias os Senhores do Sul e do Oeste pousaram em Tóquio, com o propósito de negociar os territórios do Leste, que está sem senhor desde que Hideo matou aquela maldita serpente.

– Negociar? – Franzi o cenho, confusa – É estranho imaginar yokais negociando um território. Eu imaginava que eles fossem entrar em atrito... – Sorri, ao perceber que mais uma vez eu estava julgando os youkais da era atual como os de quinhentos anos atrás – Bem, acho que me sinto aliviada por saber da possibilidade de uma negociação.

– Hum... Não é bem uma negociação. Os senhores e seus principais guerreiros estão reunidos em um salão luxuoso estudando-se mutuamente, alegando que estão "negociando". Eles querem saber quais estão dispostos a lutar e, principalmente, se têm força para fazê-lo. – Daiki respirou fundo – Isso provavelmente só será resolvido com força bruta. E os tengus estão dispostos a entrar na briga.

– E o que você acha que acontecerá?

– Bem... Eu não sou estrategista, não tenho capacidade para adivinhar isso. – Ele estalou a língua, em um sinal claro de frustração – Quando penso que o meu senhor está preso num salão fechado com aqueles malditos... – Ele mordeu os lábios.

– E por que você não está lá? – perguntei gentilmente, tentando acalmá-lo.

– Por que sou executor, e minha função é ficar nas sombras. – Ele apertou ainda mais o braço em volta da minha cintura – E é meu dever proteger você. Esse local está completamente desprotegido.

– Eu não acho que vá acontecer nada... E você está preocupado com Hideo. Por que não vai ao local da Convenção?

– Por que se eu for para lá, vou ficar preocupado com você. – ele respondeu, e então seu rosto se iluminou – Já sei! Vá trocar de roupa, você vem comigo.

Ergui as sobrancelhas.

– Pensei que fosse perigoso lá.

– Pelo contrário, nenhum youkai se atreveria a atacá-la na Convenção. – Ele se levantou, carregando-me junto e deixando-me de pé – Vá se trocar, irmã. – E deu um leve tapa no meu traseiro para me incentivar a andar.

– Você me trouxe para um prédio de luxo na área comercial de Tóquio – comentei, sorrindo docemente para Daiki – apenas para me fazer esperar no saguão?!

– Não podemos subir. É a Convenção de Senhores! – ele disse, como se eu estivesse o incentivando a invadir os aposentos pessoais do primeiro-ministro. – Aliás, se você entrasse lá vestida desse jeito, ia roubar completamente a atenção dos machos do assunto discutido. Você não iria gostar de ser a causadora de um conflito que poderia ser resolvido numa negociação levada à cabo com consciência.

Lancei

O elevador abriu e Daiki ficou tenso um olhar carrancudo para ele, enquanto alisava meu vestido azul-claro com desconforto. Apenas achei que Hideo não iria gostar de ser associado a uma irmã vestida como uma adolescente.

ao meu lado.

– O que foi? – sussurrei, enquanto ele puxava minha mão para que ficássemos de pé.

– É estranho... A Convenção deveria durar mais uma hora, por que o Senhor do Sul já desceu?

Olhei na direção do elevador, percebendo o grupo que se aproximava de nós. Eram cinco homens e duas mulheres. Quase todos estavam vestidos de negro, exceto o homem ruivo (e estranhamente familiar) no centro da formação. Quer dizer... Na verdade ele não parecia um "homem". Era mais um rapaz da minha idade, vestindo jeans e jaqueta de couro cor de caqui por cima de uma camisa verde. Eu sentia presença yokai de todos eles, mas a presença do homem no centro era claramente superior. Eu não tive dúvidas sobre qual deles era o Senhor do Sul.

Rindo, ele comentava:

– Vamos deixar os dois se matarem. É muito mais fácil. – Então os olhos verdes dele se encontraram com os meus. Franzi o cenho, estranhando a forma como as linhas alongadas dos olhos dele foram se alargando até formar uma expressão assombrada.

– Ka-chan?! – Ele exclamou, estacando no meio do caminho. Os outros yokais demoraram um segundo inteiro para perceber que seu senhor havia parado... Tempo mais que suficiente para o ruivo andar apressado na minha direção, com um sorriso enorme no rosto. – Ka-chan. Kagome!

Franzi o cenho enquanto observava a aproximação inusitada, mas meu campo de visão foi tomado pelas costas largas de Daiki. Ouvi um som gutural, semelhante a um rosnado de aviso, e, consternada, percebi que se tratava do meu irmão, rosnando loucamente para afastar o inimigo, mesmo que não se tratasse evidentemente de um inimigo.

– Ô... Calma, rapaz... Venho em paz. Ka-chan, saia de trás do tengu enfurecido e venha aqui me dar um abraço. – Olhei pela lateral das costas do meu irmão.

Estreitei os olhos e puxei em minha memorias rostos que me lembrasse daquele Yokai, o achara incrivelmente familiar, contudo, não conseguia ligar o rosto a pessoa.

- Vou ter que me transformar em um balão para se lembrar de mim?

Um estalo em minha mente anunciou a chegada da informação de quem ele era. Soltei um grito de surpresa em meio a um sorriso e antes mesmo que meu irmão ou qualquer um dos yokais ali presentes pudessem me impedir, abracei o yokai ruivo a minha frente.

– Eu não acredito! Eu não acredito! – Afastei-me apenas para observar o rosto bonito e sorridente dele – Shippou! Credo! Como é possível? Você está vivo!

– Lógico que estou. – ele sorriu – Sou uma raposa... Especialista em permanecer vivo. – Ele segurou meu rosto, e eu me surpreendi ao perceber que o pequeno Shippou havia se tornado um homem mais alto do que eu – Olhe só você, Kagome. Durante todos esses séculos, ficava me questionando em qual época você teria nascido... – Ele acariciou as maçãs altas do meu rosto – Estou mais feliz nesse momento do já estive nos últimos anos.

– O que você está fazendo aqui?! – Arregalei os olhos – [i]Você[/i] é o Senhor do Sul! Que horror, Shippou!

– Você está insinuando a um youkai de quinhentos anos que ele não é poderoso o suficiente para ser o Senhor do Sul? Ka-chan, eu já matei yokais por muito menos.

Arregalei os olhos ao perceber que era verdade. Shippou, meu pequeno Shippou, era um youkai adulto (aliás, quinhentos anos significava que ele era mais do que maduro) e poderoso, levando em consideração a posição dele. Shippou, Senhor do Sul. Quem imaginaria?! Sorri, pensando nas minhas lembranças de um Shippou inocente e genioso, estranhando acreditar nele como um adulto capaz de comandar todo um território de youkais.

– Que absurdo. – Sorri de surpresa. Observei curiosamente quando ele franziu o cenho.

– Hum... – ele se afastou um passo de mim, analisando-me da cabeça aos pés – Você era uma tengu naquela época?

– Ehr... – ruborizei – Acho que sim.

A expressão dele ficou séria, consternada.

– Oh, céus... Agora tudo faz sentido...

Meu sorriso foi esmorecendo lentamente. Embora provavelmente não pelo mesmo motivo que o dele.

– Inuyasha. – falei num fôlego, agitada – Inuyasha... Também está vivo? – Apertei os ombros dele, quando demorou a me responder – Por favor, Shippou, me fale!

A expressão dele ficou ainda mais grave, e senti o meu coração se transformar numa pedra.

– Kagome. – disse Daiki lentamente, e então percebi que os seis youkais que acompanhavam Shippou lançavam uma energia bastante hostil na nossa direção (imagino como eles devem ter estranhado ver uma hanyou tengu pulando em seu senhor sem cerimônia).

Afastei-me de Shippou com uma tossidela e virei para o meu irmão.

– Desculpe-me, Daiki... É que sou uma amiga antiga de Shippou. Não precisa se preocupar, irmão.

Shippou ficou olhando algumas vezes para mim e para Daiki, provavelmente estranhando o fato de eu eu tê-lo chamado de irmão. Por fim, ele sorriu.

– É um prazer revê-lo, Executor.

– Meus cumprimentos, Senhor do Sul. – Daiki se inclinou sobre um joelho e fechou uma mão em punho contra o peito.

Daiki e Shippou viraram o rosto para a área dos elevadores um segundo antes de eu sentir a presença dos yokais que desciam. Um deles era Hideo. Todos aqueles meses tornaram completamente natural reconhecer a presença poderosa do meu irmão mais velho.

A porta se abriu e meu irmão entrou no saguão com Aika, Hiroko, Yuri, Nagi e Kyo. Hideo usava um de seus famosos ternos caros e parecia incrivelmente confiante. A confiança, no entanto, foi abalada quando ele viu Shippou, o Senhor do Sul, ao meu lado no meio do saguão.

Hideo apressou o passo até parar ao nosso lado, com os outros tengus companhando-o de perto. Meus irmãos trocaram um olhar eloqüente, um acusatório e o outro apologético. Percebi pela tensão nos ombros deles que eles estavam nervosos com a aproximação de Shippou.

– Algo aconteceu, Kitsune Shippou? – Hideo questionou, erguendo a mão para mim, com intenção de me puxar para perto dele – Algo que minha irmã fez o incomoda?

– Não, de forma alguma, Tsubasa Hideo. Sua irmã é uma amiga querida, e eu nunca seria capaz de fazer qualquer mal a ela. – Shippou deu um passo a frente – Agora compreendo que o que você fez foi para protegê-la, presumo. Isso muda minha opinião sobre o ocorrido. É por essa razão que decido me retirar da disputa pelo território do Leste.

Hideo pareceu surpreso e então virou para mim, sendo acolhido por um de meus sorrisos.

– Eu confiaria minha vida à Shippou, Hideo. – afirmei, embora claramente meus irmãos não ficassem tranqüilos com tal declaração.

A discussão ficou suspensa mais uma vez, com a aproximação de outra presença pelos elevadores. Dessa vez imaginei que se tratava do Senhor do Oeste, fosse ele quem fosse. Com alguma surpresa, percebi que era uma presença ainda mais forte que a de Hideo.

As portas duplas do elevador finalmente se abriram, revelando apenas um homem, o que me deixou realmente intrigada uma vez que reconhecia aquela presença como de um yokai, contudo, se realmente ele era o Senhor Oeste, onde estavam os yokais que lhe acompanharam naquela reunião? Simplesmente não fazia sentido.

Ele continuou caminhando em nossa direção, colocando as mãos dentro do bolso da calça social preta, alias, seu modo de se vestir lembrava muito o do meu irmão Hideo, elegante e esnobe. Certo, retiro a parte do esnobe e coloco charmoso no lugar, mas eles não precisam saber disso. Os cabelos dele eram prateados, lisos e curtos, penteados para trás com alguns fios insistindo em ficar caídos sobre a testa. Os olhos dele que me fizeram pensar de quem se tratava, uma vez que possuía olhos dourados e dotados de tanta frieza que fez com que meu coração sentisse um aperto, de medo.

Eu só havia conhecido um yokai com olhar tão frio e que me provocasse aquele temor, só que acreditar que se tratava do mesmo yokai, pareceu-me um tanto ... não sei dizer ao certo.. apesar de que ao meu lado estava Shippou, qual pude notar que me observava, como se analisasse minhas reações para estar pronto a respondê-las a altura.

– Sesshoumaru? – questionei olhando Shippou que soltou o ar lentamente, o Senhor do Oeste parou a alguns passos de mim, Hideo tomou a dianteira ficando entre nós dois.

Shippou não me respondeu e precisei me esquivar de meu irmão para poder observar o yokai que parou a poucos passos.

Era ele. Por mais absurdo que pudesse parecer, era Sesshoumaru, o meio-irmão do amor da minha vida, ali na minha frente. Nada de marcas não-humanas em seu rosto ou orelhas pontudas. Nem aquele cabelo longo e permanentemente bonito que faria qualquer mulher com algum resquício de vaidade sentir inveja. Não que eu não me agradasse da aparência atual dele, pelo contrário, era bastante atraente... Apenas... Não sei, não parecia ele de todo. Assim como Shippou não se parecia em nada com a imagem que eu havia guardado.

Enfim, isso realmente não importa. A questão é que na minha frente havia duas pessoas que me ligavam a um passado que, agora, mais parecia um sonho do que uma realidade.

Sorrindo, dei um passo à frente, falando calmamente, em um cumprimento afável:

– Ses... – Fui interrompida quando a mão de Shippou segurou meu braço, puxando-me lenta, mas firmemente, para trás dele.

– Kagome... – Ele disse baixinho - Esse não é o Sesshoumaru que você conheceu.

Franzi a sobrancelha, virando o rosto para o youkai, que estava parado a alguns metros ainda com as mãos dentro dos bolsos da calça. Os olhos dourados estavam fixos na prisão que era a mão de Shippou em meu braço. Um arrepio percorreu minha espinha quando seu olhar subiu até encontrar meus olhos. Havia naquele ato uma energia tão intensa que tive gana de recuar até sair do alcance do olhar dele.

Certo, recuar; que atitude mais estranha e incrivelmente involuntária. Mas naquele momento não consegui analisar perfeitamente minhas reações pois elas foram interrompidas quando o olhar foi direcionado ao meu irmão Hideo, fazendo com que minha curiosidade tomasse conta de todo o meu ser.

- Entrarei em contato. – ele disse simplesmente. Como não reconhecer aquela voz fria? Era de fato Sesshoumaru, irmão mais velho de Inuyasha. Com um choque, percebi que ele não havia me reconhecido. Tinha me olhado, mas não tinha lembrado de mim.

Uma vozinha perturbadora na minha mente me dizia que era óbvio que ele não me reconheceria. Apesar de, para mim, eu tê-lo visto há alguns poucos anos, para ele havia passado meio milênio. E o que eu era, para ele, além da sacerdotiza humana que passou algum tempo ao lado de Inuyasha, seu meio-irmão racionalmente ignorável?

Houve todo um segundo de comunicação silenciosa entre Sesshoumaru e Hideo, e então ele passou por nós, caminhando calmamente.

Pude notar a expressão de Hideo mudar de "fingidamente calmo" para "verdadeiramente enfurecido", por instinto segurei seu braço quando notei que havia dado um passo na direção de Sesshoumaru.

– Hideo. – chamei incerta, o olhar dele caiu em mim.

– Aquele... – Ele interrompeu o impropério e respirou fundo. Sua expressão mudou drasticamente quando seu olhar se encontrou com o Daiki, um estalo ecoou pelo saguão quando Hideo acertou a nuca do meu irmão. – Por que a trouxe?

– Precisava de um corpo feminino quente na garupa da minha moto.

– Seu...! – Mais um suspiro, e agora ele me encarava. – Vamos para casa.

– Gostaria da companhia de Kagome para o almoço de amanhã. – pediu Shippou, me fazendo estranhar tamanha formalidade.

– Claro. – respondi antes que meus irmãos pudessem se manifestar. – Estou cursando a Universidade de Tóquio, podemos almoçar no restaurante lá perto.

Saí arrastando meus irmãos, cada um por um braço, antes que eles pudessem se opor ao programa. Não esperei a resposta de Shippou, mas tive a certeza, pelo sorriso torto que se formou em seu rosto, que amanhã eu teria mais um youkai na Universidade de Tóquio me fazendo passar vergonha.

* * *

**Ladie:**

Então, gente. Prazer, sou a outra autora do Senhor do Norte, como vocês estão? *_* Queria fazer alguns comentários bem legais sobre essa fic (que torra cada grama de neurônio que temos). Primeiro, desculpem pela demora extrema para postar. Na verdade, a maior parte desses capítulos está pronta há meses, mas nunca postamos. Acho que a culpa disso é, em parte, por que estamos escrevendo essa fic mais uma para outra do que para postagem (sim, eu fico surtando com as partes que a Fkake escreve).

Segundo, é interessante que eu e a Fkake temos estilos bastante diferentes, mas criamos um estilo intermediário para escrever essa história. O texto tá muito homogêneo, tanto que tem partes em que nem a gente sabe quem escreveu.

Terceiro: Sesshoumaru demorou para aparecer, hem? Ufa, tava com saudade desse lindo. Motivos para a demora:

- Surtamos com o Hideo e o Daiki. Super comprrensível, vocês têm que concordar.  
- A gente quer fazer uma história lenta, plausível... Não queríamos atropelar nada, e, para tal, precisávamos criar uma boa base antes de introduzir o lindo (**Fkake: **lindo, gostoso, tesudo e incrivelmente cretino) na bagaça.  
- A gente gosta de torturar leitores. Ponto.

Quarta questão: queria agradecer à Nyara (sayurichann) e Quésia (Que-chan) por ficarem surtando com a gente e revisando a história. Ok, um beijo.  
E, por último, mas não menos importante: A CULPA DO ATRASO É QUE EU E A MARY (Fkake) estamos viciadas em Shaiya e escrever não da XP.

E é isso, pessoal, até a próxima e já estamos trabalhando no próximo capítulo. 1bj

**Fkake: **

Achei tudo lindo que a Ladie disse e não tenho muito que falar, pois ela explicou tin tin por tin tin que estava acontecendo. De fato, escrever não da xp, por isso não tenho escrito e estou com uma Lut lv64 (chupa Ladie).

E realmente por fim, aí vai o desafio...

DESCUBRA QUEM ESCREVEU O TRECHO!

Sim, aquelas que acertarem quem escrever o trecho da história desses capítulos, ira ganhar uma participação especial na fic.

Pode escolher agarrar qualquer personagem SOLTEIRO.

Ps: Sesshy não é solteiro, ele é meu #prontofalei.

_**Primeira Cena:**_

"Ele continuou caminhando em nossa direção, colocando as mãos dentro do bolso da calça social preta, alias, seu modo de se vestir lembrava muito o do meu irmão Hideo, elegante e esnobe. Certo, retiro a parte do esnobe e coloco charmoso no lugar, mas eles não precisam saber disso. Os cabelos dele eram prateados, lisos e curtos, penteados para trás com alguns fios insistindo em ficar caídos sobre a testa. Os olhos dele que me fizeram pensar de quem se tratava, uma vez que possuía olhos dourados e dotados de tanta frieza que fez com que meu coração sentisse um aperto, de medo."

_**Segunda Cena:**_

"Como por exemplo agora, quando um violão que começou a tocar enquanto um homem de chapéu (que espécie de chapéu era aquele?!) entrou na cozinha de minha casa, enquanto outro – com roupa idêntica – adentrou tocando maracas, em seguida, outro com violão. Eles me rodearam e ficaram tocando fazendo aquelas caretas de pessoas bobas apaixonadas. Foi quando Daiki apareceu com uma rosa na mão, cantando em um idioma que identifiquei ser espanhol.

Levei algum tempo para assimilar o que estava acontecendo, todo o meu desconcerto deu tempo suficiente para Daiki entregar a rosa para minha mãe, dando um beijo em sua bochecha (fazendo-a corar e dar um sorrisinho cúmplice, traidora) e me segurar pela cintura enquanto me rodopiava."

**Terceira Cena:**

"Olhei na direção do elevador, percebendo o grupo que se aproximava de nós. Eram cinco homens e duas mulheres. Quase todos estavam vestidos de negro, exceto o homem ruivo (e estranhamente familiar) no centro da formação. Quer dizer... Na verdade ele não parecia um "homem". Era mais um rapaz da minha idade, vestindo jeans e jaqueta de couro cor de caqui por cima de uma camisa verde. Eu sentia presença youkai de todos eles, mas a presença do homem no centro era claramente superior. Eu não tive dúvidas sobre qual deles era o Senhor do Sul."

_**QUARTA BÔNUS COM DIREITO A PERSONAGEM PERMANENTE **_**(Fkake: **pq nem a gente sabe quem escreveu e estamos contando com ajuda de vocês**). **

"– Eles têm um amor bem bandido.

Hiroko se inclinou e deu um tapa na nuca de Aika.

– Ai. Doeu. – Aika disse, choramingando.

Hiroko ignorou o protesto.

– Kagome... Agradeça por não ser imatura, teimosa, controladora ou superprotetora como os seus irmãos. – Hiroko falou, sorrindo e arrastando uma taça com martini na minha direção – Aliás, você é quase perfeita. Vou virar lésbica e ficar com você, o que acha?

– Eu aceito. – falei, rindo da brincadeira.

– Pare de me trair na cara dura. – reclamou Aika – Se vai fazer isso, ao menos me leve junto com você. Kagome, vamos fazer um triângulo amoroso.

– Aceito você também. – afirmei, inclinando-me e segurando a mão dela com solenidade.

– Que desperdício! – exclamou alguém da porta. Se tratava de um tengu de cabelos azuis muito longos, que nos encarava com expressão chocada. Lembro vagamente de Daiki tê-lo apresentado sob a alcunha de Yuri. Ao lado dele estava Daiki e Hideo. O primeiro nos encarava com expressão divertida e o segundo gravemente."

**Ladie:** estou lembrando de ontem, quando a Quésia nos perguntou quem tinha escrito determinado parágrafo, e a gente demorou uns bons dez minutos para descobrir. Não é brincadeira.

**Fkake:** foi algo demônio, principalmente pq eu fique encarando aquilo tentando indentificar minhas formas de escrever e fiquei a ver navios xD

**Ladie:** não foi diferente comigo. Deu muito medo, velho. ¬¬ Ei, continua fazendo inveja porter uma lutadora lvl 64 que eu mudo tua senha. Adeus LucyVannoy.  
**Fkake:** vadia!  
**Ladie:** SUPERE.  
**Fkake:** tudo bem, tenho uma ranger lv58 que posso upar =D  
**Ladie:** Desgraçada, velho. ¬¬ A Dhibril é de todo mundo menos minha, tadinha. Sorte desse povo que a gente surta escrevendo, né? E esquecemos de upar. Pobre da LucyVannoy e da Dhibril.  
**Fkake:** isos que dar surtar intensamente com tudo que se faz -.-'  
**Ladie:** Mas é do Hideo que estamos falando! E do Daiki! A gente surta mesmo. E com a péssima mania de shippar a Kagome com qualquer pessoa. Inclusive (E PRINCIPALMENTE) com os irmãos dela.  
**Fkake:** shippa ela com todos menos com o CANON somos dessas, yah!  
**Ladie:** Você tem fics da Kagome com o Sesshoumaru, com o Bankotsu, futuramente com o Naraku e até fanfics dela com o Jakotsu! O Inuyasha, pobre, nem é considerado.  
**Fkake:** tenho fics dela com o Inuyasha.  
Ladie: ah, tem? '-'  
**Fkake:** vc esta quase se livrando da sua com ele, tenho sim o peste, Diário do Inuyasha  
**Ladie:** Não tenho culpa se toda vez que vou escrever Os Guardiões dos Elementos dá uma dor em pensar nela com o Inuyasha e não com o Sesshoumaru. T_T Entenda minha dor, ô peste.  
**Fkake:** eu entendo, mas eu queroa que vc termine logo aquela merda para que possa morrer feliz, pois se eu morrer antes de ver OGDE completado, vou ser forçada a voltar e te assombrar pel oresto de sua vida, nao que vc vá odiar isso, pq neh, eu sou linda  
**Ladie:** Você é linda. E como não quero que você morra tão já... *_*  
**Fkake:** VADIA!  
**Ladie:** Velho... A gente tem que surtar até nos comentários de um capítulo de fic? ¬¬ Dá para se controlar. Se despede aí e vamos embora.  
**Fkake:** me controlo, adeus, satisfações, aceito doações em aps em lugar de comentarios... #prontofalei  
**Ladie:** e como seus aps, são meus aps, agradeço à alma caridosa que o fizer. Tchau, fuckers. Nos vemos nessa mesma bathora, nesse mesmo batcanal. Até!  
**Fkake:** adeus pessoas e comentem se não vou ser obrigada a deixar essa fic só para nos mesmo #prontoameacei  
**Ladie:** você é uma linda. E NÃO RESPONA ISSO, OU NÃO VAMOS SAIR DAQUI.  
**Fkake:** ^^


	10. Banhada em lágrimas

**Capítulo IX - Banhada em lágrimas**

É de se imaginar a confusão que está na minha cabeça desde ontem. Eu não consegui dormir, relaxar ou qualquer coisa parecida. No caminho de volta para casa, sentada ao lado de Hideo (que proibiu Daiki de chegar perto de mim até meu aniversário de dois séculos) eu finalmente comecei a perceber a importância do que tinha acabado de acontecer. É estranho, mas de repente eu fui tomada por um ataque de pânico, ali mesmo, no carro.

Senti minha pressão baixar e um zumbido estranho se estabelecer com teimosia em meus ouvidos. Hideo segurou meu braço quando percebeu que eu estava hiperventilando.

— Kagome. Kagome, o que está acontecendo?! — Encarei meu irmão, assombrada, percebendo que ele estava inclinado na minha direção, completamente pálido. E pensar que esse homem que eu jurava nunca ser capaz de um dia me amar como irmã estaria preocupado comigo a esse ponto.

A percepção disso fez a sensação de desespero ceder um pouco e fechei os olhos enquanto me concentrava em respirar melhor.

Minha cabeça começou a latejar e eu imediatamente tentei me obrigar a manter a calma. Eu tinha que pensar racionalmente sobre o que tinha acontecido, agora que finalmente me dava conta de que eu [i]realmente[/i] tinha ficado cara-a-cara com Shippou e Sesshoumaru... nessa era!

De repente, fui inundada por todas as lembranças das pessoas que eu tinha perdido. E o desespero maior era pensar em como havia sido a morte de Miroku e Sangô, Kaede, Rin. Sim, eu não sou estúpida a ponto de pensar que, depois de quinhentos anos, eles ainda estariam vivos. Apenas não havia me permitido pensar nisso antes, e agora eu tenho que encarar uma verdade muito clara: que nada do mundo que eu amei sobrou, exceto Shippou e Sesshoumaru, dois youkais que obviamente não são mais os mesmos desde aquela época.

Quinhentos anos. Cinco séculos vivendo nesse mundo, vendo o Japão se modificar a cada década que passava. Estando em algum lugar ao meu alcance, aqui, nessa era, desde que nasci, e sem eu nem mesmo sonhar com tal fato.

Eu sou uma idiota. Às vezes tenho a impressão que sou incapaz de entender qualquer coisa que não seja esfregada no meu nariz. Mesmo depois de saber que meu pai viveu por mais de quinhentos anos em nenhum momento eu cogitei que alguém que conheci no passado pudesse estar vivo?!

— Kagome, você está bem? — Hideo repetiu.

Abri os olhos e dei alguns acenos curtos para sinalizar uma resposta afirmativa.

— É só... nervosismo por ficar de frente com tantos... — tossi — youkais abertamente poderosos.

Hideo bufou.

— Eu vou matar aquele maldito Sesshoumaru Taisho! E Shippou também. — ele cruzou os braços, parecendo estar se esforçando muito para controlar a raiva — Mas antes eu vou esfolar cada milímetro da pele do Daiki. Vou rebaixar ele para guardião de templos e mandá-lo para os recantos mais inóspitos de Kimki.

— Não foi culpa dele. — argumentei — Ele só estava preocupado com você.

— E ele achava que ele ia vencer inimigos que [i]eu[/i] não pudesse? — Bufou mais uma vez. Ok, a modéstia chegou ao meu irmão e fez dele seu templo de virtude. — Ele foi irresponsável. Vou fazê-lo conviver com a culpa pelo resto da vida inútil dele.

— Mas...

— Não defenda o nosso irmão. Ele sempre foi a decepção da família, aquele infeliz. — Hideo soltou o seu famoso "Huncruf!" e então se calou. Percebi imediatamente que a conversa estava encerrada, ao menos enquanto Hideo quisesse que fosse assim.

Essa conversa serviu para eu me acalmar um pouco mais e ser um pouco mais simplista com os meus pensamentos. Vou só ignorar qualquer implicação que resultou do fato de Shippou e Sesshoumaru estarem vivos.

Quer dizer... Vivos e poderosos, como eu pude perceber com clareza extrema.

E imaginar que Shippou se tornaria um youkai assim. Ele demonstrava talento e poder razoável para alguém de pouca idade. Quinhentos anos era mais que suficiente para exponenciar esse poder. Mas daí a ser um youkai com uma presença como aquela? É assustador imaginar que eu cuidava de Shippou como um irmão mais novo, sempre preocupada com sua segurança, e que ele se tornaria alguém que poderia tirar a minha vida apenas com um sopro.

Bem, ele com certeza não era mais uma criança. Tinha a aparência de um adolescente impertinente com um gosto bem descolado para roupas. E havia se tornado alguém notavelmente atraente.

E quanto a Sesshoumaru... Na verdade, não me surpreendia com o fato de ele estar no topo da pirâmide hierárquica dos youkais. Quer dizer... Estávamos falando do Sesshoumaru. Em nenhum momento tive dúvidas do poder dele ou de até onde ele iria em razão disso.

Shippou havia dito que ele não era mais o Sesshoumaru de antes, e agora me pergunto como era que eu o conhecia. Pensando friamente, ele era um dos poucos "neutros" do meu passado. Poderoso, confiante, habilidoso... Não havia nada em que ele não parecesse extremamente eficiente.

Ele tentou me matar na primeira vez que nos vimos. Isso com certeza não é algo bom. Em contrapartida, salvou-me tantas outras vezes depois disso... Não que ele tenha feito isso para "me" proteger, especificamente.

A conclusão a que chego é que eu não tinha, nem tenho, expectativas sobre ele. Por mais cruel que seja, eu sempre o encarei mais como "irmão do Inuyasha" do que como "aliado" ou "inimigo".

Ryo (que estava dirigindo o carro) acionou a abertura automática dos portões da Mansão Corvo e eu suspirei, repentinamente nervosa por chegar em casa, embora não houvesse motivo real para isso. Hideo pulou rapidamente para fora e estendeu uma mão para me ajudar a sair. Ouvi o ronco da moto do Daiki quando ele estacinou o veículo de qualquer jeito atrás do Mercedes de Hideo.

Nem vi quando Hideo se afastou de mim, só percebi que algo estava errado quando vi o capacete de Daiki rolar pelo chão. O meu irmão mais velho o segurava pela gola da camisa.

— Você enlouqueceu para levá-la ao local da Convenção?! Não entendia o risco ao qual estava expondo sua própria irmã?!

Dei um passo à frente, para impedir que eles começassem uma briga, mas o que vi foi Daiki baixar os olhos respeitosamente e dizer:

— Compreendo meu erro, senhor, e aceito a punição que julgar necessária.

Hideo respirou fundo algumas vezes e então se afastou, com um safanão. Foi bem a tempo de Aika se aproximar (ela estava no outro carro com Hiroko e Yuri) e se meter entre os dois.

— Aqui não é o local para essa conversa. - declarou.

Meus irmãos não pareceram inclinados a dar ouvidos, mas por fim Hideo dispensou todos os outros e pediu para que Daiki, Aika e eu o acompanhasse até seu gabinete.

Ao entrarmos, fiquei em dúvida se deveria sentar ou não, então simplesmente fiquei de pé, enquanto Hideo começava a andar de um lado para o outro. Por fim, ele suspirou e parou, virando-se para Daiki:

— Eu entendo os motivos para você ter levado a Kagome para lá. Não é sua culpa se o Senhor do Oeste tem uma noção de honra completamente deturpada. — Hideo passou a mão no rosto — Eu sou um idiota por não perceber que ele faria alguma coisa. Durante toda a Convenção ele estava me sondando, tentando compreender qual era o risco de lutar contra os tengus pelos territórios do leste. Era apenas uma questão de tempo até ele achar um jeito de me atingir...

— Ainda assim, Hideo... Fui completamente irresponsável. — Daiki virou para mim — Peço que me perdoe, Kagome.

Arregalei os olhos.

— Por que você está me pedindo desculpas? Eu não corria perigo realmente. Shippou é um amigo meu. Alguém em quem eu confiaria minha vida.

— Sim, isso foi algo bastante surpreendente. — disse Aika — De onde você conhece o Senhor do Sul, Kagome?

-— É uma história longa, eu não sabia que ele era o Senhor do Sul, mas acreditem em mim quando digo que posso confiar nele. - garanti.

Hideo coçou o queixo.

— Eu normalmente não confiaria... Mas aquela raposa velha - Imaginar o Shippou como um velho era bizarro. Fato. — é matreira demais para se expor hoje como fez para proteger você do Senhor do Oeste. Ele declarou claramente que você está sob sua proteção, e ele nunca faria isso normalmente; é um ato que colocaria em risco o próprio povo. A única explicação a que chego é que ele de fato só pensou na sua segurança.

— E isso determinou o interesse do Senhor do Oeste. - disse Aika, engolindo em seco.

— O que você acha que ele vai fazer, Aika? — Hideo perguntou, por fim -— Você viu aquele olhar? Ele claramente descobriu uma forma de usar Kagome para os próprios fins. Poucas vezes vi um olhar de triunfo tão claro no rosto daquele cão.

— Do que vocês estão falando? - perguntei, agora realmente surpresa. De que "olhar" eles se referiam? Aparentemente falavam de Sesshoumaru, embora eu não entendesse o sentido dos comentários.

Daiki me abraçou pela cintura, apoiando o queixo no topo da minha cabeça e suspirando dolorosamente. Aparentemente, ele se sentia culpado por algo que eu nem compreendia. Então Hideo se pôs a explicar:

— Sesshoumaru Taisho se inteirou na Convenção de Senhores (ao menos é o que posso declarar, embora provavelmente seus espiões já o tivessem informado desse fato há muito tempo) que o ataque à você foi o motivo para os tengus se voltarem contra as serpentes. Isso coloca você em uma posição singular: ferramenta para destruição do Senhor do Leste e protegida com afinco pelos tengus. Então, ele viu Shippou protegendo você. De repente, você tinha mais um fator de grande interesse: você é querida pelo Senhor do Sul. Ele percebeu que você é a ferramenta perfeita para manipular todos nós. Todos os senhores ficariam na mão dele se fosse capaz de usar você. — Hideo se exasperou mais uma vez, fechando a mão em punhos — Maldito cão! Se ele se atrever a tocá-la, juro que vou atrás até dos ossos dos antepassados dele para transformar em pó!

— Ele não seria capaz... - começou Daiki.

— E quem sabe realmente do que aquele maldito é capaz? Ele é o mais velho entre todos nós. Sabe de segredos que eu nunca sonharia! Não há como prever suas ações.. — Hideo suspirou de frustração — Nosso pai saberia o que fazer.

— Está rotulando Sesshoumaru como inimigo e desistindo de tentar entendê-lo mais uma vez. — resmungou Aika — O Senhor do Oeste é antigo mas você é talentoso e tão poderoso quanto ele, Hideo. Por enquanto, vamos manter a calma. O Senhor do Oeste não é como as serpentes. Suas tramas são mais complexas e muito menos agressivas. Vamos esperar por enquanto, Hideo. — Aika tocou gentilmente o braço dele — Vou levar Kagome para descansar. Sugiro que vocês dois conversem enquanto isso. — ela disse, olhando para Hideo e depois para Daiki.

Aceitei a sugestão dela e fui para o meu quarto. Foi impossível relaxar e descansar, no entanto. Eu não parava de pensar em tudo, nas pessoas que eu conheci, naquelas que reencontrei, e naquela conversa sobre Sesshoumaru me usar como uma ferramenta para controlar os senhores.

Estranho imaginar que alguém que me salvou no passado seria capaz de me usar friamente para conseguir alguma coisa. Se bem que eu não consigo afastar essa ideia de que o Sesshoumaru de quinhentos anos atrás era tocado pelo afeto de Rin, mas que seria capaz de fazer algo como isso com qualquer outra pessoa que não ela.

Às seis da manhã, desisti de dormir e fui tomar um banho. Resolvi que iria para a faculdade e esperaria com paciência a hora do almoço, onde finalmente faria Shippou me responder a questão que não saía da minha cabeça: onde estava Inuyasha.

Simplesmente não compreendo essa necessidade que os youkais sentem de interromper uma aula. É quase como se isso fosse algo impregnado em seu ser e que dependesse a sua honra realizar tal ato da forma mais digna possível. Este youkai impetuoso se trata de Shippou, que simplesmente não teve a capacidade de me esperar no restaurante como combinado no dia anterior.

Enfim, ele simplesmente escorou o ombro na porta do laboratório de química, tirando seus óculos escuros e seguidamente os prendendo na gola da camisa, a professora juntamente com toda ala feminina soltaram um suspiro, levou alguns segundos até que ele fosse questionado:

— Desculpe, senhor? — minha professora perguntou se aproximando dele, que apenas alargou um sorriso mantendo seus olhos presos aos meus.

— Ka-chan, já está na hora do almoço. - ele afirmou olhando o relógio em seu pulso. — Vai demorar muito? Posso ir fazendo seu pedido se for o caso.

Novamente milhares de olhares em mim. Mas que coisa, será que sou a única mulher que se sente incomodada com esse assédio masculino?

Abri a boca para responder, mas minha professora foi mais rápida anunciando o termino da aula, e pedindo desculpas ao Shippou pois não havia notado que se estendera tanto com o assunto. Como assim ela se desculpou? Essa mulher deveria estar querendo arrancar o fígado dele por ter atrapalhado sua aula, mas não, ela se desculpou.

Tudo bem, não fiquei perdendo meu tempo tentando entender aquela mulher, apenas juntei minhas coisas e segui com Shippou pelos corredores, sim, ignorando indagações silenciosas ou proferidas pelos meus amigos. Mais tarde tentaria explicar aquilo, nesse momento, estou me segurando para não morrer de vergonha ou esganar o homem/youkai ao meu lado.

— Medicina. - ele comentou alheio a minha vergonha/instinto assassino, daquela situação. — Combina com você... e antes de qualquer conversa ocasional — ele segurou meu braço enquanto observava a rua, ao constatar que não vinham carros, me conduziu para o outro lado. — Preciso suprir esse buraco negro em meu estômago.

— Somos dois.

— Então vou pedir o especial da casa, duplo, com muitos refrigerante e chocolate... muito importante chocolate.

— Shippou, você é solteiro?

— Sim, por quê? Interessada?

— Muito.

— Podemos fugir para Las Vegas e nos casar. Sempre quis me casar em Las Vegas... de novo.

— Como?

— Longa história.

— Não tenho aulas de tarde.

— Então, era uma vez um youkai raposa que foi comemorar seu aniversário em las Vegas. - ele puxou a cadeira para que eu me sentasse, agradeci. — Aniversário de... não importa... o que importa é que tomei algumas coisas que me fizeram ficar desnorteado e me casei com uma dançarina de cabaré na capela ao lado da boate onde ela se apresentava.

Fiquei o observando perplexa. Completamente inconformada de acreditar que o Shippou, o meu pequeno Shippou, fosse capaz de fazer algo do gênero. Foi nesse momento que a imagem que eu tinha dele se quebrou, dando origem a uma nova que seria construída com o tempo. O pequeno Shippou havia crescido e, como amigos de infância que se encontram depois de muito tempo e precisam se conhecer novamente, aqui estava eu com ele, nessa mesma situação.

— Não acredito que você fez isso.

— Nem eu acredito, imagina você.

-— Não deveria ter lhe deixado a mercê de Miroku e Inuyasha.

— Principalmente do Miroku. Apesar de que ele teve duas filhas lindas... que o fizeram pagar por toda sua taradisse.

— Ele teve filhas com a Sango?

— Sim, duas lindas garotinhas... por favor, especial do dia para mim... Ka-chan?

— O mesmo que ele.

Shippou continuou analisando o cardápio, comentando que ia aproveitar para escolher de antemão o que iria querer para sobremesa - já que chocolates fazem parte da refeição principal, óbvio. De repente, tentei imaginar o Miroku sendo pai de duas garotas que, se houver alguma justiça nesse mundo, fizeram ele sofrer muito por causa de seu passado pervertido.

Miroku ... pai. Engraçado como não achei estranho vê-lo como líder de família. A parte mais complicada era pensar em Sangô, minha amiga, grávida e tendo a responsabilidade de começar uma família e protegê-la (porque ela com certeza faria isso, mesmo sendo função do Miroku).

Eles devem ter sido felizes. Devem ter vivido a vida plenamente, talvez lembrando de mim em um outro momento da vida deles, enquanto eu nunca superei o fato de tê-los perdido.

E quanto a Inuyasha... Está na hora de eu parar de fugir do assunto. Se há algo que eu aprendi com os últimos meses é que não adianta ignorar uma questão quando ela precisa vir à tona.

— Shippou... — disse e então pigarreei — E Inuyasha?

— Que tem o Inuyasha?

— O que aconteceu com ele?

— Kagome... - ele começou ponderando sobre como continuar aquela frase. Meu peito ficou apertado. — Eu não vou fazer rodeios. Inuyasha está morto.

Shippou percebeu o choque na minha expressão, pois logo continuou:

— Kagome, se passaram quinhentos anos desde que você se foi da nossa era. E por mais que Inuyasha seja um hanyou, ele ainda envelhece. — Shippou se mexeu na cadeira desconfortável com a conversa, minha mente estava... não sei explicar. — O tempo o levou desse mundo. Faz pouco menos de um século.

Abri a boca e a fechei, por incontáveis vezes. Fiquei tão desnorteada com a informação que demorei a notar o braço esquerdo de Shippou envolta dos meus ombros me levando de encontro a ele. Como se um balde de agua fria me fizesse acordar para a realidade, aquela informação declarou o que sempre temi, eu nunca mais iria vê-lo. Inuyasha estava morto e não havia absolutamente nada que pudesse ser feito para modificar aquele fato.

Não era mais como uma vida paralela onde o conheci. De certa forma tratar minhas aventuras como uma espécie de vida paralela, me fazia fugir da ideia de que todos que conhecia já estavam mortos, dói pensar no assunto, ainda mais pensar que Inuyasha já estava morto na minha era.

Não vou negar que rever Sesshoumaru e Shippou me trouxe esperanças, falsas, sim, mas ainda sim esperanças de vê-lo. De abraça-lo. E agora, tudo havia caído por terra.

Como uma criança que descobre que seus heróis não passam de atores, me senti dessa forma, frustrada, decepcionada e incrivelmente perdida.

— Kagome... eu sinto muito.

Minha atenção voltou para Shippou, meus olhos arderam, mas respirei fundo, por mais que minha garganta queimasse e minha cabeça começasse a doer, me esforcei para me manter firme ao lado de Shippou... Que ironia, ainda tento protege-lo, não preocupa-lo, mesmo ele sendo muito mais velho do que eu.

— Quer deixar o almoço de lado?

— Não... não mesmo. - forcei um sorriso e ele me pareceu ainda mais preocupado, comecei amaldiçoar a garçonete por não trazer logo a comida para tirar atenção dele de mim.

— Tem certeza?

Quase beijei a garçonete quando ela surgiu com os pratos, assenti com a cabeça e me concentrei na comida a minha frente, mesmo não sentindo fome, me forcei a comer, apenas para não preocupá-lo mais.

— Kagome?

— Oi? — ergui a vista para Shippou e comecei a rir. Pensando bem, era mais nojento que engraçado, contudo a surpresa que me fez rir. Shippou havia colocado os canudos de sua bebida no nariz e feito olhos de vesgo. — Você... não.. é normal.

— Você fica melhor rindo. — Ele sorriu e tirou os canudos do nariz. — Me conte um pouco sobre essa história de ser uma tengu.

Respirei fundo e tomei um gole generoso de meu refrigerante pensando em como começar a explicar, levou alguns segundos para encontrar as palavras certas para contar a ele sobre meus pais e como a minha parte miko havia "camuflado" a minha parte yokai durante a época que ia para era feudal. Admito que achei fofo Shippou ficar desviando do assunto Inuyasha durante minha explicação.

Shippou ficou pensativo ao final do meu relato.

— Kagome... — ele começou — Não sei o quão familiarizada você está com a história youkai. Mas você já ouviu falar da Grande Guerra?

Acenei afirmativamente.

— Agora que sei o que foi que aconteceu, as coisas finalmente fizeram sentido. — Ele estendeu a mão para segurar a minha — Lembra quando você quebrou a jóia de quatro-almas? Você me disse agora que ao quebrar a jóia de quatro-almas você foi jogada de volta para sua era... Para nós, o que pareceu foi que algo maligno tinha tirado você de nós. No momento em que quebrou a jóia, de alguma forma sua presença youkai se fez presente, a última coisa que sentimos antes de você sumir foi essa presença tengu. Na época, nem sonhamos que a presença era sua. Passamos anos tentando compreender o que tinha acontecido. — Ele suspirou — Miroku e Sangô procuraram você até o último dia de suas vidas.

Senti as lágrimas queimarem no fundo dos meus olhos.

— Alguns séculos mais tarde, aconteceu uma coisa que mudou completamente o destino dos youkais: Inuyasha sentiu a mesma presença que foi sentida no momento em que você sumiu. Se tratava do seu irmão, Hideo. — Shippou esperou alguns segundos para continuar — Os tengus nunca haviam saído do Monte Kurama e por isso demorou tanto tempo para percebermos que a presença youkai deles era tão semelhante à daquela época. Inuyasha se convenceu de que os tengus eram responsáveis pelo seu sumiço e atacou Hideo sem pensar duas vezes. Você deve se lembrar de como ele era impulsivo; nem refletiu antes de investir contra àquele que acreditava ter tirado dele alguém que amava. Hideo era muito jovem naquela época, apenas algumas décadas de vida, e quase foi morto por Inuyasha.

Meu coração parecia que ia explodir dentro do peito. Isso não podia ser verdade!

— Inuyasha só não o matou porque Hideo não conseguiu responder "onde estava a Kagome". Nessa época Sesshoumaru já havia se estabelecido como Senhor do Oeste. Depois que Rin morreu, ele nunca mais foi o mesmo. Quer dizer, ela era a única que fazia ele parecer mais "humano"... Quando ela se foi, não havia mais nada que o prendesse a qualquer resquícios de bondade. Ele claramente protegia Inuyasha, mas não a ponto de alguém poder acreditar que era por "amor ao irmão". — Ele respirou profundamente — Takashi, seu pai, como devo crer, não deixaria vivo alguém que quase matara seu único filho. Os tengus finalmente saíram do Monte Kurama para perseguir Inuyasha, e, para tal, eles adentraram nos territórios de Sesshoumaru. Bom, você deve imaginar que o nosso amigo Sesshoumaru poderia facilmente deixar passar um ataque ao meio-irmão, mas jamais uma afronta tão clara ao seu poder. — Ele riu — E essa foi a origem da Grande Guerra, dá para acreditar? É incrível como essas batalhas épicas sempre se iniciam por algo simples.

Quando ele finalmente olhou para mim, e percebeu que meu rosto estava banhado em lágrimas, foi que ele mostrou alguma reação de que finalmente percebia como aquela história havia me afetado.

Shippou acabava de me contar que eu havia sido a causadora da maior guerra entre youkais, e que, pior ainda, também havia sido o motivo para o meu irmão mais velho quase ter morrido pelas mãos da pessoa que eu mais amava.

Entrei em casa com Raiden ao meu lado. Depois de todas as informações que tive que absorver hoje, eu acho que tenho o direito de parecer mais distraída que o normal.

Logo ao cruzar a porta de entrada, deparei-me com uma parede de músculos que recebe o nome carinhoso de Daiki. Ergui os olhos apenas para ver sua expressão concentrada (que consistia em olhos apertados e um tique nervoso na sobrancelha).

— Precisamos conversar. — ele disse, segurando minha mão e me arrastando. Fiquei tão preocupada em me equilibrar nos meus próprios pés que nem percebi quando ele parou dentro do quarto dele. Eu havia estado ali apenas uma vez naquelas semanas. Era um ambiente masculino e despojado, com jogos, mangá e estatuetas de personagens de ficção científica espalhados pelo quarto em algo que ele chamava de "permissão para as minhas coisas ficarem onde quiserem".

— Precisamos conversar sobre o quê? — perguntei, cruzando os braços para deixar claro que eu não me agradava nada de ser arrastada por aí como um brinquedo.

— Sobre "aquilo". — Essa última palavra dele fez soar como se estivesse se referindo ao maior crime que pudesse ser cometido na face da terra e pior, tivesse sido praticado pela minha pessoa!

— E a que você se refere?

— Me refiro ao que aconteceu ontem, obviamente. — Ele sentou pesadamente na cama — Hideo e Aika estavam preocupados demais com o interesse de Sesshoumaru para não se fixarem numa coisa muito estranha: de onde diabos você conhece Shippou [i]e[/i] Sesshoumaru?

— Eu conheço? — perguntei, fazendo-me de desentendida.

— Kagome... Eu ouvi toda aquela conversa. Shippou obviamente conhecia você, e muito bem. Ele se referiu há "séculos", e isso é algo que eu realmente não faço ideia de como compreender. — Daiki cruzou os braços de novo — E aquela sua reação quando Sesshoumaru apareceu... Não tente mentir e dizer que foi surpresa pela "beleza estonteante" dele, porque você já tem a mim para encantar seus olhos... Custa-me crer que você possa olhar para outro homem.

— Daiki... É complicado. — respirei fundo.

— Eu sou seu irmão, Kagome... Você pode me contar o que quiser, eu sempre vou acreditar em você. A menos é claro, que você diga que não é mais virgem, porque isso é algo que nunca aceitarei como uma verdade. — Ele se levantou e segurou minhas mãos — Pode confiar em mim, Kagome.

Fiquei observando os olhos azuis do meu irmão, tão parecidos com meus. Não pude segurar esse olhar por muito tempo.

— É que... Bem... Eu conheci os dois muito tempo atrás... Muito tempo mesmo... — Engoli em seco, e hesitei. — Num evento de animes.

Daiki arregalou os olhos.

— Num evento de animes?!

— Sim. Exatamente. — declarei, com um aceno curto de afirmação.

— Shippou entendo... Mas... Sesshoumaru?! — Ele soltou uma risada de descrência.

— É que... — pigarreei — Uma das empresas dele estava patrocinando o evento. — Menti descaradamente, torcendo para que Sesshoumaru fosse como Hideo e estivesse enfiado em milhares de negócios para manipular a economia nacional.

Daiki me encarou com desconfiança.

— E você não sabia que eles eram youkais?

— Hum... Bem, naquela época associei a presença deles à beleza deles. Quer dizer, você viu aquilo? Eles são mais bonitos que supermodelos!

— Você está olhando para outros homens! — exclamou.

— Não sou cega.

— Deveria ser.

— Você queria que sua única irmã fosse cega?

Ele coçou o queixo, acertei um murro no ombro dele.

— Ei.

— Idiota. Vou para o meu quarto.

— Calma xuxu! — Ele me abraçou. — Enfim, ainda não engoli essa história de conhecê-lo em eventos de anime.

Dei de ombros.

— Eles são perigosos, Kagome. — ele afirmou — Você não faz ideia do que eles podem fazer.

— Eu sei... Mas ao menos quanto a Shippou, eu posso afirmar que podemos confiar nele. — falei, olhando para ele com olhar suplicativo.

— Você diz isso, mas eu não confio em seu senso de julgamento. Naquele dia no shopping você achou que eu fosse um pervertido! — ele soou ultrajado ao pronunciar a última frase.

Lancei um olhar enviesado para ele e me desvencilhei dos seus braços.

— Estou indo para o meu quarto tomar um banho. — Abri a porta do quarto dele e saí para o corredor. Mal havia dado alguns passos quando ouvi o grito:

— Posso ir junto?!

— NÃO!

Entrei em meu quarto e fechei a porta, respirei fundo e meus joelhos fraquejaram. Escorreguei com as costas escoradas na porta.

Naquela noite eu chorei. Chorei por ser causadora da quase morte de Hideo. Chorei por lembrar que o amor do meu pai que havia se sacrificado para terminar uma guerra iniciada por minha causa. E, principalmente, chorei pela morte de Inuyasha.

* * *

**Fkake: **e aí galerinha do mal, enfim, agradeço os comentários e veja só, não demorou muito para ter mais capítulo =D sendo que o 10 está sendo produzido na velocidade da luz #prontofalei.

Bom, vou responder alguns comentários, só lembrando, seus comentários são nosso ganha pão e é satisfatório saber que vocês estão achando da fic, mesmo que não gostem, comentem, podemos melhorar com as criticas e ficar incentivadas com os elogios, não se esqueçam =D

* * *

**Resposta de Fkake: **

**Neko Sombria**

Só para constar, estou respondendo os comentários apenas por ver sua indignação por não termos respondido. Enfim, realmente fiquei muito feliz ao saber que você tem acompanhado minhas outras fics e meu ego agradece os elogios. Vou te revelar uma coisa, Personagem Fictício vai virar uma original, só me resta criar coragem para escrever. Quanto aos palpites das cenas, ainda não vou revelar nada. Próximo capítulo deve estar sendo postado semana que vêm ou não. Tudo depende da Ladie conseguir internet, pois sempre antes de postar a gente da uma olhada no capítulo e espera o alvará uma da outra. Espero que goste desse capítulo, logo Sesshy indo tesudo e gostosão volta para nós, um beijo sua linda.

**Jess Taisho**

Super entendo isso de ver capítulos de fic e não dormi para ler tudo. Fazia isso demais, sem falar nas fics que me faziam ficar vidrada a noite toda, só consegui ir dormir quando lia tudo. Sinceramente fico orgulhosa de mim mesma ser capaz de fazer alguém surtar da forma que já surtei em outras fics. Acredito que Ladie pense o mesmo. Seu comentário foi um dos que a Ladie gritou comigo dizendo que estava enorme xD O problema dos capítulos foi o seguinte, estávamos com eles prontos a muito tempo, mas como escrevemos para nós e havia poucos comentários junto com o final de ano que fique sem internet por uma semana e mais o Shaiya (jogo de RPG on line) deixamos os capítulos lá, liamos, sai uns parágrafos, sai capítulos, e nada de postar... peço desculpas, vamos tentar manter uma taxa de no minimo um capítulo por mês. Claro que isso é apena suma taxa, pode ser postados mais por mês. Agora você sabe que houve com o Inuyasha, que achou? Quanto ao contar para os irmãos, bem, ela não vai fazer isso tão logo, afinal, querendo ou não ainda é muito recente esses laços fraternos. Ela vai ter que superar a morte do Inu né? Até pq, chegamos conclusão que o Inu não merece ela, então, estamos pouco nos importando que houve com ele realmente. Espero que goste dese capítulo e grata pelo comentário, um beijo sua linda.

**Faena**

Eita, entra na brincadeira minha criança revoltada que deseja mais capítulos xD. Enfim, fico feliz que o resultado final esteja lhe agradando e agradecemos o comentário e espero que goste desse capítulo como gostou dos outros. Um beijo.

**Lulu Tsukino-chan**

Sim, Shippou ruivo gostosão é o Senhor do Sul, pq né, ele é lindo. Na verdade havíamos decidido isso a muito tempo e estávamos ansiosas pelo capítulo em que os Senhores Youkais apareceriam, contudo, não queríamos correr coma estória, estamos bem cautelosas quanto a isso. Um descendente do Sesshy? Engraçado que um pouco antes de recebermos seu comentário, lembro de ter comentado com Ladie sobre a possibilidade de acharem que se tratava de um descendente do gostosão. Bom, adianto que se trata do próprio Sesshoumaru, mas o motivo do que o Shippou disse a ela, isso não posso revelar ainda. Obrigada pelo comentário e um beijo.

**Little Tathi**

Ora ora, quem encontramos aqui, a quanto tempo sua linda ^^ viciada em KxS, espero que eu não tenha sido responsável por esse vicio, se não vou ter que lhe colocar em reabilitação #prontofalei. Fico feliz em te-la aqui em mais um fic, me acompanhando, espero que esteja gostando dela tanto quanto eu e a Ladie estamos gostando de escrever, nos vemos no próximo episodio.. digo... capítulo, um beijo.

**Meel Jacques **

LOL um comentário por capítulo, que coisa mais linda, a onde podemos nos encontrar para que eu possa lhe dar um abraço? Quem sabe até pagar um refri, um lanche. Enfim, fico feliz que tenha gostado e agradeço os comentários, um beijo.

**Stra. Dark Nat**

Natasha sua surtada, finalmente cheguei na sua vez. Saudade de você, guria. A quanto tempo. Como você esta? Quanto a pergunta do Darknesses, se registre no seguinte site: Need For Fic, tenho postado ele por lá, apesar da estória se encontrar parada por enquanto, mas logo eu encontro a aquela vontade de escrever empreguinada em meu pâncreas. Precisa se registrar e se apresentar no forum, eu realmente indico ele. É lindo com pessoas surtadas e as fics são de muita qualidade #prontofalei. Concordamos contigo sobre os irmãos gostosos, não sabemos escrever fics sem machos gostosos que sejam incestuoso com Kagome #falomemo. Que achou do encontro dela com o Shippou? Como previu não foi lá muito feliz, mas temos que levar em consideração que Sesshome, mas enfim, mesmo que não fosse, não iamos fazer ela com o Inuyasha, porque simplesmente não shippamos ela com ele, shippamos com todos os personagens masculinos/gostosos de Inuyasha, menos o CANON e Miroku (sim,, shippamos ela com o Jakotsu). Se resolva com a Ladie depois no quesito OGDE, eu desisto de ameaça-la. Enfim, fico por aqui, estou com sono e com preguiça de ler o seu comentário pela milessima vez ara saber se não esqueci nada xD Um beijo sua linda, esperando seu comentário desse capítulo *-* #falomemo.

**Jheni Kuchiki**

Pois é Shippou Senhor do Sul, incriel que ninguém suspeito, apesar de que não lembro de termos comentados que o território sul era das raposas, depois tenho que dar uma olhada nisso. Sesshy lindo gostoso no próximo capítulo. Um beijo, volte sempre com comentários *-*

**sayurichaan**

Ignorarei seus comentários por motivos que não preciso explicar. Mas saiba que te amo mana e você tem o endereço do docs que fica a fic, sua surtada.

E UPAR É IMPORTANTE!

SOU UMA LUT 65 E UM BEIJO PARA VOCÊ!

**Yogoto**

Personagens gostosos são que há. E tentaremos não engolir eles. Então força na peruca e supere o Inuyahsa, a gente superou a uns anos atrás quando resolveu surtar com Seshsome =D Como falei mais a cima, concluímos aqui que o Inuyasha não merecia a Kagome, por conta de tanto que ele ficou indeciso e como corria atras da Kikyou sem se importar se isso magoaria ou não a Kagome e não adianta falar que ele não sabia, logo no começo, quando ela percebe que se apaixonou ela diz a ele que só queria ficar perto dele... então... mesmo sendo muito lesado, ela foi bem clara e ele entenderia. Espero que goste do capítulo e esperando comentário com sua opinião. Um beijo.

**Zanelato**

Logo você saberá o motivo de Shippou ter dito aquilo. Apesar de já ter pistas nesse capítulo. Enfim, resultado do desafio será dado em capítulos mais a frente. Um beijo e grata pelo comentário.


	11. A proposta (não é o filme)

**Capítulo X - A proposta (não é o filme) **

Acordei com a pior dor de cabeça de minha vida, juntamente com uma dor terrível no corpo. Tudo consequencia de ter dormido no chão enquanto chorava. Estranhei quando notei estar em minha cama e meu coração deu um pulo de susto ao ver Hideo sentado do meu lado na cama, com o notebook em seu colo. Obviamente trabalhando. Cocei os olhos enquanto me sentava, ele desivou o olhar do notebook para mim e fechou a tela, colocando o aparelho na mesa de cabeceira.

- Qual o motivo de ter dormido no chão? Desmaiou? Sua pressão caiu? Quer que chame o Nagi?

- Muitas perguntas. - ele desviou o olhar e se movimentou na cama, como se estivesse procurando uma posição confortável. - Caí no sono sem notar.

- No chão?

- Cansaço.

- Não se engane, Kagome. Não sou o Daiki.

Soltei um pesaroso suspiro, abraçando meus joelhos, olhei de esguelha para meu irmão que apenas me encarava esperando que eu começasse a lhe contar o que estava realmente acontecendo. O caso era como eu poderia revelar a Hideo que conhecia Inuyasha, irmão do Sesshoumaru, e mais que isso, que eu o amava e o motivo da Grande Guerra fui eu? Que quase causei sua morte, sendo que provoquei, mesmo que indiretamente, a morte da mulher que nosso pai tanto amava?

Lembrar de tudo isso me fez sentir novamente meu coração apertar e meus olhos arderem. Não podia chorar na frente dele, afinal se notava que estava muito preocupado com o que estava acontecendo e sinceramente não quero causar mais problemas ao meu irmão.

Em contrapartida, Hideo não sairia desse quarto antes de saber exatamente o que estava acontecendo. Provavelmente ele já estava se questionando de onde eu conhecia Shippou e Sesshoumaru, assim como Daiki estava na noite anterior. Só que, não acho que conseguiria convencer Hideo que havia conhecido o Senhor do Oeste e Leste em uma convenção de anime. Sinceramente, eu deveria ter pensando em algo mais convincente, como palestra do dia das profissões ou evento do colégio que envolvesse a empresa de algum deles, sei lá.

Senti Hideo passar a mão na minha cabeça, acariciando e reconfortando. Ergui meus olhos para ele.

- Não precisa me explicar, Kagome. Não sei se compreendo tudo o que está acontecendo ou o que [i]aconteceu[/i] antes mesmo de eu sonhar que teria uma irmã... Mas não importa. - ele respirou profundamente - O desejo de nosso pai era protegê-la, e agora esse é o meu desejo e o de Daiki. Você compreende isso, não é? Nós vamos proteger você com as nossas vidas, se necessário. Agora pare de pensar no passado e se concentre no que pode vir pela frente.

Ele não falou claramente, mas por que meu instinto me dizia que ele se referia ao meu passado na Era Feudal? Pisquei algumas vezes, confusa, perguntando-me se era possível que ele soubesse algo como isso, e a única resposta que eu tive foi um:

- Eu não sou bobo... Sei juntar um quebra-cabeça quando ele está à minha frente. - Então ele apanhou o notebook e a conversa estava encerrada.

Com mais um suspiro me levantei da cama e segui para o armário, apanhei uma muda de roupa e fui para banheiro, inclinada a ficar horas dentro da banheira refletindo sobre tudo aquilo. Consegui ver de relance enquanto fechava a porta meu irmão sair do quarto enquanto encarava o celular, acho que alguém o ligou.

Abri a torneira deixando a água morna encher a banheira enquanto me despia, senti uma onda de prazer invadir meu corpo quando adentrei na banheira. Não pude evitar um suspiro de alivio e me permiti finalmente pensar com calma em tudo que havia acontecido nesses últimos dois dias. Escorreguei o corpo apoiando a nuca no espaldar e observando o teto branco.

Inuyasha estava realmente morto. Eu custava acreditar que era realmente verdade aquilo, mas Shippou estava certo, por mais poderoso que meu amado fosse ainda sim era um hanyou e como tal possuía uma parte humana... portanto ele era mortal. Não que youkais sejam imortais, mas eles tem um processo de envelhecimento completamente diferente dos humanos e dos hanyou.

Contudo, manter a chama da esperança acesa em meu coração era tudo que podia fazer até o almoço do dia anterior, quando essa chama se apagou... Enfim, dói tanto... e chorar é a única coisa que me resta. Respirei fundo e submergi, por ali fiquei até sentir a necessidade de voltar a respirar. Quando emergi aspirei o ar lentamente, sentindo-me um pouco mais calma.

Essa dor irá perpetuar por muito tempo e ficar chorando não vai me ajudar a seguir em frente... seguir em frente... novamente aqui estou eu pensando em como permanecer em pé e continuar a viver sem ele. Mais uma vez perdida e sem a mínima vontade de me por daqui para fora e encarar o mundo com a cabeça erguida.

Uma vez ouvi que ás vezes era melhor permanecer na dúvida que saber a verdade. Achava isso uma tolice até agora. Quem sabe se eu não soubesse que ele havia morrido... acalme-se Kagome, pensar dessa forma apenas lhe destruirá.

Auto destruição... não quero estar fadada a isso.

Se continuei antes, só me resta continuar novamente.

- Kagome, você está bem?

A forma que fui arrancada de minha auto-análise foi tão brusca que sobre saltei na banheira espalhando água pelo chão de piso azul escuro, olhei para aquele que havia entrado em meu banheiro sem qualquer tipo de prévio aviso antes de abrir a porta.

- AAHH! - gritei enquanto Hideo escorregava na água que espalhei quando fui assustada.

- Droga de piso. - ele me encarou e começou a corar, acredito que o mesmo ocorreu comigo, pois senti meu rosto ferver.

- SAI DAQUI!

- DESCULPE! - ele ainda patinou no piso duas vezes antes de conseguir sair do banheiro... trinta minutos depois consegui encontrar coragem para entrar no quarto, não vi lá e agradeci aos céus por isso, não estou certa se aguentaria a vergonha.

Levou mais uns bons minutos para que minha coragem se estendesse por todo meu ser fazendo com que seguisse até a cozinha, onde peguei uma caixinha de leite com achocolatado, com a qual engasguei assim que Aika se aproximou me cumprimentando.

- Desculpe, lhe assustar. - Ela disse sentando ao meu lado, abanei a mão em gesto de que não era nada, ainda tossindo. - Seu irmão pediu para lhe chamar, quer ver você no escritório.

Pronto, agora a tosse consumia toda a minha existência, e a preocupação ficou estampada no rosto de Aika enquanto ela massageava minhas costas com a mão direita.

- Kagome?

- Eu... - respirei fundo. - Estou bem... no escritório? Certo... Eu... Bom... Obrigada, Aika.

Ela esboçou uma expressão de quem não estava entendendo nada enquanto eu reunia aquele vestígio de coragem que me fez sair do banheiro para ir até o escritório de Hideo. Afinal, o irmão que quisesse me ver no escritório só poderia ser ele, conversas em escritórios não fazem o perfil de Daiki.

Bati na porta do escritório de Hideo e esperei que ele dissesse para eu entrar. Assim que fechei a porta de correr atrás de mim, eu vi meu irmão de pé ao lado da janela, batucando os dedos no peitoril com ritmo uniforme, mas ainda assim nervoso.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? - "além de você ter visto sua irmã nua em pêlo, claro", quase completei, mas engoli as palavras em tempo.

Hideo suspirou e se virou para mim, com expressão pensativa.

- Sesshoumaru solicitou um novo encontro entre os senhores, com fim de resolver a situação do domínio do território do Leste. - Ele se sentou na cadeira - Vamos nos encontrar em um restaurante no centro comercial, porque, enfim, ninguém confia em ninguém para nos encontrarmos em algum outro lugar. E dessa vez você vai conosco.

- Eu? - exclamei, arregalando os olhos - Mas por quê?

- Quero você segura. E acho que a melhor forma de fazer isso é mantendo você perto de mim. - Ele suspirou - Eu não confio no Senhor do Oeste. É muito estranho que ele solicite uma reunião dessas apenas três dias depois da Convenção. Sesshoumaru não é precipitado, então só posso acreditar que ele tem tudo muito bem planejado. Vamos ver o que aquele infeliz quer.

Ao ir na cozinha, percebi que tinha mais recados na geladeira feitos em papal-adesivo. Eu li alguns e comecei a rir. O povo dessa casa é louco, simples assim.

E essa geladeira é uma forma de terapia, seja para quem lê seja para quem participa dessas loucuras. Os terapeutas tinham que saber desse método revolucionário de acalmar os ânimos.

Rindo, abri a geladeira finalmente e tirei uma lata de coca-cola. Desfrutaria da minha bebida com muito prazer, obrigada, e só depois ia pensar no que vestir para acompanhar meus irmãos (pois Daiki se recusou a ficar na Mansão) à tal reunião.

Aquela situação era toda estranha. Primeiro, esses malditos fecharam o restaurante mais caro de Tóquio por um dia inteiro apenas para essa reunião. Ser rico é uma coisa, isso já é ser estragado. Não era mais fácil alugar qualquer salinha de karaokê? Mas nããão! Você acha mesmo que o senhor Hideo-terno-italiano iria ser espremer num sofazinho cheio de pulgas de karaokê? Você tem fé.

Os tengus foram os primeiros a chegar. Havia uma única mesa posta no restaurante, com três cadeiras. Hideo sentou-se em uma delas e o resto de nós ficou parado em pé atrás dele (o grupo se resumia a Daiki, Aika, Hiroko, Ryo, Yuri, Nagi e eu), como se fôssemos... sei lá... membros da Yakuza.

Estavam todos rígidos e concentrados, e até Daiki estava silencioso (o que é algo absurdo demais de se imaginar, eu sei).

Quando os youkai kitsunes entraram, falando alto e rindo, todos os tengus deram um pulo de surpresa, de tão tensos que estavam. Menos Hideo, óbvio, que parecia bastante tranquilo. Não sei se ele estava apenas se controlando com muito fervor ou se esse era seu estado normal nesse tipo de situação, mas a calma dele era mais desconfortável de se ver que a rigidez de seus guerreiros.

Shippou veio na minha direção, sorrindo e abrindo os braços.

- Kagome! Não pensei que fosse ver você aqui. - Nem raposas nem corvos se mostraram exaltados quando ele me abraçou, passando um braço pela minha cintura - Já te falei que você fica linda de vestido? Suas pernas são deliciosas, meu bem.

- Hideo, a raposa pervertida está olhando para as pernas da nossa irmã. Eu agradeceria se você desse uma pequena advertência para ele, obrigado. - disse Daiki - Com todo o respeito, Senhor do Sul.

- Sim, respeito demais, eu percebi. - Daiki e Shippou sorriram um para o outro. Estranhei o fato de Daiki não surtar com a mão de Shippou ainda na minha cintura, mas então percebi o motivo: para o meu irmão, Shippou era um aliado na batalha contra o cão sarnento.

Acho que descobri de onde herdei o meu lado interesseira. _Umbeijo. _

As portas se abriram mais uma vez e Sesshoumaru entrou, sozinho novamente. Não andava com as mãos nos bolsos da calça, e parecia alguém que sabia exatamente o que queria. Shippou tirou a mão da minha cintura calmamente e então foi se sentar à mesa, enquanto Daiki me puxava gentilmente para que eu ficasse ao seu lado.

Simplesmente me deixei levar, resoluta a passar despercebida o quanto fosse possível, mas quando Sesshoumaru passou por nós me encarando, eu percebi que meu intento era completamente impossível.

Os dois senhores que faltavam finalmente estavam à mesa, mas eu só tinha olhos para Sesshoumaru; para o rosto perfeito aparentemente esculpido em pedra, de tão impassível. Inuyasha não era assim. Inuyasha tinha um rosto expressivo, que se mutacionava a todo segundo. As sobrancelhas de Sesshoumaru também era mais finas que as do irmão mais novo; linhas perfeitas. Alias, não havia muita coisa de semelhante no rosto deles... Exceto os olhos. Os olhos de Inuyasha também eram desse dourado rico, atraente.

Os olhos dele se encontraram com os meus, mas eu não desviei o olhar. E pensar que ele nem sonhava quem eu era. Pobre Sesshoumaru, se acha tão onipotente, e mal sabe que a pobre hanyou tengu que ele está encarando sabe de muitos dos seus segredos sórdidos.

Antes que eu pudesse evitar, eu soltei uma risadinha. Foi completamente involuntário! Foi um som curto, mas naquele ambiente tão silencioso foi como explodir uma bombinha na biblioteca. O fato de tantos olhares se virarem para mim me fez ter ainda mais vontade de rir, e temi estar no início de uma crise de riso.

Daiki deu um tapinha no meu ombro, e eu me recompus. Olhei para ele a tempo de ver sua expressão séria, mas olhos que sorriam divertidos.

Vi de relance Sesshoumaru, que havia estreitado os olhos levemente, numa típica expressão ofendida e vingativa.

Ai, céus, eu estava muito ferrada. Por que eu tinha que atrair a ira do youkai mais psicopata (depois de Naraku e Nagi, claro) que já existiu nas ilhas nipônicas?

Shippou olhou para mim e sorriu, piscando um olho marotamente. Tive que me segurar para não rir mais uma vez.

- Então... - começou Hideo - Já que foi você, Taisho Sesshoumaru, que solicitou tal audiência, esteja à vontade para nos revelar o motivo.

- Pensei que o motivo fosse mais que óbvio. - Ele entrelaçou os dedos no colo - Quero o território do Leste.

Aquela foi uma declaração tão direta que até mesmo Hideo perdeu o fio de sua atuação de homem calmo.

Shippou riu.

- Quanta honestidade, Senhor do Oeste. - ele disse, cruzando os braços.

- Eu ficaria agradecido se vocês também fossem. - Foi a resposta do tai-youkai.

Sesshoumaru... Agradecido... Imaginar isso foi tão bizarro que me custou não cair na risada de novo.

- Você já deve estar ciente que eu me retirei da disputa pelo território do Leste. - disse Shippou, sorrindo - Tranquilize-se, não represento ameaça alguma.

- Nunca representou. - Sesshoumaru disse secamente e o sorriso de Shippou se tornou um esgar amargo.

Quando Shippou era um filhote, ele não se agradava muito de Sesshoumaru. Isso não parecia ter mudado muito durante esse tempo.

Era a vez do meu irmão se pronunciar:

- Eu pretendo disputar o território do Leste. - Hideo falou calmamente - Foi nessa cidade que minha irmã cresceu... Não pretendo abrir mão dela. Mas você já sabia disso... Então qual o motivo dessa reunião?

- Resolvermos essa questão, obviamente. - Sesshoumaru encostou-se calmamente nos espaldar da cadeira - Ambos estamos cientes da força um do outro, Senhor do Norte. Você deve saber perfeitamente qual de nós dois ganharia se houvesse uma guerra.

- Eu não teria tanta certeza desse resultado. - Hideo respondeu calmamente, quase jocoso. - Aliás, é provável que você não tenha, ou não estaria tentando resolver essa questão com diplomacia.

- Isso não é diplomacia. - Sesshoumaru respondeu - E sim, tenho plena certeza do conhecimento de qual seria o resultado. Ainda assim, minha vitória custaria muitas baixas aos tai-youkais... É um luxo que não posso ter.

- Então desista da disputa, Senhor do Oeste. Ambos ficaremos felizes. - declarou Hideo, sorrindo de forma calculada.

- Não creio que seja possível. Mas se ambos os lados ficarão satisfeitos, isso vai depender completamente de você. No fundo, eu realmente não ficaria decepcionado em guiar o Oeste contra o seu povo.

Hideo ficou visivelmente tenso com tal declaração, mas se recompôs rapidamente, fazendo um gesto de descaso com a mão para que Sesshoumaru continuasse seu discurso.

- Estou disposto a fazer uma proposta. - disse ele simplesmente. Era incrível como todas as frases dele me pareciam arrogantes, principalmente por causa da expressão fria de jogador profissional de pôquer.

- E qual seria? - meu irmão perguntou pausadamente.

- Dividir o controle do território do Leste. - Todos os youkais na sala fizeram algum som de surpresa diante de tal revelação, embora eu não entendesse o motivo para tanto espanto. Era uma proposta bastante razoável para mim.

Um kitsune que estava atrás de Shippou teve que pedir silêncio para que a reunião continuasse.

- Explique-se melhor, Senhor do Oeste. Como pode ver, ninguém compreendeu ou acreditou no que você disse. - Hideo falou, cortante.

- Sua motivação para querer o território do Leste é a segurança de sua irmã, enquanto ela viver aqui. - Os olhos dele me procuraram brevemente e Daiki me puxou para trás dele, como para me proteger - A minha motivação é menos impulsiva: não posso permitir que os Tengus se tornem tão poderosos. Eu não me sentiria seguro nessa posição. Então me parece plausível que a administração do território do Leste seja dividida entre os clãs Tengu e Taisho.

Hideo engoliu em seco, encarando Sesshoumaru por vários segundos.

- Mas? - Hideo disse, finalmente - Duvido que essa proposta seja tão simples assim.

- E não é. - Sesshoumaru manteve os olhos fixos em Hideo - Preciso de uma segurança. Os tengus já montaram morada provisória em Tóquio enquanto os tai-youkais não poderão sair do Oeste por pelo menos dois anos, enquanto resolvemos nossos problemas internos. Você deve perceber que isso nos deixa em desvantagem se vocês quiserem tomar o território.

- Eu nunca quebro minha palavra, Taisho Sesshoumaru. - Hideo advertiu entredentes.

- Eu não confio em você. Você não confia em mim. Pensar que eu ficaria satisfeito com apenas sua palavra é muita ingenuidade sua, Tsubasa Hideo.

- Então qual é essa "segurança" de que precisa? Quer que eu assine um contrato espiritual para que eu me torne seu "familiar"¹ - Ele perguntou ironicamente. (¹Se refere à uma forma de contrato onde um youkai se torna servo de um humano/sacerdote).

- Algo assim. - disse Sesshoumaru.

O som ultrajado que Daiki soltou foi tão agressivo que eu senti o ar vibrar à minha volta. Aliás, todos os tengus ficaram rígidos de horror, mas apenas o meu irmão demonstrou sua raiva de forma tão aberta.

Sesshoumaru lançou um longo olhar de desafio para Daiki. Foi um olhar tão eloquente que cheguei a estremecer, percebendo que essa era a primeira vez desde que ele entrara nesse recinto que eu via algum tipo de reação vinda dele. Percebi que Daiki estava disposto a aceitar o desafio e segurei o braço dele instintivamente. Eu sabia que Sesshoumaru era poderoso demais para permitir que meu irmão corresse o risco.

Foi Hideo que fez Sesshoumaru desviar o olhar de Daiki, dizendo:

- Estou esperando que você se explique. - Meu irmão mais velho não parecia mais tão controlado ao dizer isso. Havia muita raiva velada naquela declaração.

- Vamos unir os clãs através do matrimônio. - explicou Sesshoumaru.

O silêncio que se estabeleceu agora foi tão pesado que eu tive medo até de respirar. Eu literalmente pulei quando Daiki teve a audácia de quebrá-lo para dizer:

- Eu sei que sou um lindo, Taisho Sesshoumaru, mas não estou interessado em me casar com você. Desista logo da ideia. - Era algo para ser engraçado, mas foi difícil achar quando Daiki parecia estar se controlando para não voar no albino.

Nossa, o meu irmão é maluco! Eu não sei qual o protocolo de tratamento entre youkais, mas não consigo imaginar como esse tipo de comentário seria bem recebido por alguém poderoso que está há um tris de virar seu inimigo declarado.

O olhar que Sesshoumaru lançou para Daiki não era mais desafiante, era de escárnio. E cheguei a estremecer quando ele encarou Hideo como se esperasse que meu irmão mais velho punisse Daiki por tamanha insolência.

Foi com surpresa que percebi que Hideo arregalava os olhos e dizia:

- Então era eu e não o Daiki? Eu não esperava que você tivesse esse tipo de sentimentos por mim, Senhor do Oeste.

O que esses imbecis acham que estão fazendo?! Estão cutucando a fera com vara curta! E pior, ainda vou ser envolvida se Sesshoumaru resolver fazer churrasco de corvo.

Percebi pela expressão irritada de Sesshoumaru que o que meu irmão mais velho havia feito era desviar a ofensa de Daiki para ele próprio, e diminuir os riscos de represália. Ainda assim, o olhar de Sesshoumaru dava medo para cacilda.

- Para selarmos esse acordo, Senhor do Norte, eu quero tomar sua irmã como prometida. - disse Sesshoumaru. Demorei todo um segundo para perceber que a irmã que ele se referia era eu. Hã? Espera? COMO?! QUE PORRA É ESSA? Minha expressão era obviamente tão chocada que Aika segurou meu braço com medo de que eu caísse - Essa é a minha proposta. Dividimos a administração do território do Leste e sua irmã se tornará minha noiva por segurança. Esses são os termos.

Esse youkai é maluco? Senil?! Os mais de quinhentos anos de vida finalmente fizeram efeito e ele está ficando gagá? Eu?! NOIVA DELE?

O.k., acho que vou vomitar.

- Sesshoumaru... - pronunciou-se Shippou - Você está indo longe demais.

Minha cabeça começou a doer de tal forma que mal pude ver qual foi a reação dos outros a tal comentário. Eu simplesmente não conseguia acreditar que Sesshoumaru, irmão de Inuyasha, estava propondo que eu virasse noiva dele!

Mas ele nem me conhecia. Ele havia me visto uma única vez (ao menos que ele se lembre), como poderia sequer cogitar... casar... comigo... Ai, Deus, se eu desmaiar aqui seria realmente vergonhoso.

Sesshoumaru... Casado com alguém? Hã?! Há imagem mais absurda do que pensar que esse maldito youkai é sequer capaz de pensar em se unir a outra criatura viva ou morta?!

A voz de Hideo conseguiu transpassar o véu de confusão:

- Você se atreve a me intimar para essa reunião e dizer que quer dividir o Leste desde que eu permita que minha irmã seja sua refém? É isso, Taisho Sesshoumaru?! - Hideo se levantou, espalmando as duas mãos furiosamente na mesa - Não pensei que você se atreveria a esse ponto!

- Não vejo isso como atrevimento, mas sim como uma saída viável. Se não aceitar minha proposta, ficarei satisfeito em resolvermos essa disputa do jeito antigo. Sinto falta das antigas guerras.

As palavras "refém" e "guerra" finalmente deram algum sentido à minha confusão pessoal. Sesshoumaru não queria me tomar como noiva porque havia me visto e simplesmente se encantado com a minha beleza... Ele queria me usar como uma forma de controlar meus irmãos... Talvez até mesmo Shippou. E se ele tivesse direitos sobre mim, teria como chantageá-los para conseguir o que quisesse.

Senti outra onda de naúsea, dessa vez de nojo pelo que Sesshoumaru estava fazendo. Como ele tinha coragem de ser tão manipulador? Que tipo de criatura vil faria algo assim?

- Se você continuar com isso, Sesshoumaru, eu vou ser obrigado a declarar meu apoio aos tengus se eles quiserem entrar em confito. - Declarou Shippou, visivelmente agitado com o que Sesshoumaru havia dito.

- Se quisermos? - quase gritou Daiki - Você não vai usar a minha irmã para conseguir seus objetivos, Taisho. Não vou permitir!

Arregalei os olhos ao perceber o fim óbvio daquela situação. Se essa cena continuasse dessa forma, os Tengus e Taishos declarariam guerra.

De repente, fui assombrada pelas vezes em que Sesshoumaru dera a entender na conversa que ele era obviamente quem venceria uma guerra entre eles. Pensar em perder meus irmãos ou qualquer um dos tengus que eu aprendi a amar fez meu peito se apertar de tal forma que quase não consegui respirar.

Mais uma vez, uma guerra se iniciando por minha causa, porque eu sou uma criatura demente que sempre faz a coisa errada na hora errada. Se eu não tivesse sido teimosa e ido morar logo de início com os meus irmãos, as serpentes não iriam ter abertura para me atacar e hoje não seria necessário uma disputa para decidir quem seria o novo Senhor do Leste.

E agora até Shippou seria envolvido em riscos por causa da minha irresponsabilidade. Será possível que eu não sirvo para outra coisa, além de ser protegida e causar sofrimento àqueles que estão à minha volta?

Lembrei de quando Shippou me contou da grande guerra e como eu senti asco da minha própria existência por ter causado a quase morte de Hideo. Não quero sentir isso novamente. Não quero ser causadora de mais dor.

Não posso permitir que isso aconteça.

Ergui os olhos ao ouvir Hideo respirar fundo, e começar a dizer:

- Se isso foi apenas um plano ardiloso para me fazer declarar guerra contra você, então você cons...

- Eu aceito. - as palavras saíram da minha boca sem que eu nem mesmo pudesse pensar uma segunda vez sobre o que aquilo significaria. Naquele momento eu não me importava com as consequências que viriam do fato de aceitar fazer parte de um plano tão cruel como o de Sesshoumaru... Eu apenas não permitiria que ninguém sofresse quando eu poderia impedir isso. - Você ouviu, Sesshoumaru? Eu aceito ser sua noiva. Então espero que você cumpra com a sua parte do acordo, e não encoste um dedo sequer em qualquer tengu.

Todos viraram chocados para me encarar. Hideo e Daiki se pareceram tanto um com o outro nesse momento que chegou a ser curioso. Até mesmo Shippou me encarava de forma angustiada.

O único que parecia tranquilo ali era o Sesshoumaru, que abriu um sorriso de vil satisfação. Percebi lentamente que nunca o tinha visto sorrir... E, sinceramente, antes eu passasse toda minha existência sem ver tal ato do que ter que encarar aquele sorriso vitorioso que beirava a crueldade.

* * *

**Ladie:**

Olá, galerinha do mal. Dessa vez vão ter que lidar comigo. 1bj. *Risada maligna*

Então, quanta review inspiradora. Só para constar, eu e a Mary (Fkake) ficamos online pelo skype por quase 12 horas diárias. Então, praticamente, a gente surtava junta toda vez que recebia uma review. Sério, era hilário.

Aliás, tem pessoas que REALMENTE sabem dar uma review. A gente adoooora quando vocês dizem quais partes do capítulos mais gostaram e porquê. Ou então fazem aqueles comentários bobos de algumas partes.

Então, sejam criativos em suas reviews, para ficarmos surtando do lado de cá!

* * *

Respostas da Ladie:

**Stra. Dark Nat **

OMFG! NATAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASHA!

:horror: :horror: :horroor:

Sua linda, eu estava morrendo de saudades de você!

E só para constar: a gente lê reviews TODO O TEMPO!

Cara, eu e a Fkake conversamos algumas horas sobre o assunto "Inuyasha" e a conclusão que a gente chegou foi que ele não merecia a Kagome. Eu de fato nem lembro mais do ship Canom... Shippo a Kagome com todo mundo (nesse momento, shippo ela com o Nagi, 1bj).

Eu e ela estamos num impasse se a Kagome vai contar pro Daiki que ia para era feudal. A Mary quer que ela conte, eu acho que é desnecessário. Mas é complicadinho isso, hem?

SHIPPOU É MUITO LINDO, VELHO!

:shit:

OMG. ALGUÉM ME AMEAÇA COM ARMAS BIOLÓGICAS PELO FINAL DE OGDE.

*Corre loucamente*

**adrimke**

Então, só deus sabe o que se passa na cabeça do Sesshoumaru.

*Risada maligna*

**Neko Sombria**

Não pareceu grossa, Neko. Aliás. NEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKO!

Saudade de tu também, ô peste. (Eu poderia matar facilmente essa saudade postando fics, mas, enfim...)

Ui... Massagear... Isso tem possibilidades. :porn:

Sim, Personagem Fictício vai virar uma original, e posteriormente Best Seller. E advinha quem convenceu a desgraçada a fazer isso? Advinha! Advinha! Amham! Eu, linda e diva.

Que bom que você ficou satisfeita com o comportamento do Sesshoumaru e a explicação para isso, espero que outras explicações que demos nesses capítulos também tenham lhe convencido. Infelizmente, juntar as pontas soltas dessa história está dando um bom trabalho para nós.

Sim, Shippou tá muito digno. Sempre tive curiosidade para saber como ele seria quando envelhecesse.

(Ah, eu e a Fkake demos uma pausa no jogo agora, eu por motivos de força maior e ela para estudar pra concursos)

Enfim, Neko, quero laudo desse capítulo. Inté.

**neherenia**

Pois é... Será mesmo que ele não se lembrou? (isso não é indireta, nem a gente sabe UHAUAHA)

O DAIKI É UM LINDO. OMG. SE NÃO FOSSE IRMÃO DELA, ELES JÁ ESTAVAM SE PEGANDO HÁ TEMPO.

OU ELA ESTARIA PEGANDO O HIDEO.

E CORRE RISCOS DE PEGAR O SHIPPOU OU O NAGI. (1bj)

**Meel Jacques**

Você é linda e sim, queremos beijar seus pés agradecendo! (Louvores, plis). Mas num gostei muito dessa história de concubina dele não. U.U Olha a safadeza. Eu não sei se a Fkake assistiu esses animes, mas eu só assisti o Kami-sama Hajimemashita. *_*

**Little Tathi**

A Fkake te viciou em Sesshome, e eu viciei ela nesse ship. Sinto como se eu tivesse salvado vidas! \O

Realmente, tem muito gostoso nessa história. Fato.

Eu também estou ansiosa para que eles SE PEGUEM LOGO.

**Luh-chan**

O seu comentário foi um dos que nos fez ficar surtando loucamente no skype. A gente lendo em voz alta e se rashando de rir. O nosso amigo que tava na chamada também 'tava para bater na gente.

Então, eu sou a autora de The Beauty and The Geek. COMO ASSIM VOCÊ FICOU VICIADA EM MEUS TEXTOS, MULHER? EXPLIQUE-ME ISSO. Até por que eu não tenho nenhuma outra fic Sesshome no meu perfil do fanficion net. Apesar de ter dezenas de longsfics Sesshomes no fórum do Need for Fic, que, modéstia a parte, são muito boas. Aliás, se lhe interessam outros textos da Fkake, como Personagem Fictício, aconselho criar uma conta lá. *_*

NÃO SE IMPORTE DE PARECE UMA TARADA/MANÍACA SEXUAL/ ESSAS COISAS MÁS... Estás entre iguais!

A gente faz homens deliciosos por que, enfim, a gente também é filha de Deus, e precisa ter prazer em escrever essa bagaça.

EU IMAGINO ELA COM TODOS. AUHAUHAUHAUHAUHA A MARY TAMBÉM.

Não se preocupa, estamos escrevendo à velocidade da luz. Depois desse, já tem praticamente dois capítulos prontos.

**sayurichaan**

A GENTE TÁ ESCREVENDO, DEMONHO!

Sim, você é um sortuda que acompanha o "escrevimento" de Senhor do Norte ao vivo. Safada.

**Yogoto**

"sem contar que os personagens masculinos compensam tudo"

Compensam mesmo, ai, bichos lindos! :horror:

Enfim, nada nessa fic é informação jogada a esmo. Tudo tem um motivo. Só que não. NOT.

UHAUHAHAahuaha

**Kamoon**

*bem-vinda, guria*

Os irmãos dela são gatos mesmos, bichos dignos.

Bjs.

**Diddy**

*Outro comentário que nos fez surtar*

EU SUPER COMPREENDO POR QUE VOCÊ É VICIADA NESSE CASAL.

Tipo, muito mesmo. Por que eu mesma sou muito viciada. Eles fazem uma combinação tão interessante, que é quase impossível resistir a uma boa fic do casal. Aliás, me surpreende quea Rumiko não tenha feito eles dois, seria um plot muito interessante para se trabalhar.

E NÃO, NÃO SÃO DESCENDENTES... O próprio Sesshoumaru, em carne e osso, e gostosura.

Engraçado essa coisa de "Sozinho". A gente tava escrevendo, ai a Mary parou e disse "Não consigo imaginar o Sesshoumaru andando com um grupo protegendo ele", e eu concordei e ficou tão... Sesshoumaru ele andando sozinho na Convenção.

Então, eu também sou uam fã de Personagem Fictício, e se Deus quiser, logo será livro. *_* Gostou de saber?

Bjs.

**Veraozao **

QUE BOM!

**Ka**

OMG. QUE BOM QUE SE APAIXONOU POR ESSA FIC, POR QUÊ NÓS TAMBÉM!

Ma Cherie s2

OUNTHI!

:horror:


	12. Geladeira da Terapia

**Capítulo XI – Geladeira da Terapia**

Num momento, Sesshoumaru saía calmamente do restaurante e no outro eu estava sentada numa poltrona na sala de estar da Mansão Corvo com Nagi me mandando tomar uma bebida marrom. Das duas a uma: ou os tengus têm o poder de se teletransportar ou meu cérebro tinha simplesmente desligado.

Minhas mãos tremiam em volta do copo de vidro.

– Como ele se atreve?! – exclamou Hideo, fazendo-me sobressaltar – Eu simplesmente não consigo acreditar que Taisho Sesshoumaru teve a audácia de sentar à minha frente, olhar nos meus olhos, e dizer que queria que eu entregasse minha própria irmã como refém para ele!

– Na verdade, ele a pediu em casamento. – disse Aika, sorrindo.

Hideo parou de andar pela sala para encarar Aika, completamente assombrado. Notei que Daiki estava sentado no braço da minha poltrona, calado. Uma de suas mãos percorria minhas costas de forma ritmada, em uma espécie de massagem para me passar conforto e tranquilidade. Normalmente eu imaginaria que ele estaria berrando, não Hideo.

– Aika, – disse Hideo lentamente, o que pareceu muito ameaçador – Eu não acredito que você esteja sorrindo em uma situação como esta.

– Eu não estou sorrindo da manipulação dele... Apenas do fato de eu não achar que ele quisesse "apenas" poder usar a Kagome para controlar você.

– E qual seria a outra opção? Ele olhou para Kagome e ficou perdidamente apaixonado? – Hideo soou irônico até a medula quando disse isso. Se eu não estivesse em meio à minha confusão pessoal, talvez tivesse me ofendido.

Mas... ele estava certo, não estava?

Era impossível que Sesshoumaru, ao dizer que me tomaria como noiva, estivesse dizendo que teríamos um "relacionamento". Simplesmente não consigo imaginar ele querendo ter qualquer tipo de envolvimento com outra criatura.

Convenhamos, ele é Sesshoumaru Taisho.

Se em quinhentos anos, ele não deixou de ser um cretino egoísta, eu também não deveria acreditar que ele tenha sido capaz de aprender a gostar romanticamente de alguém nesse meio tempo.

Sinceramente não me surpreenderia se descobrisse que ele é assexuado!

Fiquei tão nervosa nesse momento que até entornei a porcaria do conteúdo amargo desse copo.

– Manipulador desgraçado! – cuspiu Hideo, com expressão de repugnância.

– Ele... Ele já fez isso antes...? – perguntei hesitantemente.

– Fez o quê? – perguntou Hideo de forma aérea – Nos manipular? Ele faz isso sempre.

– Não... Quer dizer... Ele já... ficou noivo antes?

Agora todos os olhares se viraram para mim, assombrados. Eu realmente não compreendi o motivo de tamanha surpresa, até Daiki resmungar:

– E por que você está interessada em saber se ele já teve outra mulher antes?

Arregalei os olhos, finalmente compreendendo como eles haviam interpretado minha pergunta. Fiquei roxa de vergonha e abaixei os olhos. Que horror! Onde diabos eu me importaria com quantas "noivas" Sesshoumaru teve (embora fosse de alguma importância descobrir, caso ele tenha tido alguma, se ela ficou viva por muito tempo) ? Eu só queria saber se era costume dele tomar mulheres como reféns dessa forma.

"Refém não... Noiva" veio o pensamento insano. Quase ri.

Eu não tenho idade para ser noiva de ninguém! Muito menos para casar! Ou ter filhos! Ou ter que suportar um youkai perturbado das idéias pelo resto da minha vida!

Espera... Casar? Ter filhos?!

Meu cérebro desligou de novo, e quando me toquei Hideo parecia um pouco mais calmo, e falava com Yuri e Ryo sobre quanto tempo seria levado para organizar os tengus para declarar guerra contra os tais².

GUERRA?

Balbuciei alguma coisa e Hideo olhou para mim.

– O que foi, Kagome? – ele perguntou, franzindo o cenho, e até meio ríspido.

– Você vai declarar guerra contra Taisho Sesshoumaru! – Arregalei os olhos.

Isso era exatamente o que eu não queria!

Eu sabia que Hideo era poderoso, mas vamos pensar o seguinte: Shippou quinhentos anos atrás não seria capaz de fazer frente nem à Kirara, imagine virar o Senhor de youkais... Se Shippou tinha se fortalecido dessa forma, do que Sesshoumaru seria capaz depois de todo esse tempo, quando o poder dele já era assustador naquela época?!

– Obviamente. – disse Daiki ao meu lado, grave e com voz embargada de ódio.

– Você acha mesmo que vamos deixar aquele cão ditar as regras? Escute bem o que vou dizer, Kagome, ninguém obriga a minha família a fazer algo que ela não queira. Muito menos vou deixar que você fique em risco sendo refém daquele cão. – Hideo soltou uma risadinha de escárnio – Vou matá-lo antes mesmo de ele absorver o fato de que está noivo.

– Não! – exclamei. Depois disso, pisquei os olhos, confusa. Aquela negativa veemente não fora para evitar um confronto dele com o tai-youkai, mas porque eu não queria a morte do Sesshoumaru! Que tipo de estúpida eu sou para me importar com ele?!

"Do tipo que não quer que o irmão do homem que você ama morra", respondeu minha mente cretina.

O.k., obrigada pela ajuda. NOT.

– Não tente nos proteger, Kagome. – disse Hideo – Está decidido.

– Não. – eu repeti, dessa vez de forma mais calma – Vocês não farão isso.

– Faremos.

– Não farão! – Levantei-me da poltrona – Eu não aceitei ser noiva dele apenas para proteger os tengus.

Minha capacidade de falar baboseiras sem pensar é incrível, O.K.? O.K.

– Então por que foi? – Hideo perguntou de forma condescendente.

"Pelo dinheiro". Calada.

– Eu... Eu... Sou apaixonada por ele. – Velho, nem eu acreditei nisso.

– VOCÊ O QUÊ ?! – gritou Daiki. Hum... Talvez ele tenha acreditado.

Virei o rosto para Daiki, procurando nele um aliado na minha nova empreitada: convencer os meus irmãos a me entregar de bandeja para o psicopata do Sesshoumaru.

– Lembra que eu disse que eu já o conhecia? Pois é... Desde aquela época... – Pigarreei e fiz esforço para soar acreditável – Eu sou apaixonada por ele.

– Você é uma péssima mentirosa. – sentenciou Hideo, virando-se novamente para Ryo e Yuri, como se o que eu tivesse dito não importasse nem um pouco.

– Não! – exclamei – É sério. Eu quero ser noiva dele. Eu juro. – Apertei as mãos, nervosa. – Ele não é como vocês imaginam. Sesshoumaru tem algo de bom, eu acho... quer dizer... enfim... apesar de tudo. Ele só não sabe demonstrar muito bem. Por favor, não entre em guerra com ele.

Agora eu parecia mais convincente, acho que é porque no fundo eu acreditava no que tinha revelado. Se Rin conseguiu balançar o coração daquele youkai, isso já quebra qualquer teoria de que ele não tem coração, mesmo que este seja mais gelado que a Antártida. Espero estar certa, meu traseiro está em jogo. Isso soou pervertido. OK, DEIXA PARA LÁ!

Kagome, foco!

– Não pode ser possível... – Daiki ofegou.

– Desculpe não ter contado para vocês antes. – Nessa hora quase chorei, mas foi mais de tensão do que realmente de culpa.

Meus irmãos e Hiroko ficaram me olhando com pesar, Aika com um sorriso matreiro, e Nagi com um sorriso interessado (psicopata maldito, deveria estar aplaudindo a genialidade do outro psicopata que se diz meu noivo). Yuri e Ryo limitaram-se a sair da sala, como se tivessem decidido que a conversa era íntima demais para ficarem ali.

– Como você é capaz de gostar daquele traste? – questionou Daiki – Quer dizer... Aquele lá não deve nem ter mãe... Aposto que Daimaô-sama o criou da própria costela!

– Eu conheci a mãe dele. – falei, sem pensar. Então coloquei as mãos na frente da boca.

– Ela morreu há três séculos. – disse Nagi, divertido.

– Ah, foi? Então como você a conheceu? – Daiki perguntou, satisfeito em ter me pego mentindo para poder alegar que todo o resto era mentira também.

Fiquei calada. Ergui os olhos para Hideo, percebendo que ele me encarava com expressão pensativa. Então ele disse:

– Você já o conhecia?

Ele deu tanto ênfase nessa palavra que eu não duvidei sobre o quê ele se referia. Essa era a prova de que eu precisava para ter certeza de que ele sabia que eu voltava ao passado. Empurrei o assunto pro canto da minha mente, disposta a pensar nas implicações disso mais tarde.

Acenei afirmativamente.

– Desculpe-me. – pedi.

Meu irmão suspirou.

– Você realmente quer isso? – perguntou, angustiado.

– Sim. – acenei afirmativamente para acentuar a resposta.

– Eu não acredito em você.

– Bem... Então corra o risco de me ferir. – Dei de ombros. Não sei se fazer chantagem emocional funcionaria, mas eu tinha que tentar... Não podia deixar que ele se voltasse contra Sesshoumaru.

Fiquei encarando meu irmão enquanto sua expressão demonstrava seu desgosto pela situação toda. Por fim, ele respirou violentamente – Está bem. Se é isso que você realmente quer.

– Hideo! – exclamou Daiki – Você não pode permitir!

– Não é nossa escolha. – disse Hideo.

Sentei novamente na poltrona, aliviada. Estava feito... Espero que meu sacrifício valha a pena.

###

E daí que eu sou a noiva virginal que está sendo entregue como sacrifício pro demônio malvado e maligno (pleonasmo?)? Havia coisas mais importantes para serem feitas, como por exemplo, conseguir sair viva de mais uma das semanas exaustivas de entregas de trabalho na faculdade.

Ruri, Arusa, Kenjiro e eu resolvemos nos reunir para fazermos o trabalho de Simbiose Hormonal juntos. Infelizmente, era dia de os alunos do último ano de Preparatória visitarem a Universidade de Tóquio e o campus de medicina inteiro parecia um formigueiro em desespero.

O trabalho era para o dia seguinte. O que deixa tudo ainda mais desesperador, sendo assim, tive que tomar medidas drásticas. Eram quatro da tarde, horário em que a maioria dos tengus trabalhavam (sim, eles fingiam ter vidas humanas normais), então era razoavelmente seguro levar meus amigos para lá.

Assim foi feito, liguei para o Raiden e pedi para ele nos buscar na faculdade. Meus amigos pareceram meio constrangidos de entrar no sedã caro que Hideo havia designado para mim (leia-se: me fez usar sem se importar com a minha opinião sobre como era exagerado), mas eu fiquei brincando com eles todo o caminho até eles relaxarem. Relaxamento muito superficial pois logo chegamos na Mansão Corvo e eles ficaram tensos novamente.

– Nossa! – exclamou Kenjiro, logo quando entramos no Hall – Esse lugar tem quantos cômodos?

– Não faço ideia. – respondi, constrangida – É que meus irmãos tem mania de grandeza e moram muitas pessoas aqui.

– Um exército inteiro? – Arusa perguntou, surpresa.

Quase respondi que os tengus que viviam ali valiam por um exército em força, não em número, mas me limitei a sorrir amarelo.

Hideo escolheu essa hora para aparecer com Aika ao seu lado, segurando algumas folhas enquanto lia algo em voz alta para o meu irmão. Vendo assim, eles bem que pareciam um executivo bem-sucedido e sua fiel assistente. Aliás, eles faziam um casal lindo, mas isso é comentário à parte.

Meu irmão parou ao nos perceber e Aika fez o mesmo.

– Oi, Kagome. – disse Aika.

– Oi, Aika. – sorri cordialmente para ela, aliviada por ela não ficar apenas parada, nos olhando, como Hideo estava fazendo – Esses são meus amigos, viemos fazer um trabalho. Espero que você não se importe, Hideo. – falei, nervosa.

Ele piscou algumas vezes e por fim deu um sorriso educado.

– Lógico que não, essa é sua casa. – O sorriso se tornou mais caloroso ao dizer isso – Fiquem à vontade e é bom aproveitarem enquanto a casa está silenciosa. Assim que Daiki e Yuri chegarem, a paz vai ser produto raro. – E começou a andar, retomando o seu caminho.

Antes de segui-lo, Aika ainda disse:

– Espero que fiquem para jantar. Hoje é o dia da Tomoyo dar conta da cozinha. Até mais, gente.

E se foram.

Sorri para os meus amigos, que finalmente puderam respirar quando meu irmão saiu de vista (embora pela expressão deliciada de Arusa a falta de ar dela tenha sido causada por outro motivo que não o nervosismo), e os convidei para irmos ao meu quarto, onde nos instalamos no chão para começar o trabalho.

Imediatamente, livros, cadernos, apostilas e notebooks se espalharam em volta de nós e todos começaram a pesquisar e discutir sobre o assunto do trabalho.

Ainda assim, eu ouvia as vozes dos meus amigos ao longe, mas não era capaz de realmente prestar atenção. Era estranho como aparentemente tudo o que eu fazia parecia estar sendo feito em segundo plano pelo meu cérebro, estando em primeiro plano toda aquela questão de estar noiva de Sesshoumaru.

Estranho pensar nisso, e principalmente nas consequências dessa relação. Eu não compreendia muito bem o que era esperado de mim como "noiva" dele, muito menos quais eram as pretensões de sê-lo.

Eu duvido muito que Sesshoumaru pretenda realmente se casar comigo. Pensando cuidadosamente depois, eu percebi que acreditava que o Sesshoumaru era uma criatura orgulhosa demais para sujar sua bela linhagem casando-se com uma hanyou. Isso só me faz acreditar que essa história de noivado não passava de algo que ele pudesse usar contra os meus irmãos, e que nem mesmo poderia ser levado por "aparências".

Não vejo por que motivos Sesshoumaru fingiria ser um noivo devotado. Eu teria mais motivos que ele, uma vez que o meu principal argumento para conseguir que meus irmãos aceitassem essa situação era gostar dele.

Humf. Até parece.

Eu fico pensando... Naquela época, três anos atrás para mim e quinhentos anos para ele... Quando eu o vi pela primeira vez e o temi, e quando ele me viu pela primeira vez e me odiou... Nenhum de nós sequer cogitaria que, um dia, estaríamos "noivos". Chega a ser absurdo pensar nisso. E triste. Realmente triste.

Eu ser noiva de Sesshoumaru, quando amei tanto o irmão dele. É como se o destino estivesse rindo de mim. Sapateando no meu espírito.

Bem... Não importa realmente, importa? Eu conseguiria impedir o mal maior ao aceitar ser noiva dele. Conseguiria paz, e eu sinceramente quero isso. Ultimamente minha vida tem sido agitada demais para eu desejar qualquer outra coisa.

No fundo, acho que não é tão ruim a situação em que eu estou. Eu mesma não tenho nenhuma pretensão de "encontrar o amor da minha vida"... Eu havia amado Inuyasha e ele já não existia.

Se o destino queria assim, então que assim fosse. Eu ainda me recordo como foi amar Inuyasha. Como tudo parecia girar em volta da existência dele e como eu sempre estava fragilizada emocionalmente em razão disso. Por ele, valeria a pena viver com isso, sem ele... Bem, paz de espírito não é um objetivo tão difícil assim de se conseguir.

O meu "noivado" vinha bem a calhar quando eu não tinha desejo algum de viver um grande amor. Antes eu do que Aika, por exemplo, que é obviamente apaixonada por Hideo e que poderia ser privada desse amor por causa do capricho de um cão safado.

Fui tirada de meus devaneios ao ouvir Ruri dizer:

– Eu me interesso bastante por NOIVADOS, principalmente quando se fala de CASAMENTOS.

Eu vi uns bem legais envolvendo extrato de NOIVAS de briófitas.

Ouvir ela dizer isso fez meu coração saltar.

– Do que você está falando, Ruri?! – perguntei, de olhos arregalados.

– De tratamentos. – Ela respondeu, tensa. Acho que assustei a pobre com a intensidade da minha pergunta.

– Estava?!

– Sim... Eu... Eu estava comentando sobre o uso de coifas de briófitas no tratamento contra o resfriado.

Encarei-a, bestificada. Eu estava tão impressionada com essa porra de situação de ser noiva do Sesshoumaru que já estava até confundindo Resfriado com Noivado, Tratamento com Casamento e Coifa com Noiva. Frutaquecaiu.

Passei a mão no rosto, exasperada.

– Kagome, deixa de se distrair com a fuga da Karpa¹ e se concentra no trabalho. – ralhou Kenjiro.

(¹Expressão linguística de efeito)

Kenjiro estava certo. Eu tinha que fazer a porra do trabalho e pensar em Sesshoumaru não iria ajudar. Hora de ouvir a explicação de Kenjiro sobre metabolismo.

Depois de quinze minutos com Kenjiro enrolando na explicação, sem falar coisa com coisa,

Arusa replicou:

– Kenjiro... Eu não estou entendendo nada, juro.

Estreitei os olhos, resmungando:

– Pensei que você tinha dito que era "excepcional" em estudo metabólico.

– É... Bom... – Ele se voltou para mim, encabulado – Foi meio que um exagero.

– Tipo uma mentira? – perguntei.

– Não. Tipo um exagero.

– São a mesma coisa.

– Não, não são. – Ele sorriu – Bem... Prometo que vou ser excepcional até o fim da noite.

Revirei os olhos.

– Muito bem, vou salvar a pátria. – levantei-me, orgulhosa – Me esperem aqui.

Quinze minutos depois eu voltei com uma caixa de cereais açucaradas e um gênio da medicina à tira-colo. Não, não era o Hideo, ele estava ocupado. Tratava-se do outro gênio: Nagi.

Quando entrei no quarto, todos os olhares se arregalaram ao ver o tengu de um metro e noventa, olhos verdes e cabelo negros desalinhados (que lhe dá um ar de psicopata, dando forças a minha tese de que ele é um serial killer), vestindo um jaleco branco (o qual trata-se de uma espécie de segunda pele, afinal sempre está vestido com este bendito jaleco, impressionante) fechando a porta do quarto atrás de mim.

– Gente, esse é o Nagi. Ele vai nos ajudar a estudar. – Sentei em meu lugar de antes, abrindo a caixa de cereais, enquanto Nagi sentava-se calmamente na minha cama, observando cinicamente aquele bando de olhares desejosos em sua direção.

Kenjiro comentou:

– Kagome, o que tenho que fazer para ser adotado pela sua família? – Eu super compreendo o choque deles. E olha que eles só haviam conhecido Daiki, Hideo, Raiden e Nagi. Ainda faltava outros machos lindos na casa para eles verem.

Decidi ignorar a pergunta e sorri para Nagi.

– Sente-se no chão, seu médico pedante... Como você vai nos ajudar sentado aí? – Falei, apontando o local vago entre Kenjiro e eu.

– Ajudar? Pensei que você tinha dito que estava precisando de mim para um encontro em grupo. – Engraçado que se Daiki tivesse dito isso, soaria incrivelmente pervertido. Como era Nagi quem dizia, parecia apenas... cínico.

– Se fosse um encontro em grupo eu teria trazido cereais de chocolate. Agora senta logo aí.

Ele deu um daqueles típicos sorrisos tortos e finalmente se sentou.

Depois de cinco horas, eu estava mentalmente exausta, mas o trabalho estava praticamente finalizado. Aika veio ao meu quarto nos chamar para jantar e resolvemos dar uma pausa pela comida.

Nagi levantou-se e me ajudou a levantar, o que causou um olhar bastante malicioso de Kenjiro e Arusa. Revirei os olhos mais uma vez. Amigos alcoviteiros... Ninguém merecia.

Entramos na cozinha e vimos Tomoyo correndo de um lado para o outro brigando com as panelas. O calor havia feito seu cabelo ondulado cachear nas pontas. Percebi que ela usava um chapéu de mestre-cuca esvoaçante e um avental com os dizeres "BEIJE O COZINHEIRO", que provavelmente era de Daiki.

– Desculpa. – falei, fazendo com que ela me olhasse – Não sabia que o Iron Chef ia ser gravado aqui hoje à noite.

Ela sorriu para mim, com os olhos cinzentos brilhando, divertidos.

– Vai ser de arrasar. Por que vocês não esperam na sala de jantar com os meninos? O jantar vai ficar pronto em meia hora.

Acenei afirmativamente e levei meus amigos para a sala de jantar. Quer dizer... Eu acho que aquela era a sala de jantar, mas não tenho certeza. Talvez tenha errado de porta e tenha entrado sem querer no porão da Máfia Italiana.

Nagi acabava de se sentar à mesa, onde estava Daiki, Yuri e Ryo. Os últimos dois organizavam em cima da mesa grandes somas de dinheiro, enquanto meu irmão observava aquela movimentação fumando um charuto, com olhar astuto.

Não acho que Aika vai gostar de saber que ele estava fumando na sala de jantar.

– Vocês assaltaram um banco? – perguntei.

– Não. – Yuri respondeu – Já que esta noite Tomoyo está tentando nos servir uma refeição civilizada, decidimos que seria necessário um passatempo civilizado.

– Lavagem de dinheiro?

– Pôquer. – Daiki respondeu sorrindo jovialmente, com o charuto preso entre os dedos.

– Acho que Bridge seria um jogo mais civilizado. – afirmei.

Ryo pareceu em dúvida.

– Bridge é coisa de gente velha, patroa.

Com essa, tive de sorrir. "Velho" era um termo meio relativo quando a maioria deles contava a idade em décadas e séculos. Fazia tempo que eu suspeitava que todos eles tinham mais de um século de idade. Hiroko mesmo me confidenciou que Nagi tinha quase a mesma idade que Hideo, apesar da afirmação otimista na carteira de motorista dele que afirmava que ele tinha vinte e oito anos.

– Vocês vão jogar? – Daiki perguntou, sinalizando as cadeiras vazias – Vamos, pessoas, não se acanhem.

Sorri para os meus amigos e sinalizei para eles sentarem. Ruri e Arusa pareciam não acreditar no fato de estarem na mesa com tanto homem bonito. Eu entendo as pobres. Afinal já haviam ficado tão extasiadas ao conhecer os outros, e agora ver que haviam mais, como Yuri e Ryo, quais possuíam o mesmo porte físico, ou seja, os de rato de academias combinado com jogadores de basquete.

Suas diferenças eram que Ryo possuía o cabelo mais comprido, lhe cobrindo um pouco os olhos castanhos achocolatados e seu queixo era pontudo com algumas pintinhas espalhadas por esse (eu achava particularmente charmoso). Enquanto Yuri possuía o cabelo curto penteados em um topete e seu queixo era quadrado, rosto dele era eventualmente coberto por uma barba rala (como hoje), pois sempre sentia preguiça de se barbear, ele também tinha uma tatuagem de uma carpa no braço, mas meus amigos não puderam vê-la por causa da camisa de manga comprida que ele trajava essa noite.

– Afinal, desde quando se joga alguma coisa nessa casa? – perguntei-me em voz alta.

Nossa última tentativa tinha envolvido uma partida de Banco Imobiliário com Hideo. Competir com um Senhor de yokais numa disputa por posses e controle total é meio inútil. Haja vista que Hideo conseguiu me falir, pois adquiriu todos os terrenos e colocou no mínimo seis hotéis ou casas em cada, me obrigado a fazer hipotecas e terminar o jogo toda às promissórias.

Daiki não conta nesse jogo, pois assim que faliu foi preso e depois de trinta minutos apenas observando sua única irmã vender todos seus imóveis para seu irmão mais velho e começar a se afundar em dividas imobiliárias... Bom, Daiki resolveu que era hora de se aliar aos presos, fazer rebelião, fugir da prisão e roubar um banco, resultando nesse louco apanhando de Hideo por ficar tentando roubar o dinheiro do banco.

Mas esse fato infortúnio não vinha ao caso nesse momento. O mais importante era que jogos nessa casa nunca terminavam bem. Todos odeiam perder, por isso sempre termina em uma discussão completamente aleatória àquilo que realmente interessa. Ou então em Daiki correndo pela casa sendo perseguido por Hideo, Hiroko... ou qualquer outro tengu que aqui viva.

– Agora descobri como é que vocês acabam com o salário de vocês tão rápido. – disse Hideo da porta. Aika encarava o charuto de Daiki com ódio, até que meu irmão se viu obrigado a apagá-lo com um sorriso embaraçado.

Hiroko chegou logo depois e se juntou às lamentações de Aika sobre gente "sem consideração social" que fumava em locais destinados à alimentação. Nesse meio tempo Yuri havia se aproximado de Ruri para tentar ensiná-la a jogar Pôquer e Arusa não parava de encarar Daiki, ruborizada.

Hiroko percebeu o interesse da minha amiga e deu um tapa na testa do Daiki.

– Você pegou a menina, seu pedófilo nojento?!

Arusa ficou tão pálida ao ouvir isso que quase reclamei da grosseria de Hiroko, mas percebi a tempo que a intenção da ruiva não era humilhar a minha amiga, mas sim reclamar da atitude estúpida (eu também achava isso) de ficar com uma garota que mal tem um quarto da idade dele.

Hiroko e Daiki começaram mais uma de suas discussões clássicas que só finalizou quando Nagi ameaçou a integridade física do idiota que atende como meu irmão, caso ele continuasse provocando a irmã dele.

Tomoyo finalmente entrou na sala com um suflê, berrando para todo mundo fazer silêncio para o prato não murchar (sendo que quem fazia mais barulho era ela) e colocou na mesa, espalhando as fichas do jogo, o que gerou muitos comentários de indignação. Ela deu de ombros e foi pegar os outros pratos.

Os tengus que faltavam, como Sajia e Raiden, chegaram, atraídos pelo cheiro da comida.

E essa foi uma noite extremamente divertida, a qual me fez sentir feliz por ser uma Tsubasa. Os problemas poderiam ficar para depois.

###

Entrei na cozinha para pegar refrigerante, e encontro a seguinte conversa na geladeira:

"Quem concorda que Sesshoumaru tem de ser obliterado dessa terra grita "piolho"! By Daiki"

"PIOLHO! By Hideo"

"Sesshoumaru é bonito demais para ser obliterado. By Aika"

(Vamos conversar seriamente sobre isso depois. By Hideo)

"Eu voto na Kagome fazer uma cirurgia de troca de sexo. Eu cansei de ter irmã, agora quero o irmão que eu nunca tive. By Daiki"

"Nagi conhece ótimos cirurgiões. Vamos pedir os telefones de contato. By Hideo"

"09087127391 – Kishiro-sensei

08087635121 – Matahiro-sensei

09087526355 – Hitome-sensei

By Nagi"

"Obrigado. Vou efetivar o seu aumento salarial, Nagi. By Hideo"

"Cara... Finalmente vou poder fazer programas de macho com a minha irmã! By Daiki"

"Assistir Sex and the City não é programa de macho, Daiki. By Hiroko"

"Tem 'sexo' no nome! Como não é de macho?! By Daiki"

"Não adianta espernear, Daiki, a gente sabe que você joga no mesmo time que a gente. By Sajia"

"Sajia, eu, você, minha cama. Quero ver você se atrever a dizer isso depois de passar uma noite comigo. By Dailicia"

(Dailicia? Oo By Ryo)

(Abreviação de Daiki-delicia. By O Próprio)

(Tanta propaganda... Já provei da fruta, não é lá essas coisas. By Yuri)

(Você não me ajuda. By Daiki)

(Ajudar em que sentido? Se meu corpo sexy não foi suficiente para te deixar excitado, nem ajuda divina te salva, meu bem. By Yuri)

"Gente, vocês tem ideia de como as criadas ficam escandalizadas com essas conversas homoafetivas na geladeira? By Hiroko"

(Você que sente inveja do nosso amor. By Daiki)

(Sim, arranje alguém para você! By Yuri)

"Eu estou aqui, Hiroko. By Aika"

(Ailoviu. By Hiroko)

(Também vamos conversar seriamente sobre isso, Aika. By Hideo)

(Aumente meu salário também, aí a gente conversa. By Aika)

"Marquei com dois cirurgiões. Quem avisa a novidade para a Kagome? By Hideo"

(Aika, o patrão tá fugindo da conversa sobre aumento. By Ryo)

(Quantas vezes eu disse que ia deixar gente sem salário por um mês toda vez que se metessem em conversa que não lhes cabem? By Hideo)

"Eu aviso para a Kagome. By Daiki"

Em um impulso, peguei um papel adesivo, caneta e escrevi:

"Nada de obliterar Sesshoumaru. Nada de eu virar homem.

E quanto a você, Hideo, faz essa pose de nervosinho, mas no fundo é que nem o Daiki! By Kagome-muito-irritada."

Respirei fundo e saí da cozinha. Quando me acalmei, coisa que aconteceu apenas depois de um banho demorado, voltei para a cozinha, estava com fome, havia mais um recado ali, que me fez rir e esquecer pelo resto da tarde dos meus problemas e lembrar que tinha mais coisas para fazer além de ficar me lastimando, o recado do Nagi:

"Ainda quer ajuda no trabalho de Coagulação do Sangue? Podemos pegar um espécime vivo. Se habilita, Daiki? By Nagi."

"Amo ajudar minha irmã... Só que não. By Daiki"

Segui para sala rindo daquilo pelos próximos dez minutos, enquanto pensava nas possíveis respostas de Nagi. Voltei apenas para responder que queria ajuda.

###

– AH! – me abaixei tampando meu rosto, quando a coragem voltou para dentro de mim, consegui afastar as mãos podendo ver o pé de Raiden alguns centímetros de me acertar. Ele suspirou e abaixou a perna passando a mão pelo cabelo, pensativo.

– Ficamos por aqui hoje.

– Nem treinamos muito. – cale a boa Kagome e fique feliz com a sua sorte.

Raiden cruzou braço sobre o peito e me analisou, em seguida soltou um riso fraco, quase despercebido. Balançou a cabeça e com uma voz jocosa me questionou:

– Você realmente não percebeu que não está em condições de lutar comigo hoje?

Certo, eu sei que estou meio desatenta esses dias e tudo mais, mas eu estava me esforçando para me manter atenta aos movimentos de meu professor. Contudo, apesar dos meus olhos acompanharem perfeitamente os movimentos, meu corpo não respondia na velocidade que precisava ou com a força necessária.

– Realmente, você não percebeu. – Ele suspirou e repousou a mão sobre meu ombro. – Acabamos de descobrir o dia do mês que você é totalmente humana... lua minguante. – ele apontou para o céu com o dedo indicador. – Treinar comigo nessas condições pode provocar muito mais que ferimentos em seu corpo. Aproveite a noite para dar atenção ao seu irmão pegajoso, ele já vem aqui para atrapalhar nosso treino mesmo.

– Daiki?

– Quem mais é pegajoso?

Ri, mas ainda me senti um pouco confusa com a informação. Raiden já havia ido embora quando me lembrei que Inuyasha possuía dias que era totalmente humano.

Balancei a cabeça sorrindo e segui para o irmão pegajoso que estava me encarando com uma expressão confusa, possivelmente se indagando sobre o que havia acontecido com Raiden, quando notei seu sorriso, bati levemente em seu ombro e com uma expressão condescendente disse:

– Não, ele não desistiu e eu não o dispensei. Apenas sou humana hoje. Então... decidi sair com a minha mãe para o shopping. Vou ligar para ela.

– Vou junto, estou com o cartão do Hideo.

– Cartão do Hideo? – ele assentiu com a cabeça, nós dois trocamos sorrisos cúmplices; enquanto ele ligava para minha mãe para fazer o convite, eu fui tomar um banho. Uma hora depois estávamos no shopping com minha mãe e o Souta... Daiki achou que seria legal comprar um video-game para meu irmão caçula.

O argumento usado foi:

– Seu irmão, meu irmão. Venha Souta, vamos comprar mais alguma coisas para você.

Foi incrivelmente bom, ter uma noite sendo apenas Kagome, uma jovem adulta que não precisa se preocupar com yokais, treinos, guerras e agora... um noivo tai youkai. Apenas me preocupei com que Hideo iria dizer quando visse a fatura de seu cartão. Quando chegamos em casa, Daiki e eu ficamos treinando desculpas e biquinhos que eu poderia usar contra Hideo no "dia D" (vulgo dia "D"a fatura).

###

Alguém bateu na porta do meu quarto. Era de manhã e por sorte hoje não tinha aula, o que me dava o direito de ficar até bem mais tarde na minha cama, usando um baby doll azul-claro de seda que Aika havia me dado.

– Kagome... – Disse Daiki – Deixe-me entrar, trouxe algo para você. – Um mês antes eu teria ido vestir alguma coisa antes de mandá-lo entrar, mas ele já havia me visto com roupas diminutas tantas vezes que agora nem fazia tanta diferença assim.

– Entre.

Meu irmão abriu a porta e colocou a cabeça sorridente para dentro, antes de finalmente mostrar o que trazia nos braços.

Soltei um grito.

– BUYO! – berrei, correndo na direção do meu irmão para pegar meu gato. – Own, seu lindo, estava sentindo a sua falta.

– Fui na casa de sua mãe e pedi para trazê-lo. – ele disse, acariciando a cabeça do gato, que começou a ronronar – Achei que ia animar você.

Ergui os olhos para meu irmão.

– Não estou desanimada. – disse, forçando um sorriso.

Ele me olhou, triste, e então se inclinou para beijar minha testa.

– Eu te amo, baixinha. Agora aproveite seu gato. – Ele piscou um olho e saiu do meu quarto, deixando-me plantada com Buyô nos braços.

Ok, isso foi estranho. Meu comportamento ultimamente deve estar sendo patético, para Daiki ficar assim tão preocupado.

Coloquei meu gato na cama, cruzando os braços. Ele se espreguiçou todo, cravando as unhas no edredom.

– Eu não tenho culpa de parecer desanimada. – resmunguei, olhando enquanto ele se deitava em cima do meu travesseiro – Eu não sei o que fazer, apenas isso. Você não teria alguma sugestão de como lidar com essa situação com Sesshoumaru, teria?

Ele me lançou um olhar languido.

– Não, não posso me esconder embaixo da minha cama como você faz. Ele não iria acreditar. – respirei profundamente, sentando-me pesadamente na cama. Talvez a melhor coisa a se fazer nessa situação fosse deixar acontecer, ser guiada pela corrente. Afastamento emocional viria a calhar muito bem.

Olhei novamente para o meu gato, sorrindo.

Vou só levar a vida e esquecer tudo isso.

Eu resolvi, a partir desse momento, não me preocupar com o quanto o fato de eu ser "noiva" vai afetar minha vida. Há coisas mais importantes no momento como, por exemplo, aprender a ser uma tengu de respeito.

* * *

**Ladie:**

Nossa, gente. oO As reviews desse capítulo foram... sei lá... FO-DÁS-TI-CAS. Sério, foram tão perfeitas, que a gente SURTOU. Na boa... Nos empolgamos tanto que surtamos a escrever e já montamos roteiros para uns bons capítulos!  
Velho, velho, VELHO! CONTINUEM NOS MANDANDO REVIEWS ASSIM E EM POUCOS MESES ESSA FIC TÁ TERMINADA. /fato

Ah, acho que agora vocês entenderam algumas coisas da história. A gente sabe muito bem que Sesshoumaru demorou muito para aparecer, mas acredito que vocês finalmente compreenderam o motivo: para o enredo dar certo, tínhamos que fazer com que Kagome estivesse afeiçoada aos irmãos, e que eles se sentissem da mesma forma. Tínhamos que tranformá-los em uma família, antes de Sesshoumaru aparecer e usar isso para transformar ela na noiva dele. Ou seja... TUDO TEM MOTIVO NA HISTÓRIA. U.U

Ah, outra coisa... Quem aqui já deu uma olhada na capa da fic (imagem no canto superior oeste)? :porn:

E só para constar, capítulo que vem as coisas esquentam.

*muahahahahahahaahahaha*

* * *

**Comentários da Ladie em negrito **

**Oi, Cardoso! Bem-vinda, ema! **  
**OMG. Até que dessa vez a gente postou rápido. E, tipo, a gente tá muito sortuda com a história. O Sesshoumaru para mim também é um dos melhores personagens da trama. **  
**Olha, a Rumiko Takahashi se interessou pelo casal Sesshoumaru e Kagome durante a história, mas aí ela havia desenvolvido tanto o romance Inuyasha e Kagome, que não pôde voltar atrás. **  
**Mas acho que a história seria muito mais original se fosse tratada dessa forma. **  
**Lógico que ele sabia da reação dele. Ele tinha tudo planejado, claro. É do Sesshoumaru que estamos falando. As cenas serão quentes... Só não sei se com o Sesshy...**  
**(risada maligna)**

_Neko Sombria _

**HEEEEEEEEEEEY! SEXY CAT! **  
**Eu sou linda mesmo. Convenci a peste a transformar em livros. Toda vez que eu estou triste, eu releio Personagem fictício... Faz com que eu me sinta melhor. EU AUTOGRAFO O SEU LIVRO DE PERSONAGEM FICTÍCIO! **  
**OMG. AS EXPLICAÇÕES AINDA CONTINUAM LINDAS?**  
**As pontas soltas são horríveis! Aff... **  
**OMG. EU SUPER APOIO UM TRIÂNGULO AMOROSO ENTRE A KAGOME, HIDEO E DAIKI. **  
**Sério. Eu até pensei em algumas cenas deles. *_***  
**AH, E O KOUGA VAI TER SUA PARTICIPAÇÃO NA HISTÓRIA, ÓBVIO. 1bj. **  
**Neko, ailoviu. **

_Stra. Dark Nat**  
**_

**NATAAAAAASHA! **  
**O Sesshoumaru é um lindo. Na verdade, olha só como são as coisas. Nosso principal objetivo nessa fanfic era fazer a Kagome se casar com o Sesshoumaru. Não importava realmente como iria acontecer. Ai, todo o resto da história se desenvolveu a partir desse ponto. Ela virou uma hanyou, por quê não achamos saudável um relacionamento de um ser imortal com outro de vida-curta. Os irmãos apareceram por que, enfim, a gente adora irmãos sacanas e pervertidos para irritar as mocinhas. **  
**PARECE GUERRA DOS TRONOS? OMG. ME SINTO FODA. **  
**E EU VOU ESCREVER. I PROMISE. **

_neherenia_

**SURUBA COM A KA?  
ENVOLVENDO HIDEO, DAIKI, SESSHY, NAGI E SHIPPOU?  
OMG. POR QUE A GENTE NÃO PENSOU NISSO ANTES/  
Lógico que a Kagome vai ficar provocando. É a Kagome. *_*  
Zanelato  
NÃO DEMORAMOS!**

Seria legal mesmo ela falar que ia para a era feudal, vamos ver como lidamos com isso.

_ stella. monteiro.3_

**Own, Stella, chorei horrores lendo você dizendo que conseguimos fazer maravilhas com as histórias de Inuyasha. Sério, me sinto muito emocionada com isso. Aff, sei nem o que falar para você, de tão emocionada. Você não imagina como fico feliz de ver que alguém gosta tanto das histórias que escrevemos.  
Stella, obrigada por me fazer feliz com esse comentário.  
**

_Lulubell_

**No seu comentário, eu estava falando no telefone com a Mary, quando atualizamos e o vimos. Nós estávamos discutindo sobre o que faríamos com a história daqui para frente, e ai lemos seu comentário, e aí ficamos surtando, e ai nos empolgamos, e foi nesse comentário que começamos a surtar loucamente em escrever surtadamente essa história. (quanto pleonasmo, ah, foda-se)  
Enfim, fiquei muito lisonjeada em saber que você não tinha muitas expectativas para a história, mas ainda assim se surpreendeu. É gostoso ler isso. Aliás, quano você falou o "bastante diferente das que costumo ler em que Inu e kikio fazem uma merda, e kag com dor de cotovelo acaba se apaixonando pelo Sess,". Me senti foda. Até comentei isso com a Mary. (Até por que de fato todas as fanfics não-UA que li realmente tinha esse enredo).  
Comente as partes que gostou nesse capítulo. :hebeacusa:**

_Lile-chan_

**Sabe, admita que ver o Sesshoumaru dando um de seus sorrisinhos malvados é muito SEXY. Derrete corpos femininos apenas com a descrição, admita.  
**

_Luh-chan _**  
**

**NA VERDADE, O 13 ESTÁ PRATICAMENTE PRONTO TAMBÉM. 1BJ.  
Ainda bem que você não se matou. Começo a gostar muito de você para desejar algo assim! :horror:  
"Sabe, às vezes eu sonho em ser decente, aí eu associo decência a alguma fic tarada com garotas virginais e eu desisto."  
Sério, nessa parte eu ri horrores. Na boa, você tem certeza que não é uma das nossas amigas disfarçadas? Você se encaixaria tão bem no nosso círculo de amizades que chega a me surpreender.  
Ok, super compreendo o surto de ver o Hideo entrando no banheiro e pegando (embora não no sentido que eu quero) a Kagome peladona. E TAMBÉM COMPREENDO A PARTE DE ABUSAR DE UM SESSHOUMARU QUE TE PEDE EM CASAMENTO, DANDO (Ui) UMA DE GATA NO CIO!  
EU NÃO ME IMPORTO COM REVIEWS GRANDE E ENFADONHAS. PELO CONTRÁRIO, DESEJAMOS ELAS! (E muito, cê não faz ideia) Então, da próxima vez, sinta-se inspirada e nos deixe reviews gigantescas!  
E sim, deixamos você abusar dos personagens. *_*  
**

_Adrimke_**  
**

**Eu super entendo seus surtos com as respostas dos irmãos batalha. Sério, Hideo e Daiki são simplesmente MALUCOS. Mas adoro eles. E tenho desejos pecaminosos envolvendo eles. Enfim... **

_Guest_

**POSTAMOS RÁPIDO!  
OMG. VOCÊ SURTOU MESMO COM SENHOR DO NORTE, QUE LINDO!**

_Lu Tsukino-chan_ **  
**

**Na verdade, acho que o safado já sabe quem é ela. Mas ainda não decidimos isso ainda. :hebe:  
Kissus too. **

_Yogoto**  
**_

**YOGOOOOOOTO! *dancinhafeliz*  
Eu também ficaria tipo SUPER feliz de virar irmã tengu dos gostosos para ficar perto de tantos machos.  
TEM MILHARES DE FICS DE OGDE NO NEED FOR FIC. Sério, é inclusive uma sessão a parte para fics de OGDE e DARKNESSES.  
OMG, QUERO FAZER PARTE DESSE HARÉM. 1BJ.**

_Little Tathi**  
**_

**NÃO LHE ABANDONAREMOS. Pelo contrário, faremos milhares de fics lindas para você surtar conosco.  
OMG, SE SEU NAMORADO LEMBRAR O DAIKI, ME EMPRESTA ELE!  
Lógico que o Hideo é tarado também. Ele fantasia com a Kagome. Sei disso, criei ele. uahauhauhuaha  
Sério, Kagome é uma infeliz! Como ela consegue atrair tanto homem gostoso? Aliás, essa é uma característica dela no próprio anime. Apenas usamos isso ao nosso favor na fic. **

Veraozao

**ELA VAI SER TODA PODEROSA. 1bj. **

_Strange Girl_**  
**

**OMG. VOCÊ NÃO DISSE E FIQUEI CONFUSA QUAL DE NÓS DUAS É SUA AUTORA FAVORITA! MAS ACREDITO QUE SEJA A MARY. SUPER CONCORDO.**


	13. Missing Scene

**Capítulo XII – Missing Scene¹**

_(E eu, Nagi, tomo as rédeas dessa narrativa por um capítulo)_

_Em algum momento nos dois anos seguintes ao capítulo anterior._

Kagome estava bêbada. Ela é sempre retardada e desajeitada, mas bêbada estava de parabéns. Nunca tinha visto ela rir tanto e falar tanta bobagem.

E estava bonita. Kagome era sempre bonita, apenas achei interessante como estava especialmente atraente com as bochechas rosadas e o riso fácil ainda mais fácil.

Se ela não fosse à ironia em forma de hanyou, o fato de ela ser bonita perderia completamente o atrativo cinco minutos depois de eu conhecê-la. Aliás, esse é o comum para mim. As outras pessoas me entediam facilmente depois de apenas alguns minutos, de tão fáceis de ser compreendidas que são.

Isso não aconteceu com Kagome. E não, isso não é por quê ela é difícil de se entender. Nem perto disso (ela é fácil de se entender, de provocar e de manipular), mas porque na primeira vez que a vi ela estava desmaiada e com uma dezena de sérios hematomas espalhados pelo corpo.

Eu cuidei de seus ferimentos, como sempre fiz com alguém que necessitou da minha ajuda, e o fato de ela ser bonita em nada interferiu meu discernimento ou a forma como lidava com seu quadro clínico. Ela ficou desmaiada por treze horas, razão pela qual foi impossível me entediar dela em poucos minutos: não se entedia daquilo que não lhe é apresentado.

Depois disso, meu interesse se baseou apenas no fato de todos naquela casa acharem que ela era especial e se encantarem tão facilmente por ela. Até minha irmã parecia simplesmente fascinada com Kagome. A bonita, doce e gentil hanyou.

Ou ao menos era o que eu imaginava. A doce Kagome se tornou uma fábrica de tiradas irônicas e divertidas. Para mim, era realmente fascinante ficar perto dela, mas não pelos mesmos motivos que os outros. Tenho certeza que eles não se interessavam tanto assim na parcela ácida da personalidade dela.

Apesar de nesse momento ela não passar de uma bêbada língua-de-trapo.

Uma bêbada linda e risonha que simplesmente não percebe que a saia subiu o suficiente para eu ver suas pernas completamente. Longas pernas de aparência acetinada.

Imagino como Hideo e Daiki surtariam se soubessem que tipo de fantasias eu tenho envolvendo as pernas da irmã deles (na verdade, não apenas essa parte do corpo de Kagome).

Pensar nisso fez um sorriso torto brotar em meu rosto e tomei um gole de saquê para disfarçar a reação.

– Você se importa tanto com o que seus irmãos acham, Kagome! – gritou Ryo – Seja feliiiiz!

– FELIZ! – berrou Sajia, que foi a primeira a ficar bêbada naquela sala. – Espera quem é feliz? Conheço essa pessoa? É uma pessoa?

– Feliz é um estado de espirito. – Tentou explicar Yuri, alguém avise ele que explicar essas coisas para bêbados não funciona? Quero evitar a fadiga de falar por enquanto.

– Estado? Espirito? Yuri, me de esse saquê, você bebeu demais. – E assim Sajia pegou o saque dele e tomou todo o conteúdo, caindo estirada no chão em seguida e começando um diálogo com o tapete sobre como ele havia sido simpático em amparar sua queda.

Rolei os olhos e voltei minha atenção para Kagome, que apenas balançou a cabeça rindo da situação da bêbada atirada no chão.

– Não entendi nada. – disse Kagome, rindo.

– Pegue machos, mulher! – disse Yuri – Eu estou aqui esperando por amor! Me mame!

– Você quis dizer "me ame"? – questionou Ryo, franzindo a testa.

– Não, me mame, mesmo. – Yuri piscou para Kagome, numa expressão engraçada que deveria ser sedutora, mas nem de longe foi possível.

– Vocês são todos doidos. – Kagome reconheceu, rindo. Lentamente, apontou para cada um enquanto repetia aquela palavra dando cada vez mais ênfase – Doido. Doido. Doido. Doido! DOIDO!

Ergui uma sobrancelha.

– Ora, eu também?

– Você é o pior de todos. – ela disse, rindo (perceba que a única ação relevante dela até agora foi rir).

– Você tem um namorado? – questionou Yuri, aparentemente usando cada grama de concentração para parecer sério, mesmo estando usando a cabeça de Sajia para apoiar a garrafa de saquê.

– Não. – disse Kagome, tentando se manter séria também, não conseguiu por muito tempo, começou uma crise de riso que se perpetuou, parando apenas alguns segundos depois. Fiquei esperando ela continuar a frase – Sabe... não tenho lá muita certeza... eu tenho um noivo, que não parece noivo, mas ele alegou ser meu noivo, mas não age como noivo, tipo, ele nunca apareceu, mandou flores, quem sabe um postal? Será que ele morreu? Será que esqueceu? Será que...

– Será que você pode esquecer esse cachorro? – Perguntei estalando a língua um tanto irritado, felizmente e ninguém ali estava são o suficiente para notar isso.

– Isso, Kagome, esqueça o cachorro... – resmungou Ryo.

– Auau. – Certo, não sei Kagome queria ser sexy, gozadora ou sei lá o quê. Apenas sei que aquilo ficou muito estranho, ainda mais estranho foi todos rirem. Estou cercado de idiotas.

– Você já o beijou? – Yuri apontou o dedo indicador para Kagome, mas esqueceu que ainda estava com a xícara de saquê em mãos e entornou seu conteúdo sobre Sajia que se levantou. – Eita.

– 'TÁ CHOVENDO!

Ela tentou correr, mas logo tropeçou no tapete e caiu sobre Ryo que ergueu as mãos para os céus gritando um "Obrigado, deuses". Voltei minha atenção para Kagome que ainda não havia respondido, mas estava ruborizada.

– Do que estão falando? – questionou Sajia sentando ao lado de Ryo lhe roubando a xicara de saque.

– Se Kagome já beijou o noivo.

– Mudaremos de assunto. – resmungou Kagome.

– BEIJOU! – berrou Sajia.

– Quem beijou? – resmungou Tomoyo deitada no colo de Yuri, com voz enrolada e sonolenta.

– A Kagome beijou. – respondi, interessado no desconforto da hanyou.

– QUEM? – perguntou Sajia, aparentemente assombrada – ELA ME BEIJOU?

– Não, mulher, o cachorro. – explicou Ryo.

– E O DAIKI SABE DISSO?!

– Eu não beijei ninguém! – exclamou Kagome.

– COMO ASSIM NÃO BEIJOU? TODA MULHER PRECISA TER BEIJADO PARA SABER O QUE É A VIDA! – Se eu não estivesse tão interessado na resposta de Kagome, teria reclamado daquela gritaria toda da Sajia.

– Vamos fazer uma campanha: "Kagome, beije! GO!" – disse Yuri. – Sou primeiro da lista, venha cá, sente meus lábios macios e cálidos.

– Vamos fazer cartazes! – afirmou Ryo. – "Kagome, beije Ryo, ele sabe como esquentar uma mulher".

– Vou fazer panfletos sobre como sou um tengu beijável. Farei um abaixo-assinado se for preciso.

– VAMOS ARRANJAR UM CANDIDATO DECENTE! - gritou Sajia, dessa vez não briguei com ela, pois havia tido um lapso de razão em gritar aquilo.

– EI! – os dois esbravejaram.

– Ah, pelo amor de Deus, quero dormir. – Resmungou Tomoyo.

– Eu não vou beijar ninguém. – Kagome afirmou.

– Ah, vai beijar sim. – disse Yuri – Se está com medo de não saber beijar, eu te ensino. – Ele se levantou para tentar ir na direção dela.

– Vai mesmo encarar o Hideo, vocês dois. – questionei fazendo Yuri voltar ao seu lugar, Ryo coçou o queixo ponderando sobre o que eu havia dito.

– Eita. Esqueci isso! – Ele fechou a mão no queixo, como se estivesse pensando (o que eu duvidava muito) – E quem iria ser doido o suficiente para pegar a Kagome e enfrentar a ira dos dois irmãos?

– De fato... encarar o patrão me fez mudar de ideia quanto a beijar a Kagome. – falou Ryo. – Quem seria maluco suficiente para a beijar?

Três pares de olhares se viraram para mim.

Olha só, então eu era o doido que enfrentaria a ira dos irmãos? Eu preferia o termo "interessado nas reações violentas do Senhor do Norte e de seu Executor". E sim, eu estava interessado nessa empreitada.

– Kagome... – declarou Yuri, esperançoso, enquanto ainda me encarava – Você vai beijar o Nagi.

– Como é que é?!

– Beije ele, Kagome!

– Não vou beijar, seu bêbado.

– VOCÊ TAMBÉM ESTÁ BÊBADA!

– Eu bebi, mas não lembro de ter fumado nada.

Essa doeu.

– Deixem a Kagome fazer o que quiser. – falei, cruzando os braços – Sem falar que eu sou exigente demais para me contentar com o beijo de uma garota inexperiente.

– Mas o quê? – ela me olhava boquiaberta – Garota inexperiente?!

– E não é?

– Eu sei beijar.

– Claro que sabe.

– É sério!

– Então o beije! – exclamou Yuri, apontando com as duas mãos na vertical para mim, como fazem um daqueles auxiliares de pousos de aeronaves, sinalizando a área para aterrissagem.

– Pois vou beijar!

– Beije logo, infeliz!

– BEIJA! BEIJA! BEIJA!

Ela tomou de uma vez o resto do saquê em sua xícara e se levantou, andando até parar do meu lado e se ajoelhando na minha frente.

– Faça rápido. – comentei, aparentemente desinteressado.

Ela estreitou os olhos, e colocou a mão no meu rosto para me puxar em sua direção. Imediatamente me afastei um pouco dela, fazendo com que Kagome me encarasse, completamente confusa.

– Vamos fazer do meu jeito, se é para ser feito. – Passei um braço pela cintura dela, forçando-a a sentar de lado entre as minhas pernas. Aproveitei para puxá-la ainda mais para perto, de tal forma que ela teve que colocar as mãos no meu peito para se equilibrar. Quase sorri quando ela ergueu o rosto para me encarar, surpresa.

Eu sempre achei a boca dela particularmente bonita. Tinha um formato harmonioso e atraente, com o lábio inferior ligeiramente mais carnudo que o superior. E o bom da posição em que estávamos é que eu não tive que me aproximar muito para alcançá-los.

Eram ainda mais macios do que imaginei, se é que era possível. Isso fez com que eu me afastasse um pouco apenas para atestar tal fato mais uma vez.

Nossa.

Ela me encarou com aqueles olhos azuis enormes e inocentes (que na maior parte do tempo pareciam irônicos), aparentemente também surpresa com a sensação daquele primeiro beijo rápido.

Lancei um sorrisinho de canto para ela e me inclinei novamente em sua direção, prendendo levemente o lábio inferior dela entre os meus. Ela pareceu hesitante no começo, mas logo entreabriu a boca e permitiu que o beijo se aprofundasse, emitindo um suspiro de entrega.

Aquele suspiro mudou completamente a forma clínica como eu estava encarando o beijo. O desejo que me inundou foi tão avassalador que eu mesmo soltei um gemido de prazer antes que pudesse refreá-lo.

As unhas dela arranharam a base do meu pescoço antes de ela levar a mão até minha nuca e me puxar para ainda mais perto.

Toquei os lábios dela com a língua antes mesmo de pensar que avançar demais naquela situação poderia fazer ela se retrair e terminar o contato, mas a forma como ela reagiu foi muito melhor do que eu esperava. Kagome começou a me beijar de forma apaixonada, em um daqueles beijos que depois de terminarem dão aquela sensação de lábios inchados e sensíveis.

Ficamos nos beijando até o ritmo desacelerar gradualmente e nos afastarmos devagar, completamente ofegantes. Eu não diria que eu estava satisfeito, porque no fundo não acredito que eu posso algum dia ficar satisfeito no que diz respeito a beijá-la.

Só percebi que ainda estávamos na presença dos nossos amigos quando Tomoyo (que acordou em algum momento) disse:

– Uau. Me beija também, homem, por favor.

– Eu fiquei constrangido de ficar vendo isso. – resmungou Ryo – Parecia até que eu estava vendo meus pais me concebendo. Argh.

Kagome ficou roxa de vergonha e saiu do meu colo imediatamente. Ela tomou duas xícaras de saquê de uma vez e eu fingi que não estava nem um pouco abalado com a situação. Na verdade, eu não consegui pensar em mais nada pelo resto da noite.

###

– Nagi... – Kagome sussurrou, perto do meu ouvido – Eu acho que bebi demais.

– Você acha? – ironizei.

Sim, ela havia bebido demais. Só que era um tipo estranho de bêbada, aquela que passava de "chapada até a morte" para "trêpada consciente". Nesse momento ela mal conseguia andar, mas parecia perfeitamente ciente do que estava a sua volta, principalmente da precariedade de sua cordenação motora.

Eu abri a porta do quarto dela e a ajudei a entrar.

– Obrigada. – ela disse – E desculpa pelo que aconteceu antes... Eu me deixei levar pelo imbecil do Yuri.

– Ah. – falei simplesmente.

Sério, estou estranhando essa lucidez. Nunca ouvi falar de alguém que ficasse menos bêbado quanto mais bebia. Talvez ela seja bêbada naturalmente e ingerir álcool apenas faça o efeito reverso.

– Agora me ajude a tirar a roupa. – ela disse.

Retiro o que eu disse, ela não está em pleno gozo de suas faculdades mentais. Ela queria mesmo que eu a ajudasse a se despir? Nada contra a ideia, mas realmente não acredito que esse pedido teria sido feito caso ela estivesse raciocinando direito.

– Você não deveria pedir isso, a menos que queira que eu a beije de novo. – respondi simplesmente, com um sorriso de gracejo.

– Foi um beijo muito bom. – ela disse, afirmando precariamente com a cabeça.

– Hum... Você achou? – Puxei ela lentamente de encontro a mim – Talvez possamos repetir o ato enquanto eu a ajudo a se despir.

Ela ficou me encarando, como se tentasse compreender minhas palavras, mas aí eu já estava descendo o zíper da saia jeans dela. A peça de roupa estava no chão quando eu segurei a barra de sua camiseta e a puxei para cima, passando por sua cabeça e braços.

Lancei um olhar apreciativo para o corpo dela. Tudo em seu perfeito lugar, com as formas exatas. Um corpo feminino forte, sensual, cálido e atraente, vestido em roupas íntimas de cor azul-clara e detalhes em renda. O sutiã meia-taça sustentava seios redondos e cheios, e embora a calcinha fosse mais um short do que uma tanga, ainda assim fazia o quadro inteiro parecer a tentação em pessoa.

– Pensei que você iria me beijar... – ela comentou, confusa.

– Vou fazer isso, estava apenas apreciando a vista. – Coloquei uma mão na cintura dela, enquanto com a outra tirava minha camisa.

Por fim, abracei-a, adorando completamente a sensação da pele nua dela contra a minha. Ela gemeu quando eu a abracei.

Não perdi tempo e me inclinei novamente sobre ela para beijá-la. A mágica aconteceu novamente. Perdi completamente o controle da situação, entregando-me totalmente ao perceber que ela fazia o mesmo.

Beijei a linha do seu queixo enquanto ela abraçava meus ombros e gemia.

Foi então que Kagome ofegou meu nome e girou em meus braços, ficando de costas para mim. Por um momento pensei que ia se afastar, mas a única coisa que ela fez foi encostar as costas em meu peito e apertar meus braços em volta dela.

Minhas mãos passearam por uma barriga plana e coxas macias. Ela se apertou mais contra mim, ao ponto de pressionar o quadril contra a minha ereção.

– Kagome. – adverti baixinho, quando ela se moveu um pouco mais contra meu corpo. Se ela continuasse a se movimentar dessa forma, eu realmente perderia qualquer fio de controle.

Com Kagome ainda de costas para mim, tirei o sutiã dela e minhas mãos instintivamente procuraram seus seios. Eles se encaixaram perfeitamente em minhas mãos, como se tivessem sido feitos para caber nelas. Ou minhas mão tivessem sido criadas para acariciá-los.

Ela resmungou meu nome de novo, agora com mais urgência.

Acariciei-a enquanto beijava seu pescoço. E ela continuava se esfregando contra mim de forma provocativa; em determinado momento eu decidi que só aquelas carícias não eram mais suficientes.

Gentilmente, passei a mão pela sua cintura e a guiei para a cama, onde deitei com ela. Livrei-me rapidamente da calça jeans e voltei a acariciá-la enquanto a beijava. Kagome arranhava minhas costas com desespero.

Continuamos naquele emaranhado de carinhos, até que os lábios dela já não correspondiam aos meus beijos e as unhas se acalmaram em minhas costas.

Das duas uma: ou ela havia morrido...

Afastei-me para observá-la.

... ou a filha de uma mãe havia dormido de tão bêbada!

Eu simplesmente não consigo acreditar! Ela dormiu! DORMIU! Praticamente nua, enquanto nos acariciávamos... a desgraçada se atreveu a dormir!

###

Kagome entrou na cozinha apertando a palma da mão contra a testa e uma careta de dor estampada no rosto. Limitei-me a continuar tomando o meu café e encará-la com ódio por cima da minha caneca.

– Hey, Kagome! – disse Yuri, que preparava algum de seus famosos sucos gororobas – Está de ressaca?

– Sim. – ela gemeu – Minha cabeça dói horrores. Parece que tem uma agulha tentando furar meus olhos por dentro. – Ela sentou em um dos bancos que ficavam de frente ao balcão – Eu acho que bebi demais. Não lembro de nada.

– Nem mesmo que beijou o Nagi? – Yuri perguntou, risonho.

Os olhos dela me procuraram, arregalados.

– Eu beijei você? – ela perguntou assombrada – Sério?!

Estreitei os olhos, recusando-me a responder aquela pergunta. Quer dizer então que ela havia se esquecido de tudo, até mesmo que quase transamos na noite passada?

Coloquei a caneca na pia e saí da cozinha sem dizer nada, enquanto Yuri ria e comentava que eu havia ficado magoado com a "amnésia seletiva" da Kagome.

Sim, e ele não faz ideia de como.

* * *

¹ Missing Scene é um termo usado normalmente no mundo das fanfics para cenas que não fazem parte do relato original, ou a narração de um certo acontecimento por um ponto de vista diferente do comum.

* * *

**Fkake:  
**Ah!  
Saudades de mim?  
Eu sei que não, Ladie é uma companhia muito melhor que a minha. Enfim, sim, surtamos com um shipper alternativo nessa fic, mas se acalme que não vãos mudar o shipper, muito longe disso, apenas fizemos um capitulo introdutório preparador de terreno para nova etapa da fic, que é "Sesshoumaru me possua"... só que não... mas se preparem para overdose de Sesshy.  
Bom, chega de nhe nhe... respostas dos comentários no próximo capítulo.


	14. O Noivo é um Cachorro

**Capítulo XIII – O Noivo é um Cachorro (e não só literalmente)**

A mansão corvo tem seus prós e seus contras. Você aprende isso apenas convivendo com todos que aqui moram. Nesses dois anos em que moro aqui, aprendi que não se deve deixar um pote de sorvete no freezer, pois quando lhe der aquela vontade súbita de o consumir, não haverá nem mesmo a sobra de uma colher para você se deliciar. Ou seja, se quer sorvete, compre e consuma na mesma hora. Seja egoísta ou fique sem sorvete. É essa a lei. A lei de quem come primeiro.

Claro que aprendi muito mais que comer sorvete em tempo recorde. O melhor lugar para estudar era o escritório do Nagi ou do Hideo. Qualquer outro cômodo é profanado pelos demais tengus, incluindo meu quarto, que virou ponto de encontro de Hiroko, Tomoyo, Aika e Sajia (esta ultima quando está em casa, raras vezes). Sendo assim, sempre que preciso estudar, permaneço na universidade, caso não possa fazê-lo, me refugio no escritório de um dos dois citados anteriormente. Confesso que abuso da obsessão de Nagi pela medicina fazendo dele meu professor particular quase todos os dias.

Aprendi muitas coisas nesses dois anos também, coisas que nunca sonhei que um dia sonhei em saber, como por exemplo:

1. A jogar pôquer, mas Ryo logo se arrependeu de ter me ensinado quando o deixei sem salário. Claro que a desculpa utilizada por ele foi o fato de eu ser irmã do Senhor do Norte e como tal não poderia me vencer. Hiroko ficou zoando o pobre pelas próximas duas horas dizendo o quão patético era.

2. Criar enquetes idiotas sobre temas aleatórios. Um exemplo clássico era a discussão sobre o que teríamos para jantar, única refeição que a criadagem não fazia. Quando questionei sobre o motivo de não termos os criados no horário do jantar, Hideo explicou que nosso pai sempre os dispensava e cozinhava todas as coisas. Daiki disse que nosso pai era um bom cozinheiro, mas gostava demais de massas, por isso as mulheres tengus tinham problemas de obesidade na época que ele era o Senhor do Norte. Aika odiou isso e quase o matou com uma colher de pau.

3. Consertar uma antena de satélite da nossa televisão por assinatura (para quê chamar o técnico?). Esse caso foi incrivelmente hilário, pois eu fui arrastada com o Yuri para consertar a bendita antena, pois Daiki e Ryo queriam assistir a MMA. O porquê dele ter me levado consigo? A desculpa foi que uma mulher deveria saber consertar uma antena, pois poderia se casar com homens inúteis como os que moram na Mansão Corvo (ele se excluiu da lista, claro).

Mas acima de tudo, aprendi, da pior forma possível, 4. que não devo levar meu irmão caçula Souta para aquela casa. Afinal os homens yokais ali presentes estavam sempre tentando levar meu irmão caçula para o mau caminho quando o vêem. Mau caminho leia-se: comer porcaria e assistir filmes violentos enquanto fazem concurso de arroto.

Enfim, estou finalmente acomodada, familiarizada com a casa e com todos que a habitam. Aquele era o meu porto seguro. Por mais que eu amasse minha mãe, meu avô e meu irmão Souta, hoje, digo que não vejo mais o templo como o meu lar, mas sim a "casa da minha mãe". Esse é meu novo lar. Quem diria. Às vezes sinto até que estou traindo minha família... Mas o que posso fazer?

Existem outras coisas a serem lembradas. A maioria delas nem tanto quanto se devia.

Por exemplo, eu não faço ideia se tenho um noivo. Depois daquele dia, em que o desgraçado do Sesshoumaru me declarou como sua prometida, eu nunca mais vi a face do infeliz. A administração do território do Leste era compartilhada e realizada através de um Emissário de Sesshoumaru com quem, por sorte, Hideo se dava bem o suficiente para conseguir lidar com a situação. Uma vez ele me disse que se tivesse que lidar com Sesshoumaru, já teria cometido suicídio ou youkaicídio (mal aí por essa... É que 'tô pegando a mania da Tomoyo por neologismos).

Todo ano, Hideo e Daiki me obrigavam a ir com eles para Sapporo nas férias, a fim de conhecer mais sobre o nosso povo e território que nos pertencia (ainda hoje não sei lidar muito bem com isso). Os tengus era um grupo bastante diminuto, como uma vez me dissera Hideo, no ápice de sua arrogância "Estão em meu poder vinte e sete tengus e quatro hanyous". Ele ao menos teve a presença de espírito de me revelar que não me incluía nesses quatro. Ao menos isso.

A questão é que passei a amá-los e aguardo até com um pouco de ansiedade o dia em que me mudarei para Sapporo com meus irmão quando o curso acabar.

Quanto à minha situação de hanyou, eu havia tido evoluções consideráveis: hoje em dia já manipulo com segurança armas de mão e o treinamento físico tinha resultado frutos, como maior controle da minha força e agilidade. Agora eu sabia exatamente o que fazer com o meu corpo para ser eficiente.

Hideo e Raiden também estão me ensinando a arte de fazer uma barreira pessoal para esconder a minha presença, e sinto que estou quase conseguindo manipular essa arte. Aliás, esse está sendo um dos meus desafios pessoais mais exaustivos. É muito complicado de se entender e mais ainda de se pôr em prática.

Quanto à universidade, ela está indo muito bem, obrigada. E finalmente se cessaram os fatos que me deixaram afastada das aulas e o Daiki parou de ir lá como se fosse um shopping, claro que precisei ameaçar fugir para casa da minha mãe por um mês caso ele não parasse de desrespeitar meus estudos como estava fazendo. O problema maior que atrapalhava minhas aulas a tarde, às vezes, era que Shippou vinha me visitar todo mês, meus irmãos não gostavam muito, mas se conformaram com o tempo. Caso eles não tenham se conformado, fingem muito bem.

Falando na universidade, é exatamente aqui que me encontro. Aula de anatomia avançada. Na verdade estamos prestes a realizar uma autopsia em um cadáver. Estou realmente nervosa e me sentindo um pouco enjoada, mesmo já estando habituada com esse tipo de rotina nas aulas de anatomia, contudo, hoje era diferente, teríamos uma plateia, por assim dizer. Doutores que estariam nos observando para designar pequenos estágios para começarmos a ter uma noção da rotina de um hospital. Os melhores alunos, aqueles que conseguissem efetuar o estágio com louvor, poderiam até mesmo ser efetivados para fazer residência.

Era um dia muito importante para todos da minha turma e da outra também. Cada aluno seria avaliado rigidamente e o exame se perpetuaria até às sete da noite.

Quando chegou a vez de minha equipe, nossa professora de anatomia nos lançou um olhar avaliador e sussurrou um "dêem o melhor de vocês". Entramos na sala de autopsia concentrados no que deveríamos fazer. Para ser sincera, estava tão concentrada no meu dever, que nem ao menos consegui ter uma percepção do que estava acontecendo na sala do andar superior, que possuía uma visão panorâmica de onde estávamos.

Suspirei olhando para Kenjiro que assentiu com a cabeça confirmando que estávamos prontos para iniciar o trabalho. O olhar confiante do meu amigo me acalmou os nervosos, um pouco, mas não muito, apenas o suficiente para notar que as enfermeiras estavam um pouco distraídas. Precisei pedir duas vezes pelo bisturi para fosse então atendida.

Ao decorrer da autopsia comecei a ficar intrigada com o quê estava distraindo tanto a enfermaria e minha curiosidade foi atiçada quando notei Kenjiro olhando para a sala em que estavam os médicos que nos avaliavam. Estreitei os olhos, lembrando das recomendações sobre não olhar para cima e seguir como se não houvesse as pessoas ali.

Respirei fundo e busquei toda a concentração em meu ser para continuar fazendo o meu trabalho com a maior perfeição possível. Terminamos e agradecemos ao falecido por permitir que usássemos seu corpo para estudos, assim que ergui a cabeça, foi quando o vi.

De primeiro momento achei que fosse apenas uma ilusão ótica, então voltei a olhar antes de sair da sala. Realmente, era ele ali, parado com as mãos dentro do bolso da calça de seu terno azul-marinho, tão bem cortado que o homem parecia um daqueles modelos da Cosmopolitan Tokyo... Mas não era ilusão. Ilusões de óticas não teriam tirado a mão do bolso e seguido para fora da sala, provocando suspiros e alguns resmungos de protestos das enfermeiras que estavam ali comigo.

O que Sesshoumaru estava fazendo ali?!

O que diabos ele estava fazendo ali e há quanto tempo ficou parado observando a mim e meus amigos?

O QUE DIABOS ELE FAZ AQUI?

POR QUÊ?

Se acalme, Kagome, não entre em pânico, não entre em pânico... Tarde demais estou em pânico. Ele está se aproximando. Ele está se aproximando!

Planos:

A) Fingir desmaio – surtaria os meus irmãos e eles me fariam ficar em casa descansando pelo resto do mês, dizendo que estou me esforçando demais na universidade e que não preciso disso, pois o Hideo paga as contas e eu tenho as senhas do cartão dele.

B) Sair correndo – tenho medo do que ele pode fazer se eu fizer isso.

C) Fingir que não o conheço – ele pode ficar irritado, ou não, pode entrar no jogo de ninguém se conhecer e reverter a historia para que eu fique parecendo uma idiota.

D) Agir naturalmente. – por favor, como agir naturalmente nessa situação?

Desmaiar está ganhando de lavada nessas minhas opções. Mesmo que isso implique em meus irmãos surtando loucamente e não me deixando sair de casa por um longo tempo.

Ele estava mais perto. E minha visão começou a de fato escurecer e em meu peito criar a esperança de que não seria necessário fingir, seria fático o meu desmaio. Mas infelizmente ele não aconteceu e Sesshoumaru já estava parado defronte a mim, com aquele seu rosto belo, mas desprovido de emoções e olhar frigido me analisando, em seguida olhou o relógio.

– Te espero às sete, não se atrase. Seus professores já estão cientes que não podem lhe reter aqui por mais tempo e seu motorista já está à caminho. Vista roupas melhores que essas.

Então, ele foi embora. Nem me esperou responder, apenas saiu andando me deixando sem entender nada que estava acontecendo. Completamente atordoada. Senti alguém me cutucar, ao olhar para o lado constatei que era Kenjiro.

– Outro irmão gostoso?

– Meu noivo. – respondi distraída, quando percebi, comecei a me xingar mentalmente. Dei alguns passos para fugir dele antes que entendesse que havia lhe revelado que aquele era meu noivo e começasse as perguntas.

Ainda ouvi Kenjiro gritar um:

– Como é que é a historia, mulher?! SEU NOIVO?!

Saí de seu alcance o mais rápido que meus pés me levaram. Acho que bati meu recorde pessoal da ala de tempo de ida dos laboratórios até a saída do campus.

###

– KAGOME, SUA IDIOTA! – gritei assim que adentrei em casa.

Respirei fundo e notei que Nagi estava com o braço erguido com a caneca, provavelmente com café, a caminho da boca. Ele abaixo o braço e franziu as sobrancelhas.

– Está fazendo terapia?

– O quê?

– Admitindo defeitos, chegando a autoconhecimento e tendo grandes revelações, disposta a gritar as verdades em plenos pulmões. Parece-me obra de um terapeuta muito eficaz.

– Cale a boca. – respondi entre os dentes. Virei-me para seguir do meu quarto, mas me deparei com Yuri, e então todo o meu desespero deu lugar a uma expressão atônita, imediatamente afastei a situação com Sesshoumaru para perguntar, assustada: – O que foi que fizeram com o seu cabelo, Yuri?

Ele tocou os espinhos loiros que irrompiam de sua cabeça, contrariando as leis da física. Imagino quanto gel ele deve ter usado para conseguir essa proeza. Nossa, Yuri era bonito, com olhos castanhos e cabelos preto cortados bem curtos... Agora que estava loiro, eu tinha minhas dúvidas sobre algum dia ter achado ele lindo de morrer.

– "Alguém" me ajudou a fazer isso. – Ele disse, com um sorriso malicioso.

– Alguém que te odeia? – questionei, recusando-me a aceitar que ele estivesse falando da minha amiga Ruri, com quem ele estava namorando há um ano e meio. Não sei o que é pior, saber que moro sob o mesmo teto que esse louco ou descobrir que minha melhor amiga tem um gosto bizarro. – Esquece. – Falei, balançando a cabeça, e finalmente seguindo para o meu quarto.

Ouvi as vozes de Nagi e Raiden vindo do hall de entrada enquanto me afastava, contudo não prestei atenção.

Não acredito que falei tão naturalmente que aquele albino era meu noivo. Como pude ter revelado aquilo para Kenjiro...? Nem quero pensar em quantas perguntas serão feitas quando o ver novamente. E que diabos Sesshoumaru pensa que é para sumir por dois anos e depois aparecer me dizendo que me esperava as sete, não sei para quê, como se houvesse tomado o café da manhã comigo?!

Do quê meus professores estavam cientes? Por que Raiden estava com aquela cara de quem chupou limão quando me aproximei? Qual a razão de eu ter que me arrumar?

Mas que diabos!

Certo, se acalme, procure a única pessoa que tem as respostas nessa casa...

– AIKA! – saí do quarto começando a caçada pela única pessoa sã dessa casa... depois de mim é claro.

Segui pelos corredores da casa em direção ao quarto dela, nem ao menos tive a decência de bater na porta antes de entrar, me desculpei mais tarde quando me dei conta desse fato, mas naquele momento tudo o que eu queria era algum tipo de explicação. Aika estava com um vestido azul-claro (que combinava com seus olhos; sim, eu sei que isso soou gay), do estilo tubinho, bastante simples, mas, de alguma forma, extremamente feminino. Se virou para me encarar, e esboçou um de seus sorrisos vitoriosos.

– Já estava indo ao seu encontro, aproveitar que Hideo está no banho. E Daiki foi queimar a gravata.

– O que está havendo?

– Vamos a uma festa. Seus irmãos estão contra a ideia, mas nós duas sabemos o quanto a opinião deles vale nesse momento. – Ela me empurrou em direção ao banheiro do seu quarto. – Seu vestido está aí dentro, se precisa de ajuda para fechar é só chamar... vou me maquiar.

– Não estou entendendo.

– Você só precisa entender que vamos a uma festa... agora se vista.

Não gosto que fiquem me mandando fazer as coisas, mas não queria iniciar uma discussão que provavelmente iria perder. Maldita, sabe ganhar de mim nas discussões verbais sem descer do salto.

###

– A Kagome não vai! – gritou Daiki – Aquele cachorro maldito vai estar lá, nada de expor minha irmã pura ao cafajeste cachorro.

– Ela tem que ir. – ouvi Aika dizer – É dever dela.

Entrei no saguão da Mansão Corvo em silêncio, para não chamar a atenção de ninguém para mim. Eu estava envergonhada. Aika havia me obrigado a usar um vestido preto, de tecido macio que se moldava ao meu corpo quase indecentemente (digo quase porque por sorte a saia se avolumava um pouco e acabava meio palmo acima do joelho). Além do vestido, havia as sandálias de salto-alto e a maquiagem muito benfeita em meu rosto.

Eu estava bonita. Fato. E sim, eu fico com vergonha de estar bonita. Sempre sou constrangida com pessoas indelicadas que me perguntam o motivo de eu estar arrumada.

– Do que exatamente vocês estão falando? – perguntei, virando-me para Aika – Que festa é essa, afinal?

– É uma festa beneficente promovida pelas Corporações Taisho. Seu dever, como noiva de Sesshoumaru, é estar lá. – Aika explicou.

– Desde quando é dever dela? Não lembro de em nenhum momento durante esses dois anos ele ter aparecido para cumprir os deveres "dele" como noivo. – Daiki estava possesso, tanto que nem pensou como esse tal dever que ele cobrava de Sesshoumaru poderia facilmente ser de cunho sexual. Mas, enfim...

– Entendo. – Falei, suspirando – Então era "disso" que Sesshoumaru estava falando quando me procurou na faculdade.

– Ele procurou você? – Daiki perguntou, aterrorizado. Aika parecia animada.

– Eu só não entendo porquê ele resolveu aparecer logo agora e de repente bancar o noivo machista. – Cruzei os braços, frustrada.

– Por quê? Não é óbvio? – Daiki bufou – É a primeira vez que ele vem em Tóquio em dois anos... A festa de hoje é beneficente, mas nela vai estar todos os principais youkais dos territórios. Ele quer marcar você como posse dele diante da sociedade de demônios. Ao fazer isso, ele enfraquece Shippou e Hideo perante os outros, mostrando a carta que tem nas mangas. Acredite, ele tem muitos motivos para fazer isso.

– Daiki, como você está profundo hoje! – exclamou Aika, fingindo deslumbramento. Meu irmão rolou os olhos.

Raiden entrou no recinto, avisando com descaso:

– O motorista enviado por Taisho-sama está na porta esperando a Kagome.

– Ela não vai. – afirmou Daiki com firmeza.

– Sesshoumaru pode ficar ofendido. – Aika resmungou – A situação atual de admnistração está delicada demais para afrontarmos ele.

– Foda-se a política. Não vou entregar minha irmã para ele.

Aika lançou um olhar eloquente para mim, e então compreendi. Por dois anos, o meu sacrifício tinha sido adiado, o que era uma posição bem confortável. Estava na hora de eu levar em frente a decisão que tomei.

Ergui o queixo e desafiei Daiki:

– Mesmo se sua irmã quiser se entregar para ele? – Sim, eu estava ciente do duplo-sentido da pergunta, mas era a forma mais rápida de desestruturar qualquer argumento dele.

Como eu esperava, ele ficou pálido.

– Kagome... – ele ainda tentou argumentar.

– Vá. – disse Aika – Antes que Hideo desça. Deixe que me eu me entenda com ele.

Acenei afirmativamente para Aika e segui para a porta da frente. Lá, um tai-youkai de cabelos prateados e olhos negros me esperava, segurando a porta de uma limosine aberta para mim.

Respirei fundo.

Então que seja.

###

O caminho serviu para eu me preparar mentalmente para o que viesse pela frente. Não era mais tempo de ficar tendo surtos emocionais ou fugir do problema. Tive dois anos para me acostumar com a ideia de que um dia teria de conviver com as consequências, agora vou apenas deixar fluir.

Eu tenho vinte anos. Não sou mais uma criança nem uma adolescente assustada. Tive tempo e professores muito bons para me tornar uma adulta capaz de enfrentar qualquer coisa.

Sorri lentamente. Sesshoumaru não sabia o que o esperava.

Muito bem.

###

Estou sozinha parada em um salão de festas lotado onde eu não conhecia ninguém. Ok, não me sinto mais tão madura agora.

Notei dois youkais de cabelos prateados me olhando com interesse, inclusive malícia. Não era difícil imaginar de qual clã eles eram. Engraçado que eu não me lembro de ter tantos youkais cães quinhentos anos atrás. Acho que algum deles se desencadeou na atividade da procriação.

Sorri. Seria engraçado pensar em Sesshoumaru fazendo esse papel.

Suspirei e balancei a cabeça de um lado para o outro. Durante aqueles anos eu já havia frequentado algumas festas de classe como acompanhante do Daiki, então eu sabia como me portar nesses ambientes. Sem falar que Aika havia feito um belo trabalho em me transformar da estudante de medicina relaxada para a Deusa Tengu que Desceu à Terra para Iluminar os Corações Youkais. Ok, acho que a modéstia do Hideo me contagiou.

Um garçom me ofereceu champanhe. Não era muito bom começar a beber logo tão cedo, mas algo me diz que vou precisar.

Logo após pegar uma taça, minha salvação apareceu em forma um youkai raposa que usava um smoking branco. Não houve tempo para sorrir antes que Shippou me abraçar forte, quase fazendo-me derrubar champanhe em sua roupa.

– Nossa. – falei, afastando-me para olhá-lo – Vai tentar seduzir quem?

– Você, lógico. Vou te roubar do Senhor do Oeste. A vingança perfeita. – Ele me puxou pela cintura, fazendo-me ficar bem colada a ele. Ri. – Mas caso eu não consiga, quem saiba tenha outra youkai por aqui disposta a ir comigo para Las Vegas.

– Outra? Eu não sou suficiente? – perguntei, fazendo-me de ofendida.

– Tenho um apetite voraz, querida. – Com isso, começamos a gargalhar. Sabe, acho que gosto mais desse relacionamento com o Shippou do que aquele que tínhamos quando ele era um filhote.

– Senhor do Sul. – disse uma voz profunda atrás de mim. Sim, era Sesshoumaru. Respirei fundo, antes de virar meu rosto lentamente na direção dele.

Sesshoumaru estava vestido com smoking também, só que o dele era preto. O clássico. Combinava com ele. Acho incrível como smoking é uma roupa que favorece apenas aqueles que já são naturalmente favorecidos. Um homem como Sesshoumaru de smoking parecia um Deus da Beleza. Um homem como meu professor de Neurobiologia pareceria apenas um pinguim manco com reumatismo.

– Senhor do Sul, não acho que seja de bom tom abraçar a noiva de outro homem assim de forma tão íntima. – Sesshoumaru estreitou ligeiramente os olhos para Shippou. Meu amigo se limitou alargar ainda mais o sorriso.

Nossa... Agindo dessa forma até parece que Sesshoumaru estava com ciúmes. Será que estava? Olhei em volta, percebendo o interesse de algumas pessoas na cena e então constatei o obvio: ele apenas estava preocupado com sua própria imagem, é claro.

Lancei um sorriso cínico para Sesshoumaru, enquanto dizia:

– E se sua noiva abraçar intimamente outro homem? Também não seria de bom tom? – Enquanto dizia isso, passei os braços em volta dos ombros de Shippou.

Sesshoumaru não teve reação alguma, então não tive certeza se minha ação o havia ofendido. Bem, tanto faz, é bom que ele saiba que eu não sou criada de ninguém para obedecer ordens.

– Devo encarar isso como uma quebra do acordo? – ele perguntou calmamente, colocando as mãos nos bolsos. Típico.

Fiquei tentada à desafiá-lo, mas neste exato momento senti a presença de Hideo atrás da porta de entrada. Ótimo. Se meus irmãos vissem aquela cena, seria o suficiente para eles quebrarem o acordo, como sempre quiseram.

Afastei-me calmamente de Shippou, respirando profundamente. A porta se abriu e os tengus entraram. Na verdade, apenas o grupo principal que normalmente ia a essa ocasiões, ou seja: Hideo, Aika, Daiki, Hiroko e Nagi.

Normalmente eu servia de acompanhante para Daiki, já que Aika ficava com Hideo e Nagi acompanhava sempre a irmã. Fiz menção de ir na direção deles, afim de me juntar ao grupo, mas uma mão se fechou em volta do meu braço.

Virei-me e encarei Sesshoumaru, segurando meu abraço com calma.

– Não se engane, hanyou, você não é uma tengu essa noite. – Minha respiração acelerou, demonstrando o quanto eu estava indignada com aquele comentário.

– Então o que sou, Senhor do Oeste? – perguntei, erguendo o queixo.

– Minha, obviamente. – Ele sustentou meu olhar irado. Parecia... vitorioso. Fiquei tentada a puxar meu braço, mas ouvi a voz de Hideo, e então as prioridades finalmente voltaram a ficar em ordem:

– Está tudo bem, Kagome?

"Teriam que ficar", afirmei a mim mesma, forçando um sorriso e me voltando ao meu irmão. Hideo não me olhava, apenas encarava Sesshoumaru demonstrando abertamente que não estava gostando de ver a forma como ele segurava meu braço.

– Estou bem. - Girei delicadamente o corpo, forçando Sesshoumaru a me soltar, e segurei um de seus braços, como uma daquelas tietes europeias dos anos sessenta.

Engoli em seco, tentando parecer alegre.

Eu não estava gostando do que Sesshoumaru estava fazendo. Ao dizer claramente que eu não deveria me aproximar da minha família hoje, ele na verdade estava revelando que sua principal intenção ao me ter hoje nessa festa era ferir o orgulho do meu irmão.

Bem, dos males o menor.

Se Sesshoumaru queria me exibir como um troféu roubado dos outros Senhores, então que o fizesse. Eu não iria expor o meu irmão ao ridículo fazendo uma cena, ou colocar em risco o povo dele, fazendo-o quebrar o acordo.

Sesshoumaru e Hideo se mantiveram numa pequena batalha travada com olhares, Ambos não pareciam estar dispostos a ceder naquele confronto interno, foi necessário que Aika tomasse a dianteira segurando a mão de meu irmão, ele finalmente desviou olhar para encará-la.

– Precisamos cumprimentar os acionistas majoritários.

Hideo rangeu os dentes e voltou a me encarar, forcei um sorriso para passar tranquilidade a ele, mesmo não estando nada tranquila. Foi preciso que Aika apertasse a mão do meu irmão para que ele finalmente bufasse e seguisse com ela até os tais acionistas, não reparei em quais seriam.

Soltei um pesaroso suspiro enquanto voltava a encarar meu noivo, que sustentava um olhar vitorioso, não gostei disso, realmente me senti mal por ser culpada de causa uma derrota ao meu irmão, mesmo que essa seja totalmente simbólica e até mesmo irrelevante. Levou uns bons segundos para ele finalmente se movimentasse, me fazendo seguir com ele até um grupo de tais yokais, que pareceram mais rígidos com nossa chegada.

– Senhor Seshomaru. – falou o yokai mais baixo com um aceno de cabeça. É estranho saber que se tratava de tais yokais por causa de seus cheiros, nunca imaginei que seria capaz de reconhecer humanos e yokais por causa do olfato.

– Faça companhia a ela, enquanto resolvo assuntos pendentes. – E assim ele me afastou, bruscamente, saindo a passos largos.

Espera, ele simplesmente fez aquela cena de eu ter que ficar perto dele, para no fim, ele sair?

Respirei fundo tentando me convencer de que ele não havia feito apenas uma cena para mostrar quem mandava e depois sair sem se importa com mais nada, além do fato de: vencer os dois senhores yokais quanto a quem a hanyou tinha que ficar.

Que cretinice da parte dele.

Procurei meus irmãos com os olhos, apenas Daiki estava me observando, Hideo estava compenetrado em uma de suas conversas de negócios acompanhado de Aika. Daiki ergueu uma faca de sobremesa e indicou Sesshoumaru com a cabeça, rolei os olhos e fiz gesto para ele deixar a faca de lado.

– Senhorita, aceita? – Coloquei a mão sobre a boca para evitar de gritar, quando aquele tai yokai havia ido até a mesa de frios e voltado? - Desculpe assustá-la, venha, vamos nos sentar, o senhor Sesshoumaru pode demorar. A proposito, sou Kazuki.

– Ah, obrigada, Kazuki.

Então, assim se resumiu a minha noite pelas próximas duas horas, Kazuki como companhia e comendo todos os aperitivos que apareciam na minha frente, afinal, todos os garçons com bebidas alcoólicas eram interceptados pelo Nagi, que forçava eles a tomarem outro rumo. Maldito, não sabe o quanto eu preciso de álcool nesse momento. Tomara que fique careca!

Ao menos aquela impressão de que todos os tais yokais eram nervosinhos com problemas bipolaridade se foi quando conheci Kazuki, ele na verdade era muito calmo e educado. Realmente um amorzinho de yokai.

Para ajudar no meu mau humor, todas as vezes que Hideo, Daiki, Aika, Nagi ou Hiroko tentavam se aproximar de mim, um tai yokai aparecia e arrumava alguma forma de não deixar eles chegarem até onde eu estava. Aika teve muito trabalho em controlar meus irmãos, realmente fiquei com pena dela e fiz uma nota mental que precisava compensá-la depois.

O tédio já me consumia quando Sesshoumaru se aproximou e segurou meu braço me incentivando a levantar. Assim o fiz, sinceramente estava tão entediada que nem ao menos senti vontade de reclamar com ele ou algo do tipo, apenas me deixei levar pelo saguão com um expressão de quem queria ser acertada no meio na testa por uma bala perdida.

Ele parou perto de uns homens e mulheres que nos encaram, esbocei um sorriso educado enquanto Sesshoumaru se virou para mim.

– Essa é minha noiva, Tsubasa Kagome. – ele disse simplesmente, após alguns comprimentos e apresentações de nomes que não guardei, começou um dialogo sobre um tema aleatório que não fiz qualquer esforço de alcançar.

Agora pensei um pouco sobre o assunto, realmente não havia nada de educado ou de afeto naquela apresentação, na verdade havia sido como se ele houvesse decidido que seria melhor que eu ficasse perto de si para manter as aparências, olhei para Hideo de esguelha, meu irmão estava atingidos tons diferentes de vermelhos, a situação apenas piorou quando Sesshoumaru repousou a mão em minha cintura me conduzindo pelo saguão.

Percebi de longe Shippou e Nagi conversando. Os dois lançaram um olhar para mim, e então sorriram, divertidos. Provavelmente a raposa fofoqueira estava contando para o médico psicopata sobre o que a minha proeza de tentar desafiar Sesshoumaru mais cedo abraçando Shippou.

Revirei os olhos.

Não consegui ficar confortável, pensar no que aqueles dois poderiam estar confidenciando era algo que deixaria qualquer pessoa desconfortável. Minha primeira reação foi querer ir atrás daqueles dois para saber exatamente qual o conteúdo da conversa, contudo Sesshoumaru apertou levemente meu braço assim que fiz menção de me afastar. Repousei a mão sobre o ombro dele o fazendo se inclinar levemente na minha direção, ainda precisei ficar na ponta dos pés para falar rente ao seu ouvindo.

– Preciso ir ao toalete, vai querer ir comigo até lá também? Quem sabe mandar o Kazuki?

Ele me olhou de esguelha, engoli em seco ao notar seu olhar ainda mais frio. Todos os meus 206 ossos do corpo sentiram o meu medo. Como alguém podia proporcionar tamanho terror só com uma resposta? Eu realmente temi que ele dissesse que Kazuki iria comigo ou pior que ele mesmo iria.

Sesshoumaru virou o rosto completamente para mim, o que fez nossos narizes tocarem e a onda de terror do meu corpo fazer meus musculos congelarem. Qualquer pessoa normal teria se afastado, mas não, eu congelei!

Por causa da aproximação senti ele inspirar o ar lentamente, enquanto soltava meu braço, entendi aquilo como "suma daqui antes que eu pegue a cadeira mais próxima". Claro que não pude sair sem dar um sorriso teatral, afinal, eu havia vencido aquela discussão, me senti tão poderosa com aquilo que quase gritei: "Toma! Taisho Sesshoumaru". Me resignei em caminhar até o banheiro calmamente. Durante o trajeto consegui ver meu irmão Daiki pálido, fiquei me questionando por qual motivo.

Após encarar meu reflexo no espelho alguns segundos, molhar o rosto e retocar a maquiagem (Aika me mata se seu sair sem maquiagem daqui), saí do banheiro. Procurei automaticamente Sesshoumaru com os olhos, não o encontrei e suspirei aliviada, tomara que tenha ido embora e nunca mais volte. Suspirei novamente e sobressaltei quando senti um aperto em meu ombro, olhei para minha esquerda me deparando com Nagi.

– Shippou me contou coisas interessantes sobre o seu desempenho hoje mais cedo. - Nagi disse, com um sorriso cretino.

– E eu fico sabendo coisas interessantes sobre seu "desempenho" o tempo todo, Nagi, mas nem por isso faço piadas a respeito. - brinquei. A melhor forma de lidar com Nagi quando ele quer irritar alguém é mudando o foco da conversa. Aprendi isso do jeito mais difícil.

– Vamos dançar. – ele disse por fim segurando minha mão e me conduzindo ate ao meio do saguão a onde poucos casais dançavam embalados em um ritmo lento. – Tente não destruir meus pés.

– Mas por quê iríamos dançar? – perguntei, estreitando os olhos, ciente de que nenhuma ação do Nagi é tão simples quanto parece. Ninguém é amiga de um psicopata por dois anos sem perceber algo do tipo.

– Por quê você quer irritar seu noivo e eu estou entediado. Pode ser divertido.

– Concordo. – Sorri entendo a intenção dele e me deixei levar pelo meu desejo de irritar Sesshoumaru aquela noite.

Como que para confirmar a genialidade do plano de Nagi, percebi que Sesshoumaru nos olhava por cima dos ombros de um dos homens com quem ele fingia conversar. O olhar não dizia muito, apenas estava fixo em nós, causando desconforto.

Quase sorri.

– Seu noivo já quer vir aqui me arrancar de perto de você. – Nagi ergueu uma sobrancelha – Veja só como nosso plano foi efetivo.

– Nosso? Não lembro de ter contribuído para isso.

Ele apenas sorriu torto e continuamos dançando. Em determinado momento, ele comentou:

– Eu sinto que seu noivo quer conhecer você melhor por dentro.

Inclinei a cabeça, confusa.

– Ele não se importa tanto assim com os meus sentimentos. - comentei, pensativa.

Nagi me encarou como se estivesse surpreso com a minha resposta.

– Não, estava falando literalmente. Me referia a conhecer melhor você através de dissecações, bisturis, órgãos internos frescos.

Dei um soco no ombro dele, indignada com aquela brincadeira nada engraçada. Nagi riu.

Foi nesse momento que Sesshoumaru apareceu, acredito que Nagi já houvesse ganhado sua noite irritando muito meu noivo com aquela dança, pois apenas assentiu com a cabeça se afastando de mim colocando as mãos dentro dos bolsos da calça e se afastar a passos largos.

Esperei mais uma represália sobre como eu havia exposto ele ao ridículo e como deveria me lembrar de que aquela noite eu não era uma tengu, mas em vez disso, ele apenas segurou minha mão me puxando contra ele.

Espera, para tudo.

Estou dançando com Sesshoumaru?!

Isso é bizarro demais para acreditar.

Ele apertou minha mão me fazendo soltar um gemido dolorido, entendi o recado, ele estava irritado e aquela minha atitude não sairia impune. Pisei em seu pé com o bico do meu salto, sinto informar que ele não esboçou dor alguma, mas sim apenas ergueu a sobrancelha.

Estávamos dançando e travando uma batalha pessoal, a qual apenas terminou quando eu usei toda força que tinha e pisei novamente no pé de Sesshoumaru, agora o fazendo esboçar alguma reação. Seu olhar ficou mais caloroso... calor de ódio, mas foi tão rápido que fiquei me questionando se realmente havido alguma reação da parte dele.

Ele finalmente se inclinou sobre mim, e o senti soltar o ar lentamente perto do meu ouvindo, fazendo um arrepio percorrer todo meu corpo. Mas antes de ele falar, tomei a dianteira:

– Se pensa que vai ficar me usando para humilhar e denegrir a imagem do meu irmão, e vou ficar a sua mercê para isso, está muito enganado, Senhor do Oeste.

– E se pensa que vai me expor ao ridículo dançando com outros homens, está também muito equivocada, minha cara.

O "minha cara" dele foi dito com tanto desdém, que em senti ofendida. Acreditem, eu teria ficado mais relaxada se fosse um "vadia" ou "puta"... mas esse minha "minha cara" foi mais ofensivo que os dois adjetivos juntos.

– Lembre-se de quem você é noiva.

– Tem certeza que estamos noivos? Tinha até me esquecido disso. Até arranjei alguns namorados nesse meio tempo.

Ele ergueu a sobrancelha e esboçou um sorriso de desdém, que não achava que fosse capaz.

– Aprenda a mentir melhor.

– Aprenda a não ser tão prepotente.

– Não se engane, Tsubasa Kagome. Você conseguiu o que queria, agora terei que fazer o mesmo.

– Não entendi.

– Agora que você fez com que os tengus a amassem, é que vale à pena roubá-la deles.

E com isso ele se afastou. Assim, simplesmente me abandonou ali, no meio dos casais que dançavam, e seguiu para junto dos tais youkais, alguns segundos depois Hideo se aproximou dizendo que estava na hora de irmos.

* * *

**Fkake:**  
Eu sei, Sesshy, lindo e tesudo aparecendo para nosso deleite.  
2 anos depois, sim, pois era necessário, ERA NECESSARIO SI ACREDITEM EM MIM!  
Enfim, deixa pra lá, estou com dor de cabeça e sono e com vontade de escrever, vou coeçar o próximo capítulo hoje, espero, ou vou morrer na cama e ressuscitar eventualmente mais tarde... enfim...  
Ladie e eu conversamos muito sobre a fic, se prepare para muitos capítulos seguir. Não sei quanto tempo vai demorar para mais capítulos, rogo por paciência e aquietem as piriquitas.

**Ladie:**  
Os comentários continuam lindos. Vocês são lindas. Se eu fosse lésbica, eu teria um caso com vocês. Mas me casaria com a Fkake, por quê, né?  
A questão mais interessante de escrever com outra pessoa é por que fazer isso se torna muito mais gostoso. (ui) Ainda mais quando você está trabalhando com uma pessoa que você admira tanto, como é o meu caso com a Mary. Aí eu fico surtando com tudo o que ela escreve, aí me empolgo, escrevo também. Enfim... Escrever Senhor do Norte está sendo uma experiência maravilhoso.  
O engraçado é que a gente surta pensando nas possíveis reações dos personagens em determinadas situações. Sério, passamos horas fazendo esse tipo de coisa, criando cenas apenas para imaginar como Hideo, Daiki e Nagi reagiriam.  
(ME PERDOEM PELO CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR, SHIPPEI NAGI E KAGOME E PRECISAVA TER UMA CENA DELES DAQUELE JEITO)  
Enfim, é isso. Surtamos e postamos tudo o que tínhamos.  
Espero que aproveitem.

**Comentários By Fkake:**

_Guest ou Diddy (é a mesma louca)_  
Enfim, realmente, ela conheceu um outro Sesshoumaru, um na era feudal totalmente diferente do que esta lidando agora, ainda mais que pelo fato e ter decorrido tantos e tantos anos e ela nem sabe pelo que ele passou.  
E ele não tem meso perfil de noivo fictício, mas deixa ela ter essa ilusão por enquanto, a menina tem que ser um pouco feliz, por isso demos um tempo de descanso para ela. Se o Sesshy ve falar para mi que quer casar comigo, eu nem do tempo de terminar o "casar" já to com ele no fórum assinando a papelada e dizendo "me possua!".  
A capa foi feita pela própria Ladie, pois ela é uma coisa divina e foda que faz essas coisas surtante para nós. Obrigada pelo comentário, me diga que achou do Sesshy nessa festa, cretino e belo ne? Pode falar, nois aceita... BJSS.

O meu deus! Se a gente te matar, será que é homicio culposo? Será que é doloso... acho que é preter doloso, pois estávamos querendo que vcs surtassem loucamente, então houve dolo na conduta e culpa no resultado!  
Ok... tenho que estudar menos.  
Voltando ao que interessa, não queremos matar ninguém não e também morremos com ele propondo casório pra ela. Que achou desses capítulos? EMMM?  
BJSSSSSS

_Neko Sombria_  
AAAHHH EU DO AUTOGRAFO! E de quebra faço a Ladie assinar do lado, se responsabilizando totalmente pela produção do livro, pois ela que me convenceu a fazê-lo.  
Engraçado pensar em PF pois, foi uma fic que fiz apenas para me distrair um pouco e acabou ficando daquele jeito, não achei que ia dar a repercussão que deu e nem que a Ladie ia virar pra mim e falar que é minha melhor fic Seshome, claro que ssa fic em questão (SN) não entra na lista, pois é produzida por ambas.  
Apoiamos demais um triagulo amoro de puro iincesto, mas a gente também esta surtando com o casal NAGOME (Nagi e Kagome).  
Quanto ao Kouga, logo será revelado o que aconteceu com ele e os yokais lobos, aguarde e verá.  
De momento, não vou revelar nada. Enfim, espero que goste do capítulo e não esqueça de dizer que achou de tudo. Um beijooooo!

_Stra. Dark Nat_  
Apoio, Kagoe é de todos, exeto Inuyasha.  
Pq né, se shippa com ela com todos os machos nessa putriqueira, menos com a porra do Inuyasha, que é o CANON, mas agente não esta muito ligada a isso. Muito pelo contrario, após uma analise profunda, passamos a a ter até mesmo uma repulsa quanto ao casal Inuyasha e Kagome, o que é foda pra caralho, pois a Ladie te que terminar a porcaria do OGDE o qual é shipper Inuyasha e Kagome, eu voto em mudar o shippe, mas em enfim, não vão ser todas que vão curtir isso, não que eu me importe, mas estou preocupada com a integridade física de minha mana Tracy.  
Nagi é um lindo mesmo, curtiu a pegança dos dois?  
Em?  
Não se aflinge não vamos mudar o shipper.  
Apesar da Ladie querer xD  
Enfim, beijos, volte sempre!

_Lulu Tsukino-chan_  
Então, não exatamente, com o tempo vai ser revelado o motivos de Sesshy, mais garanto que ele é um cretino manipulador, então ai vai ficando uma dica xD  
Espero que goste desses capítulos, me conte mais sobre que esta achando dos personagens ^^  
BJSSSSS

_Yogoto_  
E AEEEE!  
Então quanto o que esta no NFF é mais fics alternativas do OGDE o verdadeiro está aqui no fanfiction. Lá é apenas uns surtos que temos periodicamente, geralmente na época da gincana anual em que fazemos milhões de fics para vencer.


	15. Missing Scene II

**Capítulo XIV - Missing Scene II**

_(E eu, Aika, descrevo um dia na minha pele, para dar informações que podem servir no decorrer dessa história)_

Eu acordo pela manhã. Abro os olhos. Levanto-me da cama. Vou ao banheiro. Escovo os dentes. Tomo um banho demorado. Seco-me. Visto-me. Olho-me no espelho e então tento convencer a mim mesma que estou pronta para encarar um novo dia.

Por puro hábito, relembro as notas mentais do dia anterior, notando que duas delas ainda precisavam ser realizadas no dia de hoje.

Início o rol de notas diárias com elas:

_Nota mental diária #1: devo pedir demissão, mudar de nome, fugir para as Bahamas, ter um caso tórrido com uma celebridade, me exilar nas montanhas e virar escritora de romances com homens-que-não-brilham._

_Nota mental diária #2: realizar a pesquisa orçamentária da Sacramento Inc._

A primeira nota mental é sempre adiada, mas um dia irei realizá-la. Quanto à segunda, diz respeito à nova fusão empresarial que Hideo quer levar adiante. E, como sempre, o trabalho pesado fica para mim.

Dou uma olhada no meu quarto, certificando-me de que ele está limpo e que tudo está em seu devido lugar. Infelizmente, eu sou metódica e cheia de rituais - faz parte da minha natureza controladora.

Ainda assim, eu me orgulhava de meu espaço pessoal ser acolhedor e confortável. De alguma forma, fazia eu me sentir em casa e esse era exatamente o objetivo que eu tinha em mente quando o decorei. Gosto de me encaixar aos locais (ou fazer eles se encaixarem a mim, tanto faz).

Sei lá, acho que quando sua mãe resolveu se suicidar dois anos depois de você ter nascido alegando que já havia "vivido demais" você tende a querer fazer parte de algo, a pertencer a algum lugar.

Pego minha bolsa, então saio do meu quarto, a fim de ir ao quarto do Hideo apressá-lo. Depois, vou à cozinha, tomar o café-da-manhã que duas cozinheiras muito talentosas haviam providenciado.

Isso me faz lembrar de outra obrigação:

_Nota mental diária #3: organizar a tabela de férias anuais dos criados._

Sim, sou controladora. E organizada. E penso demais em tudo.

Isso me torna eficiente. Necessária. E eu gosto muito de ser necessária.

Embora eu não tenha certeza da veracidade de tal revelação, Hideo afirma que torno a vida dele mais fácil, apesar de essa ser uma atribuição estressante. Ele é uma pessoa (um tengu, na verdade) muito difícil de lidar. Ele é superprotetor, auto-confiante, poderoso e genioso. São características bem complicadas quando fazem parte de um mesmo indivíduo.

Alguns diriam também que ele é uma pessoa fria, mas essa não é nem de longe da verdade, uma vez que ele de fato aparenta sê-lo, mas essa frieza não ser natural.

Não é, por exemplo, como a frieza de Sesshoumaru, que é um youkai velho o bastante a ponto de existir pouca coisa (talvez nada) nesse mundo que não conheça... É compreensível que ele seja cínico. Tampouco é como a frieza de Nagi, que tem um cérebro que só funciona de duas formas: obcecado ou indiferente.

A frieza de Hideo está em outro âmbito: é auto-imposta, resultado da culpa que ele sente das muitas vezes em que se viu em situações complicadas por causa de sua impulssividade.

Como que atraído por meus devaneios, Hideo apareceu na porta da cozinha, impecável num terno azul-escuro. Era simplesmente incrível como ele passava essa atmosfera de homem inatingível, daqueles que não comem, não têm necessidades fisiológicas, vivem de ar e sol, e já saem da cama perfeitamente vestidos.

- Vamos, Aika? - perguntou, ajeitando o nó da gravata de modo displicente.

- Senhor Hideo, não quer comer alguma coisa? - perguntou uma das criadas, com o rosto ruborizado. Ele causava essa reação nas mulheres como faz frequência do que eu gostaria.

- Não, obrigada. - E então ficou me encarando, como se esperasse que o Bon Jovi brotasse da minha testa. Fingi que não percebi que ele esperava que eu me levantasse e o seguisse, e continuei meu café-da-manhã. - Aika?

Ergui a xícara da café para ele e sorri, como se dissesse "espere só um segundo, querido".

Impaciente, ele olhou o relógio caríssimo que exibia no pulso e disse:

- Estou esperando você no carro. - para qualquer observador amador, pareceria que ele estava me dando uma trégua, mas a mensagem subliminar era "Me acompanhe em 27 segundos, por motivos de: eu quero".

Respirei fundo e terminei de tomar meu cadé.

Esse seria um dia muito, muito longo.

* * *

_Nota mental diária #48: arquivar os relatórios dessa reunião._

_Nota mental diária #49: enfiar um grampeador na garganta do Hideo por ele ser um insensível desgraçado._

- Hideo, você precisava mesmo ser tão grosseiro?

- Ela estava se estendendo demais. - ele disse simplesmente, enquanto andava pelos corredores da Heishing (empresa de desenvolvimento tecnológico especializada em absorver pequenos negócios, havia pertencido ao grupo Hebi, mas, tal como todas as outras, foi absorvida para o espólio dos Senhores do Norte e do Oeste) como um deus vingador e era venerados por seus servos (a.k.a. funcionários).

- Ela apenas queria explicar os detalhes dos resultados. Sabe, a equipe de desenvolvimento teve muito trabalho, e eles queriam mostrar isso.

- Qualquer pessoa com bom senso teria percebido que aquela reunião estava demorando demais para acabar.

Resolvi deixar o assunto para lá. Hideo não era exatamente o tipo de yokai que poderia ser convencido quando o assunto dizia respeito ao quanto o (ou a falta de) tato social dele era completamente inadequado em algumas situações.

Eu ainda estava suspirando de cansaço quando entramos na ante-sala que levaria ao escritório de Hideo. De sua mesa, a nova secretária (uma das muitas que ele tinha espalhadas por aí) dele me encarou com ódio. Ela não compreendia o porquê de Hideo precisar de mim quando já tinha ela para atender os telefonemas.

Pelas costas dela, eu a chamava de gusano¹. Pelas minhas costas, ela espalhava boatos de que tinha me visto com as pernas abertas em cima da mesa do Hideo.

Não que isso nunca tenha acontecido (para minha eterna vergonha), mas eu tenho certeza absoluta que ela nunca chegou a ver.

Entramos no escritório de Hideo, e ele teve que controlar um sorriso quando percebeu Kagome no recinto, observando com interesse alguns quadros de hiper-realismo - Hideo os achava completamente enfadonhos, mas eu os adorava, e como era eu quem decorava os escritórios dele, aqueles quadros estavam ali para me fazer feliz... Não ele.

- Então, me esperou muito? - perguntou Hideo, desabotoando o único botão do terno que o mantinha fechado e sentando com elegância em uma das poltronas. Olhei para Kagome, finalmente percebendo o motivo para esse maldito homem estar tão completamente desesperado para sair da reunião.  
Rolei os olhos e sentei na cadeira dele (sim, não me importo de sentar na cadeira do chefe, e ele se importava muito menos) para abrir alguns arquivos de pautas e atas e confirmar que a secretária incompetente do vice-presidente da Heishing havia agendado todas as visitas dessa semana conforme eu havia solicitado para ela.

_Nota mental diária #50: descobrir se a secretária de Hideo e a do vice-presidente têm algum parentesco sanguíneo._

Enquanto eu trabalhava, Kagome e Hideo conversavam sobre como foi a semana de provas dela na semana anterior (eles poderiam conversar isso em casa, não compreendo por que perdem tempo fazendo isso aqui).

Ergui os olhos por um momento e fiquei observando Kagome conversando animadamente. Hideo parecia completamente relaxado na presença dela... Aliás, essa parecia ser uma constante com qualquer pessoa. Kagome eram uma dessas raras pessoas que atraíam todo mundo, e que eram amadas por todos. Onde quer que ela fosse, ela sempre se tornaria o centro das atenções e das relações. Todos convergiriam para ela.

O tipo de pessoa que poderia facilmente se odiada por alguém como eu, que têm complexos sobre não ser digna de ser amada por alguém. Admito que no começo eu ofereci real resistência contra Kagome. Afinal, quando eu voltei de Sapporo ela estava instalada na minha casa, com todos os outros que eu considerava como minha família se mostrando capazes de morrer por ela. O efeito que ela causou no Hideo, então, era devastador. Ele foi completamente cativado por ela.

Resumindo: Kagome tinha todos os motivos para ser facilmente odiável.

Mas aí ela me cativou também.

Foi tão natural, que quando percebi já estava pensando no bem-estar dela. Sou tão fraca de opinião. Embora, nesse caso, isso não me desagrade.

Suspirei e deixei para pensar nisso depois. Havia algo mais urgente para refletir. Kagome estava aqui por um motivo: Hideo inventou de tentar ensiná-la a arte da administração. Então, para tal, está dando livros e mais livros para ela estudar e tem pedido para ela cumprir determinadas funções básicas em algumas das empresas dos Tsubasa, para ensiná-la como uma empresa funcionava da "base da cadeia alimentar" até o "topo" (leia-se: seja faxineira para aprender a ser presidente).

Por causa da semana de provas, Hideo havia concedido algumas semanas de folga e hoje supostamente seria o retorno dela para seu trabalho de meio-período, que consistia basicamente em fazer tudo que o Hideo mandasse fazer.

Primeiramente: Kagome não deveria ter um trabalho de meio-período, já que o curso dela é integral. Claro que bastou apenas um empurrãozinho dos Tsubasa para que a faculdade desse a ela folgas estratégicas, mas tenho certeza que não era nada cômodo para ela ficar faltando às aulas dessa maneira.

Segundo: eu compreendo que Kagome precisasse aprender administração um dia, mas ela é uma criatura de vida eterna (virtualmente, claro); ela pode se dar ao luxo de fazer isso futuramente sem ter que se sobrecarregar.

Terceiro: Hideo está planejando alguma coisa. E isso não me agrada nada. Afinal, existe pouquíssimas coisas que ele faça sem ter algo em mente. Eu realmente gostaria de compreender o que ele tem em mente com tudo isso, mas não tenho nem pista de por onde começar a tentar descobrir.

_Nota mental diária #51: mudar as senhas das minhas contas bancárias. Hideo não é digno de confiança._

- Hoje quero que você acompanhe a minha secretária. Quero que observe a rotina, nada demais. Se ela solicitar que você faça algo, fique à vontade para atender, desde que você ache que ela não está se aproveitando de você. - Hideo falou, enquanto Kagome afirmava com energia. Não vou mentir que até achei fofo o entusiasmo dela.

Por fim, Hideo se levantou e foi apresentar Kagome para a gusano. Pobre Kagome... Aposto que vai ser autora de um homicídio antes do cafezinho da tarde.

* * *

Essa era a quinta reunião do dia. Já estava para lá de exaustivo. Mas esse era o único dia do mês que Hideo poderia dispor para a Heishing, então tínhamos que fazer malabarismos com os horários.

_Nota mental diária #187: usar o cartão de crédito do Hideo para me pagar alguns dias em um spa._

Dessa vez estávamos meio que no início de uma negociação que poderia ser vantajosa. Enquanto aprensentavam as propostas, percebi a mensagem de novo e-mail no meu tablet. Ao abrir, percebi ser de Kazuki, o braço direito de Sesshoumaru (ou o mais perto disso, já que Sesshoumaru é absolutamente auto-suficiente).

Hideo gostava de Kazuki. E eu até entendia o motivo: ao contrário do chefe dele, Kazuki era um emissário calmo, flexível e dócil. Alguém com quem Hideo se sentia confortável para negociar. Sesshoumaru, no entanto, era outra história. O tai-youkai colocava os nervos dele em polvorosa.

Abri o e-mail:

"Sesshoumaru-sama quer se encontrar com Hideo-sama ainda hoje, provavelmente para tornar oficial que fui destituído de meu posto de emissário e que os assuntos que envolverem a administração do território do Leste devem ser resolvidas diretamente com ele. Estamos indo nesse momento para o prédio da Heishing."

Respirei fundo, pensando em como o dia parecia ficar mais tumultuado a cada segundo. Mas agora isso era o de menos... De alguma forma, eu sentia que era intenção de Sesshoumaru pegar Hideo desprevenido para tratar de negócios com ele.

Encaminhei o e-mail para Hideo, e vi quando ele inclinou os olhos para o celular, notando seu recebimento. Enquanto ele lia, enviei uma resposta para Kazuki:

"Estamos em uma reunião nesse momento, mas vou tentar adiantá-la. Por favor, leve Sesshoumaru-sama para o escritório de Hideo e tente acomodá-lo confortavelmente enquanto nos apressamos para encontrá-los.

Aika."

Ergui os olhos para ver qual a reação de Hideo depois de ter lido o e-mail e... ele simplesmente não estava em sua cadeira, nem na sala... nem em lugar algum!

* * *

A reunião foi adiada, uma vez que a principal peça para o jogo de negociação tinha simplesmente fugido do local. Depois de pedir desculpas uma centenas de vezes, corri na direção do escritório de Hideo, completamente confusa, sem compreender o motivo de ele ter fugido.

Ao entrar no escritório, encontrei gusano lixando as unhas (sério? lixando as unhas?!), não tive espírito de reclamar, apenas uma coisa importava:

- Onde está Hideo? - perguntei, com tom inflexível de quem esperava uma resposta imediata.

Ela arregalou os olhos, meio ultrajada, mas respondeu:

- Ele pegou Kagome-sama pela mão e a levou daqui.

Ele fez o quê?!

* * *

_Nota mental #221: vou esquartejar o Hideo._

_Nota mental #222: vou jogar óleo quente nos olhos do Hideo._

_Nota mental #223: vou enviar agulhas de bambu debaixo das unhas do Hideo._

_Nota mental #224: vou dar o CD da Selena Gomez para o Hideo._

Parei de pensar em formas de torturar o Hideo quando finalmente o encontrei. Não apenas ele, como Kagome, que estava atrás do balcão da cafeteria (por quê empresas grandes teriam muito prejuízo se dessem café de graça para os empregados) vestindo um avental.

Aproximei-me como uma cheeta, furiosa e com rapidez, bem a tempo de ouvir Hideo dizer:

- Então, você vai ajudar aqui na cafeteria pelo resto da tarde, tudo bem?

- O.k. - disse Kagome, confusa, mas ainda assim solícita.

Hideo virou-se para se afastar e deu de cara comigo, completamente fora de mim, de tanta raiva.

- Você deixou a reunião!

- Era importante. - ele disse simplesmente, começando a andar.

Eu segurei o braço dele.

- Era importante... trazer a Kagome para trabalhar na cafeteria?!

- Claro que sim. - ele afirmou, sério - Você acha que Sesshoumaru compraria o próprio café?

E então foi que eu percebi que esse inferno todo se deu em razão de Hideo querer manter Kagome longe de Sesshoumaru.

_Nota mental diária #225: eletrocutar o Hideo._

_Nota mental diária #226: arrancar as orelhas do Hideo com um alicate cego._

* * *

Era estranho ver Sesshoumaru na sala de Hideo. Realmente, muito estranho. Era como se Hideo já fosse presença mais que suficiente para o recinto. Os dois estarem ali era quase um exagero.

O Senhor do Oeste não era exatamente o tipo falante, embora algumas ocasiões já tivessem me demonstrado que ele era daqueles que não aceitavam afronta de nenhum tipo. Os únicos que estavam falando ali eram Kazuki e Hideo (esse numa falsidade que doía meus olhos). Todos nós estávamos cientes de que os Senhores deveriam ao menos fingir civilidade, se eles quisessem que a administração em conjunto do Leste desse certo. Afinal, essa não era exatamente uma aliança com tempo determinado para acabar. Pelo contrário, levando-se em conta o tempo de vida médio dos senhores, poderia durar muito mais tempo que a sanidade permitiria.

Suspirei, exausta, apenas de ver o quão desconfortável estava aquele encontro. Hideo já esperava que Sesshoumaru viesse procurá-lo para negociar a divisão de administração de empresas de capital, mas eu não havia me preparado para ter que assistir tudo isso de camarote.

Suspirei e continuei fazendo anotações... Foi quando percebi a presença de Kagome do outro lado do corredor, vindo do elevador, provavelmente quando ela adentrou naquele andar. Todos naquela sala estavam escondendo suas presenças, pelo simples motivo de manter o encontro dos Senhores em sigilo... Então quando Kagome apareceu, com aquela presença ofuscante de super-nova, foi quase como se uma onda de choque corresse toda a sala.

Sesshoumaru pareceu completamente impassível, mas Hideo me encarou, eloquente: tire ela daqui neste exato segundo.

Eu parecia meio exasperada quanto inteceptei Kagome na ante-sala do escritório do vice-presidente. Ela segurava uma bandeja de papelão com quatro copos grandes de café.

- Kagome... - arfei, nervosa – O que você está fazendo aqui, querida?

- Hum... - ela hesitou, sem entender a minha reação – Kaori me pediu para trazer café. Ela disse que esqueceu de comprar as passagens do vice-presidente e que não podia descer para comprar o mocha de chocolate branco dele.

Maldita secretária com cérebro de invertebrado!

- Entendo... Pode deixar que eu levo o café, pode voltar para a cafeteria.

Ela me encarou, sem compreender a situação, mas entregou a bandeja para mim.

- Vocês estão muito estranhos hoje. - ela disse – Mais ainda que o normal, e olha que isso é uma proeza e tanto.

Lancei um sorriso.

- Está tudo normal... Agora vá logo.

Esperei que ela entrasse no elevador e então entrei na sala da secretária do vice-presidente, pronta para dar o maior sermão em Kaori, sobre como ela se atrevia a pedir para a irmã do CEO trazer café para ela.

Entrei na sala e Hideo parecia um poço de alívio. Sentei-me no meu lugar, pegando o tablet novamente em mãos para continuar minhas anotações, quando Sesshoumaru disse (era, provavelmente, a segunda vez que abria a boca desde que estávamos naquela sala):

- Acredito que seja possível fazer uma pausa para que eu possa comprar um café.

Sesshoumaru... comprando... café? Isso é bizarro. A menos que ele... Observei o olhar de desafio sutil que ele lançava para o meu chefe. Claro, ele estava provocando Hideo, provavelmente havia percebido desde que entrara no prédio onde Kagome estava, e esperara até aquele momento para dar o bote.

Esperei nervosamente a reação do Hideo.

- Você está ficando velho, Sesshoumaru, se precisa de café para aguentar um dia de trabalho. - comentou, com um sorriso maldoso, e continuou a discussão que travava anteriormente sobre cálculos de royalties.

Meu tablet vibrou, quando recebi um e-mail de Hideo (é um mistério como ele conseguiu me mandar um e-mail enquanto conversava, mas enfim):

"Tem alguma coisa errada sobre esses relatórios que Kazuki me enviou (estão em anexo). Analise-os rápido, antes que eu caia em alguma armadilha desses infelizes."

Meu sangue gelou ao ler isso. Sesshoumaru realmente se atreveria a tentar enganar Hideo de forma tão óbvia? Nervosa, abri os arquivos e comecei a analisá-los, completamente concentrada. A discussão já não me importava nem um pouco. E como as planilhas eram extensas e detalhadas, demorei uns pares de minutos para analisá-las devidamente.

Mas não havia erro algum ali.

Ergui os olhos para Hideo, com cenho franzido... Mas ele não estava mais ali. Ele havia sumido! De novo!

Maldito homem! Havia me distraído com as planilhas e agora provavelmente estava correndo pelas escadas para tirar Kagome da cafeteria antes de Sesshoumaru se atrever a pisar lá.

_Nota mental diária #271: R.I.P. Hideo._

* * *

Eu acompanhei Sesshoumaru e Kazuki até o térreo, onde um carro já os esperava. Eu fui com eles apenas por vergonha do fato de Hideo ter sido abduzido da reunião sem qualquer desculpa. Sesshoumaru não era o tipo que esperava, bastou olhar uma única vez para o relógio elegante no pulso esquerdo para que Kazuki entendesse que era para chamar o motorista.

Eu juro que vou matar o Hideo. Tudo tem limite, até essa maldita mania de ser superprotetor.

As portas do elevador se abriram e a presença de Kagome me paralisou. Depois de todo o estardalhaço de Hideo, manter Kagome longe de Sesshoumaru parecia vital. Mas, ao que parecia, de nada adiantara tanto trabalho.

Saímos do elevador a tempo de vê-la no balcão, conversando com uma das recepcionistas. Ela estava de costas para nós, e Sesshoumaru, curiosamente parado, ficou observando-a por longos dez segundos. Então, como se já tivesse visto o suficiente, seguiu adiante e saiu do prédio com Kazuki, entrando em um caríssimo sedã preto que os esperava na porta.

Eu me limitei a ficar estática no meu lugar, vendo toda a dinâmica se desenrolando. Chegava a ser irônico que Hideo tivesse se preocupado tanto por nada.

Por fim, aproximei-me de Kagome, que pegava com a recepcionista os endereços das empresas em que trabalharia nas próximas semanas a pedido de Hideo.

- Oi de novo, Kagome. - cumprimentei - O que está fazendo aqui?

Ela terminou de anotar o endereço e sorriu para mim (aparentemente não notara que o noivo dela passara por aquele saguão a apenas um minuto).

- Hideo disse que eu tinha que ir mais cedo para casa. Sabe-se lá por quê. - Ela deu de ombros - Já liguei para Nagi e ele disse que vem me buscar. Falou algo sobre me mostrar um seriado de psicopatas que preste, ou qualquer coisa macabra do tipo.

- Bom, não deixe ele te levar para lugares desconhecidos nem beba nada que ele te ofereça. Ninguém em sã consciência confia no Nagi. - brinquei.

Nesse momento, o telefone dela tocou. Imaginei que se tratava de Nagi, uma vez que ela apenas disse, sorrindo:

- Eu sei. - e começou a se afastar, acenando um adeus.

Suspirei e percebi que eu também precisaria da intervenção de um amigo.

Liguei para Hiroko:

- Preciso de uma noite de garotas. - eu disse, sem nem cumprimentá-la.

- Noite de garotas que odeiam os irmãos Tsubasa? - ela questionou, rindo. Incrível como ela sempre acertava em cheio quando eu estava puta da vida com Hideo. - Ok, vamos num salão. Vamos fazer as sobrancelhas! Toda vez que faço as sobrancelhas, eu fico me amando.

Apenas sorri. Bendita Hiroko.

* * *

Hiroko estava certa. Ir a um salão de beleza fazia bem à alma. Eu inclusive poderia dizer que estava feliz quando entrei no meu quarto, no final daquele dia.  
A felicidade, no entanto, se esvaiu como pó quando me deparei com um tengu de um metro e noventa saindo do meu banheiro usando apenas uma toalha em volta do quadril.

_Nota mental diaria #312: trocar a fechadura do meu quarto._

_Nota mental diária #313: parar de babar toda vez que vislumbro o abdômen do Hideo._

- O que você está fazendo aqui? - perguntei, ríspida. Era apenas uma pergunta retórica. Por algum motivo, Hideo achava que meu quarto era o quarto dele (e esse era o motivo para os aposentos de Hideo terem um estilo tão espartano; ele passava mais tempo aqui do que lá).

- Vim tomar banho.

- Não tem banheiro no seu quarto? - Joguei minha bolsa sobre a cama e sentei pesadamente.

- Até onde me lembro, tem, sim.

Ficamos nos encarando por longos minutos, ele em pé, seminu, e eu tentando manter a minha raiva e não ceder ao charme dele.

- Você tem ideia que hoje abandonou duas reuniões importantes sem dar motivo algum e sem se desculpar? - perguntei lentamente, em tom acusatório.

- Ao meu ver, não eram importantes. - ele disse simplesmente, por sua vez com tom de quem não iria discutir aquele assunto.

- Você me fez correr o dia todo atrás de você. Como se eu fosse sua babá! - exclamei, realmente irritada - Sua atitude hoje foi completamente irresponsável! Sabe quantas vezes tive que pedir desculpas em seu lugar?

Após ouvir minha exaltada reclamação, Hideo se limitou a me encarar.

- Aika... - disse, respirando profundamente - Eu sinto muito. Estou consciente de que às vezes eu passo dos limites com você.

- Passar dos limites? Você me leva a completa exaustão, Hideo! - exasperada, levantei-me da cama e fui pro banheiro, a fim de deixar a banheira enchendo enquanto levavamos essa discussão adiante.

Arfei quando senti as mãos dele envolverem minha cintura, como se quisesse fechar os dedos em volta da circunferência, mas nem minha cintura era tão fina nem suas enormes mãos eram grandes o suficiente.

- Exausta demais para me deixar passar a noite aqui? - ele perguntou, rente ao meu ouvido. Maldito tengu. Eu o odeio. Como ele é capaz de me transformar em manteiga apenas com essa voz de timbre sensual?

- Saia de perto de mim, Hideo. - pedi, de forma débil.

Ele riu (raramente fazia isso, então me deixei aproveitar o som).

- Estava pensando em te recompensar pelo dia estressante. - Ele me soltou - Mas já que você não me quer aqui...

Sem dizer mais nada, virou as costas e saiu do banheiro.

Então, a dúvida remoeu minha alma: qual eu deveria escolher? O orgulho ou o prazer? A discussão íntima não durou muito tempo. Meu orgulho sempre perdia quando travava essa batalha em questão.

* * *

**Notas:**

¹Verme

* * *

**Ladie: **Bom, pessoas, só posso me desculpar pelo atraso de dois meses para lançarmos um capítulo, assumo completamente a culpa, uma vez que esse capítulo era inteiro da minha responsabilidade. E a pobre e gostosa Fkake ainda tentou me fazer escrever *imaginem um chicote estalando ao fundo*, mas realmente estava complicado. Bom, acho que vocês vão adorar saber que a Fkake passou lindamente para a primeira fase da OAB e agora está se matando para segunda fase. Tenho vontade de beijá-la, por ser tão esforçada (tenho inveja, mas ok). Como podem ver, ela tinha um GRANDE motivo para não escrever sequer uma linha nesses meses.

Por meu lado, posso apenas alegar que estava trabalhando num projeto científico que roubou minha alma. Aliás, nós ganhamos em segundo ligar na Milste Brasil e vamos representar o país em Dubai. 1bj.

Sei que esse capítulo não é bem o que vocês esperavam (eu sei, suas pervertidas, que vocês queriam um menage Nagi/Kagome/Hideo (tá, tá, eu sei, apenas eu queria isso)), mas já é alguma coisa - espero, gessuis.


End file.
